Laberinto De Amor
by MidnightSunCullen
Summary: Luego de la pérdida de sus seres queridos, Bella se va a vivir con su única tía... Su dolor es tan grande que cada día va cayendo mas bajo un laberinto del cual no puede salir, y del cual nadie la puede sacar... Nadie excepto él...
1. Prefacio

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio Laberinto De Amor<strong>

Angustia, pena y dolor era lo único que sentía… Dolor que me hizo presa de un laberinto, un laberinto obscuro y sin salida, donde día a día me introducía más, donde por más que luchara para llegar a su centro no podía. Nadie había sido capaz de llenar ese lugar, ese vacío que dejo la partida de mis seres queridos, nadie hasta ahora, nadie excepto él.

Sus palabras, fuertes pero ciertas palabras calaron hondo en mí, haciéndome ver la luz que jamás creí volver a ver. Su mirada me lleno de vida, de una esperanza que jamás creí sentir con solo ver a una persona. Me hice presa de su presencia, me hice presa de él sin saber cómo. No sé como sucedió, no sé qué paso, pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos por él, su persona iluminaba el vacío, iluminaba el laberinto donde me hallaba, pero ahora, ahora ya no estaba, y mis ojos, mi mente y mi corazón rogaban su presencia. ¿Qué me había hecho este ángel? ¿Qué causaron en mí esas palabras? Sinceramente no lo sabía, mi vida era un laberinto, un laberinto que recorrería hasta llegar a su centro, necesitaba hallarme, necesitaba sentirme viva y salir de aquella obscuridad de la que hace tantos días quería escapar, y de la cual sólo él me supo sacar.

* * *

><p><em>Aqui el prefacio de Laberinto de Amor... Espero les guste... Subire el primer capitulo altiro!<em>


	2. Soledad

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Soledad**

Pareciera que fue ayer la última tarde que pase junto a ellos… No podía entender como la vida era tan injusta… Si es que el presente que esta ante mí, se llama vida…

Recuerdo aquella semana cada noche… Cada noche vienen imágenes de mis últimos momentos junto a mi familia…

Esa semana era el cumpleaños de mi pequeño hermano Tomás… Cumplía cinco añitos… Cinco años que habían sido los mejores de mi vida… Él había llegado tanto a mi vida, como a la vida de mis padres a alegrarla con su sonrisa, con sus travesuras y con su ternura… Él simplemente era todo para mí… Y ahora, ahora que no lo tenía ni a él, ni a mis padres… Mi vida era solamente oscuridad…

Venía de vuelta del Instituto, del último día de clases… Era tarde, ya que habíamos tenido una despedida en el Instituto para los chicos de último año, y yo fui en compañía de Demetri, ya que era su despedida, y quería aprovechar al máximo la compañía de mi mejor amigo antes que se fuera a estudiar a Roma…

Llegue a casa y ahí estaba el sol de mi vida… Mi Tomy, esperándome sentado en el piano que mis padres me regalaron hace un año, en mi cumpleaños número 17… Cada noche Tomy se sentaba a mi lado y yo tocaba para él, la canción que había compuesto para mis padres un día y con la cual Tomy lograba quedarse dormido, y a mí… A mí me encantaba hacer feliz a mi hermano…

Al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños número cinco… Recibiríamos la visita de Esme, la prima de mi madre… La última vez que la vi fue cuando cumplí mis 15 años… Ella era una mujer hermosa, yo la quería mucho ya que siempre estaba al pendiente de mi madre y de mí… Y mañana la vería… Venía al cumpleaños de Tomy con dos de sus hijos…

Nunca me creí el cuento de que Esme fuera prima de mamá, ya que se parecían mucho y mi madre la adoraba… A veces solía hacer una comparación estúpida en mi mente de una historia de amor que mi madre me contaba cuando era pequeña antes de dormir… En ella hablaba de una mujer, que tras sufrir la pérdida de su hijo decidió quitarse la vida… Ella estaba en un mundo de oscuridad y dolor… Creía que eso se sentía cuando uno moría… Pero al despertar se dio cuenta que no… Que seguía con vida pero de una forma diferente… Estaba desorientada y no entendía nada… Fue ahí cuando vio a aquél ángel… El ángel que le dio el regalo de la vida eterna… El ángel que curó sus heridas y que la ayudo a seguir adelante, llenándola de amor y de dicha… Aquel ángel que cambio su existencia para siempre…

Cuando mi madre hablaba con Esme, solía venir a mi mente esa historia… No entendía porque… Pero había ciertas características de Esme que me hacían recordar al personaje del cuento de mi madre… Cosa que era absurda… Ya que aquellos personajes eran seres mitológicos…

Luego de haber tocado la canción de Tomy, que casualmente era la canción de mis padres todos nos fuimos a dormir… Pero esa noche tenía un gusto distinto a las demás… Tomy casi al terminar su canción me abrazo mientras yo aún tocaba, me regalo aquella sonrisa que me alegraba por completo y me dijo que me amaba… Y mis padres… Ambos me abrazaron… Nos abrazamos los cuatro y partimos todos juntos a las respectivas habitaciones…

Recuerdo haberme acostado luego de darle un beso y un abrazo a mi hermano, para luego despedirme de mis padres… Me quede dormida luego…

Me despertó de golpe el grito de mi madre… Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi como la habitación estaba llena de humo… Mi padre entró de golpe a la habitación y me saco de ella… No entendía nada… Estaba confundida y aún media dormida… Charlie me sacó a la calle y me dejo tendida en el pasto… Me sentía ahogada y desorientada…. Me senté y vi la realidad… Mi casa estaba envuelta en llamas… No entendía que había sucedido, pero mi padre me saco de ahí para luego volver por mi madre y mi Tomy - ¡PAPÁ! – Grite cuando logré reaccionar… Me disponía a correr a casa cuando sentía los gritos de desesperación de mamá… Iba a entrar cuando unos brazos me retuvieron - ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEBO IR POR ELLOS! – Gritaba mirando hacia casa, la cual cada vez la veía más alejada – No puedes chiquis, no puedes entrar ahí – Dijo la voz de mi amigo Demetri… Él era el único que me decía chiquis – ¡Dem déjame, debo hacerlo! – Gritaba – Mientras veía al padre de Demetri correr en dirección a la casa con varios vecinos… Lo último que recuerdo es haber sentido el grito de mamá y un gran estruendo a mis espaldas…

Desperté en casa de Demetri al otro día… En su cuarto… Estaba completamente perdida… Miré hacia la ventana y vi como el sol ya se ocultaba tras las montañas… Miré hacia la puerta de la habitación y ahí vi a la persona más hermosa que recuerdo en mi vida… Se acerco lentamente hacía a mí, y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome… Aquél abrazo basto para que yo entendiera por completo lo que había sucedido… Un maldito incendio acabo con la felicidad en mi vida, ya nada tenía sentido para mí… Había perdido a mis seres queridos, y ahora…. Ahora estaba completamente sola…

* * *

><p><em>Aqui el primer Capitulo De Laberinto De Amor! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Quien sera esa persona que abraza a Bella? Besos espero sus rewies!<em>


	3. Quiero Salir De Aqui

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Quiero salir de aquí**

Desde aquel día ya nada volvió a tener sentido para mí… No tenía percepción del día ni de la noche… Comía por obligación y dormía la mayoría del tiempo… De mi casa ya no quedaba nada… El día del funeral de mis padres y hermano nevó como nunca antes… No derrame ninguna lágrima, y no porque no quisiera, sino simplemente porque no podía…

Vivíamos en un poblado cercano a Alaska… Nunca me gusto el frío, pero aquí habían sido los momentos más felices de mi vida…

Pasó una semana desde el funeral… Esme y Demetri eran los únicos que entraban a la habitación que los padres de Demetri me habían cedido, o eso creía yo…

Vamos cariño… Debemos partir – Hablo la dulce voz de Esme a mi lado… La miré y asentí sin decir nada… Salí como un zombi hacia el cuarto de baño y me di una ducha… Hoy partía a Forks… Viviría con Esme y su familia… Ella era la única persona que tenía ahora…

Quizás nunca antes hubiera decidido esto… Siempre me caracterice por ser una chica decidida, pero ahora… Ahora ni yo misma sabía quién era… Lo único que anhelaba era salir de ese pueblo y dejar atrás aquella maldita noche que se llevo a mi felicidad… Odiaba aquél día… Nunca supe que sucedió… Y nadie me hablaba del asunto… Sabía que tenía preocupados a la familia de Demetri, que prácticamente eran como mi segunda familia… Pero ya no deseaba estar ahí…

Entre en la habitación donde Esme me esperaba… Me senté en la cama y me quede ahí… No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Esme me tomó las manos y se hinco enfrente para que la mirara – Bella hija, por favor… Sé que es difícil, pero no has pronunciado palabra… Necesito saber si quieres venir conmigo, necesito saber qué es lo que pasa cariño… No estás sola, y eso es lo que quiero que tengas presente… Si no te quieres ir me quedaré contigo aquí hasta que estimes necesario, pero por favor dime – Decía con la ternura que la caracterizaba… La mire por varios segundos y por fin hable – Quiero salir de aquí – Fue lo único que dije… Ella me miro y me sonrió, pero su alegría no llego a aquellos hermosos ojos dorados…

Me coloque un polerón negro que había sobre la cama y salí detrás de Esme… Mientras bajamos las escaleras sentía voces, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que aquellas voces decían…

Entramos en la sala… Ahí estaba la familia Thomson… Demetri al verme se acerco a mí y me abrazo – No sabes cuánto te extrañaré, pero recuerda todo lo que te he dicho estos días – Dijo aún abrazo a mí… Yo solamente asentí… No tenía idea de lo que Demetri me había dicho estos días… No tenía idea de nada… Se alejo de mí… Acaricio mi mejilla con una de sus manos y me sonrió – Recuerda… En cualquier lugar donde estés siempre estaré a tu lado… - Lo miré y asentí… Y así fue con todos… Los padres de Demetri y sus dos hermanos…

No fue hasta el final de todos aquellos abrazos que extrañaría más que nunca que me percate que habían dos personas más en la sala… Esos chicos eran hermosos… Pálidos al igual que Esme, con unos ojos dorados impresionantes y una belleza inigualable… Ambos me miraban con ternura… Era una chica pequeña, con facciones hermosas, pelo negro, corto y desordenado… Y el chico, el chico al lado de aquella hermosa muchacha era como un oso… Su pelo era oscuro también, corto, y su cuerpo era enorme… Pero su sonrisa… Su sonrisa tenía algo particular, que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de pena… Su sonrisa era igual a la de mi Tomy… Cuando sentí aquel estremecimiento desvíe la mirada de ellos clavándola en el suelo… - Cuídate mucho hija, recuerda que esta siempre será tu casa – Dijo la Sra. Kate – Asentí sin despegar la vista del suelo… Una mano tomó de la mía… La reconocía perfectamente… Era Demetri… Me encamino hacia la salida… No quería mirar en ninguna dirección por miedo a ver como quedo mi casa… Lo único que sé es que Demetri me subió en la parte trasera de un auto negro… - Chiquis – Dijo levantando mi mentón para que lo mirara – Por favor dime algo – Te extrañaré – Susurre… Demetri me miró y sonrío con tristeza – Prometo que cuando tenga mis vacaciones en la Universidad iré a verte, y cada vez que pueda llamaré para saber de ti – Asentí – Adiós mi niña hermosa… Cuídate y recuerda que en cada estrella hay una sonrisa para ti – Dijo sonriéndome… Demetri siempre me decía eso, y esa sería la manera de recordarlo estando lejos de él – Bueno, es hora de partir – Dijo la voz dulce de Esme… Demetri me dio un beso prolongado en la frente y cerró la puerta… Apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerré mis ojos… Sentía los murmullos de las personas alrededor del auto… A los minutos después sentí como se abrían tres puertas de aquel auto… No quise abrir mis ojos… Solamente sé que Esme se sentó a mi lado ya que me abrazo de la misma manera en que lo hacía Renne, mi madre… Cuando me pasaba algo…

Los minutos transcurrieron y abrí mis ojos… Me sorprendí al ver que ya íbamos saliendo de aquel poblado hacia el aeropuerto… Miré a mi lado y Esme me sonreía… La abracé con fuerza como nunca antes lo había hecho… Tenía un nudo en la garganta que quería sacar, pero no podía… Era un dolor que me oprimía el pecho de una manera espantosa, me sentía ahogada, quería gritar, llorar… Quería sacar aquella pena que me está matando por dentro… Ya no los tenía, era cierto… Pero sabía que ellos hubieran deseado que yo siguiera adelante… Era una tarea difícil, ya que lo único que quería era dejar de existir para unirme a ellos… Mi mundo sin ellos era una oscuridad… Toda la vida para mí había perdido el color… Y no sabía si algún día lograría volver a ser la misma…

* * *

><p><em>¿Que pasara ahora con Bella? ¿Y Los Cullen?... Esperen el prox cap, como yo esperare sus rewies! Besos!<em>


	4. Bienvenida

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Bienvenida**

No se como el tiempo paso tan rápido… Debo haberme dormido cuando iba en el auto ya que desperté con la dulce voz de Esme a mi lado – Cariño ya llegamos – Dijo Esme sentada a mi lado… Miré a mí alrededor y ya estábamos en el avión… No sabía como había llegado ahí… Y tampoco me importaba…

Bajamos del avión… Mis piernas temblaban a causa del cansancio… Me sentía débil y sin ganas de nada… Esme iba a mi lado con su brazo rodeando mi cintura… - Jasper – Grito una chica atrás de nosotras, su voz era hermosa, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que la dueña de aquella voz tan hermosa era una de las hijas de Esme, la cual corría a los brazos de un chico de la misma apariencia que ella, con ojos dorados hermosos, el pelo rubio y rizado y que esperaba a esa chica con una enorme sonrisa… Mire hacia aquel chico el cual no se hallaba solo… Junto a él habían dos personas más… Todos con una belleza inigualable… Eran como una familia de dioses… Familia a la cual pertenecería de hoy en adelante…

Esme no me soltó en ningún momento, llegamos al lado de aquellas personas… Los ojos de ellos tres se posaron en mí con demasiada ternura, Esme me apretó un poco la cintura en señal de apoyo. El hombre rubio que sin duda era el padre de los chicos y el esposo de Esme se acerco a nosotras, le dio un tierno beso a Esme y se poso delante de mí – Bienvenida Isabella – Dijo tomando una de mis manos. No me sorprendí ante el frío se de su piel, ya que estaba acostumbrada al de Esme - Mi nombre es Carlisle, soy el esposo de Esme y espero que confíes plenamente en mí… Para todo lo que necesites – Dijo sonriéndome. Miré a Esme quien me miraba con ternura y pena a la vez – Gracias… Y solo dígame Bella – Susurré – Y tú a mi Carlisle… Nada de formalidades por favor – Sonrío y me dio un beso en la frente. Cerré mis ojos y recordé a mi padre. Cada mañana antes de partir a su ronda de trabajo me daba un beso en la frente a mí y a Tomy. Aquél dolor volvió nuevamente, inhale profundamente para contener aquella pena, no quería preocupar a nadie, y mucho menos a Esme luego de la semana que le hice pasar – Estos son mis hijos – Dijo Carlisle posándose a mi lado para mostrarme a su perfecta familia. Todos me sonreían – Ella es Alice – Dijo señalando a la chica que nos acompaño en el viaje – Jasper – Dijo señalando al chico rubio de cabello rizado, el cual me daba una sensación de tranquilidad increíble – Ella es Rosalie – Dijo apuntando a la chica más hermosa en este mundo – Y finalmente el es Emmett - Dijo terminando en dirección del otro chico que había venido con nosotros – Es un gusto Bella – Dijo la rubia sonriéndome. Asentí y suspire – Alice… Emmett – Dije. Ellos me miraron – Siento no haber sido cortes con ustedes esos días… De verdad – No te preocupes Bella… No hay nada que debamos perdonarte – Me interrumpió Alice – No, nada de nada pequeña… Así que tranquila – Dijo Emmett dedicándome un guiño - ¿Y Edward? – Pregunto Esme mirando a Carlisle – Edward aún está en Denali cariño. No ha llamado en dos semanas, pero creo que lo hará pronto, o eso espero – Sonrió Carlisle… Yo estaba un poco confundida, no sabía de quien hablaban… Y al parecer Jasper lo notó ya que se acerco a mi lado junto con Alice y me sonrieron – Edward es nuestro otro hermano, casi todos llevamos la misma edad, porque como sabrás somos todos hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme – Dijo Alice. Yo miré a Esme y le sonreí quien se sorprendió pero luego me devolvió aquella sonrisa – Bueno chicos vamos que Bella debe estar agotada – Dijo Carlisle. Todos le hicieron caso y partimos hacia las afueras del aeropuerto. Íbamos hacia el estacionamiento cuando Alice tomó de mi mano - ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros Bella? – Pregunto sonriente y apuntando un porche amarillo último modelo – Alice cariño no creo que sea buena idea – Dijo Esme. Pero yo intervine – No Esme, no te preocupes – Dije lentamente – Esta bien, entonces nos veremos en casa – Dijo Esme caminando hacia un auto negro exactamente igual al que me había subido cuando deje casa… Me quede ahí junto con los cuatro chicos que me miraban sonrientes – Jasper y Emmett adelante, yo me iré con Rose y Bella atrás – Dijo Alice lanzándole las llaves a Jasper quien sonrío. Nos subimos al auto y partimos rumbo a Forks. El camino era silencioso, muchas veces creí ver a Jasper mirar por el espejo retrovisor negando y a Alice suspirando de tranquilidad.

Pensé que quizás en su compañía me sentiría incomoda ya que era primera vez que compartía con ellos pero no fue así, ni yo misma entendía que era lo que me pasaba con ellos…

El viaje fue muy largo para mi gusto, y el cansancio se hacía presa de mi cuerpo a medida que el porche avanzaba a una velocidad inigualable. Cerré mis ojos y me apoye en el hombro de Rose la cual me sonrió, Alice tomó mi mano y la acariciaba. Todos eran extremadamente fríos, pero a mi no me importaba. De pronto la voz de Alice me despertó a las afueras de una enorme y bella casa que se encontraba en medio del bosque - Llegamos Bella – Dijo despacio sin dejar de sonreír. Me levante lentamente y salí del auto en donde ya estaba Esme y Carlisle sonriéndome – Bienvenida a Forks… Y a tu casa – Dijo Carlisle indicando aquella mansión, ya que no encontraba otra palabra para expresar lo que era aquella hermosura - ¿Linda cierto? – Hablo la voz de Emmett a mi lado lo que hizo que me asustará un poco. El sonrió pero Rose le pegó un manotazo en el estomago - ¡La has asustado tonto! – Lo recrimino Rose, todos rieron y Emmett igual. Entramos a la casa… La belleza de afuera quedaba pequeña con la adentro, no podía creer lo hermosa que era esta fachada. Esme se dedicaba a lo mismo que hacía mi madre en Galena, ambas eran decoradoras de ambientes y eran felices con lo que hacían – Es hermosa – Susurré con un nudo en la garganta mirando a Esme, ella me miró y sonrió – Gracias – Dijo dándome un beso en la frente – Bella, vamos que con Rose te enseñaremos tu habitación – Dijo Alice feliz… Yo extendí el brazo para que me guiara pero la que lo hizo fue Rose. De pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono de aquella mansión, Carlisle iba camino a contestarlo cuando Alice habló – Es Edward, viene llegando – Dijo saltando de alegría. Todos rieron pero a mi me pareció extraño – Ven vamos – Dijo Rose. Subimos las escaleras directamente al tercer piso – Es este piso esta la habitación de Alice con Jasper, la de Edward, y la tuya – Dijo sonriéndome – Alice y Jasper son pareja, como tú lo eres con Emmett – Hable. Ella me miró y sonrió pero nerviosa. Nerviosismo que yo entendí – Tranquila… No son hermanos, además hacen muy linda pareja – Dije ella me miro y suspiro sonriente – Ojala la gente fuera como tú, aunque no me importa mucho lo que digan los demás – Lo sé – Dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta del fondo, la que debía ser mi habitación – Esta es tu habitación, esperamos que te guste, si no… Bueno sabes que no tendremos problema en arreglarla – Dijo indicándome para que entrara. Entre y Rose se quedo parada en la puerta observándome. La habitación era hermosa, blanca completamente con un gran ventanal al fondo que daba hacia el bosque, la cama era grande, de una madera obscura contrastando con el cubrecama blanco que la cama tenía. El tocador era del mismo color de la madera de la cama al igual que las mesitas de noche que estaban a cada lado de ella. Dentro de la habitación había dos puertas, me dirigí hacia una la cual era un baño, pequeño pero ideal para mí, y finalice en la otra puerta que me impresiono – Eso fue idea de Alice… Debes saber que es una compulsiva por la moda, y todos tenemos un armario parecido a ese, solamente por ella – Dijo Rose explicando al ver mi cara – Podré acostumbrarme – Susurré y Rose se largo a reír – Bueno te dejare… Estaremos todos abajo para cenar – Gracias… En un momento bajaré – Respondí… Rose asintió y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta junta. Me fui a sentar a la cama y fue ahí cuando me percate de algo que no había notado. En la mesita de noche había una fotografía enmarcada, la quede mirando por varios minutos… Mi corazón se retorcía al ver una foto mía junto a mis padres y hermano. Era del último cumpleaños que pasamos juntos, que casualmente fue el mío. Estábamos los cuatro al lado del regalo que me hicieron mis padres, yo sostenía a Tomy en mis brazos mientras que mis padres estaban sentados en el banquillo del piano de cola blanco que me regalaron. La foto reflejaba lo felices que éramos, la tomé y la apreté contra mi pecho, me paré de la cama y me fui hacia el gran ventanal, lo abrí un poco y apoye mi espalda en el marco de aquél ventanal. La brisa de aquella tarde chocaba en mi rostro. Miré la foto detenidamente mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Ese quizás era el único recuerdo que tendría de ellos para ver sus caras cada día. El dolor me hizo presa de él, ya no podía ocultar nada, esto me había sobrepasado… ¿A quién engañaba? Yo sin ellos no era nadie… Simplemente todo había perdido sentido para mí… Nada valía la pena… Nada sin ellos junto a mí…

* * *

><p><em>Aggg no saben lo feliz que estoy! Primero agradecer todos los favoritos y las alertas, como tambien a mi queridisima amiga Pau Pau por su apoyo incondicional y tambien a Suiza-Love, espero no te arrepientas de haberme dado una oportunidad, ojala te guste el capitulo!<em>

_Espero que a todas les guste como tambien espero sus rewies! Nos vemos mañana!_


	5. Presentimiento

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**Presentimiento**

Rose, ¿estás segura de que Bella dijo que bajaría? – Pregunte a Rose enfrente de todos – Si Alice… Me dijo que en un momento bajaría… Debemos darle espacio – Dijo Rose… No sabía porque me sentía tan intranquila… Edward había llegado hace un rato… Esme y Carlisle le explicaron con detalle lo que había sucedido… Y ya estaba al tanto de todo… Todos sabíamos la verdad… Bella era la sobrina de Esme… Renne y Esme eran hermanas, pero Bella no lo sabía ya que Esme había desaparecido ante los ojos de su familia luego de que decidió quitarse la vida… Fue ahí cuando Carlisle la convirtió… Y con el pasar de los años Esme volvió en busca de su hermana, a la cual no conocía, ya que cuando le sucedió todo, su madre Marie estaba recién esperando a Renne… Estábamos todos conversando tranquilos, bueno todos menos yo ya que no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba… Jasper me miraba de reojo ya que podía sentir la intranquilidad que me invadía… Fue en eso cuando perdí la vista… Veía a Bella sollozando en su habitación… Con la foto que Esme tenía de ellos y que habíamos decido dejarle en su mesita de noche… Se estaba aproximando demasiado al ventanal… Estaba decidida - ¡Alice! – Grito Edward corriendo en dirección a las escaleras… El había visto exactamente lo mismo que yo y reacciono más rápido… Me paré de golpe y salí detrás de Edward… Todos quedaron estupefactos por nuestra reacción…

Volé prácticamente hacia la habitación de Bella, Edward la tenía sostenida por detrás mientras Bella trataba de zafarse de él, me acerque a ella pero una visión me paro. Ahí estaba Edward, el olor de Bella era demasiado apetecible para él, y mientras Bella forcejeaba para escaparse de su brazos, Edward clavaba sus colmillos en el frágil cuello de Bella - ¡Emmett tómala! – Grito Edward saliendo de la habitación, mientras Emmett tomaba a Bella en su lugar ayudado por Jasper y la depositaban en la cama - ¡SUELTENME, NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLOS! ¡NO QUIERO! – Gritaba entre llantos Bella, mientras Carlisle llegaba con su maletín – Sosténganla – Hablo Carlisle. Jasper y Emmett sostuvieron el débil cuerpo de Bella mientras Carlisle le inyectaba algún calmante. Pasaron segundos cuando Bella se fue debilitando sin dejar de salir lágrimas por sus ojos – Mi niña – Susurro Esme sentándose al lado de Bella que ya estaba dormida. Sabía que si Esme pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo ahora – Tranquila amor, estará bien, con ese calmante dormirá hasta mañana, pero debemos estarla observando – Dijo Carlisle – Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella por hoy – Dijo Rose tomada de la mano de Emmett quien asintió – Gracias niños – Susurró Esme sin despegar la vista de Bella – Ven cariño, ella estará bien, lo sé – Decía Carlisle tomando a Esme de la cama para sacarla de ahí. Todos sabíamos cómo debe sentirse Esme al ver a su sobrina así, al no poder disminuir un poco el dolor que ella sentía, y creo que todos nos sentíamos así - ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Edward? – Susurró Emmett cuando Carlisle y Esme salieron de la habitación – Tuve la visión de Edward atacando a Bella, y él la vio… - Susurré - ¿Edward atacando a Bella? – Pregunto Rose y yo asentí – El aroma de Bella es apetecible para Edward, es cierto, Bella huele bien, pero es algo que jamás vi… Es como si la sangre de Bella llamara a Edward – Dije. Sentí como Rose miro a Emmett – Fue algo parecido a lo que me sucedió contigo – Dijo Rose y Emmett le sonrió – Iré a hablar con él, debe estarse haciendo muchas preguntas – Dijo Jasper, tomé de su mano – Voy contigo – Le dije, miré a Rose y Emmett – Volveré más tarde – Anda tranquila, Bella no quedara sola – Me dijo Rose. Salimos de la habitación de Bella y camine directo a la habitación de Edward, pero Jasper me tiro en dirección a las escaleras – Esta en el garaje – Me dijo. Bajamos rápidamente y salimos al garaje donde Edward se encontraba. Lo podía ver decepcionado, con miedo y rabia - ¿Cómo lo haré ahora que ella vive aquí? – Pregunto – Edward, podrás hacerlo, estuviste lejos de los humanos por semanas, podrás acostumbrarte – Le dijo Jasper – No podré Jasper, su aroma es algo insoportable para mí… No podré hacerlo, simplemente no podré – Dijo frustrado – Edward, las cosas cambian en mis visiones y lo sabes, sé que nada malo pasara – Intente calmarlo – Alice, si tu no hubieras visto lo que iba a suceder, quizás ella hubiera muerto de todas formas, pero en mis manos y eso es algo que jamás me lo perdonaré… No entiendo que es lo que ella hace aquí – Dijo – Es sobrina de Esme, Edward, su familia murió hace una semana frente a ella, y Esme es su única familia, por ende nosotros también – Es una humana ¡No entienden! En cualquier momento nos descubrirá, y quizás todos estemos en peligro por ella – Edward no hables así, se que Bella no dirá nada – Dije molesta - ¡Ustedes no ven nada y no entienden nada! Ella no puede quedarse aquí – Grito. Iba a hablar pero en eso entro Carlisle al garaje – Edward – Dijo Carlisle. Edward lo miro y bajo la vista – Bella se quedara aquí, es una más de nosotros, somos su única familia y nada está en discusión – Pero Carlisle es una humana, nos delatara - ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto nuestra identidad Edward? – Grite molesta, todos me miraron – Sé que tienes miedo de que pase algo, pero confía en mí, Bella no correrá peligro a tu lado, sé que todo saldrá bien – No, nada saldrá bien Alice… Nada y menos ahora que ella vivirá aquí - ¿Qué es lo que tienes hijo? – Le pregunto Carlisle – Ella corre peligro Carlisle, ¿es que no lo ven? Su aroma – Hijo, estuviste bastante tiempo en Denali con los demás, te acostumbrarás con los días – Dijo Carlisle – No podré Carlisle, es algo extraño jamás me sentí así – Decía Edward molesto – ¡No pasará nada! Bella se quedará aquí y tú te controlarás así que córtala con el asunto ¿sí? – Dije molesta saliendo del garaje en dirección al bosque, me senté en la roca que había a las orillas del río que pasaba por detrás de la casona. La actitud de Edward me molestaba, entendía que tuviera miedo de dañar a Bella, pero había algo más en él, algo que lo tenía asustado, y yo en cierta forma presentía que podía ser, pero no estaba del todo segura…

* * *

><p><em>Aqui un nuevo cap! Espero sus rewies :( Besos a todas!<em>


	6. Perdido

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Perdido**

Los días pasaron, y poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al efluvio de Bella, pero aún así, no podía acercarme del todo a ella, era como un rechazo innato que su presencia me producía. Odiaba verla así de mal, era como si sufriera con ella y eso simplemente me mataba.

Bella no era consciente de nada, pasaba en su habitación donde mis hermanos le hacían compañía de la mayoría del tiempo, pero ella sin darse cuenta. Era cierto, había sufrido una pérdida muy grande, pero debía seguir adelante, como todos lo hicimos. Es triste perder a tus seres queridos, pero debes seguir, y más cuando hay gente que te apoya. Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Esme habían salido al supermercado por provisiones para Bella ya que era la única que se alimentaba en esta casa. Carlisle había ido a su trabajo, y yo me encontraba en mi habitación mientras que Alice intentaba hablar con Bella – Bella anda, bajemos, el día esta cálido – Le decía Alice a Bella que pasaba sentada frente al ventanal sin vida en ella, era algo que ya no podía soportar. Deje el libro a un lado y me pare con decisión en rumbo a la habitación de Bella, cuanto entré en esta me quede pasmado. No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése, recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo de una manera implacable, podía imaginar el sabor… La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego, el flujo de la ponzoña se juntaba en mi boca, llamando al mounstro, su aroma era simplemente extraordinaria para mí, y solo la tenía a pasos – Edward – Hablo Alice acercándose a mí, quizás había visto algo, ya que sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos – Sal de aquí – Dijo Alice. La miré y inspiré demasiadas veces para calmarme, pero era prácticamente imposible, la habitación estaba apestada de ese aroma, la observe a ella que seguía de espaldas a mí, tuve la intención de saber que era lo que por su mente pasaba, quería que se diera cuenta, quería que abriera los ojos y viera que hay muchas personas luchando por ella, que no todo el mundo gira en torno a ella, sé que sufrió una gran pérdida, pero ella debía seguir, por Esme, por ella, por su familia… Por todos. Me concentré en sus pensamientos, pero no hallé nada… ¿Acaso ni siquiera pensaba? – Edward sal – Grito Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero yo, aunque ni yo mismo creyera posible ya estaba calmado ante el mounstro, miré a Alice y creo que entendió soltándome de a poco. Fije mi vista nuevamente en la dirección que se encontraba Bella, y ahí me encontré con ella. Mi mirada se trabó en esos grandes ojos marrones, que estaban fijos en mí, tenían un brillo peculiar, un brillo que jamás vi en ojos de alguna persona y que le daban un toque hermoso. Su piel era tan translúcida, pálida y de apariencia frágil. Podía ver el rítmico pulso de su sangre a través de las venas bajo esa clara y pálida piel, sus hermoso pero profundos ojos marrones no se despegaban de los míos haciéndome sentir perdido, perdido ante ella, perdido ante aquella chica que despertaba el mounstro que odiaba ser, que lo llamaba a salir de mi fondo solamente para acabar con el esfuerzo que tanto mi padre como mis hermanos hacíamos. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero ella estaba de pie frente a mí observándome con detención y ¿admiración?... Al sólo pensar eso ella bajo su mirada instintivamente y pude ver como un tentador rubor de un rojo cálido invadió sus mejillas, haciéndola ver adorable… Para Edward Cullen… ¿Adorable? Hace un momento estuviste a punto de saltar sobre ella, y ahora la encuentras adorable… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con esta chica? – Bella, él es mi hermano Edward – Dijo la voz rechinante de Alice a mi lado, sacándome de aquel estúpido debate interno que sostenía. Alcé mi vista y me fije nuevamente en ella – Hola – Susurro mirándome. ¿Qué era lo que Bella me hacía? Su mirada me cautivaba, era algo increíble para mí, simplemente estaba perdido ante ella. Su voz era la más dulce melodía que jamás escuche, y la tenía frente a mí – Edward… Te saludaron – Dijo Alice un poco divertida. Yo la miré a ella y luego a Bella. – Hola – Dije aguantando la respiración. Vi como los ojos de Bella centellearon de manera especial, cautivándome por completo – Edward, Bella por fin a reaccionado – Dijo Alice feliz, haciéndome volver a mi cometido - En hora buena, ya era tiempo de que se diera cuenta del daño que causaba – Dije secamente. El brillo que los ojos de Bella tenían desapareció en una fracción de segundo – Edward – Me dijo molesta Alice acercándose a Bella – Nada de Edward, todos han sido amables con ella, y es tiempo de que se de cuenta de que el mundo no gira en su entorno… Todos hemos pasado por cosas difíciles ¿sabes? – Le dije mirándola con odio – Todos, absolutamente todos en esta familia han sufrido, tú no eres la única, y menos mal que te diste cuenta del daño que hacías, sobre todo a Esme, echándote a morir aquí arriba – Basta Edward Cullen – Me grito Alice enojada - ¡No! ¡Ella debe saber todo! – Grité - Sigue tu vida, por algo es que tuviste una segunda oportunidad – Dije volteándome para salir de ahí. No sé porque razón pero al hacerlo me sentí un mounstro, me sentí mucho peor a como me sentía cuando temí dañar a Bella por nuestra condición – Lamento haber dañado a tu familia, jamás lo quise hacer. Sé que quizás todos han sufrido, somos personas… Pero espero, de todo corazón que jamás sientas lo que es ver morir a tus padres y tu hermano frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada – La voz de Bella me paró en seco. Sonaba firme pero triste a la vez. Me voltee con la misma expresión que antes, pero su mirada, su mirada me hizo sentir completamente perdido – Lo siento – Dijo pasando por mi lado para salir de la habitación. Me quede paralizado. Todo lo que le dije era cierto, así lo sentía, la odiaba, odiaba que fuera tan ciega, odiaba que fuera una egoísta, la odiaba por echarse a morir, odiaba que no se diera cuenta de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, odiaba su exquisita aroma que llamaba al mounstro que deseaba ocultar para siempre, y más la odiaba, porque su simple mirada, me hizo sentir completamente perdido… - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué trataste así a Bella? – Me pregunto Alice enfurecida – Porque es la verdad, ella debía oírla de alguien ¿no? Pues ya la sabe – Dije secamente. Alice frunció el ceño y resoplo para salir detrás de Bella. Me quede ahí, sabía que los padres de Bella y su hermano habían muerto, y que Esme era su única familia, por esa razón Bella llegó con nosotros. Pero ahora que le había soltado todo, que le había dicho la verdad que nadie más era capaz de decirle debía sentirme bien… Entonces… ¿Por qué me sentía así de perdido, triste, así de enojado? Y peor aún… ¿Por qué me sentía así de vacío?...

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! ¿Les gusto el cap? Ojala que si... Edward fue un poco duro no creen? Esperemos que de algo sirva su actitud, ya que como veran, desde hoy Edward ya entro fuerte en la nove! Un beso mis hermosas! Gracias por sus rewies y alertas! Nos vemos el proximo fin de semana! Espero sus rewies! Bye!<em>


	7. Indiferencia

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 6<span>_**

**Indiferencia**

Mis días eran todos iguales. Lo mismo quedaba decir de las angustiosas noches que pasaba, ya que todos los días venían a mí esa horrible imagen de mi hogar envuelto en llamas, de la última vez que vi a mi padre cuando se metió en casa a salvar a Tomy y mi madre, los gritos de desesperación de esta, yo ahí fuera, afirmada por Demetri sin poder hacer nada.

Me encontraba en la habitación en compañía de Alice, quien quería a toda costa que saliera de las cuatro paredes que se habían vuelto mi refugio. Ya no tenía ánimos de nada, no quería nada, y sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero para mí ya nada tenía sentido sin ellos – Edward – Dijo de repente Alice saliendo de mi lado y caminando en dirección a la puerta… ¿Edward? No sé qué paso, pero con el sólo hecho de oír su nombre algo paso dentro de mí, me sentí extraña – Sal de aquí – Dijo Alice. Mi cuerpo reacciono solo haciendo que me parara de la silla que cada día era mi compañera frente al ventanal – Edward sal – Grito Alice. Me giré en dirección a donde estaban y me quede pasmada ante lo que veía. Era el ser más perfecto que jamás creí ver en esta tierra, cada célula de mi cuerpo reacciono sólo ante su nombre haciendo que mi palpitar aumentara un poco y por muy extraño que pareciera me sentía ante su presencia llena de felicidad, felicidad que no sentía hace semanas, felicidad que creí que se había muerto junto con mis padres y mi pequeño hermano, felicidad que sólo este extraño pero hermoso ser logró revivir en mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí un conocido pero a la vez extraño rubor que llenaba mis mejillas, un rubor que sólo su mirada logró, haciendo que bajara mi mirada al suelo – Bella, él es mi hermano Edward – Dijo Alice, haciendo que yo levantara la vista y me encontrará con la de él – Hola – Susurré completamente perdida en sus ojos. Su mirada no se despegaba de la mía, me hacía sentir incomoda pero llena de vida a la vez - Edward… Te saludaron – Dijo Alice divertida, ya que Edward no hablo nada desde que lo salude. Él miro a Alice y luego su hermosa vista se fijo nuevamente en la mía – Hola – Contesto haciéndome sentir feliz – Edward, Bella por fin a reaccionado – Hablo Alice feliz, mirándome a mí y luego a Edward - En hora buena, ya era tiempo de que se diera cuenta del daño que causaba – Dijo Edward duramente. Sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para mí -Edward – Dijo Alice molestando acercándose a mí – Nada de Edward, todos han sido amables con ella, y es tiempo de que se dé cuenta de que el mundo no gira en su entorno… Todos hemos pasado por cosas difíciles ¿sabes? – Me dijo con una mirada llena de odio – Todos, absolutamente todos en esta familia han sufrido, tú no eres la única, y menos mal que te diste cuenta del daño que hacías, sobre todo a Esme, echándote a morir aquí arriba – Basta Edward Cullen – Le grito Alice enojada. Yo no podía despegar mi vista de él, cada palabra que salía de sus hermosos labios me dolían, sin entender el porqué - ¡No! ¡Ella debe saber todo! – Grito Edward - Sigue tu vida, por algo es que tuviste una segunda oportunidad – Termino diciendo para salir de ahí. No sé que me paso en ese momento. No entendía porque sus palabras me herían tanto. Era un dolor extraño, un dolor que nunca antes experimente, un dolor que solo el causaba – Lamento haber dañado a tu familia, jamás lo quise hacer. Sé que quizás todos han sufrido, somos personas… Pero espero, de todo corazón que jamás sientas lo que es ver morir a tus padres y hermano frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada – Le dije firme pero con un nudo atravesando mi garganta. Edward se volteo con la misma expresión de odio, dejándome por primera y única que vez que yo no era de su agrado, y que sin saber porque me dolía tanto el solo pensarlo, jamás lo seria – Lo siento – Dije soltándome del brazo de Alice y pasando por el lado de Edward para salir de la habitación.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, era la primera vez que salía de mi cuarto desde mi llegada, no sabía a dónde dirigirme, sólo camine hacia la primera puerta que halle y salí de la gran casona. Tal y como me había dicho Alice, el día a pesar de estar cubierto de nubes, cosa normal en Forks, se sentía cálido, y lo agradecí infinitamente, ya que solamente había salido de ahí con un vestido, y nada para abrigarme. No sabía hacía donde me dirigía, pero solo era consciente de que deambulaba alrededor de la casona. El sonido de agua me llamo, camine en dirección del sonido, y me percate por primera vez que detrás de la gran casona, a unos 100 metros de distancia pasaba un río, y a la orilla de este había una roca plana. Camine hasta y me senté mirando el agua. El simple pero hermoso sonido del agua chocando con las rocas, o simplemente cambiando de tumbo era enriquecedor para el alma. Suspire muchas veces, pero sólo venía él a mi mente… ¿Qué era lo que me había pasado con él?... No entendía porque sus palabras me dolían tanto, porque su indiferencia me mataba, todo matiz de cambio que sentí cuando lo vi por primera vez se esfumo cuando pronuncio las primeras palabras de odio, porque eso era lo que él sentía por mí… Odio, y en cambio yo, yo a él lo veía como el salvador de mi dolor, dolor que volvió cuando supe que yo no era nada más que la causante de desgracia de su familia.

El pecho me dolía, pero no era como antes, era como si me apretaran el corazón hasta sacarle la última gota de vida, era un dolor indescriptible, un dolor que no sentí, hasta ahora… Una y otra vez repasaba la simple pregunta de ¿Por qué sus palabras me herían tanto, si no lo había visto antes?... Jamás me había sentido de esta manera, jamás alguien me había herido tanto. Él, su simple pero perfecta presencia me cautivaron, haciéndome ver por primera vez en todas estas semanas la luz de tranquilidad que tanto deseaba hallar, la luz que sólo el entregaba, pero que ahora, con su palabras e indiferencia me habían dando un golpe.

La desesperación me carcomía por dentro, tirándome en un agujero, sin fondo ni luz en donde viví por semanas. Angustia, pena y dolor era lo único que sentía… Dolor que me hizo presa de un laberinto, un laberinto obscuro y sin salida, donde día a día me introducía más, donde por más que luchara para llegar a su centro no podía. Nadie había sido capaz de llenar ese lugar, ese vacío que dejo la partida de mis seres queridos, nadie hasta ahora, nadie excepto él.

Sus palabras, fuertes pero ciertas palabras calaron hondo en mí, haciéndome ver la luz que jamás creí volver a ver. Su mirada me lleno de vida, de una esperanza que jamás creí sentir con solo ver a una persona. Me hice presa de su presencia, me hice presa de él sin saber cómo. No sé como sucedió, no sé qué paso, pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos por él, su persona iluminaba el vacío, iluminaba el laberinto donde me hallaba, pero ahora, ahora ya no estaba, y mis ojos, mi mente y mi corazón rogaban su presencia. ¿Qué me había hecho este ángel? ¿Qué causaron en mí esas palabras? Sinceramente no lo sabía, mi vida era un laberinto, un laberinto que recorrería hasta llegar a su centro, necesitaba hallarme, necesitaba sentirme viva y salir de aquella obscuridad de la que hace tantos días quería escapar, y de la cual sólo él me supo sacar…

Sopese por minutos enteros sus palabras en mi cabeza, por muy fuertes que habían sido eran ciertas, yo estaba causando dolor en su familia, pero jamás lo desee, jamás quise dañar a Esme con mi pesar, pero era algo que ni yo misma podía evitar, sin Charlie, Renne y más aún sin mi Tomy me sentía perdida, completamente desolada en un lugar desconocido…

Él me había sacado de todo agujero donde estuve inmersa, con sus palabras, con su odio, con desprecio, simplemente él había logrado en unos segundos lo que tanto sus hermanos como madre quisieron hacer hace semanas. Sacarme de aquel estado.

Sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, me dolían era cierto, y no entendía el porque me provocaba tanta angustia el recordar su mirada de odio hacia mí, era algo simplemente desgarrador, algo que sabía que debería convivir mi día a día, algo que causo en mí una reacción que jamás fue característica de mi persona, nunca me considere una chica escandalosa, vengativa, orgullosa y menos rencorosa, pero luego de haber pensado una y otra vez cada una de sus frases, cada una de sus odiosas palabras eso era lo que el me producía. Sabía que no era de su agrado, y quizás jamás lo seria, pero solamente sopesaba en mi cabeza la palabra indiferencia. Si indiferencia, quizás era un actitud infantil, pero eso era lo que el producía en mí, sus palabras me dolieron tanto, que cierto instantáneo resentimiento se apodero de mí como nunca antes creí que fuera a pasar… Estaba más que claro que él me odiaba, y que no era de su agrado, y yo, solamente actuaría de manera orgullosa e infantil, solo para reprimir ese dolor que él me causaba, y por más que tratara de entender el porqué de eso, no hallaba la respuesta.

Bella – Dijo la voz de Alice a mi lado, la miré, se veía triste y quizás un poco avergonzada – Lo siento Bella, siento la actitud de mi hermano, no sé que le paso realmente, créeme que él no es así – Dijo sentándose a mi lado y posando su fría mano sobre la mía. Suspiré y hable pero mirando al río – No te preocupes Alice, alguien me tenía que hacer ver la verdad… La que lo siente aquí soy yo – Respondí sinceramente – No Bella, todos sabemos por lo que has pasado, y es por eso que no entiendo la reacción de Edward, simplemente me dejo pasmada, créeme que él no es así – Me dijo como disculpándose – Podrá no ser así, pero está más que claro que no soy de su agrado Alice… Pero no importa ¿sabes? Porque a pesar de que sentí su odio, sus palabras me llegaron, he sido una desconsiderada con todos, sobre todo con Esme, y él fue capaz de hacerme ver las cosas – Pero hay formas y formas Bella – Me dijo Alice. Yo la miré y le sonreí levemente – Si, hay formas y formas, pero a veces la verdad duele y este fue el caso Alice. Debo admitir que sus palabras me dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa – Dije dudando, pude ver como Alice oprimía una pequeña sonrisa – Y aunque nos llevemos mal, cosa que sé que será… Le estaré por siempre agradecida – Termine por decir para posar nuevamente mi vista en el río - ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? – Hablo Alice. El sólo pensar eso mi corazón se comprimió, pero no de dolor si no de nervios… ¿Qué era lo que este chico causaba en mí? Por días me había sentido vacía, metida en un agujero sin fondo, llena de obscuridad, perdida en un laberinto sin salida… Y él, con su hermosa mirada llego a iluminar todo, haciéndome sentir completa, haciéndome sentir viva, sacándome de ese agujero en el que viví por semanas, e iluminando el laberinto para poder hallar la salida…

No entendía nada, no sabía que era lo que él causaba en mí, y sinceramente, esta combinación de sentimientos me hacía sentir miedo y ansiedad a la vez… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?..

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas, espero hayan tenido una linda semana, aquí les dejo un nuevo Cap, de Laberinto De Amor, espero sea de su agrado, nos estamos viendo mañana! Rewies Please! :)<em>


	8. Regalos

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**Regalos**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi vuelta a la realidad, y poco a poco me iba adaptando a todo. Mis hermanos, como ya me acostumbre a decirles a Emmett, Jazz, Rose y Alice eran un gran apoyo para mí, al igual que Carlisle y Esme, que se habían vuelto como unos padres para mí, así lo sentía y ellos me hacían sentir también como una hija más.

Sabía que jamás seria como mi familia, pero ellos habían llenado el vacío que me dejo su partida, todos ellos, pero nadie como él. Mi relación con Edward era como la relación que tenía el perro y el gato, éramos como el agua y el aceite, jamás coincidíamos en nada, siempre discutíamos por algo mínimo, o cualquiera daba una opinión al respecto y ambos decíamos lo contrario. Todos en casa estaban al tanto del altercado que tuvimos, Edward recibió la reprimenda tanto de Esme y Carlisle como la de mis hermanos. No niego que me gusto ver como lo regañaban, pero una parte de mí sabía que gracias a él yo había salido de todo.

La pena no se iba, pero ya era algo que sabía llevar conmigo, era un dolor que viviría siempre conmigo, ya que nadie llegaría a ocupar el lugar que ellos tenían en mi vida. Tenía una familia ahora, era cierto, pertenecía a ellos en todo sentido, ya que Esme y Carlisle decidieron adoptarme. Era una Cullen más, y eso me hacía sentir parte de este mundo, me hacía sentir viva, me llenaba de esperanza.

Creo que cada uno de mis hermanos sospechaba lo que Edward me hacía sentir, aunque claramente yo intentaba hacerlo pasar como "odio". Esa actitud de rechazo y desprecio hacia él me dolía más a mí. No entendía porque él se había vuelto tan esencial en mi vida, era como mi dosis diaria de energía. No me importaba que me gritara, ni tampoco que nos peleáramos como era normal en nosotros, simplemente con verlo, con ver ese hermoso par de ojos dorados mi día era completo.

Estaba en el despacho de Carlisle leyendo un libro de Biología. Tenía muchos de este tipo, como también tenía otros, pero la Biología a mi me encantaba, al igual que la música y el baile, pero eso nadie lo sabía, o eso creía yo.

Bella ven – Dijo Alice a mi lado asustándome. Cerré el libro de golpe y la miré feo – Lo siento no quise asustarte – No es por eso – Dije - ¿Entonces? – Perdí la página donde iba – Dije mirando el libro ya cerrado. Alice se comenzó a reír – Bueno eso luego lo verás, ahora ven que debemos bajar – Dijo Alice más feliz de la cuenta. Tomó mi brazo, me paro del sillón y me llevo escaleras abajo, específicamente al garaje donde estaban todos - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte mirándolos ya que todos sonreían – Observa – Dijo Alice indicándome el garaje. Ahí había 6 hermosos vehículos y una moto último modelo. Los miré a todos impresionada y sólo articule – Wow – Todos rieron – El descapotable es de Rose, el Jeep de Emmett, el Volvo de Edward, el Mercedes de Carlisle, el Porche es mío, y la Moto de Jasper – Dijo Alice indicándome cada vehiculo – Y el Chevrolet es tuyo – Dije indicando a Esme la cual me sonrió – Vaya esta enana sabe de autos – Dijo Emmett abrazándome y yo reí – Es sólo que ese auto es el que siempre me ha gustado – Dije roja – No es mío – Dijo Esme aún sonriéndome. Vi como todos me miraban - ¿Qué? – Pregunte nerviosa. Alice saltaba feliz - ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! – Gritaba hasta que Rose la paró y las dos rieron para acercarse a mí con unas llaves que llevaban un listón rojo – ¡Es tuyo! – Gritaron las dos dejándome con la boca abierta - ¿QUÉ? – Grite con un entusiasmo que hace semanas no sentía – Es tuyo enana – Dijo Emmett a mi lado riendo. Mire a Carlisle y Esme que estaban abrazados observándome tal y como lo hacían mis padres. Camine hacia ellos - ¿Verdad o me están tomando el pelo? – Es verdad cariño, todos los chicos tienen sus autos y sólo faltabas tú – Dijo Esme – Alice creía que este sería el modelo que te gustaría – Dijo Carlisle mirando a Alice para luego sonreírme, me voltee y me lancé a los brazos de Alice – Gracias, gracias, gracias. No sé como lo supiste pero gracias – Decía riendo – Menos gracias y a probarlo que yo deseo subirme a esa belleza – Dijo Emmett sacándome del abrazo con Alice y empujándome al auto. A mi auto. Cuando abrí la puerta y me disponía a subir Emmett me paró - ¿Qué? – Pregunte ansiosa por subirme - ¿Sabes manejar? – Si grandulón, Dem me enseño – Dije recordando a mi amigo, del cual no sabía desde que me vine de Galena – El está bien Bella, siempre llamaba cuando estuviste mal, y creo que ahora no lo ha hecho porque ya empezó con las clases en Roma – Dijo Rose adivinando a mis pensamientos, la miré y le sonreí – Gracias… Ahora vamos – Dije feliz subiéndome. A los segundos se sentó a mi lado Emmett, mientras que atrás se subieron Alice y Rose. Podía ver a Jasper, Esme y Carlisle sonriéndome. Edward estaba parado ahí mirándonos pero de la misma manera que siempre, indiferente. Metí la llave en el contacto y el suave ronroneo del motor se hizo presente, reí sola. Active la marcha hacia atrás y salí del garaje. Era la primera vez que salía de la casona, ni siquiera conocía el pueblo al cual pertenecía ahora, pero ya era hora de hacerlo. Salí haciendo chirrear las llantas en la arenilla del sendero que me llevaría a la carretera. Cuando ya estuve en ella me deje llevar como lo hacía en las desiertas calles de Galena – Ve más despacio enana, nos podemos matar – Dijo Emmett riendo con Rose y Alice - ¿No te gusta la velocidad? – Dije aumentando aún más esta, Emmett me miro de manera maliciosa y sonrió – Me encanta – Respondió y yo reí. Recorrí las calles de Forks a gran velocidad, velocidad que ni se sentía en mi auto. Cuando veía el cartel que daba la bienvenida a Forks, di la vuelta en U haciendo que Emmett se golpeara la cabeza, me largue a reír y las chicas igual, Emmett me miró serio – Me las pagarás – Cuando gustes – Respondí acelerando aún más.

A medida que pasaban de manera borrosas las cosas por nuestro lado Alice me decía que eran. Conocí el hospital de Forks, una pequeña cafetería, una tienda de deportes, el Instituto a donde asistiría la próxima semana, la comisaría, y finalmente La Push que era la reserva de una tribu Quileute, el camino hacia ella se veía precioso, pero otro día lo vendría a conocer.

Volvimos a casa luego de andar unos 15 minutos. Estacione donde mismo me entregaron mi regalo y ahí estaban aún Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, pero Edward ya no. Baje feliz y sonriente. Nunca fui una persona que aceptaba los regalos, es más me molestaba el hecho de que mis seres queridos gastaran dinero en mí, y sólo me había sentido así de feliz cuando recibí el regalo que con tanto esfuerzo mis padres me dieron hace tan solo un año. Mi piano de cola blanco.

Y ahora tenía el auto que siempre desee, era un modelo nuevo en el mercado y ni quería pensar en cuanto Carlisle y Esme habían gastado en él, pero realmente este regalo había subido mi ánimo… - ¿Contenta? – Pregunto Jazz cuando estuve al frente de él y de mis padres. Lo miré y le sonreí – Gracias a todos de verdad – Dije algo avergonzada, todos se largaron a reír – Esta chica conduce como loca Carlisle – Acusó Emmett, yo me voltee y lo fulmine con la mirada – Como si tu no lo hicieras cariño – Le dijo Esme y todos rieron inclusive yo. Emmett entro en la cocina enojado – Bueno, esto no es todo, pequeña… Sabemos que no te gustan los regalos y menos las sorpresas, pero simplemente es para saber de ti, y hagas lo que desees como todos tus hermanos – Me dijo Esme que tomaba de una de las repisas que tenía atrás una caja. La miré extrañada sintiendo la risa melodiosa de Alice y Rose a mis espaldas – Se que te encantará – Dijo Alice feliz - ¿Eres una especie de adivina? ¿Ves el futuro acaso? – Pregunte irónicamente. Vi como se miraron extraño y yo reí sola, pero todos rieron al cabo de unos segundos conmigo. Esme me extendió la caja, la tomé con cuidado y saque el papel que la envolvía. Me encontré con un celular, idéntico al que poseía antes del incendio. Miré a Esme que me sonreía y la abracé – Gracias, gracias – Decía. Esme me acariciaba la espalda – No hay de que pequeña… Esto es de todos para ti – Dijo alejándose de mí y sonriéndome… No sé que me paso en ese momento, pero al ver a Esme mirándome tan de cerca y son esa hermosa sonrisa recordé a mi madre, sus facciones eran tan parecidas pero diferentes a la vez, me perdí en sus ojos dorados, en su hermosos ojos dorados que sólo derrochaban amor y ternura por doquier, esos hermosos ojos dorados que tenía la princesa… La princesa de la historia que mamá me contaba, la princesa que salió de la muerte tras el regalo de la vida eterna que su ángel le había dado, el ángel de los cabellos de oro que era un vampiro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo - ¿Cariño estás bien? – La voz de Esme me saco de aquellos recuerdos. La miré y pude ver como todos, inclusive Edward estaba frente a mí observándome con preocupación – Eh… Si – Dije algo nerviosa. Jasper frunció el ceño – Es sólo que recordé algo – Respondí incomoda. ¿Por qué esa vieja historia que ya no recordaba vino a mi mente con el solo hecho de ver a Esme?... No les podía decir eso, simplemente no sabía, me sentía acorralada, era un sentimiento extraño ya que sabía que quizás si le contaba esa historia todos reirían, pero había algo en mí, algo que me decía que no dijera nada, algo que me decía que debía pensar en esa historia, algo que quizás cambiaria todo – Bueno, bueno… Dejemos que Bella vaya a descansar ya es tarde – Dijo la voz de Carlisle. Lo miré y a pesar de que su semblante igual era algo preocupado se lo agradecí. Le di un abrazo a Esme y Carlisle y bese a cada uno de mis hermanos, menos a Edward. Subí con la caja del celular en mis manos y me encerré en mi habitación… Me tumbe en la cama, me sentía extraña… ¿Por qué había recordado esa historia? Es más, ¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa?... Cerré lentamente mis ojos, y puse mi mente en blanco, me sentía intranquila, era como si mi cuerpo supiera que quizás algo iba a suceder…

* * *

><p><em>Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo feliz por los comentarios y alertas que he recibido! Bueno como saben lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen otro cap más. Ya no nos estaremos viendo hasta la próx semana, así que espero sus rewies! Un beso, cuidense y que tengan una linda semana!<em>


	9. Gato Encerrado

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Gato Encerrado**

Desperté algo exaltada, me encontraba encima de la cama vestida y con las zapatillas, miré hacia el ventanal aún estaba obscuro. Estiré la mano y prendí la luz de la mesita de noche, miré primero la foto de mi familia como lo hacía siempre y luego el pequeño reloj, eran las 3 de la madrugada. Me tiré nuevamente en la cama con ambas manos sobre mi frente, sentía mi corazón acelerado, y una sensación de desconfianza increíble. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar la pesadilla que tuve y por la cual debí haber despertado de esa manera. Me encontraba en un lugar grande, un claro específicamente, caminaba por él, directo al gran lago que había, pero una mano me detenía. Me voltee y ahí estaba mi madre sonriéndome, la abracé con lágrimas en los ojos - Tranquila cariño todo estará bien – Decía acunándome a ella.

- No sabes cuánto te extraño mamá – Lo sé cariño, pero debes saber que siempre estamos a tu lado, pase lo que pase - Dijo alejándose de mí para mirarme.

- Debes volver cariño, ellos no son peligrosos - Decía mi madre - Por algo te conté esa historia, por algo confié en ti ese secreto, porque sé que entenderás… Cuesta, pero recuerda, que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y eso es lo que a ellos los diferencia, mira bien hija, no dejes que el miedo te ciegue – Dijo mi madre soltándose de mí.

- ¿Qué mamá? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Recuerda la historia pequeña, sé que te costará, pero hazlo, ahí encontraras la respuesta a esa desconfianza - Dijo desapareciendo como si nada.

Abrí mis ojos, ¿Qué había significado ese sueño? ¿A qué se refería mi madre?... Pero en cierta forma tenía razón, me sentía desconfiada, como si el miedo fuera la principal emoción que me embargara algo, sabía que algo pasaba, ya que jamás me sentía así con nada… Miré nuevamente el reloj, había pasado media hora desde que desperté, media hora y me sentía extraña.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación a tomar un vaso de jugo que quizás me relajaría un poco. Camine intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que nadie en casa me sintiera. Baje lentamente las escaleras y cuando entré en la cocina me lleve una sorpresa. Ahí estaba Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Edward, cuando me vieron parada ahí su mirada paso desde el asombro hasta el miedo.

- ¿Bella estás bien? - Pregunto Jasper cuando estuve cerca de ellos - Si… ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? – Les pregunte. Todos se miraron asustados. Una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndome sentir desconfianza y miedo.

- No podíamos dormir, al parecer tu tampoco – Respondió Emmett con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Los observé por un largo rato… Si no podían dormir ¿Por qué aún estaban con sus ropas? ¿Por qué no llevaban pijama?.

Me voltee y me acerque el refrigerador para sacar la jarra de jugo. Ninguno decía nada, pero sentía las miradas de ellos a mis espaldas… ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué no me sentía segura ahora aquí? Era como si algo dentro de mí me indicara que corría peligro, algo me decía que ahí yo no estaba segura, y eso aumentaba aún más la desconfianza con la que desperté luego de esa pesadilla.

- Bella - Hablo la voz de Alice a mi lado haciendo que la jarra de jugo se me soltara de las manos y cayera al suelo.

- Diablos, lo siento - Dije algo nerviosa. Me agache para recoger los trozos de vidrio rápidamente.

- Déjame Bella, yo lo hago, fue mi culpa por asustarte – Dijo Alice agachándose. Pero de pronto todo sucedió rápido, tomé un trozo de vidrio mientras que Alice me lo arrebataba de las manos haciéndome un corte que atravesaba toda la palma de mi mano derecha.

- Ouch - Dije mirándome la mano. Alcé mi vista y solamente me encontré con Alice que tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

- Lo siento tanto Bella, iré por Carlisle - Dijo parándose, la imite, y cuando la iba a mirar esta ya no se encontraba.

¿Cómo habían desaparecido tan rápido los chicos de ahí sin siquiera sentirlos? ¿Por qué Alice se sintió tan incómoda? Porque eso denotaba su rostro, incomodidad, y solamente por la sangre.

- Déjame ver eso cariño – Dijo Carlisle a mi lado asustándome – Lo siento pequeña no quise asustarte – Decía mientras me llevaba al gran mesón de la cocina.

Me senté en una de las sillas con el brazo estirado mientras Carlisle revisaba la herida. La limpio e hizo un afrontamiento para que no quedara señas de la cortada.

- Soy algo torpe – Dije incomoda, ya que el afrontamiento me había dolido un poco – No te preocupes a todos nos suele suceder - Dijo poniéndome la venda alrededor de la mano. Y cuando le oí decir eso recordé la actitud de los chicos.

- A los chicos les incomoda la sangre ¿no? - Pregunte como que no quiere la cosa. Carlisle me observo por un momento como meditando que decir.

- ¿Por qué lo dices hija? - Por como salieron de aquí, la sangre aún no había comenzado a salir y desaparecieron… Bueno los entiendo, la sangre es algo incomoda - Dije. A mí me cargaba sentir su olor, simplemente el olor a hierro y sal hacían que mi cabeza diera vueltas siempre.

- Si, es algo incomoda - Dijo Carlisle - Pero con el tiempo te acostumbras - Sonrió terminando de vendar la palma de mi mano.

- Estás lista hija - Dijo sonriéndome. Me paré cuidadosamente de ahí, sentía como la palma de la mano me palpitaba.

- Tomate esto, es para que sientas molestias - Me dijo Carlisle pasándome un vaso de agua con una pastilla en la mano. Le hice caso.

- Gracias por todo Carlisle, siento haberte despert… - No termine de decir la frase ya que miré a Carlisle y este estaba vestido.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba aquí? ¿Acaso era la única que dormía con pijama en esta casa?... Está bien, yo también estaba vestida, pero por el simple hecho de que me quede dormida encima de la cama, pero ellos… A ellos ni siquiera se les veían una señal de agotamiento.

- No me despertaste cariño, tuve que salir hace unas horas al hospital por una urgencia, y había llegado hace poco, por lo que me fui al dejar unas cosas al despacho y Alice llegó diciéndome que te habías cortado – Dijo. No sé porque pero no le creí, era algo que iba más allá de mí.

Sabía que algo pasaba aquí, algo estaba a mí alrededor, y era extraño. Era como si mi cuerpo reaccionara antes que mi mente, sentí la necesidad de salir de ahí, tomar mi auto y recorrer las calles solamente para despejarme, no entendía a que se debía esta desconfianza, pero ellos actuaban extraño… Primero, jamás comían conmigo, siempre se excusaban diciendo que ya habían comido, que comerían más tarde, que no tenían hambre, o que se sentían mal del estomago, cosa que hasta ahora había creído, pero que junto a todo esto ya me estaba pareciendo extraño.

Cada mañana cuando despertaba todos ya estaban en pie, y eso que yo era una persona madrugadora. Cuando llegaba a la cocina estaban todos, Carlisle se marchaba a su trabajo mientras que los demás me acompañaban a desayunar ya que ellos supuestamente ya lo habían hecho, sus aspectos jamás dejaban de ser hermosos, aún cuando despertaban, jamás los veía agotados, con ojeras o señales de cansancio, y más aún nunca reclamaban sentirte agotados… Yo siempre era la primera que me iba a dormir, y hoy cuando creía que todos lo hacían me los encontré en la cocina como si nada ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando aquí?... Además su actitud, cuando me corté me sorprendió pero a la vez me alarmo un poco. Está bien, yo sé que el olor de la sangre es incomodo, incluso para mí, pero era para tanto como para salir huyendo la cocina… Sabía que algo extraño pasaba, quizás solo eran imaginaciones mías, pero si así eran, ¿Por qué me sentía así de desconfiada?.

- ¿Qué pasa hija? - Pregunto Carlisle al frente de mí con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada, solamente estaba recordando algunas cosas - Le dije sinceramente. Carlisle me observo por un momento y luego sonrió.

- Será mejor que vayas a dormir, y así tu mano descansara un poco más – Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

- Gracias nuevamente Carlisle – Le dije dándole una sonrisa. Camine hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, mientras Carlisle limpiaba los restos de sangre que habían quedado en el mesón. Camine hacia las escaleras y no veía a nadie, subí lentamente cada escalón esperando quizás encontrarme a uno de mis hermanos, pero nada…

Cuando puse mi pie ya en el pasillo del tercer piso donde se encontraba mi habitación, escuche pequeños susurros desde la habitación que correspondía a Edward… Me acerque lentamente ya que la puerta estaba un poco entre abierta.

- ¿Ven el peligro que ella corre aquí? – Decía la voz molesta de Edward - Tranquilo Edward no pasó nada – Le decía Jasper.

- No, no paso nada porque ustedes me sacaron de ahí… ¿Es que no sintieron ese olor? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ustedes no estaban cerca para detenerme? ¡La hubiera matado! – Dijo algo alarmado.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sentí como el silencio en la habitación de Edward se hacía presente, retrocedí algunos pasos y actué como que venía subiendo cuando la puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver a todos mis hermanos ahí.

- ¿Estás bien Bella? - Pregunto Rose caminando hacia mí, pero no sé porque instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás haciendo que Rose se parara y mirara algo confundida a los demás.

- Estoy bien gracias… Buenas noches – Dije con la voz algo temblorosa. Les di la espalda e intente caminar lo más lento posible para no levantar sospechas de nada. Entre en mi habitación la cerré con el pestillo, caminé hacia la cama, me saque las zapatillas como pude y me tumbe en ella, no tenía ánimos de sacarme la ropa, abrí con la mano buena la cama y me metí en ella. Miré hacia la mesita de noche y miré la foto, pero específicamente miré a mi madre…

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Qué habrá querido decir Edward con eso de que si ellos no hubieran estado ahí me hubiera matado?... De sólo pensar eso mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente, como sabiendo que algo malo podía suceder, el miedo me invadió el cuerpo haciendo que mirara para todas partes… Miré nuevamente el rostro de mi madre y comencé a recordarla.

Me hacía tanta falta, su sonrisa, sus abrazos, su compañía cada noche cuando era más pequeña y me hacía dormir contando una historia, una historia que yo envidiaba en cierta forma, pero que antes los ojos de las demás madres no hubiera sido una historia apta para contarle antes de dormir a una niña de solo 8 años, una historia de una mujer que decidió quitarse la vida tras sufrir un gran dolor, pero que fue salvada de las manos de la muerte por su ángel, por el ángel que le entrego la vida eterna, por el ángel que pertenecía a una especie que era temida por todos, una especie que solamente existía en los cuentos, un ángel de características peculiares al igual que la princesa como yo solía llamar a aquella mujer que fue salvada por aquel ángel, aquel ángel que era un vampiro…

Al recordar eso me quede sin respiración, mi corazón latía aún más fuerte, un vampiro, un vampiro de características peculiares, piel blanca como la cal y fría como el mármol, belleza inigualable, rapidez absoluta, sentidos agudizados y ojos… Ojos dorados… Ojos dorados como los tenían ellos, características que poseían cada uno de mis hermanos y hasta mis padres…

No esto no podía ser posible… El miedo se apodero aún más de mí al darme cuenta de eso, necesitaba salir de ahí, y eso iba a hacer… Me paré, me coloque las zapatillas ignorando el dolor que de mi palma sentía, corrí al armario donde tenía una pequeña caja con algunos ahorros que Demetri dejo en mi mochila al parecer el día que deje Galena, los saque y los metí ahí, tomé algunas prendas y las puse dentro de la mochila, al igual que los documentos, el celular y las llaves del auto…

Tenía que salir de ahí, quizás solo era coincidencia, pero necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, y solo seria en una parte, una parte en donde nadie me podía interrumpir.

Me coloque la mochila en la espalda, tomé la chaqueta y salí de la habitación corriendo… Bajé las escaleras y ahí estaban todos ellos, sus caras expresaban pena, sobre todo la de Esme.

Me paré en seco, les temía, estaba completamente confundida, tenía un debate interno, una parte me decía sal, huye, ellos te dañaran, mientras que la otra me decía, escúchalos quizás todo sea un error… Pero si era un error ¿Por qué tenían esas caras? Sólo encontré una respuesta, todo lo que pensé, todo lo que recordé era cierto.

Vinieron a mi recuerdo vagos de cuando era más pequeña y solía comparar a Esme con aquella princesa, mi madre siempre se reía de mí, pero no de manera como diciendo "no seas ilusa hija" si no de manera comprensiva. Ahora que miraba a Esme ella poseía cada una de las características de la princesa, piel blanca como la cal, fría como el mármol, belleza inigualable, ojos dorados, pelo ondulado y castaño, rostro en forma de corazón, y su amor incondicional por quienes amaba. Ellos sabían que me iría, y no entendía como, pero aún así no decían nada, solo esperaban mi reacción.

Bajé corriendo el resto de escaleras que quedaba y pase por el lado de ellos sin decir nada, me dirigí al garaje y me monté en mi nuevo auto, quería salir de ahí… Y eso estaba haciendo ahora…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Perdón por subir tan tarde, pero estuve a full hoy y solo hasta este momento pude subir cap. <em>

_Espero como siempre que les guste y sus lindo comentarios ¿Que pasara con Bella ahora?..._

_ Nos estamos viendo mañana con un nuevo cap hermosas! Besos!_


	10. Incompleto

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**Incompleto**

Bella se había cortado la palma de su mano derecha, el olor a su sangre me invadió antes que esta comenzará a salir de ella, Jasper sintió la tensión y me sacó de ahí junto con Emmett.

A los pocos segundos estaba Rose y Alice entrando en mi habitación, ninguno decía nada, sabía lo que había estado a punto de suceder, pero había algo más dentro de mí que me decía que aún a pesar de esa embriagadora aroma, aún cuando el mounstro que vivía en mí, yo podría haberme controlado.

- ¿Ven el peligro que ella corre aquí? - Dije molesto - Tranquilo Edward no paso nada - Me dijo Jasper.

- No, no paso nada porque ustedes me sacaron de ahí… ¿Es que no sintieron ese olor? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ustedes no estaban cerca para detenerme? ¡La hubiera matado! - Dije alarmado ya que el sólo imaginar a Bella en mis brazos, fría y sin vida era algo que no entendía porque me aterraba tanto.

Todos sentimos el golpeteo de un corazón acelerado, y automáticamente miramos la puerta para a los segundos después todos observar.

Encontramos a Bella subiendo las escaleras, pero había algo extraño en su expresión cuando nos miro.

- ¿Estás bien Bella? - Le pregunto Rose, quien se acerco lentamente hacia ella, pero al ver Bella ese pequeño acercamiento, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Podía sentir en la cabeza de todos, preguntas como ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Nos teme?... Rose nos miro algo confundida a nosotros, podía ver la pena que le daba esa reacción de Bella, al igual que todos los demás.

- Estoy bien gracias… Buenas noches – Dijo con la voz notoriamente temblorosa, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su habitación.

Todos nos quedamos observando hasta que Bella entro en la habitación y le puso pestillo a su puerta. El silencio reino en el pasillo, automáticamente Alice bajo disparada a donde Carlisle, y todos la seguimos.

Esme estaba preocupada y muchas veces estuvo a punto de subir pero Carlisle no se lo permitió. Estábamos impacientes ya que podíamos escuchas las respiraciones de Bella, algo agitadas.

De pronto Alice entro en trance, podía ver a Bella ordenando algunas cosas y saliendo de la habitación, se iba, había descubierto todo.

- Ella lo sabe - Dijo Alice, al cabo de unos segundos salió de su trance. Esme miro a Carlisle con dolor.

- Tranquila cariño… Hay que ver que pasa - Se irá - Dijo Alice con dolor.

Sentimos la puerta de Bella abrirse y bajar rápidamente las escaleras, todos fuimos y nos pusimos a los pies de las escaleras esperándola, cuando estuvo a nuestra vista ella paro y nos observo, podía ver en su mirada, pena, miedo, confusión, dolor, decepción… De todo un poco, pasaron unos minutos, su mirada estaba perdida, como recordando cosas.

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, de pronto su vista se fijo nuevamente en nosotros, tomó una bocanada de aire y bajo corriendo las escaleras pasando por nuestro lado, Esme, Rose y Alice quisieron salir en su busca, pero fueron tomadas por sus respectivas parejas para impedir su paso, sentimos el motor del auto de Bella partir y salir camino a la carretera.

Esme se volteo a Carlisle, sabía que si ella pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento. Rose subió a su habitación y Emmett la siguió, Alice en cambio no despegaba la vista de la cocina por donde Bella se había ido. Y yo, yo me sentía extraño, ella se había marchado, sabiendo la verdad, sola y desprotegida, se había marchado temiéndonos.

Siempre supe que este día llegaría, y siempre desee que pasara, pero no de esta forma; sabía que Esme y Carlisle pensaban en contarle la verdad, ya que nuestro teatro no duraría mucho, pero aún así ellos temían la reacción de Bella, la reacción que todos sabíamos que ella podía tomar.

En mi cabeza sopesaban una y otra vez las preguntas de cómo llego a la conclusión que éramos, no entendía, no imaginaba como llegar a esa conclusión, quizás oyó la conversación que teníamos con mis hermanos, quizás se dio cuenta de las excusas que cada uno ponía a la hora de la comida, quizás nosotros mismos le dimos a conocer lo que éramos.

- Va a Galena, lo tiene decidido – Dijo la voz de Alice. Estuve tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no vi la visión que ella tuvo de Bella.

- No sé cuándo volverá, pero todo es confuso - Hay que darle tiempo, hay que dejar que ella decida todo, digiera la verdad – Dijo Carlisle mirando a Esme.

- Pero está sola, no es lo mejor, no quiero que le pase nada – Decía Esme.

- No le pasará nada Esme, la veo en el cementerio, y luego en un hotel, estará bien – Decía Alice.

- Ven cariño – Le dijo Carlisle llevándose a Esme afuera para tranquilizarla. Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y se la llevo a la sala, arriba podía sentir los cuestionamientos que Rose hacía, todos estaban sufriendo la partida de Bella, todos inclusive yo…

Al no sentir su corazón latiendo en esta gran casona, al no percibir su dulce aroma que me mataba por dentro, al no oír su voz reprochándome todo lo que decía… El simple hecho de saber que ella ya no se encontraba aquí me hacía sentir extraño… No sabía qué era lo que ella causo cuando se marcho, cuando vi el dulce par de ojos marrones triste y llenos de miedo, la necesitaba cerca, no sabía porque, pero deseaba y anhelaba tenerla cerca, aún cuando ambos nos lleváramos mal, aún cuando la odiaba de manera increíble, aún cuando lo único que deseaba era que se marchara de nuestra vida, y ahora que eso había pasado simplemente me sentía incompleto, sentía como si Bella se hubiera llevado una parte de mí con ella, una parte que me hacía sentir más vulnerable, una parte que me hacía sentir solo y vacío, una parte que su sola presencia completaba…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! Por fin un POV de Edward! ¿Qué les pareció?<em>

_Ojala les haya gustado! Esperaré sus rewies con ansias! Ya que el próximo fin de semana, es un fin de semana muy largo en mi país, por lo que si tengo hartos rewies, veré la posibilidad de subir 4 días seguidos! Todo depende de ustedes!_

_Bueno hermosas, aqui las dejo, nos vemos la próxima semana, que tengan una linda semanita! Bye!_


	11. Recuerdos

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**Recuerdos**

Tuve que dejar el auto en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Podía haber seguido mi camino a Canadá en auto, pero francamente estaba agotada.

Llegue al aeropuerto a eso de las 5 de la madrugada, tomé el avión a las 5:15 lo que indicaba que estaría ya en Galena a eso de las 8 de la mañana.

Me encontraba en Galena a eso de las 8 de la mañana como lo había previsto, me dirigí al hotel que se encontraba en el centro de esta ciudad y alquile una habitación que daba justo al hermoso parque de Galena, el parque donde pase la mayoría de mis momentos felices junto a mi familia y mi gran amigo Demetri.

- Dem - Susurré al recordarlo. Me hacía tanta falta, me sentía tan perdida sin él a mi lado.

El sonido de mi celular me exalto, camine hacia la mochila que estaba sobre la cama, saque el celular, no sabía si contestar, no sabía quién podía ser.

Presione la tecla de rechazar, ya que presentía quien podía ser. Deje el celular en la mesa de noche y me tumbe en la cama, me sentía agotada, y la mano ahora que ya estaba un poco más tranquila comenzó a arder.

Miré hacia el pequeño balcón que la habitación tenía y suspiré. Me sentía sola, me sentía decepcionada, era como si a pesar de que lo que descubrí y que implicaría tener miedo eso ya no existiera, me sentía más decepcionada que aterrada.

Recordé nuevamente la historia de mamá, cada noche se sentaba a mi lado en mi habitación y me contaba la historia, la historia de la princesa que fue salvada por un ángel.

_- Pero ese ángel es un vampiro mamá, es malo - Decía yo - No cariño, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen - Decía mi madre abrazándome más aún._

_- Pero los vampiros son malos mamá - No todos pequeña, este ángel no lo es, es más el es inmensamente bueno - Decía._

_- ¿Hay vampiros buenos y malos? - Preguntaba - Si pequeña, hay buenos y malos._

_- El ángel era bueno - Decía yo.- Así es, por eso salvo a la princesa ya que la amaba - ¿Cómo sé si un vampiro es bueno o malo? - Le pregunte a mamá._

_- ¿Recuerdas las características del ángel? - Pregunto mamá y yo asentí - Dímelas - Me dijo._

_- Es hermoso, de una belleza increíble, su piel es blanca como la cal, y fría como el mármol, tiene un sentido de la orientación y olfato gigante, es muy rápido, y sus ojos son de un color dorado, muy parecido a una piedra mamá, pero no recuerdo el nombre - Dije frunciendo el ceño - Al topacio cariño - Si, a esa… Mmm, entonces este ángel ¿no era malo?._

_- Lo dices por ser un ¿vampiro? - Pregunto mamá - Si lo digo por eso - Bueno tu sabes que todas las personas creen que los vampiros son malos, matan a las personas y hacen sufrir a muchas familias._

_- Y es verdad - Si cariño, es verdad… Pero este vampiro no quería causar eso y lucho contra su misma naturaleza, jamás mato a nadie, sólo salvo a personas que amaba y las cuales estaban a punto de morir._

_- ¿Cómo mamá? ¿Qué hizo este vampiro que no mato a personas? - Se alimenta de sangre de animales cariño, es por eso que sus ojos son de un dorado intenso, en cambio los vampiros malos sus ojos son de un rojo ámbar._

_- Ósea que si alguna vez conozco a un vampiro solamente tengo que ver sus ojos - Así es cariño, y quiero que recuerdes algo, que pase lo que pase debes confiar en ellos, ellos jamás te dañarían - Dijo mi madre, yo la miré._

_- ¿Por qué mamá? - Por nada cariño, ahora duérmete - Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación…_

Ellos no eran malos… Muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero me dolía más el sentido en que no me contaron nada, no me dijeron nada sobre ello… ¿Cuánto tiempo me iban a estar ocultando eso?... Pero si no dañaban a las personas, ¿Por qué salieron así de la cocina cuando me corte?... Tonta Bella, me dije a mi misma, son vampiros, y no porque no maten a personas quiere decir que la sangre no los llama.

Recordé sus rostros de pena, y el rostro de él, era de preocupación y con un pequeño destello de tristeza en ellos… ¿Acaso se sentía así por mí?...

Sacudí la cabeza, eso no sería así, quizás estaba así por Esme, es su madre después de todo, y su dolor es parte de todos ellos. Miré nuevamente el balcón, me paré de la cama, tomé algo de dinero y el celular, y salí de la habitación. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y salí para tomar un taxi.

- Al cementerio por favor - Le dije al taxista - Esta bien - Contesto este.

El camino no era mucho desde el hotel al cementerio, pero no tenía ánimos de caminar. El taxista me dejo en la entrada del cementerio. Entre en una pequeña florería que había, compre un ramo de rosas blancas que mis padres amaban, y un pequeño ramillete de tulipanes amarillos que era el color favorito de Tomy.

Salí y camine directamente a las informaciones del lugar. No recordaba donde estaban, ya que apenas tenía la memoria del día del funeral.

El señor que me atendió me acompaño hasta el lugar para luego dejarme sola. Camine lentamente hacia la tumba de ellos. Me dolía pensar que estaban ahí, las tres personas que más amaba estaban 4 metros bajo tierra y yo visitándolos.

Me deje caer sobre la lápida donde salían las letras de "Padre ejemplar, madre amorosa y pequeño travieso. Sus sonrisas puede que ya no estén, pero sus recuerdos siempre estarán entre nosotros. Charlie Swan, Renne Swan y Tomás Swan". Las lágrimas cayeron.

Lloré por minutos, quizás una media hora, recordé cada momento que pase junto a ellos, cada cumpleaños, el nacimiento de Tomy que fue el que cambio la existencia de todos, cada cena, todo, jamás dejaría de sentir ese vacío que su partida me dejo, pero saldría adelante por ellos.

Sabía que donde estuvieran estarían dolidos de verme así, jamás les gustaba verme triste y siempre hacían lo que fuera para sacarme un sonrisa, en especial mi Tomy, mi pequeño sol, que con su sonrisa iluminaba el día más obscuro que uno podía tener.

Seque mis lágrimas y comencé a ordenar, tenían flores, supuse que sería la familia de Demetri los que jamás dejaban de venir a ver a mis queridos padres y amado hermano. Deje el lugar hermoso, solamente para ellos. Una pequeña sonrisa se me dibujo al imaginar la cara de mi Tomy viendo sus flores favoritas y más con el color que el tanto amaba.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Esme era esa princesa? - Susurré luego de un momento mirando la tumba, sabía que era absurdo, que nadie me respondería, pero estaba consciente de que mamá me escucharía.

- Todo hubiera sido distinto, no habría hecho el papel de tonta, no hubiera salido huyendo de ahí para entender y recordar todo - Dije con lágrimas pero ahora de rabia, y rabia conmigo misma, había sido una inconsciente, una cobarde.

Me apoye nuevamente en la lápida cerrando mis ojos. No sé cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, y tampoco cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tirada, en silencio, mientras el viento corría por el silencioso cementerio. Estaba agotada pero no quería irme de ahí, me sentía acompañada y en paz.

- Lo peor - Susurré - Es que no se si ellos me perdonaran, los he hecho sufrir bastante - Dije con dolor. Era cierto, había sido una inconsciente, los había hecho parte de mi dolor sin querer, los había dañado con mi actitud depresiva, y ahora los termine de dañar haciéndoles creer que les temía.

Todo era confuso para mí, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, no sabía nada… Abrí mis ojos, me senté frente a la tumba y la miré.

- Vendré mañana, los extraño, pero sé que siempre están conmigo… Los amo - Dije parándome de ahí. Camine a la salida, las calles estaban llenándose de gente, eran las 10 de la mañana de un sábado, los niños recién estaban llenando los parques con sus padres, el día estaba helado, pero eso no importaba para ellos. Me fui directamente al hotel, compré una pequeña merienda y me fui a la habitación, mientras comía comencé a recordar las actitudes de mi familia, por eso actuaban extraño, por eso jamás lo veía agotados, por eso jamás dormían ni comían, porque ellos no lo necesitaban.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... Termine de comer y me tiré en la cama mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente… Lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue como se movía la cortina con la brisa que entraba por el balcón de la habitación…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Bueno lo tendremos que ver el siguiente capitulo!<em>

_Quiero agradecer y dedicar este cap a tres personitas, a **Suiza-Love, Vale-Misty y mi Pau Pau.**_

_Chicas, les dedico este cap, ya que han seguido la nove desde su inicio y no hay capitulo en que no tenga un rewie de ustedes. De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y por siempre tener unas palabritas_

_para mi, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho._

_Pau Pau, amiga de mi corazón, si no fuera por ti no estaría aqui publicando mis historias, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y por tu amistad, sabes que siempre, y que a pesar que nos separa una enorme cordillera_

_siempre contarás conmigo!_

_Un besito para ustedes tres chicas, gracias por todo, y tambien para las hermosas que poco a poco se van sumando!_

_No olviden que todo depende de sus comentarios que suba estos 4 días seguidos ya que los animos estan! Un besote gigante a todas y espero sus rewies!  
><em>


	12. Cuestionamientos

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

**Cuestionamientos**

Desperté a eso de las 6 de la tarde, mi estomago rugía del hambre. Me levanté de la cama, fui al baño y me arregle un poco para salir, luego cuando volviera comería algo. Tome mi chaqueta negra con capucha y baje.

Cuando salí del hotel no me importo el que recién hubiera comenzado a nevar, camine al parque con los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo por medio de mi chaqueta, me adentré en el bello parque de Galena y me senté en un banco que se encontraba frente a la gran pileta.

Acune mis piernas a mi pecho apretándolas con mis brazos alrededor de ellas, mientras veía como los copos de nieve se juntaban en la pileta para luego irse derritiendo poco a poco.

Todo había dado un vuelvo increíble, tenía miles de interrogantes en la cabeza, aunque ya había asimilado la cuestión principal sin siquiera haber hablado con algunos de los implicados, pero su actitud había dejado al descubierto que aquella absurda verdad que muchos pensaban que solo existían en cuentos era cierta, ya que no me siguieron, no me han buscado, y sus caras de pena al ver mi rostro lleno de miedo y desconfianza, habían dado el sí ante mi duda.

Sabía, que aunque los conociera muy poco, ellos siendo las personas que son, a pesar de su condición solamente me estaban dando mi espacio, el espacio necesario para decidir que era lo que haría, ya que era parte de ellos, y ellos ya eran parte de mí, y aunque fueran distintos, aunque quizás ante los ojos de todos los demás fueran peligrosos ellos eran mi familia, eran los que con su amor y protección me hicieron volver a sonreír, me hicieron volver a la vida, ellos me había de vuelto el pedazo que perdí con la muerte de ellos, y junto con ellos, él…

Él, que con su sola mirada me cautivo por completo, haciéndome volver a la vida, haciéndome sentir las emociones más extraordinarias que jamás experimente, él que con sólo haberlo visto una vez, me basto para saber que era el complemente que me hacía sentir llena, la mitad que me completaba y me ajustaba a la vida… Él, quien jamás sabría lo especial que era para mí, ya que ante sus ojos no era nada más y nada menos que alguien despreciable, ya que causo daño a su familia, y que ante cualquier persona no era más que su hermana…

Alce mi vista y me percate de que la noche ya estaba sobre Galena, la nieve había aumentado, mis ropas estaban húmedas, y el parque vacío. Miré al cielo y vi como un pedacito de él dejaba entre ver la hermosa luna que se ocultaba detrás de las nubes.

Recordé las noches que pase en mi casa, allá en Forks, cuando la luna se hacía presente en el nublado y frío Forks, invadiendo por las noches mi habitación, llenando con su hermosa luz aquel lugar, haciéndome sentir en casa. O cuando Rose y Alice me contaban de sus historias, siempre viendo la luna, todos esos ya eran recuerdos, recuerdos hermosos, recuerdos que pertenecían a la nueva etapa, a la etapa en donde dejaba atrás los miedos, donde dejaba atrás el dolor abrumador, donde sabía que siempre la pena estaría presente por la perdida, pero que muy en el fondo también sabía que ellos jamás me dejaban sola, donde cuidaban cada paso que daba, donde celebraban cada decisión que tomaba, donde siempre estarían orgullosos de mí tal y como lo hicieron cuando estaban en vida, y que ahora ese papel lo habían tomado Los Cullen, mi familia, familia a la cual deje con dolor, familia a la cual herí sabiendo siempre que jamás me dañarían, familia a la cual debería estar agradecida por todo, familia a la cual ahora pertenecía…

Me levante del banco y camine lentamente con el frío traspasando mis ropas húmedas, crucé la calle y me dirigí hacia el hotel. Subí lentamente las escaleras, cuestionándome todo.

Había actuado mal, había reaccionado mal, tenía muchas interrogantes en mi cabeza, y lo peor era que no sabía como ellos estarían ahora. Habían sido tan buenos al dejarme partir así, como sabiendo que yo les temí, como sabiendo que solamente quería salir de ahí, donde ellos no estuvieran, como sabiendo que quería estar sola, tal y como me encontraba ahora.

Llegue al piso, metiendo mis manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar la llave de mi habitación la abrí lentamente y me metí en ella, me fui directamente al baño para darme un baño caliente ya que lo necesitaba. Me di una ducha rápida, sin dejar de pensar en ellos, en Esme y Carlisle que me habían dado todo su amor desde el principio.

En Alice y Jasper que eran la pareja más loca que existía y que los adoraba con todo mi corazón, en Rose y Emmett que no había nadie más comprensivos y chistosos que ellos dos juntos, y finalmente en él, que aunque me odiara y yo supuestamente a él también, le estaba completamente agradecida, ya que había sido un ángel, el ángel que al igual que Carlisle salvó a Esme de la muerte, Edward me había salvado de la obscuridad.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en la bata, mientras me secaba el cabello con la pequeña toalla cuando me lleve el susto de mi vida…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! No tienen nada que agradecer por la dedicacion, son mis fieles lectoras de LDA asi que no puede ser menos, y siempre tengo sus rewies asi que siempre les agradeceré su apoyo<em>

_Se que me querrán matar ya que es uno de los caps más cortos que he subido, pero ya se vienen sorpresas asi que espero recompesarlas con eso. ¿Qué será lo que asusto a Bella? Bueno eso sólo_

_lo sabremos en el siguiente cap y que como les dije depende de todas las que leen LDA! Un besote enorme y espero verlas mañana! Las adoro!  
><em>


	13. Disculpas y Verdad

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

**Disculpas y Verdad**

- Lo siento, no quisimos asustarte - Dijo la hermosa voz de Alice. Miré a su lado, ahí estaba Rose, Esme, y Emmett.

Todos me miraban con ternura pero miedo a la vez, podía ver en sus hermosos ojos dorados que esperaban mis palabras, no entendía como era que habían entrado en la habitación, menos como sabían donde me encontraba, pero francamente no me importo. Solté la toalla que tenían en la mano y corrí a los brazos de Esme. Mi abrazo creo que la sorprendió, ya que al cabo de unos segundos sentí sus brazos en mi espalda

- Lo siento tanto… No quise dañarlos así, pero…

- Nosotros somos los que venimos por las disculpas enana - Interrumpió mi discurso Emmett. Esme se alejo de mí con sus ojos brillando, me dio un beso en la frente.

Abracé a Rose, luego a Emmett y finalmente a Alice. Me senté en la cama observándolos, mientras ellos me sonreían.

- Tal y como dijo Emmett, somos nosotros quienes venimos por las disculpas, pequeña… Sabíamos que tendríamos que contarte la verdad, pero no sabíamos cuando hacerlo, menos después de todo lo que has pasado - Dijo Esme.

- Lo sé Esme, pero no quiero que ustedes se sientan culpables por no haberme contado Dije.

- Pero es que es necesario cariño… Nadie eligió ser lo que es, y créeme que jamás me he arrepentido de nada, ya que conocí al hombre más increíble que puede existir, gracias a él soy feliz, y gracias a él estoy viva. Como también gracias a él tengo una familia, una familia que siempre desee - Decía Esme con amor mirándonos a todos

- Y no quiero que pienses eso Esme, sé todo - Dije haciendo que ellos me miraran incrédulos.

- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber… ¿Cómo es que supiste lo que éramos? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ver la verdad? - Pregunto Rose. Yo la miré y le sonreí.

- La historia… Tú historia Esme - Dije mirándola. Esme primero me observo y luego abrió sus ojos sorprendida para finalmente sonreír

- ¿Renne te la contó? - Pregunto y asentí.

- Cada noches, desde que tenía 5 años, hasta los 8 más o menos - Dije recordando - Siempre hubo algo cuando era más pequeña que me hacía compararte con esa princesa que mamá me contaba, pero ella solamente se reía cuando hacía esa comparación, pero lo que jamás creí era que esa historia era cierta, hasta ahora - Dije sonriendo con pena.

- ¿Qué historia? No entiendo nada - Dijo Emmett frustrado sentándose a mi lado.

- La historia de Esme, como Carlisle la salvó… Mamá siempre me contó que una princesa que había estado a punto de morir por una pena muy grande que sufrió, pero fue salvada por un ángel, pero no era un ángel cualquiera, era un ángel que tenía características particulares, él era un vampiro.

- Vaya historia para dormir te contaba tu madre - Dijo riendo Emmett. Rose se acercó y le pego un codazo en el estomago. Yo reí.

- Con el pasar del tiempo esa historia la olvide, pero el día que me diste el regalo Esme, cuando te quede mirando y tu preguntaste que era lo que pasaba, esa historia vino a mi mente como si nada, por eso me fui a mi habitación, pero eso estuve así, me sentí extraña, no lo sé - Dije recordando.

- ¿Por eso supiste todo? - Pregunto Rose.

- No, no fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Esa noche soñé con mamá, ella me decía que no debía temerles, que debía volver. Cuando desperté no entendí el sueño, y baje a tomar jugo, fue ahí cuando los encontré a todos en la cocina, lo que me pareció extraño e inconscientemente me hizo sentir desconfiada. Y luego pasó lo del corte, como desaparecieron todos tan rápido. Cuando Carlisle me curó subí a mi habitación y los escuche hablando - Dije mirando a Rose, Alice y Emmett algo avergonzada.

- Oí cuando Edward decía que si ustedes no hubieran estado ahí el me hubiera matado. Me asuste es cierto, por eso me aleje de ti Rose cuando te quisiste acercar. Entre en mi habitación y miré la foto de mi familia, miré a mamá y fue como una especie de Flash back, ya que me veía en la casa de Galena, cuando ella me contaba la historia, cuando hablábamos de las características de ese ángel, ya que yo creía que ustedes - Dije mirándolos con un poco de nerviosismo - Los… Vampiros… - Dije en casi un susurro - Todos eran malos, pero mamá me dijo que no, que la diferencia estaba en sus ojos - Sentí como Esme suspiraba.

- Pero aún así sentí miedo, quería salir de ahí, me sentía extraña, fue como un impulso, ya que más que miedo, me dio pena, porque sentí como no confiaron en mí… Por eso sus actitudes, por eso no comían, por eso jamás se ven cansados, por lo que son - Dije mirándolos seria. Rose, Alice y Emmett se largaron a reír mientras que Esme se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

- Lo sentimos cariño… Créeme que me dolió mucho ver como saliste de casa, siento haberte mentido. - Dijo Esme con la voz quebrada.

- No Esme, soy yo la que lo siente, sé que jamás me hubieran hecho daño y que jamás lo harán, siento haber salido así de casa, haciéndoles creer que yo les temía, aunque quizás si sentí miedo en un principio.

- Cualquier lo tendría Bells - Dijo Rose sonriéndome.

- Lo siento, de verdad - Dije con lágrimas en los ojos. No entendía como podían ser tan buenos conmigo, después de todo lo que los he hecho pasar.

- Disculpas aceptadas - Dijo riendo Emmett que recibió un golpe en la cabeza tanto de Alice como de Rose.

- Si que eres observadora enana, jamás lo creí - Dijo Emmett mirándome con una sonrisa picara, yo sonreí… Y fue ahí cuando las preguntas las debía hacer yo ahora.

- ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba? ¿Cómo entraron aquí? - Pregunte. Todos miraron a Alice y ella sonrió.

- Siempre supe que venías a Galena, desde que te vi en las escaleras de la casa - Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo? - Pregunte intrigada.

- Cariño… Mmm… Hay cosas que debes saber - Dijo Esme sonriéndome. - ¿Cómo cuales? - Pregunte.

- Alice puede ver el futuro enana, por eso supimos donde estabas, y también supimos el porque te ibas, por eso no te retuvimos, porque sabíamos que necesitabas espacio - Dijo Emmett.

No se cual habrá sido mi cara pero todos se largaron a reír.

- ¿Tu ves el futuro? - Pregunte y ella asintió.

- Yo veo el futuro, Rose ve los lazos de las personas, los que hubieron, los que hay y los que posiblemente habrán, Jasper en cambio percibe los estados de ánimos - Dijo Alice. Yo la miré.

- Por eso el siempre me preguntaba que me pasaba cuando algo me estaba pasando - Dije enredada.

- Así es, el percibe los estados como también los puede cambiar, te tranquiliza o te puede hacer enojar.

- Genial - Murmure.

- ¿Alguien más tiene esos poderes? - Pregunte incomoda. Emmett se largo a reír.

- No son poderes enana, son dones, aunque claro esta que el único que posee poder de todos soy yo - Dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo me reí.

- ¿Poder? Ósea que no posees ningún don - Afirme. Rose, Esme y Alice se rieron mientras que Emmett se ponía serio.

- A ver enana, si eres tan observadora, dime, ¿Qué crees que poseo yo? - Dijo desafiándome. Yo levante una ceja, lo miré por unos segundos, y lancé lo primero.

- Mirándote, claro está que tu poder es la ¿fuerza? - Pregunte. Emmett me miro serio y camino hacia el balcón mientras Rose se reía.

- ¿Dije algo malo? - Pregunte - No Bella, es solo que adivinaste, ese es el "poder de Emmett" - Grito Alice. Sentí el bufido molesto de Emmett desde el balcón.

- ¿Y tú? - Le pregunte a Esme que se encontraba a mi lado.

- Nada especial cariño - Dijo sonriéndome - Oh vamos Esme… Ella posee el don de amar incondicionalmente y por sobre todas las cosas - Dijo Rose mirando primero a Esme y luego a mí.

- ¿Alguien más? ¿Carlisle o Edward? - Dije este último nombre con algo de pena.

- Carlisle posee el don del autocontrol, jamás hemos conocido a alguien con un autocontrol tan grande como él - Dijo Alice.

- Y bueno Edward - Dijo Emmett como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, su mirada de picardía era directamente a mis ojos.

- Edward puede leer los pensamientos de todos - Dijo feliz. Mi cara automáticamente se puso roja, al recordar las discusiones que teníamos y lo que pensaba cuando lo veía, aún bajo la mascara de odio que le mostraba. Rose se largo a reír.

- Tranquila Bella, no sabemos como pero tú eres la única a la que Edward no puede leerle la mente - Dijo Rose tranquilizándome.

- ¿No puede? - Pregunte más aliviada.

- No, eres la única, y es algo extraño, pero créeme que te envidio - Dijo sonriendo.

Estuvimos un largo rato ahí, sentados todos en la cama hablando, les pedí disculpas todas las veces que fue necesario, ellos me contaron todo, era algo que tendría que digerir de a poco pero que con lo que sabía podría vivir, por algo mamá me había contado esa historia, quizás ella siempre supo que yo llegaría donde Esme y solamente me preparo para eso.

- Esme… Tengo una duda - Le dije mientras que Emmett y Rose habían bajado a comprarme algo para comer.

- Si cariño, dime - Dijo Esme. Alice se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Tú no eres prima de mamá cierto? - Pregunte. La cara de Esme se puso seria, pero luego pude notar algo de vergüenza en ella.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? - Pregunto algo nerviosa caminando por la habitación.

- Porque primero, mamá siempre hablaba de ti como algo especial, hablaba de la misma manera en que yo hablaba de Tomy a los demás, segundo, porque tienes rasgos muy parecidos, pero distintos a la vez, es algo extraño, pero hay gestos que me hacen recordarla a ella cuando te veo, y tercero… Nunca conocí a ninguna Tía Emma, que mamá decía que era tu mamá supuestamente, ya que una vez oí a mamá hablar con la abuela Marie sobre sus hermanos, y ella solo nombro a hombres, pero a ninguna Emma, jamás le pregunte a mamá, y luego se me olvido con el tiempo… Pero ¿sabes? Siempre he sospechado, aunque suene absurdo que ustedes son hermanas - Dije mirándola.

Esme se paro en seco y me miro con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que viera como tantas veces a mamá reflejada en ella.

- Eras… Su… ¿Hermana? - Pregunte atónita.

- Iré con los chicos - Dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación. Esme se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.

- Yo sufrí mucho cuando perdí a mi bebé a los 28 años, estaba tan cegada por ese dolor que no pensé en el dolor que le causaría a mamá. Era su única hija, y tras mi supuesta muerte años después ella se entero que tenía un embarazo de 5 meses, en donde nació Renne. Siempre estuve al pendiente de ella, ya que mamá corría riesgos debido a la edad, pero todo salió bien, Renne nació sana, y mamá quedo bien. No me acerque a mamá porque todos me creían muerta, además la llegada de Renne hizo mi muerte fuera menos dolorosa para nuestros padres.

- Ósea que si eres mi tía - Afirme con alegría a pesar de lo extraño de la situación. Esme me miro y sonrió.

- Si soy tu tía, pero ahora tu mamá, aunque jamás reemplazaré a Renne. - Dijo.

- Sé que no lo harás, ambas son distintas, pero iguales a la vez… Mamá sabía que tú eres su hermana ¿no? - Pregunte y Esme asintió.

- Si, cuando tuve el control suficiente para estar cerca de ella que fue cuando Renne tenía unos 3 años, cada noche la visitaba mientras mamá dormía, fue así como de a poco le fui contando la verdad, le conté lo que era, las diferencias, y dejándole en claro que jamás nos debía temer.

- Tal y como lo hizo conmigo, aunque yo reaccione mal - Dije aún con algo de pena.

- Tranquila cariño, Renne siempre creyó que tú eras especial y más madura para tu edad de lo que muchas adolescentes lo eran, había olvidado que tú sabías las historia, jamás creí que Renne te la contara.

- Mi mamá era algo loca y atolondrada - Si que lo era, tú te pareces más a Charlie - Dijo Esme sonriéndome.

- Tomy se parecía a mamá - Dije recordando lo loco que era.

- Si, Tomás se parecía mucho a ella… Charlie nunca supo que yo era hermana de Renne, pero creo que al igual que tu él jamás se trago el cuento de que éramos primas - Dijo Esme riendo.

- No yo tampoco - Así lo veo cariño… Perdóname ¿sí?

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Esme, he sido una desconsiderada contigo y con todos, me han tratado estupendamente, me han ayudado en todo, y yo solamente los he hecho sufrir - Dije abrazándola.

- Todos sabemos lo que has pasado cariño, es por eso que entendemos tus reacciones, no tienes nada de que preocuparte - Me dio un beso en la frente justo cuando entraron Alice, Rose y Emmett con la cena, que más para una persona parecía para un regimiento entero.

- ¿Y eso? - Pregunte al ver la cantidad de comida que traían.

- Es para ti - Dijo Emmett.

- Pero no como tanto – Respondí incomoda al ver esa comida.

- Sabemos, pero resulta que no has comido nada, y no entiendo cómo es que no te has desmayado en todo este rato – Dijo en pos de regaño Alice, que me paso la bandeja y la coloco frente mío.

- Está bien - Respondí a regañadientes. Así pase el resto de la tarde, conversando, riendo, y aprendiendo más de ellos.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero lo último que recuerdo es haberme reído por una broma de Emmett…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! Espero haberlas recompensado con un cap un poquito más largo que el de ayer, y bueno aqui me tienen, ya que como siempre estuvieron ahí al pie del cañon mis más fieles lectoras!<em>

_Esto lo hago solo por ustedes ya que lo merecen! Espero les guste el siguiente cap, ya que habra una sorpresa! Besitos y espero verlas mañana! Bye mis hermosas!  
><em>


	14. Regreso

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

**Regreso**

Desperté gracias al grito ensordecedor de Emmett a mi lado.

- Ya, ya… Te oí - Le dije media dormida aún.

- Te están esperando abajo las demás, yo solamente vine a despertarte, ya que o si no, nos quedaremos sin avión enana - Cuando oí eso me levante de un golpe, lo miré y Emmett estaba serio.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Las 4 de la tarde - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dormí tanto?

- No habías dormido bien el día anterior enana, así que es normal, ahora vístete rápido, Alice te dejo la ropa lista, te esperamos abajo - Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Me fui a dar una ducha más que rápida, salí de ahí y me vestí con la tenida que Alice me tenía en la cama y que yo estaba segura que no había echado.

Efectivamente, cuatro de mis personas favoritas estaban esperándome en la recepción del hotel. Nos subimos al auto que era igual al de Carlisle y partimos. Pero no fue hasta que me di cuenta que íbamos en la dirección contraria al aeropuerto cuando hable.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - No querías irte sin visitar a tu Tomy ¿o sí? - Dijo Alice sonriente.

La miré y le sonreí aún más. Llegamos al cementerio donde solamente compre una rosa roja. Ellos me esperaron en el auto. Miré la tumba de mis padres, pero ya no sentía ese vacío del día anterior, ahora me sentía distinta, y sabía que ellos estaban ahí para cuando siempre los necesitara, les deje la rosa.

- Cada paso que dé, cada decisión que tome, será por ustedes, haré que sientan orgullosos de mí estén donde estén - Dije en un susurro. Les tiré un beso y camine nuevamente al auto donde ya estaban los demás.

El camino al aeropuerto fue silencioso, Alice y Rose se vinieron conmigo en la parte trasera, mientras que Esme y Emmett se fueron adelante. Abordamos el avión a las 6 de la tarde, ósea que estaríamos en casa a eso de las 9.

Me sentía algo nerviosa por el regreso, pero más nerviosa me tenía la reacción de Edward, el sólo recordar su mirada de tristeza al igual que la de los demás cuando me marche me hacía sentir extraña, como con un toque de felicidad, como si realmente le importara, y eso aunque fuera solo un poco me alegraba.

Salimos del aeropuerto para dividirnos. Emmett y Rose se vinieron conmigo en mi auto, mientras que Alice y Esme partieron en el Porche de Alice.

Emmett fue quien manejo, yo me sentía extraña para hacerlo, los nervios me carcomían por dentro, y no por el hecho de regresar, si no por el hecho de verlo, por más que buscaba las palabras adecuadas, las respuestas, o la simple idea de cómo él se había vuelto tan fundamental en mi día a día, no la hallaba, era algo que jamás me había pasado, algo que jamás había sentido y que me hacía sentir ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez.

- Hogar dulce hogar - Resonó la voz en el auto de Emmett. Miré a mí alrededor y efectivamente estábamos en la casa, no sabía como había pasado tan rápido todo, pero el viaje desde Seattle a Forks que lleva casi dos horas, Emmett y Alice lo hicieron en una ¿cómo? No lo sé.

Me baje del auto y estuve en los brazos de alguien, alcé mi vista y era Jasper.

- Jazz - Dije feliz abrazándolo. Este me dejo a un lado y estuve en los brazos de ahora mi padre.

- Siento tanto no haberte contado la verdad – Dijo mientras me besaba la frente

- La que siente que hayan pensado que les temía soy yo, nadie más - Dije sonriéndole.

Miré a mi alrededor y ahí estaba él, observándome con ternura, con una ternura que jamás creí que vería de sus hermosos pero fríos ojos dorados, y que ahora estaban puestos en mí.

- Hola - Susurré y Edward me dio una sonrisa que dio un ataque adrenalinico a mi corazón, me coloque roja ya que ahora era consciente que ellos oían.

- Bienvenida Bella - Me dijo con su melodiosa voz. Me quede embobada mirándolo por un buen rato, hasta que el teléfono de la gran casona comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Yo voy! - Grito Emmett y desapareció de mi vista en un segundo.

- Vaya, eso sí que es impresionante – Dije mirando por donde Emmett había salido. Todos rieron y Emmett ya estaba a mi lado con el teléfono en mano.

- Es para ti - Dijo molestando con su cara de picardía - ¿Para mí? - Pregunte tomando el teléfono.

- ¿Aló? - ¿Cómo está la chica más hermosa? - Hablo la voz de Demetri al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Dem! - Grite y este como los demás se largaron a reír.

- Espérame un momento - Le dije a Dem, miré a mi familia.

- Ve tranquila cariño, te prepararé algo para que comas - Dijo Esme entendiendo que quería alejarme de ahí.

- Ve a mi despacho cariño, ahí estarás más cómoda - Dijo Carlisle. Asentí y camine hacia la cocina para luego subir al despacho, pero mientras lo hacía converse con Dem.

- Ahora si Dem… No sabes cuanto te extraño - Le dije.

- Y yo a ti, no hay nadie que se iguale a ti, déjame decir… He buscado a una compañera aquí en Italia para consolar este pobre corazón desde que nos separamos, pero ha sido imposible - Dijo riendo.

- Eso lo dudo Demetri Thomson - Dije seria entrando ya en el despacho.

- A ver Isabella Cullen - Dijo sorprendiéndome

- ¿Cómo? – Llamé ayer a casa, y hable con Carlisle el esposo de Esme, me dijo que habías viajado a Galena con algunos de tus hermanos y Esme, y me contó todo.

- ¿Y qué piensas? - Le pregunte.

- ¿Qué pienso? Mmm, creo que fue lo mejor mi niña, sé que tus padres están orgullosos de ti, como siempre lo estuvieron ya que has tomado la decisión correcta, además un apellido es solo un apellido, lo que se lleva siempre con uno son los recuerdos y los valores que te inculcaron tus padres.

- Lo sé Dem… Gracias… ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti?

- Bien… Cuesta acostumbrarse pero bueno… Dentro de las próximas semanas tenemos un viaje a Volterra, a ver unas viejas ruinas que hay cerca de esa ciudad, así que sacaré fotos para enviártelas.

- Prefiero verte a ti en persona a que me mandes fotos de tus viajes - Dije como niña pequeña. Dem se largo a reír.

- Créeme que apenas pueda iré a verte mi chiquis, sabes que este donde este, y pase lo que pase.

- Siempre estarás conmigo - Dije terminando nuestra frase cliché.

- Así es… Bueno hermosa, te dejo que debo ir a dormir - Ups, cierto, el cambio de horario… Pero antes anota mi número.

- Ya lo tengo, Carlisle me lo dio ayer, así que ahí estaremos comunicándonos.

- Está bien… Cuídate mucho ¿si? - Le dije.

- Así será mi niña… Duerme bien, y recuerda que te quiero.

- Y yo a ti – Respondí.

- Adiós mi chiquis

- Adiós Dem - Dije para luego escuchar el pitido del teléfono… Me quede observando largo rato el teléfono, la llamada de Dem me había subido el ánimo, sabía que él siempre sería mi gran amigo, y que aunque estuviéramos separados por millones de kilómetros, jamás estaría sola, ya que él era un gran apoyo para mí.

- La llamada de ese chico te alegro - Dijo la voz que hacía que mi corazón se volviera loco, alcé mi vista y ahí estaba parado frente a mí con el ceño levemente fruncido, señal de que estaba molesto.

- Si…Eh… No te sentí - Dije. Edward me miro serio.

Toda señal de ternura y buena onda desde hace un rato habían desaparecido. Resople parándome de ahí y pasando por su lado, pero su simple tacto produjo una electricidad en mí haciendo que mi corazón se volviera loco. Me voltee y lo miré.

- No quise asustarte, perdóname - Dijo soltándome lentamente.

- No te preocupes, no lo hiciste… Bueno ahora te dejo - Dije caminando hacia la puerta.

- Bella espera - Dijo mirándome, yo lo miré incrédula, jamás se refería a mí por Bella, es más nunca lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué? - Susurré sorprendida.

- Quiero que sepas que de verdad me alegra que estés aquí - El oír eso sentí un golpe de alegría que me hizo sonreír un poco.

- Haces a mis padres muy feliz, como a mis hermanos también, y eso te lo agradezco - Dijo mirando el suelo… ¿A sus padres y hermanos? ¿Qué pasaba con él?... Nada Isabella, nada… Sigues siendo la misma que llego aquí para él, para de pensar cosas absurdas. Me decía a mí misma.

- Por fin te fijaste más allá de tu propio dolor - Dijo bajo haciéndome salir de todo pensamiento.

- Pues si, a veces es bueno fijarse en el daño que las acciones o las simples palabras causan en los demás ¿no crees? - Solté lo que él me hacía sentir, arrepintiéndome altiro de aquella palabrería. Edward me quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Pregunto algo molesto.

- ¿Qué no me fijo en los demás? - Volvió a preguntar

- Nada Edward, no dije nada. Lo siento - Dije saliendo del despacho rápidamente, para bajar a la cocina donde sentía las voces de los demás.

No entendía como le había soltado aquello a Edward, a veces me hacía sentir tan vulnerable con él, sus desprecios me dolían era cierto, me dolían de una manera tan grande como jamás nadie me había dañado, y al primer indicio de enojo, al primer enojo le soltaba todo, pero en cierta forma debía estar tranquila, ya que mis palabras no tendrían doble sentido para él, porque yo, a los ojos de la gente externa era su hermana, pero ante los ojos de mi corazón era más que alguien invisible…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! Primero que todo pedirles disculpas por no haber subido cap el último día prometido, pero tuve un percanse familiar y me fue imposible estar en casa ese día! De verdad lo siento, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo que correspondía ese día, un besote gigante a todas. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional. A las de siempre, a las que se suman y a las que leen en silencio, de verdad gracias por todo y aqui les dejo el cap! Un besote gigante a todas!<em>


	15. La Push

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

**La Push**

Los días pasaron volando, era sábado y ya el lunes sería mi primer día de clases en este nuevo pueblo y junto a mis nuevos hermanos.

Carlisle y Esme me habían ido a inscribir el día de ayer al Instituto en donde se mostraron más que complacidos por recibirme, ya que aunque no me gustara lucirme ante nada y menos ser el centro de atención, mis calificaciones como antecedentes académicos eran impecables, tanto en los todos los ramos como en los cursos extraordinarios en donde aprendí a tocar el piano.

Estaba viendo por el ventanal hacía el bosque como cada mediodía solía hacer. El día estaba tranquilo y nublado como siempre, Carlisle y los demás habían salido de caza en la madrugada y aún no regresaban. La casona para mí sin ellos era triste, no sabía a qué hora regresarían y tampoco me quería impacientar ya que sabría que Alice lo vería.

Tomé las llaves del auto y decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, así el día se me pasaría un poco más rápido. Cuando salí a la carretera pensé en donde podría dirigirme, era la primera vez que salía de la casona con algún destino, ya que la primera vez fue cuando me regalaron el auto y salí a recorrer las calles en compañía de Emmett, Rose y Alice, pero sin hacer parada en ningún lugar.

Iba lentamente, mirando el camino cuando vi la entrada que indicaba "La Push", me llamo la atención, y fue ahí cuando recordé el día en que salí para la prueba del auto, ese pequeño pero hermoso camino me había llamado la atención y me había dicho a mi misma venir a visitarlo, y esta era la ocasión perfecta. Doble hacia aquel camino de tierra y maneje un poco más rápido. Veía casas de madera pasar por mis costados, todas de distintos colores, dándole un toque especial al bosque que estaba ante mí.

A diferencia de Forks, La Push tenía un tono más cálido, es más lo rayos del sol se notaban más aquí que en la gran casona, fue en eso cuando me di cuenta que la playa quedaba bien adentro. Maneje unos 15 minutos cuando llegue a un lugar donde había unos 3 autos estacionados fuera de una tienda pequeña donde arrendaban tablas de Surf, que estaba al lado de una tienda de comestibles. Deje el auto al lado de una camioneta donde había un grupo de chicos y chicas poniéndose los trajes de Surf y bajé. Todos me observaron mientras una chica de pelo negro, tés blanca y lentes me sonreía de manera tímida pero amistosa, yo hice lo mismo.

Camine hacia la tienda de comestibles de donde salió un grupo de chicos guapos, todos muy parecidos y de pelo corto riendo, pase por el medio de ellos provocando que se quedaran callados y entre en la tienda donde había una chica hermosa, su pelo era negro y sus facciones muy parecidas a las de una diosa indígena.

- ¡Leah! ¿Los chicos salieron? - Dijo un chico que salía desde la casa donde estaba unida esta tienda, era muy parecido a los chicos que estaban afuera observando. Me acerque al mostrador para ver que me llevaría a la playa, sólo estaría un rato y no tenía deseos de volver luego a casa, necesitaba despejarme.

- ¿No ves que están afuera? - Dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Ok, nos veremos después - Dijo este chico pasando por debajo de la barra y saliendo a donde estaban los demás.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - Pregunto la chica y yo le sonreí.

- Dame un jugo y dos pasteles por favor - Dije indicándole los de chocolates.

- ¿Turista? - Pregunto la chica mientras los sacaba y me los envolvía.

- No, pero llegue hace poco aquí - Respondí sonriéndole.

- A que bien, entonces bienvenida - Dijo pasándome la pequeña bolsa y el jugo.

- Gracias - Respondí sonriéndole y entregándole el dinero. Ella no demoro en darme el vuelto.

- Hasta luego - Dijo y yo le sonreí.

Salí de la tienda guardando el vuelto en el bolsillo del jeans pero como a veces mi torpeza se hace presente la botella de jugo se me callo. La iba a recoger pero una mano morena me la extendió. Alcé mi vista y ahí me encontré con un chico realmente guapo y de una sonrisa encantadora, que con solo verla te llenaba de felicidad.

- Gracias - Dije algo incomoda sacando la botella de sus manos.

- No hay de que - Respondió este con una voz seductora. Sentí varias risas y me di cuenta que el grupo estaba ahí, todo el grupo de chicos incluyendo a el niño que salió de la tienda.

Camine con la mirada fija en el suelo y pase por en medio de ellos.

- Turista - Sentí que dijo uno.

- No, no es turista - Respondió la voz de la chica, me voltee y le sonreí.

- Hasta luego - Le dije.

- Adiós - Me respondió la chica que había salido de la tienda.

Mientras caminaba creí oír a uno de esos chicos preguntarle ¿Te dijo de donde es?, me reí sola ante eso mientras bajaba a la playa.

Camine pasando por el lado del grupo de chicos donde estaba la chica que me sonrió apenas me bajé del auto. Me fui directamente a una roca grande y plana para sentarme sobre ella, cruce mis piernas, dejando a un lado el jugo y la bolsa con los pasteles y mire hacia el mar. Veía como el grupo de chicos y chicas se metían a surfear, no entendía como lo hacían si Forks era helado, y el mar debe estarlo mucho más. Me estremecí al pensar eso pero a ellos simplemente se les veía felices...

Observe toda la playa y fije mi vista en el bello horizonte, donde a pesar de estar nublado se podía notar los hermosos colores del crepúsculo que desaparecería en solo unas horas.

Mientras veía las olas chocar con las rocas comencé a pensar en la estúpida idea de que quizás con Edward algún día nos íbamos a llevar bien. Quizás solamente mi esperanza, y lo boba que él me hacía sentir me hizo pensar en eso. Aunque me demostrara indiferente para él, sólo el cielo sabía que eso era absurdo, lo último que veía cada noche antes de dormir eran sus hermosos ojos dorados. Recordé también a mi madre, cuando me hablaba de las cosas que le hizo sentir mi padre cuando se conocieron, y no podía evitar comparar aquel sentimiento con el que Edward me hacía sentir, quizás jamás lo sabría, pero eso ya era algo inevitable para mí.

Edward se había vuelto una persona importante en mi vida, eso era cierto, pero no valía de nada ya que nuestra relación empezó mal y así seguiría como hasta el día de hoy era… Cada noche pensaba en que podía haberme causado para sentirme así, necesitaba tanto los consejos de mi madre ahora, sabía que ella por muy loca y atolondrada que era tendría la pequeña respuesta para ello, la pequeña respuesta que yo misma sabía, pero que quizás el orgullo que la actitud de Edward hizo surgir en mí se negaba a aceptar que él se había vuelvo el centro de mi universo…

El crepúsculo desapareció ante mí, haciendo con su partida que llegará la fría noche. Miré a mi alrededor, no sé en que momento los chicos que habían estado surfeando se fueron, pero ahí me hallaba sola, sentada en una roca frente al mar… Tomé el celular y miré la hora, iban a ser las 8, el tiempo se me había pasado volando, y quizás Carlisle y Esme estarían preocupados.

Tome la botella de jugo ya vacía y la deposite en la bolsa de los pasteles que ya no estaban, me paré y camine hacia el sendero que me llevaría al estacionamiento de La Push, mientras iba caminando sentía las risas de un grupo, cuando por fin aparecí ante la vista de ellos, y ellos ante mí se quedaron callados observándome, pude ver entre ellos a la chica que me atendió por la tarde, me saludo con la mano y yo hice lo mismo, en eso mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saque del bolsillo de la chaqueta y conteste sin mirar quien era.

- ¿Si? - Dije.

- Bella ¿Dónde estás? - Pregunto Alice algo asustada.

- Estoy en La Push - Respondí apoyándome en un barandal de madera cercano al auto y al grupo de chicos que me observaba, les di la espalda.

- Ah… Ahora entiendo - Dijo Alice tranquila.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunte.

- No nada, es que no te veía - Dijo como si nada.

- Estoy bien Alice - Respondí.

- ¿Vas a casa ya?

- Si, ya voy ¿Aún no llegan? - Pregunte.

- No, pero ya partiremos, es que empezaremos el Instituto y bueno.

- Si, entiendo, no te preocupes - La interrumpí.

- Ok, no tardaremos mucho.

- Esta bien Alice, no te preocupes, nos vemos - Respondí a la vez que sentía que se cortaba la comunicación. Observe el lugar en busca de un basurero, cuando había guardado el celular en el bolsillo y el único que halle fue a las afueras de la tienda de la chica que me atendió, donde justamente estaba ese grupo. Camine a paso firme hacia ellos y bote la bolsa.

- Adiós, espero verte por aquí pronto - Me dijo la chica de la tienda de la cual ya no recordaba el nombre.

- Así será - Respondí sonriéndole.

Pude sentir varios murmullos cuando iba camino al auto, pero no le tomé asunto, me subí al auto y arranque siendo observada por ellos. No demoré mucho en salir a la carretera, cuando llegue a casa me percaté de lo silenciosa que estaba, cómo se notaba la ausencia de todos ellos en esta gran casona…

Recorrí toda la casa en busca de algo para hacer por mientras ya que no tenía apetito para cenar y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo demorarían en regresar. Iba recorriendo la casa y pensando en el tiempo que demorarían cuando entre en una habitación de la que no sabía, prendí la luz y me quede pasmada ante lo que mis ojos veían, mis pies comenzaron a moverse como si se mandaran solos, posicionándome en aquel lugar, aquel lugar que mi corazón pedía a gritos al sólo ver la hermosura que había ante mi ojos, aquel lugar que me recordaría y que haría revivir los momentos más hermosos que jamás pase, aquel lugar que me haría sentir como era antes… Antes de que ellos murieran…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Qué tal? Sé que muchas estarán furiosas conmigo ya que el fin de semana pasado no actualice, pero tengo un motivo muy importante! Y es que el fin de semana pasado especificamente el 12 de Nov, cumpli 22 años, por ende tuve un día muy agitado ya que lo celebre en grande y no tuve tiempo de actualizar y menos el día domingo ya que estaba recuperando fuerzas!<em>

_De verdad lo siento mis hermosas, pero ese fin de semana me fue imposible, pero aquí les deje el cap, que espero de todo corazón haya sido de su agrado y no esta de más decirles que extrañe mucho sus rewies esta semana! Un besote enorme a todas y nos vemos mañana!_


	16. Melodía Angelical

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

**Melodía Angelical**

Habíamos salido todos de caza entrada la madrugada. Bella estaba al tanto de todo, y tanto yo como mis hermanos creíamos que estaríamos de regreso en casa temprano pero no fue así. Decidimos abastecernos de la mejor manera para entrar al Instituto.

Sabíamos que no correríamos peligro, pero queríamos estar todos tranquilos por ese hecho. El día a todos se nos paso volando, con Emmett recorrimos todo el bosque hasta los límites de Canadá para ganarle la famosa apuesta de quien cazaba más ciervos, aunque no eran de los favoritos de ninguno de los dos era lo que más había por esa zona.

Cuando ya sólo faltaban minutos para las 8 de la noche y estábamos dispuestos a partir a casa Alice comenzó a revisar el futuro de Bella.

- No veo nada - Dijo frustrada Alice. Todos la quedamos mirando.

- ¿Cómo que no ves nada Alice? - Pregunto Rose asustada.

- Tranquila Rose, si hubiera pasado algo Alice lo hubiera visto - Intervino Jasper cuando se dio cuenta de la tensión de Rose que afecto a todos.

- Será mejor que la llamé - Dijo Alice sacando su celular, un pitido, dos, y al tercero todos oímos la voz de Bella.

- ¿Sí? - Respondió.

- Bella ¿Dónde estás? - Pregunto Alice.

- Estoy en La Push - Respondió Bella tranquila.

- Ah… Ahora entiendo - Dijo Alice.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto Bella.

- No nada, es que no te veía - Dijo Alice haciéndose la desentendida.

- Estoy bien Alice - Respondió Bella. Esme miro a Carlisle tranquila al igual que los demás.

- ¿Vas a casa ya? - Pregunto Alice.

- Si, ya voy ¿Aún no llegan?.

- No, pero ya partiremos, es que empezaremos el Instituto y bueno - Dijo Alice.

- Si, entiendo, no te preocupes - Interrumpió Bella.

- Ok, no tardaremos mucho.

- Esta bien Alice, no te preocupes, nos vemos - Contesto Bella y Alice corto la comunicación.

- Partamos a casa ya que extraño molestar a la enana - Dijo Emmett largándose a reír mientras partía corriendo y todos lo seguíamos.

Cuando entramos en la casona todos quedamos parados ante aquella melodía que invadía todo el lugar, Carlisle me miró a mí confundido, no supe que decirle ya que no sabía quien podía ser, pero Esme partió al salón de música con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos la seguimos muy lentamente mientras ella se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, para luego voltearse y sonreírnos con un brillo especial en su mirada en donde nos indicaba el salón. Caminamos un poco y la vimos. Ahí estaba Bella tocando en mi piano… Piano que hace tiempo no tocaba, pero que en sus manos, en sus hermosas manos se veía perfecto.

No puedo decir lo que Bella produjo en mí al verla en esa faceta, tenía sus ojos cerrados con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas, y una que otra sonrisa alguna vez, sus dedos se dejaban llevar por aquella melodía, melodía angelical para todos nosotros, melodía que jamás había oído, pero que ella la hacía perfecta.

Carlisle abrazo a Esme y entraron al salón seguidos de mis hermanos sin que Bella se percatará, yo en cambio me apoye en el marco de la puerta donde había estado Esme la que miraba a Bella llena de amor. Pasaron algunos minutos solamente cuando los hermosos dedos de Bella se posaron en la última tecla haciéndola suspirar. Todos nos quedamos callados observándola, ella mantenía sus dedos sobres las teclas sin presionarlas y sus ojos seguían cerrados. Suspiro varias veces como intentando calmarse para luego abrir sus ojos secar el resto de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y voltearse en el banquillo para encontrarse con nosotros.

Su cara fue de sorpresa pero a la vez de vergüenza ya que sus mejillas se llenaron de un tenue color rosado para hacer que ella bajara la mirada hasta sus manos. Esme se acerco sentándose a su lado y rodeándola con un brazo por su cintura.

- Eso fue hermoso cariño - Dijo Esme mirándola. Bella alzó la vista y le sonrió con pena en sus ojos.

- Gracias… Llegue y no sabía qué hacer, recorrí la casa y encontré este salón, no pude evitar tocar el piano - Dijo como con culpa mirando a Carlisle quien le sonreía.

- Tranquila cariño, no estamos molestos… Tocas hermoso - Dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella quien le sonrió.

- ¿Sabías que tocaba amor? - Pregunto Carlisle mirando a Esme.

- Sabía que estaba aprendiendo, pero no que tocara tan hermoso… Esa canción es

- Si… Es la de ellos - Respondió Bella mirando a Esme adivinando sus pensamientos. Esme le sonrió.

- Renne me contó que habías hecho una canción para ellos… Es hermosa.

- ¿La compusiste tú? - Pregunto Emmett sorprendido como yo también lo estaba.

- Si… Ellos la inspiraron y Tomy solo se dormía si yo la tocaba para él cada noche - Dijo mirando hacia la ventana, para evitar la mirada triste que se acentuaba más en aquel par marrón.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - Pregunto Alice. Bella la observo, pude ver como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- Beso bajo la lluvia - Suspiro sonriendo… Carlisle y Esme se miraron con ternura y mis hermanas sin necesidad de hacerlo suspiraron.

- ¿De quién es este piano? - Pregunto Bella mirando a Carlisle, quien de inmediato me observo a mí, Bella siguió su mirada hasta que se encontró con la mía.

- Es tuyo - Afirmo y yo asentí. Ella se paró cerrando delicadamente la tapa que cubría las teclas para luego observarme.

- Tienes un piano hermoso.

- Gracias - Respondí. Carlisle me observaba atento, al igual que Jasper y Emmett.

- Creo que a Edward no le importaría que tocarás de vez en cuando, además él no toca hace bastante tiempo - Dijo Rose mirándome para que claramente yo dijera algo. Bella me miró y luego bajo la mirada para sonreír.

- No te preocupes Rose, no es necesario - Dijo saliendo del salón, pasando por mi lado y dejándonos a todos ahí.

- Es difícil para ella, Renne y Charlie para el último cumpleaños que pasaron con ella le regalaron un piano exactamente igual a este, la única diferencia es que era blanco - Dijo Esme mirando por donde Bella había salido.

- Esta pequeña es una caja de sorpresas - Dijo Carlisle mirando con amor a Esme.

- Lo es - Respondieron mis hermanos.

- Iré a prepararle la cena - Dijo Esme saliendo hacia la cocina, Rose y Alice la siguieron quedando solamente los hombres en el salón. Carlisle me miraba.

- ¿Qué? - Le pregunte. Carlisle me sonrió.

- Tienen mucho más en común de lo que creía - Dijo para luego salir del salón dejándome confundido.

- Esta enana, sí que es una caja de sorpresas, tal y como dijo Carlisle - Dijo Emmett mirando a Jasper.

- Lo es, siempre he sabido que Bella es especial - Agrego Jasper.

- Uf, ni me imagino el trabajo que tendremos cuando lleguemos al Instituto - Jasper se largo a reír cuando Emmett dijo eso, no sé si habré estado absorto de esa conversación debido a lo confundido que me sentía por cómo me sentí con Bella ahí en el salón pero no entendí lo que Emmett quiso decir.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunte. Jasper sonrió y Emmett me miro.

- Porque Bella llamara la atención Edward, será la nueva Cullen, todos la miraran y créeme que no pasara desapercibida, menos después de el prontuario académico que trae, los profesores la amaran - Dijo Emmett.

- Si, en eso tienes razón, aunque creo que no solo los profesores, sino también los alumnos - Agrego Jasper.

El escuchar eso me hizo sentir algo molesto, sabía como pensaban cada uno de los chicos del Instituto, y no me agradaba la idea de pensar en como mirarían a Bella

- Iré a hablar con la enana - Dijo Emmett saliendo de ahí. Miré a Jasper que iba a hablar.

- No digas nada, solamente fue una descarga de enojo - Dije sabiendo que había sentido mi cambio de humor.

- Eso no es enojo, ni rabia, es otra cosa - Dijo caminando hacia mí, se paro en frente y me miro.

- No niegues lo obvio - Dijo saliendo de ahí.

Me quede en el salón parado como estatua desde que todos salieron, miré el piano nuevamente imagine a Bella tocando ahí, se veía tan hermosa, tan en paz que hizo que sintiera la necesidad de volver a sentir esa paz que la música causaba en mí, la misma paz que ella irradiaba con su hermoso rostro, la misma paz que ella causaba en mí…

* * *

><p><em>Hola hermosas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Primero que todo gracias a las que me saludaron por el cumpleaños, y como se dice más vale tarde que nunca, asi que de todo corazón se los agradesco.<em>

_También decirle a Vale-Misty que acertaste! Si era el piano a lo que se referia Bella! Gracias por tu apoyo incondional hermosa! De verdad sé que eres una de mis fieles lectoras y te estimo demasiado! Un besote enorme para ti._

_Y también un beso enorme a todas las que leen en silencio, a las que me dejan sus rewies y a las nuevas lectoras que se van sumando! Gracias por todo y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!_


	17. Primer Día

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

**Primer Día**

El fin de semana pasó volando. Bella, Alice y Rose habían salido el domingo a comprar a Port Ángeles algunas cosas y como era de esperarse llegaron con casi la mitad del centro comercial, y junto con eso con algunas cosas para la habitación de Bella.

Podía sentir a todos hablando abajo mientras acompañaban a Bella a desayunar, hoy era nuestro primer día de Instituto, y todos estaban entusiasmados por asistir por el hecho de que Bella vendría con nosotros y este seria su último año, "supuestamente" el de nosotros también.

- Vamos Edward - Hablo Emmett desde abajo. Tomé las cosas y llegue en unos segundos a la cocina donde sólo estaban mis padres con Jasper y Emmett.

- Las chicas se fueron antes para acompañar a Bella por el horario - Dijo Emmett.

- Bueno, entonces vayamos - Dije.

- Adiós chicos, que les vaya bien - Dijo Carlisle cuando los tres nos dirigíamos al garaje para ir en mi volvo como era costumbre.

El camino al Instituto se nos hizo corto, deje el volvo al lado del auto de Bella y bajamos, nos sorprendió ver como casi nadie se volteo a mirar.

- Vaya, esto sí que es novedad - Dijo Emmett por lo bajo. Revise la mente de algunos de los chicos que iban por ahí, como la de Mike Newton.

- "¿Será como sus hermanos? ¿Igual de "especial"? Quizás no… Además no se ve como ellos, tiene un aspecto más cercano" - Se debatía Mike Newton en su cabeza.

- Ya sé porque nadie nos toma en cuenta - Dije algo molesto.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Emmett. Los miré a ambos y Jasper sonrió.

- Todas las miradas estarán puestas en la nueva Cullen - Dijo Jasper.

- Así es, las miradas y comentarios estarán centrados en eso - Respondí caminando. A los segundos mis hermanos estuvieron conmigo, entramos al Instituto y uno que otro nos quedaba mirando como era costumbre.

- Hey ahí están - Dijo la voz de Rose cuando nos topamos con ella en un pasillo.

- ¿Y la enana? - Pregunto Emmett al ver a Rose sola.

- Se fue al salón ya, Alice la fue a dejar, tiene Literatura – Respondió Rose y automáticamente Emmett sonrió.

- Genial, no estaré solo en esa clase… Nos vemos después - Dijo Emmett saliendo a aquel salón.

Yo partí con Rose a la clase de Historia, mientras que Jasper se iría a la de francés donde compartía con Alice. La clase de historia se me paso volando.

- Nos vemos después Edward - Me dijo Rose cuando tocaron el timbre para la siguiente clase, iba saliendo cuando Alice llega a mi lado con Jasper.

- Debes ser bueno esta clase Edward ¿sí? – Dijo Alice sonriendo y caminando a mi lado en compañía de Jasper. Llegue al salón y vi porque Alice me había dicho aquello, entre seguido de ellos y camine directo a mi puesto en donde estaba Bella.

- ¿Les toca biología? - Pregunto Bella son alegría cuando vio a Jasper y Alice.

- No, pero Edward compartirá esta clase contigo y el puesto también - Respondió Alice. Bella me miró y suspiro pero no dijo nada, en eso el timbre sonó.

- Los vemos después chicos, adiós - Dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper y saliendo del salón que poco a poco se fue llenando, pase por el lado de Bella y me senté a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada en la clase, el profesor Banner se acercó a Bella para felicitarla por las excelentes notas que ella traía desde Galena, agregando que Bella y yo haríamos una genial pareja en el curso de Biología.

Me extraño que Bella no me mirara como solía hacerlo cada vez que estábamos juntos, y también me sentí extraño yo, es más me gustaba tener esa "relación" con Bella. Una que otra vez me sorprendía yo mismo observándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, y eso me gustaba. El timbre del termino de la clase sonó y junto con eso me sorprendió, tomé mis cosas y miré a mi lado pero Bella ya no estaba, resignado me fui a la siguiente clase la cual compartía con Emmett.

- Ahí estás - Me dijo cuando entre.

- ¿Qué tal tu día? - Le pregunte sonriendo, Emmett se largo a reír.

- Bien, tranquilo, aprendiendo cada día más - Respondió.

- ¿Sabes que nadie para de hablar de Bella? Dios ya me tiene los tímpanos familiarizados con su nombre, que Bella aquí, que Bella allá, y no sólo las chicas, que debo decir están algunas bastante molestas con su llegada, sobre todo esa tal Jessica Stanley con Lauren, la detestan… La oí hablando por los pasillos y me dieron unas ganas de.

- Ya Emmett - Le dije, ya que no me apetecía saber nada de Bella… ¿O si?.

- Bueno, bueno… Entonces tendré que contar en el almuerzo - Dijo y luego pensó "Bella llamando la atención de los licántropos".

- ¿Qué? - Pregunte molesto y alzando un poco la voz. Varios de nuestros compañeros se voltearon a verme - Nada, no te interesa - Contesto Emmett sonriendo. No podía flaquear ante él sabiendo de la manera en que se reiría de mí, intente buscar más allá en su mente pero nada, Emmett como los demás siempre se ponían a pensar en otras cosas cuando no deseaban que supiera lo que me ocultaban.

La clase de Cálculo se me paso volando, salimos con Emmett directo a la cafetería, tomamos una bandeja, la llenamos de comida como siempre y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban todos menos Bella.

- ¿La enana aún no llega? - Pregunto Emmett sentándose al lado de Rose, yo me senté al lado de Emmett quedando entre él y Jasper. Miré a Alice y estaba con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunte.

- Nada, es sólo que hace rato no veo a Bella - Suspiro resignada. Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando la Sra. Coope llego a nuestra mesa.

- Chicos - Dijo la Sra. Coope.

- ¿Si Sra. Coope? - Le pregunto Rose.

- Su hermana Isabella ha sido llevada al hospital - Dijo y todos nos miramos.

- ¿Qué le paso? - Pregunto Emmett parándose.

- Se torció el tobillo en la clase de gimnasia y tuvo que ser llevada al hospital ya que el tobillo lo tenía muy hinchado, todos tienen permiso de poder retirarse gracias al Director Greene.

- Gracias Sra. Coope - Respondí y automáticamente nos paramos de ahí, mientras íbamos al estacionamiento comenzaron las preguntas.

- ¿Cómo no lo viste Alice? - Pregunto Emmett.

- No sé, ni siquiera la puedo ver ahora, es extraño - Decía frustrada. Todos nos subimos a los autos y partimos al hospital donde Carlisle nos estaba esperando.

- Los iba a llamar ya que Bella sabía que se preocuparían pero veo que los dejaron venir - Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo está la enana? - Pregunto Emmett.

- No… ¿Carlisle porque no la puedo ver? - Pregunto Alice enojada y Carlisle se largo a reír.

- Quizás porque fue Jacob quien la acompaño en todo momento y esta con ella ahora en observación - Dijo Carlisle divertido.

- ¿Jacob? ¿Jacob Black? - Pregunto Emmett con intenciones de reír.

- Así es, Jacob - Dijo Carlisle.

- Iré a verla - Dijo Rose sonriendo.

- Yo voy contigo.

- Y yo - Hablaron Alice y Emmett dejándome ahí con Carlisle y Jasper.

- ¿Qué hace ese chucho aquí? - Pregunte molesto, Carlisle me miro.

- Hijo, Jacob se ha mostrado muy amable con Bella.

- Y está bien, pero ¿Por qué? - Pregunte realmente molesto.

- Doctor Carlisle Cullen se le solicita en emergencia - Dijo la voz del alto parlante.

- Los veo después chicos - Dijo Carlisle saliendo a emergencias. Jasper me miro.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Edward? - Pregunto Jasper confundido.

- No sé, sabes que no me cae bien Jacob, y quizás por eso reacciono así.

- Mmm, será mejor que vaya a ver a Bella ¿vienes? - Pregunto Jasper.

- Vamos - Dije como si nada. Caminamos en dirección a la sala de observaciones donde podía sentir la risa de Emmett y Bella, cuando entramos ahí tanto el exquisito efluvio de Bella como el asqueroso de Jacob me llegaron como una cachetada.

- Hey Jasper - Saludo Jacob.

- Edward - Dijo a regañadientes.

- Hola - Conteste y mire a Bella quien me estaba observando, cuando mi mirada se encontró con la suya un poco de sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas.

- Bueno cariño, puedes irte a casa - Dijo Carlisle entrando en la sala.

- Genial, me cargan los hospitales.

- No cantes victoria cariño, debes regresar mañana, tienes un esguince en el tobillo y debemos enyesarte mañana a primera hora debido a que lo tienes muy hinchado hoy.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Bella histérica.

- Lo siento cariño.

- Maldición, creí que no había sido tanto.

- Bella ¿es que no oíste como sonó cuando caíste? - Le dijo Jacob y Bella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo se cayó la enana? - Preguntó Emmett.

- Estaban ellas jugando a mitad de la cancha voleibol mientras que nosotros jugábamos fútbol, estábamos observando con Embry a las chicas mientras nos tocaba, Bella iba a saltar para hacer un punto y cayó mal - Dijo Jacob con una mueca recordando de tal manera que hasta yo sentí dolor.

- ¿Ves cariño?.

- Pero es que estoy recién empezando, tengo tan mala suerte - Dijo Bella.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya, espero estés bien Bella.

- Gracias Jake de verdad.

- No hay de que - Le dijo Jacob acercándose a la cama donde estaba y en donde le daba un beso en la mejilla. ¿Cómo tenía esa confianza para acercarse de esa manera a Bella? ¿Qué se creía?.

- Adiós Jake - Gritaron todos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Ya le avise a Esme, tiene todo listo para que descanses, nada de esfuerzos, y tendrás que ser llevada a todos lados por hoy - Le dijo Carlisle y Bella hizo una mueca.

- Bueno entonces vayamos - Dijo Emmett levantando con delicadeza a Bella.

- Los veré después chicos, y tú cariño no seas porfiada si no quieres que tu tobillo empeore.

- Ok - Contesto Bella. Salimos todos después de Emmett. Rose y Alice no dejaban de hablar de la situación que vimos hace un rato, podía asegurar que ambas estaban felices por su amiguito.

Jacob y todo su grupo eran licántropos, enemigos por naturaleza de nosotros, pero debido a nuestra condición y al tratado que el tatarabuelo de Jacob, Ephraim Black firmo con Carlisle hace años atrás había surgido entre ambas clases una especie de amistad, obviamente uno se llevaban mejor que otros como era mi caso con Jacob que no se por qué razón ambos nos aborrecíamos.

- ¿No te molesta o sí? - Pregunto la voz de Bella desde atrás. Venía tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estaba en el volvo en compañía de Jasper, Emmett y Bella que iba en el regazo de Emmett.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunté mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

- Que me vaya en tu auto - Contesto en un susurro.

- Ya estás en él ¿no? – Conteste y al segundo me sentí mal, Emmett me miro mal y Jasper gruño bajo.

- Lo siento Bella, no, no me molesta - Dije y Bella suspiro.

Sinceramente hubiera esperado alguna contestación de su parte a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado pero nada, sentía extraña a Bella, desde que volvió de Galena nuestra relación era agradable, nada de peleas, nada de nada y eso me hacía sentir extraño, cómo que necesitaba una parte de mí aunque sea percibir un rastro de enojo u odio, pero nada…

Llegamos a casa donde ya estaba Esme en el garaje esperando a Bella mientras que se sentía a Rose y Alice en la sala, Emmett llevo a Bella a la sala y la dejo en el gran sillón blanco descansando mientras que yo subí directamente a mi habitación. Había sido el primer día de clases, y junto con eso había sido el más extraño de toda mi existencia, algo me pasaba y no sabía que era, pero de una cosa solamente estaba seguro… Me cargaba ver a Jacob cerca de Bella…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas. Sé que me querrán matar muchas ya que no he subido por dos semanas, pero aquí estoy.<em>

_Les cuento que tuve un pequeño accidente hace dos semanas, me caí y me fracture el hombro izquierdo entonces, como se darán cuenta es un dolor horrible, por lo que he tenido que estar en reposo y hacer el menos esfuerzo posible, es por esa razón que no he podido aparecer por aquí, ya que si bien soy diestra, el solo hecho de moverme me dolía y como ya me encuentro un poquito mejor le he pedido a mi pareja qyue me ponga enfrente el notebook para subir cap, aunque me haya demorado mucho escribiendole esto con una sola mano. De verdad lo siento hermosas y espero me comprendan._

_Cómo también espero les haya gustado el cap, un besito enorme y espero sus rewies que los he extrañado un montón. Besitos mis hermosas haré todo lo posible por subir cap mañana, si no el lunes..._


	18. Sentimientos

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**Sentimientos**

Mi mala suerte me perseguía aunque ya me estaba extrañando que algo malo no me sucediera desde que estaba en mi nuevo hogar, claramente descartando la noche en que me corté la palma de la mano. Jasper y Emmett estaban jugando ajedrez, mientras que Rose y Alice ayudaban a Esme con unos planos de una iglesia que Esme renovaría, y Edward suponía que estaba en su habitación.

Estaba haciendo zapping en la televisión sin nada nuevo que ver, quería moverme de ahí pero no podía, odiaba haber caído de esa forma en la clase.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? - Pregunto Jasper sintiendo mi enojo, lo miré y le sonreí.

- Estaba peleando conmigo misma por lo torpe que soy - Dije y Jasper se largo a reír con Emmett.

- ¿Quieres algo enana? - Pregunto Emmett.

- Mmm, si - Dije. Emmett se paro y estuvo a mi lado en un segundo.

- ¿Qué cosa?.

- ¿Me podrías llevar al río? - Pregunte como niña pequeña. Emmett miro a Jasper y este asintió. Emmett me tomó en sus brazos y me llevo a velocidad humana hacía la roca que solía ser mi compañera siempre.

- ¿Quieres estar sola? - Pregunto Emmett cuando me deposito en la roca.

- Por favor - Le dije sonriéndole mientras Jasper acomodaba un cojín en mi tobillo.

- Cualquier cosa nos llamas - Dijo Jasper.

- Así será… Gracias por todo.

- No hay de que enana. Eso si ten cuidado de meter la otra pata - Dijo Emmett riendo y saliendo de ahí con Jasper.

Miré al cielo, si no hubiera caído de esa manera en la clase de Educación Física, estaría aún en el Instituto. Odiaba ser tan torpe a veces, Demetri siempre se reía de mí cuando me sucedían cosas así y eso hacía que todo dolor, enojo o vergüenza desaparecieran al instante, lo extrañaba tanto.

Pasé mucho tiempo ahí, solamente oyendo el dulce pasar el agua a mis pies, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles con el pasar del viento y pensando en él. El escape a Galena me había ayudado mucho, me había hecho ver las cosas de forma distinta, ahora entendía porque me sentía así ante él, ahora entendía porque sus ojos eran lo último que veía cada noche y lo primero que recordaba cada mañana, mi vida se había vuelto un Laberinto, en cierta forma siempre lo había sido, pero desde la perdida de mi familia fue más aún, me sentía desorientada, sola y sin ganas de vivir, pero él con su mirada me trajo nuevamente a la vida. Sabía que era algo quizás loco, algo que quizás ante los ojos de los demás era absurdo, pero sin pensarlo, sin premeditarlo Edward se volvió el centro de mi universo, el centro que me hizo volver a girar, el centro que me hizo volver a vivir y eso jamás lo olvidaría, es más sé que nadie llegara a mi corazón de la manera en que él lo hizo, amaba sus gestos, su cabello, sus ojos, lo amaba a él aún cuando yo era a quien más aborrecía, amaba su odio, porque aunque fuera de esa manera sabía que ocupada aunque sea un sentimiento en él hacía mí, me reí ante este pensamiento, ¿tan masoquista te has vuelto Isabella?.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - Pregunto la voz de Alice a mi lado.

- No te sentí - Dije sonriéndole.

- Así veo… ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto mirando mi tobillo.

- He estado mejor.

- Lo sé - Dijo sentándose a mi lado y mirando hacía el agua tal como lo hacía yo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste la primera vez que viste a Jasper? - Le pregunte sin dejar de mirar el agua, pero pude ver de reojo que Alice me observaba.

- Es difícil de explicar, solamente recuerdo que la primera visión que tuve fue de él, mi vida giro en torno de él desde ese momento, sin conocerlo supe que Jasper era mi alma gemela y aquí me tienes - Dijo sonriéndome.

- ¿No temiste que quizás él no sintiera lo mismo? - Pregunte.

- Mmm… No, y no por el hecho de que quizás mis visiones me ayudaban si no que a veces uno no pierde nada con intentarlo Bella - Dijo y yo sonreí.

- Mamá decía lo mismo que tú y quizás ambas tengan razón - Dije suspirando.

- ¿Razón en qué? - Pregunto Alice.

- En que uno no pierde nada con intentarlo, pero el miedo, la desconfianza y el rechazo siempre están acechándote, más cuando ya eres rechazada - Dije sin pensar, pero no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Lo dices por…?

- ¿Por qué? - Mentí haciéndome la desentendida. Alice me observó por un largo rato y luego sonrió.

- Por nada… - Dijo mirando al río.

- ¿Hace cuanto que Jacob es amigo de ustedes? - Pregunte.

- Hace mucho, pero eso es algo que no nos corresponde decirte, quizás si Jacob sigue acercándose a ti cosa que la creo más que segura te lo diga.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Alice? - Pregunte.

- Ya lo verás Bella, pero nada en este mundo es lo que parece, a veces te sorprenderías al saber el verdadero sentido de las cosas que "supuestamente" pasan en tu mundo.

- Ya Alice, no me asustes - Dije.

- No te quiero asustar Bella, es la verdad, pero no tienes nada que temerle a Jake o alguno de los chicos, son todos muy buena onda de verdad.

- ¿Todos se llevan bien con todos? - Pregunte.

- Eh… Hay excepciones - Dijo Alice haciendo una mueca.

- Déjame adivinar… ¿Edward? - Pregunte y Alice se largo a reír.

- Así es… Aunque Rose tiene sus roces con Paul.

- ¿Paul? ¿Por qué? - Pregunte.

- Porque Paul no confía mucho en nosotros aún, y bueno quizás no sepas, pero es difícil que Rose se dé con alguien, tú y Jake han sido casi las únicas excepciones, y también se debe al don que ella posee, ya que puede percibir como se llevara con las personas.

- Pero si Rose es un amor - Reclame.

- Lo es, pero no con todos, bueno como todas las personas. - Dijo Alice.

- Eso es cierto - Agregue.

- ¿Y Edward con quién se lleva mal? - Pregunte y la sonrisa de Alice se hizo gigante.

- Oh no… ¿Jake? - Pregunte y ella asintió.

- ¿Por qué?.

- No sabemos, pero ambos se aborrecen, desde siempre, no hay forma de hacerlos llevarse bien, inclusive Jasper a intentado unirlos para que se lleven mejor pero nada… Rose dice que será imposible - Dijo riendo.

- Creo que Edward es muy cerrado.

- Si que lo es Bella, demasiado, pero es una gran persona, de verdad… Se puede mostrar duro con todos, pero Edward tiene unos sentimientos hermosos - Dijo Alice.

- Tú y él se llevan muy bien.

- Si, somos muy unidos, además nos entendemos muy bien.

- Lo sé - Suspiré mirando al río.

- He visto que hace días que no discuten - Afirmo Alice.

- No veo porque he de hacerlo, así mi estancia como la de él es más agradable, como para ustedes también. - Dije mirando el agua nuevamente.

- Si, pero no te niego que extraño verlos discutir por lo que sea, tú y Edward son muy parecidos, pero a la vez muy distintos… Es extraño - Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

- Claro Bella, lo que quieras - Respondió.

- ¿Ves si yo y él nos llevaremos bien algún día? - Pregunte con miedo pero oculta esperanza en mí.

- No te lo podría decir Bella, sabes que mis visiones son subjetivas, ahora mismo te podría decir, si se llevaran bien pero es porque tú has tomado esa decisión, pero….

- Pero también influye la de él - Termine y Alice asintió.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Bella - Dijo abrazándome - Ahora iré a prepararte algo para comer ¿sí?.

- Ok, dile a Emmett que me venga a buscar - Dije y Alice volvió a hacer una mueca.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunte.

- Emmett, Jasper y Rose salieron, solo estamos en casa Esme, Edward tú y yo… Si quieres yo te llevo - Dijo Alice.

- No Alice, ni se te ocurra… Ve a hacer lo tuyo, esperaré a Emmett - Dije y Alice negó.

- Si crees que soy debilucha me haces sentir mal Bella.

- No lo creo Alice, pero entiéndeme - Dije incomoda.

- Esta bien, te entiendo… Si es por el hecho de que soy mujer no me queda otra que… ¡Edward! - Grito.

- ¡No! - Conteste roja y Alice se largo a reír… A los segundos Edward estuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué? - Le pregunto a Alice y luego suspiro para acercarse a mí.

- No te molestes Edward, puedo esperar a Emmett. - Dije incomoda.

- Ya estoy aquí Bella - Dijo inclinándose sobre mí para tomarme en sus brazos.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, su aroma era el olor más exquisito que jamás sentí, podría estar a su lado siempre y jamás me cansaría de sentir aquella aroma.

- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto Edward haciendo que alzara mi vista y me encontrara con su rostro muy cerca del mío.

- Eh… Si - Conteste agachando la mirada mientras Edward caminaba hacía la casona.

- ¿A tu habitación? - Pregunto.

- Por favor - Conteste sin mirarlo.

Subimos en silencio a mi habitación, estando tan cerca de él, aspirando la exquisitez de su aroma y simplemente haciendo que mi corazón se disparara con tenerlo cerca me daba cuenta de la realidad de todo, de la realidad que quizás el miedo me hacía rechazar, de la realidad que me hizo presa como cual candado se une a la cadena, ahora sabía que él era mi todo, ahora era conciente de mis sentimientos, sentimientos que solamente le pertenecían a él, al ser más perfecto y hermoso de la tierra, sentimientos que no serían develados porque antes de poder luchar por algo que jamás había sentido el destino se hizo presente, poniendo una barrera entre él y yo, haciéndome vivir en un laberinto… Un laberinto de amor…

- ¿Necesitas algo más? - Pregunto Edward cuando me deposito en la cama haciéndome salir de aquellos pensamientos, pensamientos de los cuales él era el único dueño.

- Eh no… Gracias - Le dije y Edward camino hacia la salida.

- ¿Edward? - Hable antes de que él saliera, se volteo y me miro.

- Siento todo lo que hemos pasado de verdad - Dije incomoda, él me miro y asintió para salir de ahí sin decir nada… Me recosté mirando hacía el ventanal y vi como el crepúsculo iba desapareciendo ante mis ojos, un día más se había ido, un día raro pero especial, un día en que por fin supe con claridad lo que mi corazón sentía…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas, aparecí nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus saludos y deseos de mejoras para mí, les cuento que desaparecí nuevamente porque mi hombro no estaba muy bien y me tuvieron que realizar una cirugía la semana pasada, por lo que ahora tengo a una sobrina mía escribiéndoles aquí mientras yo le digo que decir.<em>

_Estoy mucho mejor aunque en las noches es cuando más dolor tengo, el médico me dijo que tengo para tres meses de recuperación con terapias y todo ya que sufrí el corte de los tendones del hombro hacia el brazo y por esa razón me debieron operar, y quiero decirles que intentare sea como sea volver a mi ritmo anterior para no fallarles, son unas lectoras increíbles, gracias a las de siempre y a las que se han ido sumando de a poco, no duden en ningún momento cuan feliz me hacen y sobre todo ahora al leer sus mensajes, gracias por su apoyo incondicional._

_Espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy, les mando un abrazo enorme y los mejores deseos para la noche de hoy, que tengan una hermosa navidad y prospero año nuevo junto a sus seres queridos, los mejores deseos para el próximo año mis hermosas y gracias por su apoyo._

_Un beso enorme y los mejores deseos._

_Sol._


	19. Extraño

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

**Extraño**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el pequeño accidente de Bella. No niego que el Instituto sin ella era extraño, más cuando todos los pensamientos de los estúpidos chicos populares eran en torno a ella, aún cuando todo el Instituto era consciente de su falta por el accidente que tuvo en la clase de gimnasia. Lo que me tenía más tranquilo era saber que ya la próxima semana ella estaría aquí, así de una vez por todas el chucho de Jacob Black dejaría de ir a visitarla a casa. Cómo lo aborrecía, más ahora cuando veía la manera en que ella sonreía cuando lo tenía cerca, más cuando veía lo feliz que la presencia de ese chucho la ponía, y más aún cuando sabía que quizás Bella era la imprimación de Jacob Black.

Estaba en la habitación escuchando música cuando el efluvio desagradable de Jacob lleno el tercer piso, estaba acostumbrado ya al efluvio de los chicos de La Push, pero este en especial me hartaba.

- Hey Bella ¿Cómo estás hoy? - Le pregunto cuando entro en la habitación de Bella la que dejo su libro a un lado para acomodarse en la cama y sonreírle a Jake.

- Bien Jake, aburrida eso si - Contesto ella.

- Bueno… ¿Les traigo algo para comer? - Pregunto Rose caminando hacia la puerta.

- Para mí nada - Contesto Bella la que miro a Jake.

- Ya no digas nada, altiro traeré cosas Jake - Dijo Rose saliendo de ahí y cerrando la puerta, ya me sentía molesto y más al oír los absurdos pensamientos de Rose "Seria genial que ellos estuvieran juntos" iba pensando mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Claro! ¡Genial! - Dije para mí mismo. No sabía porque me molestaba tanto este hecho. No entendía como la amistad de Jacob y Bella había crecido tanto, ¿acaso era el único que podía ver que si Jacob perdía los estribos la única dañada seria Bella? ¿Cómo no ven lo peligroso que un licántropo podía ser? Claro, nadie lo veía porque era Jacob de quien se trataba, el amigo de Rose y Alice.

- ¿Se puede? - Pregunto Alice abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

- Claro Alice - Dije un poco más aliviado. Alice entro y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá negro.

- ¿Así que la próxima semana ya irás al Instituto? - Le pregunto Jacob a Bella.

- Si, pero tendré que ir con una muleta, no puedo forzar mucho el tobillo.

- Claro que no… ¿Y cuando te sacaran el yeso?.

- En dos semanas más, espero que quede bien porque o si no, no sé qué haré - Dijo Bella y ambos se largaron a reír.

- Jake la hace sentir bien ¿sabes?... Jasper puede sentir la felicidad de Bella aún estando fuera de casa - Dijo Alice feliz.

- Genial por ella - Dije a regañadientes. Alice me observó.

- _¿Qué es lo que te molesta Edward?_ - Pregunto Alice por medio de sus pensamientos, ya que sabía que alguien nos podía oír, sobre todo Jacob que estaba a unos 3 metros de mi habitación. Miré a Alice y respondí en un susurro.

- No lo sé - Conteste sinceramente.

- _¿Has sopesado la idea de que quizás sientes cosas por ella?_ - Pregunto y yo la miré molesto.

- _Lo sigo por cómo te sientes Edward, hace semanas que no pelean. Puedes ser duro en contestarle pero ella no te dice nada, quizás se moleste pero prefiere guardarse las cosas antes que pelear y ahora no puedes negar que te molesta el hecho de que Jacob venga casi todos los días a verla y más cuando le saca esa hermosa sonrisa_ - Dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido en señal de que ella tenía razón, sonreí un poco. Hace tiempo que con Alice no teníamos esas conversaciones.

- No lo sé Alice, quizás me sienta molesto conmigo mismo, por el hecho de que todos han logrado acercarse a ella menos yo - Volví a susurrar.

- _Porque tú eres el cerrado_ - Decía aún por medio de sus pensamientos.

- Quizás sí, quizás no… Pero hay cosas que aún me molestan de ella, es algo que no sé, es más fuerte que yo… No puedo dejar de ser duro con ella.

- _¿Lo has intentado?_ - Pregunto.

- Si, pero no puedo… Es una sensación extraña, es como si quisiera poder acercarme a ella pero el miedo me invade.

- _¿Miedo a que Edward?_ - Pregunto Alice con otro tono en su cabeza.

- No sé Alice, además sus pensamientos - Dije molesto.

- _Creí que no podías oír los pensamientos de Bella._

- Y no puedo, no es a ella a quien me refiero - Dije mirando a la puerta y sintiendo la risa de Bella con la de Jacob.

- _¿Los pensamientos de Jake? Oh vamos Edward sabemos que Jake no es malo_ - Dijo la voz de Alice molesta en mi cabeza.

- No sé Alice, pero es que odio como la ve - Dije recordando cada una de las cosas que piensa de Bella, siempre respetándola pero jamás dejando de imaginar sus labios, sus manos entrelazadas, todo.

- ¿Edward? - Hablo Alice por primera vez mirando mis manos, seguí su mirada y vi como la carátula vacía de un cd estaba hecha añicos en mis manos.

- Ups - Dije sonriendo, Alice suspiro.

- Eres testarudo Edward… ¿Cuándo será el día que veas la verdad? - Pregunto parándose de ahí.

- ¿La verdad de que Alice? - Pregunte y en un segundo vi la imagen de Bella y yo juntos en el prado, el lugar donde suelo ir cuando deseo estar sólo. Ahí estábamos los dos juntos mirándonos con las manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?.

- No sé, dímelo tú… Hace días tengo la misma visión, pero es extraño. Se supone que mis visiones son subjetivas, ósea que suceden en un rango de tiempo que sé que podrán pasar ya que así lo ha decidido las personas, pero aquí no… Ni tú ni ella - Dijo para si misma pensando.

- Alice eso es imposible - Dije sonriendo.

- Nada es imposible Edward, quizás ahí tienes la respuesta a tu actitud. Hay muchas cosas de las que aún no te das cuenta, estás tan cerrado en ti mismo que no ves más allá - Dijo saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Bella.

- ¡Jake! - Sentí la voz de Alice cuando entro en la habitación de Bella.

- Hey Alice, ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto el chucho saludando a Alice.

- Bien Jake - Decía. Deje a un lado los restos de la carátula y me tendí en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, viendo una y otra vez la imagen de Alice, mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, viendo la profundidad de aquellos ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que Bella tenía, viendo con el amor que me observaba y con la devoción que yo lo hacía ella.

- ¿Me contarás el chiste para reírme contigo? - Pregunto la voz de Emmett a mi lado.

- ¿Chiste? - Pregunte abriendo los ojos.

- Edward, te estaba riendo - Dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Eh… No es nada, sólo estaba recordando la vez que te gané en ajedrez - Mentí y di en el clavo ya que sabía que Emmett caería.

- Tú y yo en 5 minutos abajo - Dijo serio saliendo de la habitación. Me reí, no era difícil engañar a Emmett, más cuando se trataba de algún juego.

¿Realmente me estaba riendo?... Sacudí la cabeza, tenía miles de dudas, la imagen de la visión de Alice daba vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir extraño, era algo que jamás había sentido, bueno no jamás, era algo que se había apoderado de mí desde que Bella llego a nuestras vidas, ¿acaso Alice tenía razón?, no, eso no podía ser, quizás solamente me estaba dejando llevar por las absurdas ideas de ella, como siempre era. Me paré de ahí, apague el equipo y salí de mi habitación encontrándome a Bella en brazos de Jacob.

- Hola Edward - Dijo Jacob con una ceja levantada.

- Hola - Conteste en seco haciendo que ellos pasaran primero. Podía oír el loco latir del corazón de Bella estando con Jacob, quizás Rose y Alice tenían razón, como también las locas historias de la tribu Quileute, quizás Bella si era la imprimación de Jacob y por eso se sentía así estando en su cercanía, pero si era así… ¿Por qué el solo pensar en ese hecho me molestaba? ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?... Me sentía realmente extraño…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, ¿como empezaron el año?<em>

_Bueno aquí les deje un nuevo cap, ojala haya sido de su agrado. Debo decirles que se vienen unos capitulos de infarto así que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar, pero como saben ando algo lenta con un solo brazo por lo que comprenderán que quizás me demore un poco más de normal en actualizar._

_Gracias por su apoyo, sus lindas palabras para que me recuperé y sus rewies, sin duda son las mejores, me suben mucho el ánimo cuando los leo ya que con todo lo que me ha pasado muy happy no ando..._

_Bueno, sin hacerlas leer más me despido con un abrazo gigante, las quiero mucho, a las incondicionales las que saben quienes son, las de siempre y las que se han sumado, gracias..._


	20. Explosión

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

**Explosión**

El mes con yeso se me paso volando, y junto con eso todo. Mi hermandad con mis hermanos cada día era más fuerte, al igual que mi amor por Edward, pero eso nadie lo sabría.

Mi amistad con Jacob creció de una manera considerable, haciéndome sentir de la misma manera en que lo lograba Demetri con el cual hablaba solo dos veces por semanas. En el Instituto aparte de mis hermanos y el grupo de Jacob donde me llevaba bien con todos, surgió mi amistad con Ángela Weber, a quien quería mucho y bueno no todo era color de rosa, sino que también tenía que lidiar con la enemistad que tenía con Lauren y Jessica, no sabía qué cosa les había hecho pero desde el primer día en el Instituto supe que jamás me llevaría con ellas.

El día de ayer me había sacado el yeso y era la mujer más feliz del mundo, así que esta mañana pintaba de un color distinto para mí, hoy sería un día especial, Jacob me había invitado a salir el día de ayer a lo que acepte, y como era obvio Alice y Rose ya estaban al tanto y prácticamente tenían mi tenida para este día en donde todos saldrían pero cada quien con su pareja. Me levanté, me coloque una sandalias y baje a tomar desayuno, iba lentamente ya que no podía negar que tenía miedo de pisar con todas mis fuerzas, bajé lentamente y llegue a la cocina donde mi desayuno ya estaba listo.

- Te vi, por eso supe que vendrías - Dijo la voz de Alice mientras me servía el vaso de jugo.

- Gracias, aunque debí suponerlo - Reí y ella igual.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - Pregunte, ya que me parecía extraño que solamente Alice estuviera en la cocina.

- Esme se fue a Seattle para ver cómo iba lo de la renovación de la iglesia, Carlisle se fue a hacer su medio turno al hospital, Emmett y Rose quizás por donde anden - Dijo rodando los ojos y yo reí.

- Y Jazz con Edward están jugando ajedrez.

- Ah - Respondí.

- ¿Cómo va tu pie?.

- Bien, aunque no creo que pueda usar tacos - Dije recordando la tenida que Alice tenía en mi armario ya lista.

- Lo sé, pero bueno ya arreglaré las cosas a último minuto para tu cita - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cita? - Pregunte tosiendo y Alice se largo a reír.

- Claro Bella, ¿o crees que esta es una salida de amistad?

- Para mí si Alice - Dije incomoda.

- Hay Bella, eres exactamente igual que Edward, tercos como mulas .

- No me compares con él - Dije ya molesta, una por el hecho de que creyeran que veía a Jacob con otros ojos y dos porque me comparan con Edward haciendo que mi dolor surgiera al saber que jamás lo podría tener junto a mí.

- Uhy lo siento, pero es la verdad - Dijo como niña pequeña.

- Esta bien Alice, tú no tienes la culpa, pero es que no entiendo porque le llamas "cita".

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta Bella? - Pregunto con todo de que era obvio.

- ¿De qué? - Pregunte.

- Jake esta hasta los huesos por ti, ¿no lo has visto? - Dijo sonriendo.

- Ay Alice, ahora si que te volviste loca

- No, la loca eres tú que no ves las cosas como son - Dijo bufando.

- ¿Y cómo son las cosas? - Pregunte enojada.

- Hey chicas cálmense, se oyen sus gritos hasta la sala - Dijo Jasper riendo seguido de Edward que traía el ceño fruncido.

- Entonces dile a Alice que no diga cosas que no son - Dije incomoda y Alice se largo a reír.

- ¿Qué cosas? - Pegunto Jasper.

- Es que Bella no quiere aceptar que tiene una cita hoy, y menos que trae colado hasta los huesos a Jacob - Dijo acercándose a Jasper.

- ¿Es por eso que siento tantos sentimientos juntos? - Pregunto Jasper mirándome.

- Quizás, pero es que nada es cierto - Dije apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos y mirando el mesón.

- Bueno cualquiera se sentiría incomodo con Jacob… Te entiendo Bella - Dijo Edward, alcé mi vista y vi que no solo yo lo miraba desconcertada si no que también Alice y Jasper.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Edward? - Pregunte.

- Que te entiendo… Entiendo tu posición, creo que yo sentiría la misma repulsión por Jacob - Dijo riendo. No sé si lo que me dolió más fue el sarcasmo con el que hablo, o el hecho de que pensara que Jacob causaba eso en mí… ¿Acaso creía que no tenía sentimientos?.

- ¿Y quien dice que siento repulsión por Jacob? - Dije molesta.

- Hay Bella, no mientas, quizás no le dices nada para no herir sus sentimientos.

- ¿Por qué no te callas? - Le grite.

- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? ¿Por qué me lo pides tú?.

- Cállate Edward, tú no sabes nada… Jacob no me causa repulsión ¿sabes? Es más me hace sentir bien, me siento llena cuando estoy con él, me hace sentir feliz, todo lo contrario a lo que tú logras - Dije parándome de ahí y sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el tobillo.

- ¿Y qué logro yo? - Pregunto Edward enojado.

- Él único que me causa repulsión aquí eres tú… No sé como puedes pensar que Jake causa eso en mí si el único que ha logrado ese sentimiento en mi vida has sido tú, con tu orgullo, con tus desprecios, con todo… ¿Cuándo será el día que veas lo que causas? ¿Con que cara me decías a mi egoísta? ¿Con que cara me dijiste alguna vez que no sabía que daño causaba con mis dichos o acciones? Si el único que causa daño con todo eso eres tú y nadie más que tú - Dije gritándole y saliendo de la cocina para subir rápidamente a mi habitación.

Edward había logrado lo que hace tantas semanas temía, que por un simple juegos de palabras sacara lo que él causaba en mí, había logrado la explosión de mis sentimientos y no sólo frente a él si no también frente a Jasper y Alice. Había sido una boba, el enojo por sus palabras pudo más conmigo que todo, me había dolido pensar que el creyera que era una mujer sin sentimientos, una mujer que quizás era amiga de alguien solo por lastima, ¿cómo creía eso de mí? Estaba tumbada en la cama con rabia, no sólo con él si no que conmigo misma, me había dejado llevar por mis hormonas de adolescente, por mis locuras de mujer enamorada, por todo, había echado a perder todo, y quizás ahora las cosas cambien radicalmente, y el sólo pensar eso me causaba nervios.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Sentí la voz de Jasper, alcé mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta y vi que venía con una sonrisa.

- Pasa - Dije escondiendo mi cabeza nuevamente en la almohada, a los segundos sentí presión en el otro lado de la cama.

- Si que explotaste todo lo que tenías dentro, lo pude sentir - Dijo con un tono claro de risa, resople.

- Me odio ¿sabes? Una sola vez explote de esa manera y fue cuando Demetri me hizo una broma, y ahora él lo logra… ¡Yo no soy así! - Dije molesta mirando a Jasper.

- Lo sé pequeña, pero es bueno a veces explotar - Dijo.

- No cuando esas explosiones quizás traigan consecuencias - Dije avergonzada.

- ¿Lo dices por el mensaje escondido que lanzaste debajo?.

- ¿Qué mensaje escondido? - Pregunte roja y Jasper se largo a reír.

- No se dio cuenta de nada, aunque fue un troncazo lo que le mandaste por debajo solamente lograste hacerlo pensar algunas cosas, pero nada de lo que dijera oh es eso, así que quédate tranquila.

- Aún así no me dejas tranquila porque aunque él no se haya dado cuenta ustedes sí.

- Oh Bella, nosotros, todos nos dimos cuenta hace mucho sólo hacía falta que tú fueras sincera con nosotros - Dijo Jasper sonriendo.

- ¿Se dieron cuenta? - Pregunte incomoda.

- Es obvio Bells, la mirada, lo que sentías, todo.

- Eso lo dices por tu don - Dije como niña pequeña.

- Quizás, pero no fui el único, hasta Emmett con lo despistado que es se dio cuenta, pero jamás bromearía contigo respecto a eso.

- No me interesa lo que digan es algo absurdo - Dije mirando al ventanal.

- ¿Tus sentimientos son absurdos?.

- No, si no como surgió todo Jazz, hasta la persona más inteligente le encontraría falencias a lo que sentí la primera vez - Dije.

- Bella, cuando el amor llega, llega… No importa cómo ni cuándo y menos con quien. Cuando llega y ves a esa persona sientes que ella es el centro de tu universo, tú día aunque no lo quisieras gira en torno a esa persona sin importar como - Dijo Jazz.

- Aún cuando él o ella no se haya dado cuenta tú sabes de lo que serias capaz de hacer - Termino por decir y yo lo miré con la boca abierta, Jasper se largo a reír nuevamente.

- Cierra la boca Bells si no quieres que te entren moscas.

- Me dejaste impresionada - Dije mirándolo aún con asombro.

- ¿Acaso crees que por ser uno de los más serios no tengo sentimientos? - Pregunto sonriendo.

- No es por eso Jasper, sé que tienes los sentimientos más hermosos que alguien podía imaginar junto con todos los demás.

- Entonces ¿Por qué esa cara?.

- Porque describiste exactamente lo que él me hace sentir, siempre pensé que me verían como loca.

- ¿Loca? ¿Por enamorarte?.

- No sé, quizás sentí miedo, jamás había sentido esto y con tal intensidad por nadie, hasta llegue a pensar que solamente eran ideas mías - Dije cerrando los ojos.

- Pues no lo son, creo que Alice te dijo lo que ella sintió aún cuando no nos conocíamos. No sabes la confianza que ella me hizo sentir, la seguridad que me transmitió desde el primer momento en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, sin siquiera saber desde donde veníamos, yo supe desde ese momento que no podría vivir sin ella - Dijo sonriendo.

- Me alegra saber que sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro.

- Así es el amor pequeña.

- Lastima que no a todos les toca igual - Dije.

- Lastima… Pero la vida sigue y a veces hay cosas que surgen para que las personas reaccionen - Dijo mirándome fijo casi de la misma manera en que lo hace Alice cuando una idea surgía en su loca cabecita.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada Bells, nada… Ahora vístete que te espera un gran día - Dijo Jasper parándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta. Quedé ahí sola en la habitación sentada en la cama, no era consciente de si Edward había escuchado la conversación que tuve con Jasper, y francamente aunque me avergonzaba saber eso, o sólo pensarlo no me importaba, ya que después de lo que dije, aunque no fue directo le di a entender lo que él causaba en mí, pero Jasper me dijo que él no se había sentido aludido, pero si confundido… Pero si yo soy invisible para él y me aborrece ¿Por qué lo confundí con ese juego de palabras?... Ya basta Isabella, deja de pensar locuras, tú eres la única que siente que la vida gira en torno a la de él, no pienses cosas que no son porque jamás él te mirara con otros ojos…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas ¿Como están? Espero que bien... ¿Les gusto el cap? Bella si que es de armas tomar cuando se enoja!<em>

_Sé que he tardado mucho en al actualizar, pero he ido mejorando con el tema de mi hombro y no me he querido forzar más de la cuenta para que salga todo bien, ya que van a ser tres meses casi desde que estoy en casa sin poder hacer casi nada, pero aquí me tienen y prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar los fines de semana como lo hacia desde un principio ¿si?_

_Les mando un abrazo gigante a cada una de ustedes, a las lectoras incondicionales, a las que se han ido sumando y a las silenciosas, sin duda sus rewies son los que más he extrañado estas semanas, así que los esperaré con ansias ¿ya?._

_Un beso gigante a cada una y espero verlas pronto ya que se viene todo lo bueno en LDA!_


	21. Realidad

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer_**.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

**Realidad**

Estábamos con Jasper jugando ajedrez en la sala cuando sentimos la discusión de Alice con Bella, Jasper se paró y camino en dirección a la cocina para calmar a Bella.

- No, la loca eres tú que no ves las cosas como son - Le decía Alice tranquila a Bella.

- ¿Y como son las cosas? - Pregunto Bella enojada, mientras entrábamos los dos en la cocina.

- Hey chicas cálmense, se oyen sus gritos hasta la sala - Dijo Jasper riendo, no podía negar que ver a Bella así de molesta con Alice me daba risa, pero no me podía reír.

- Entonces dile a Alice que no diga cosas que no son - Dijo Bella y Alice se largo a reír.

- ¿Qué cosas? - Pegunto Jasper.

- Es que Bella no quiere aceptar que tiene una cita hoy, y menos que trae colado hasta los huesos a Jacob - Dijo Alice acercándose a Jasper. Claro, el motivo de discusión era el chucho de Jacob, me daba rabia que no hubiera solo un día en que su nombre no saliera en las conversaciones, y más cuando el motivo que Bella quería renegar sabíamos que era cierto.

- ¿Es por eso que siento tantos sentimientos juntos? - Pregunto Jasper mirando a Bella.

- Quizás, pero es que nada es cierto - Dijo Bella apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y mirando el mesón.

- Bueno cualquiera se sentiría incomodo con Jacob… Te entiendo Bella - Dije sin pensarlo. Bella me miro al igual que Jasper y Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Edward? - Pregunto Bella.

- Que te entiendo… Entiendo tu posición, creo que yo sentiría la misma repulsión por Jacob - Dije riendo, y era cierto… Me molestaba pensar en lo cerca que estaría ese chucho de Bella y colocándome en su lugar sentiría repulsión.

- ¿Y quien dice que siento repulsión por Jacob? - Pregunto molesta.

- Hay Bella, no mientas, quizás no le dices nada para no herir sus sentimientos.

- ¿Por qué no te callas? - Me grito.

- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo? ¿Por qué me lo pides tú? - Le pregunte enojado.

- Cállate Edward, tú no sabes nada… Jacob no me causa repulsión ¿sabes? Es más me hace sentir bien, me siento llena cuando estoy con él, me hace sentir feliz, todo lo contrario a lo que tú logras - Dijo parándose de ahí.

- ¿Y qué logro yo? - Pregunte enojado.

- Él único que me causa repulsión aquí eres tú… No sé cómo puedes pensar que Jake causa eso en mí si el único que ha logrado ese sentimiento en mi vida has sido tú, con tu orgullo, con tus desprecios, con todo… ¿Cuándo será el día que veas lo que causas? ¿Con que cara me decías a mi egoísta? ¿Con que cara me dijiste alguna vez que no sabía que daño causaba con mis dichos o acciones? Si el único que causa daño con todo eso eres tú y nadie más que tú - Me gritó enojada pasando por mi lado y saliendo rumbo a las escaleras, miré a mis hermanos que estaban, creo que con la misma expresión que yo, Jasper salió de ahí y sentí sus pasos en la escalera.

- Ven Edward - Dijo Alice tomándome el brazo y sacándome de casa.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Alice? - Pregunte. Las palabras de Bella, con el dolor, la rabia, el odio, habían sido un golpe de agua fría para mí, ¿Por qué esas palabras me habían descolocado por completo? ¿Qué había detrás de esas palabras que me hacen sentir de esta manera? ¿Acaso mis acciones dañaban a Bella? Pero si era así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis palabras le causaban tanto daño? ¿Acaso ella no sentía lo mismo que yo?.

- Si no lo sabes tú menos lo sabré yo Edward - Respondió Alice sonriéndome.

- Tú sabes algo Alice y no me lo quieres decir.

- Oh vamos Edward, ¿te importa lo que Bella te dijo? ¿Desde cuando? - Pregunto seria.

- No… No - Alice me miro con una ceja levantada. - Es sólo que siento que esas palabras tienen un doble sentido.

- Ay Edward… Es sólo lo sabrás tú, yo ahora debo ir a pensar en el conjunto de Bella para esta noche, se debe ver hermosa para Jake.

- Es una idea absurda, ¿acaso confían plenamente en ese chucho?.

- ¿Y porque no he de hacerlo Edward? Jake la ha apoyado mucho, la hace reír y todas las cosas que la misma Bella te dijo, Jake la hace sentir completa - Dijo recalcando esa frase, haciéndome sentir completamente enojado.

- ¡Ese chucho no sabría cuidarla! - Grite molesto. Alice me sonrió y se fue acercando más a mí.

- ¿Y tú si hermanito? ¿Has hecho eso este tiempo? - Pregunto de cerca para tocar mi nariz con su dedo pequeño y salir danzando de vuelta a casa.

No sé cuánto tiempo me habré quedado en el lugar que Bella solía pasar con mis hermanos cuando no estaban en casa, pero no podía evitar estar lejos de ella, era algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido y que me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

- Bella te ves hermosa, Jake quedará embobado cuando te vea - Dijo la voz de Jasper en la sala. Decidí pararme de aquella roca y caminar lentamente a casa, ahí estaba Alice y Jasper ya que los demás aún no llegaban, y junto a ellos estaba el ángel más hermoso que jamás había visto… Ahí estaba ella… Mi Bella…

- ¿Cierto Edward que Bella esta hermosa? - Pregunto mi hermana cuando me vio observando a Bella. Jasper y Bella se voltearon y me miraron.

- Te ves bien - Dije sin despegar mi vista de la de ella.

- _Tonto_ – Dijo la voz de mi hermana por sus pensamientos.

- Bueno Bells, nosotros iremos a cazar, Jake debe estar por venir ya, pásalo bien y disfruta de la noche, cualquier cosa me llamas - Le dijo Jasper para darle un beso en la frente.

- Gracias - Respondió Bella. Alice se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Cualquier cosa que desees sólo piénsalo y estaré ahí.

- Lo sé Alice, gracias por todo.

- De nada Bells… Adiós Edward - Dijo Alice sonriendo para luego tomar la mano de Jasper y salir rumbo al bosque.

Bella me observo, suspiro y se sentó en el sofá grande dándome la espalda. Me sentía un completo idiota, estaba ahí estático sin poder articular palabra alguna. Bella se veía hermosa, su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero alborotado, llevaba un maquillaje simple que hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos marrones, y junto con todo eso llevaba un hermoso vestido que ha hacía parecer un ángel, el ángel más bello que jamás creí haber visto. De pronto mis pies se comenzaron a mover en dirección a donde ella estaba, me paré a su lado y la observé como si la viera por primera vez…. ¿Qué era lo que ella había causado en mí? ¿Por qué me sentía un completo idiota ahora en frente de ella? ¿Por qué sentía esas ganas de sentarme a su lado, abrazarla, observarla, cuidarla y besarla? ¿Qué era lo que las palabras de Bella en la tarde causaron en mí para sentirme de esa manera?

- Yo voy… Nos veremos después Edward - Dijo la hermosa voz de Bella para sacarme de mis pensamientos. La miré y se dirigía a la puerta en donde podía sentir el corazón del estúpido de Jacob Black, apreté mis puños, no quería que ella se fuera con él, no lo podía permitir. Camine a paso rápido y detuve a Bella a solo 5 metros de la puerta.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - Pregunto. Pero su voz ahora no era la misma que utilizaba antes hacía mí, podía ver en ese hermoso par de ojos marrones un destello tan hermoso que me hacía perder la noción total de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

- Eres tan hermosa - Susurré colocando una mano en su cintura, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla ya sonrojada.

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward? - Dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué me has hecho Isabella? ¿Por qué me siento así con tu presencia? - Le dije acariciando su mejilla. Podía sentir los locos latidos de su corazón incrementarse a medida que mi rostro se iba acercando al de ella. Nada importaba más que lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Sabía que Jacob estaba al otro lado de la puerta esperando a Bella, pero no me importaba, este momento era como si siempre lo hubiera deseado, si no fuera vampiro sabría que mi corazón estaría latiendo de la misma manera o más a como latía el de Bella, podía sentir su exquisito aliento llenarme por completo, su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía, nuestra narices se estaban rozando, y al hacerlo miles de descargar eléctricas llenaron cada rincón de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir más vivo de lo que nunca antes me había sentido. Ya nada importaba, ni siquiera el loco deseo que alguna vez sentí por probar su sangre, nada de comparaba con lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Nuestros labios se estaban rozando, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y yo hice lo mismo, apreté mucho más la mano que tenía en su cintura para atraerla hacía mí. Jamás había sentido lo que sus hermosos labios provocaban en mí, era la sensación más extraordinaria que jamás creí sentir. Era un beso lleno de emociones, ansiedad, miedo, amor, ternura, deseo… Todo en un solo beso, todo lo que ella me hacía sentir, y todo lo que yo no era capaz de ver. Los brazos de Bella se enredaron a través de mi cuello provocándome más descargas eléctricas, mientras que sus hermosas manos jugaban con mi cabello. Nuestros labios se movían al compás como si hubieran sido destinados el uno para el otro. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, provocando un suspiro de Bella, mientras que sus manos jalaban un poco de mi cabello haciéndome sentir pleno, atraje nuevamente su boca a la mía sin importar nada ni nadie.

- Jake, ¿Qué tal? - Dijo la voz de Emmett en la puerta. Solté rápidamente a Bella mientras que veía que la puerta se abría, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de la cantidad de ponzoña que tenía en mi boca, había sido un estúpido, ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué reaccione así? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Bella y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos, nunca. Además, ni siquiera sé porque reaccione así. Subí a mi habitación y desaparecí de ahí dejando a Bella sola mientras los demás entraban. Estaba completamente confundido, ¿Por qué bese a Bella? ¿Por qué me sentí así cuando sus labios tocaron los míos? Esto no me lo podía permitir, no, simplemente no podía.

Agarré un pequeño bolso y me fui al armario para sacar alguna ropa. Me iría de aquí algunos días para aclarar mis ideas. Estaba completamente seguro que Alice había visto lo que sucedería, y estaría viendo mi decisión ahora mismo, conocía tan bien a mi hermana que sabría que en cualquier momento llegaría.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Edward Cullen? - Hablo la voz de Alice a mi espalda.

- ¿Que no ves? Me voy unos días.

- No, no puedes irte, tenemos Instituto.

- Alice, la próxima semana salimos de vacaciones de pascua, faltaré solo una semana - Dije mientras guardaba la ropa y Alice la sacaba.

- Eres un completo idiota Edward Cullen - Dijo molesta provocando que la mirara. Jamás había visto con la mirada tan enojada.

- ¿Qué te pasa Alice? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? - Pregunte.

- ¿Qué me molesta tanto? ¿Por qué besaste a Bella y luego te vas así como si nada? - Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

- No lo sé Alice, no sé que me paso… No debí hacerlo.

- Lo hiciste porque lo sentiste… ¿Por qué no ves la realidad Edward?.

- ¿Realidad? - Pregunte.

- Si Edward… ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo especial que eres para ella? Gracias a ti Bella salió de esa depresión… ¡Maldición! No debería estarte diciendo esto, pero no me queda de otra - Grito molesta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Alice?.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Bella te ama!... Y ahora quizás que cosas debe estar pensando porque la besaste y saliste corriendo como un completo cobarde, porque eso es lo que eres Edward ¡UN COBARDE! - Grito enojada. En eso se abrió la puerta y entro Emmett con Jasper.

- Amor, cálmate - Dijo Jasper abrazándola.

- No me calmaré hasta que Edward entienda.

- ¿Entender que Alice? - Pregunte ya molesto.

- ¡QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE BELLA! ¡MALDICIÓN! - Dijo para luego salir de la habitación cerrando con un portazo. Mire a mis hermanos que estaban completamente serios.

- ¿Y eso? - Pregunto Emmett mirando el bolso y la ropa encima de él.

- Me voy unos días - Respondí.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto.

- Porque necesito aclararme, además, lo que paso, que sé que ya están al tanto fue un error - Dije y sentí que ambos gruñeron.

- Un error…. ¡Eres un idiota Edward! - Dijo Emmett ahora molesto y saliendo de ahí pero no sin antes mirarme.

- Si quieres irte, ve, las puertas son anchas y lo sabes, lo único que deseo y te lo digo de verdad, que aunque seas mi hermano y te quiera, me encantaría que te dieras cuenta lo bastante tarde del error que AHORA estás cometiendo.

- ¿Ahora? - Pregunte.

- Con irte Edward…. Eres tan terco y ciego que jamás te darás cuenta de la verdad… Espero que te vaya bien en lo que decidas hacer - Término por decir para cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. Tomé la ropa y la comencé a guardar en el bolso.

- ¿Dónde irás? - Pregunto Jasper.

- No lo sé… Pero te avisaré.

- Ok - Respondió Jasper y yo lo miré.

- ¿No me dirás nada?

- No, ellos te dijeron todo, además yo ya había hablando contigo y creo que sabes lo que pienso, pero lo único que te diré, es que lo que estás haciendo Edward es un error… Sabes que sientes cosas por Bella, ¿Por qué no quieres ver eso?

- Porque no es cierto, ¿Hasta cuando quieren que les diga?

- Hasta que lo aceptes Edward… Bella te hace sentir cosas que nadie te había hecho sentir.

- No, en eso están equivocados - Dije frustrado.

- ¿Equivocados? ¿Acaso hay alguien que ya sea dueña de ti? - Pregunto.

- Puede ser - Respondí sin mirarlo para guardar lo último.

- Hagas lo que hagas espero que pienses bien lo que harás, no te dejes llevar por el miedo, porque créeme que es el peor enemigo, y a veces en vez de ganar pierdes mucho más de lo que creías.

- Estaré bien… Y cuando regrese hablaré con Bella.

- Bella es mucho más inteligente y fuerte de lo que crees, si quieres hablar con ella hazlo ahora antes de que pierdas como en la guerra.

- Fue un error Jasper, no puedo decirle eso.

- Si puedes, es lo que sientes ¿no? Vamos dile.

- Ella no está, salió con Jacob - Dije algo molesto.

- No, no salió… Se disculpo con Jacob diciendo que se sentía mal, y créeme que está mal.

- No lo haré Jazz - Dije incomodo.

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras Edward, llama a Carlisle y Esme de camino, porque nosotros no diremos nada - Dijo yendo a la puerta.

- Esta bien… Adiós - Dije tomando mi bolso y bajando a velocidad vampírica las escaleras para meterme en mi volvo y salir de ahí. Mientras me iba alejando de casa, sentía un vació, me sentía mal y con ganas de regresar ahí, pero sabía que todo esto lo sentía por las locuras que mis hermanos dijeron. La realidad como había dicho Alice, era lo que yo creía, Bella era especial lo sabía, pero no como ellos creían, ella y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos, y si mi familia me quería ver con alguien para dejarme tranquilo, lo harían….

* * *

><p><em>Chan Chan! ¿Esperaban esa reacción de Edward? ¿A donde irá? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Muchas preguntas? Jajaja lo siento pero es inevitable para mí no colocarlas ya que me gustaría que las respondieran a ver si alguna acerta a lo que ahora se viene en LDA, ya que sin duda se viene un gran cambio!<em>

_Siento no haber podido subir cap el fin de semana pero aquí me tienen! Gracias a mis dos fieles lectoras que han estado desde el principio de LDA, Vale-Misty Cullen y Suiza-love , sin duda mis hermosas me encantan muchos sus rewies y me alegra saber que siempre están en cada cap! Un beso enorme para ustedes! Y disfruten mucho de este cap!_

_Me despido de todas y espero con ansias sus rewies! Un beso enorme y que tengan una linda semana!_


	22. Noticias Inesperadas

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

**Noticias Inesperadas**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward se fue de casa, de vez en cuando llamaba a Carlisle o Esme para decir que estaba bien. No puedo negar que el beso de aquél día había sido lo más hermoso que jamás creí sentir, pero a la vez lo más doloroso.

Había sido una tonta al creer que Edward se fijaría en mí como una pareja, él jamás me vería de esa manera y yo lo sabía, pero como siempre, soñaba cosas imposibles.

- ¿En qué piensa la enana más hermosa de esta casa? - Pregunto Emmett llegando a la roca donde solía sentarme cuando pensaba.

- En todo - Sonreí mientras Emmett me abrazaba.

- Edward llega hoy - Dijo en un susurro logrando que mi corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunte nerviosa. Sabía que este día llegaría, y desde el día que se fue me había estado preparando para escuchar de su boca que yo sólo era una hermana para él.

- Porque ya el lunes entramos a clases pequeña, y ni Esme y Carlisle quieren seguir justificándolo por algo que ni ellos saben - Dijo mirándome. Suspiré.

- ¿Lista para un día de compras? - Pregunto saltando Alice, que venía con Rose y Jasper.

- ¿Compras? - Pregunte riendo.

- Bella, hoy es el baile… No me digas que lo olvidaste - Dijo seria haciendo que bajara la mirada. Lo había olvidado por completo, y más cuando esta semana no tuvimos clases.

- Lo siento - Dije.

- Bueno, bueno…. Vayamos - Dijo Alice sonriendo y tomando mi mano y la de Emmett.

- Y yo ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Emmett.

- Porque ustedes también irán.

- Alice, no tengo ganas de ir - Dije seria. No por un tema de que no me gustaran los bailes, si no porque mis hermanos estaban emparejados y yo no. Y aunque Edward volviera hoy, no iría con él, aún cuando por dentro deseaba eso con todo mi corazón.

- Si irás, te tenemos una sorpresa y créeme que nos amarás - Dijo Alice sonriente al igual que mis hermanos.

- ¿Sorpresa? Alice no me gustan las sorpresas.

- Pero esta sí, ya verás - Dijo tirando de mí hacía la casa.

No demoramos nada en llegar a Port Ángeles, Rose se fue con Emmett y Jasper a ver los trajes de ellos, mientras que Alice elegía su vestido el de Rose y el mío.

- ¿Te gusta este? - Pregunto y yo lo miré negando.

- Oh vamos Bella es hermoso.

- Alice no me gusta el color verde - Dije riendo.

- Esta bien… Ok - Dijo revisando más vestidos, mientras yo recorría la tienda, fue en eso cuando en una vitrina de la misma tienda lo vi.

- ¿Qué miras? - Pregunto Alice siguiendo mi vista.

- ¡Es genial Bella! - Grito haciendo que las vendedoras la miraran.

- Quiero ese vestido por favor, y nos llevamos estos dos - Dijo poniendo uno azul marino con tirantes hasta las rodillas que sería para ella, mientras que a Rose le eligió uno rojo hermoso con un gran tajo en su pierna derecha. Tomamos las cosas y salimos de la tienda para encontrarnos con Rose y los chicos.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - Pregunto Emmett que venía con las bolsas.

-No, faltan los zapatos y accesorios - Dijo Alice.

Recorrimos muchas tiendas hasta que cada una encontró los zapatos que deseaba. Yo no era de arreglarme mucho, pero me gustaba andar bien vestida.

- Bueno ahora nos vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos y todo - Dijo Alice feliz mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto a mi lado

- Alice son recién las 2 de la tarde.

- Y debes almorzar - Agrego Jazz en el asiento de atrás quien me cuidaba mucho.

- Lo sé, pero llegaré a comer a casa.

- Si, pero tenemos que dejarte hermosa esta noche.

- Alice dime que es mi sorpresa - Dije.

- No sería sorpresa entonces enana - Dijo riendo Emmett y todos lo acompañamos.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más rápido, no sé si por el hecho de que quería llegar luego o porque mis hermanos no paraban de hablar y eso me hizo perder la noción del tiempo. Doble en dirección al sendero cuando sentí un gruñido de parte de Alice. Todos la miraron inclusive yo, pero nadie entendía nada. Cuando entré al garaje, desee haber demorado mucho más en llegar. A mi lado donde suelo dejar mi auto yacía estacionado el hermoso volvo plateado

- Vaya, creí que llegaría más tarde - Dijo Emmett serio.

- Cambio de planes - Dijo Alice molesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunte.

- Lo siento Bella - Fue lo único que dijo para salir de ahí y entrar a la casa.

Todos nos miramos sin salir del auto. Saqué la llave del contacto y me baje del auto, tomé algunas bolsas y camine lentamente a casa, cuando sentí el brazo de Rose a mi lado que me sonreía.

- No estás sola - Dijo sonriendo.

- Obviamente jamás estará sola - Dijo Emmett que venía atrás de nosotras junto con Jasper. Pasamos por la cocina, y salimos en dirección a la sala donde dejamos las bolsas a los pies de las escaleras. Podíamos sentir risas provenientes de la sala, risas que conocía perfectamente y que eran de mis padres. A medida que me iba acercando a la sala mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo, no entendía porque, pero esto solía sucederme cuando sabía que algo malo iba a suceder.

- ¡Niños! - Dijo la voz de Esme cuando nos vio entrar en la sala. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Alice parada en una esquina seria sin despegar su vista del gran sillón blanco que nos daba la espalda a nosotros y en donde podía ver dos cabezas, una de las cuales conocía perfectamente y que al reconocerla mi corazón se disparo por completo.

- ¿Cariño te sientes bien? - Pregunto Esme. ¡Diablos! Como odiaba que ellos sintieran mi corazón

- No Esme, tranquila… Solamente estoy cansada - Dije más segura de lo normal. Miré a Jasper y este me sonreía. Mis hermanos me conocían perfectamente.

- No saben quién llego - Dijo Esme feliz caminando hacia el sillón que estaba en frente de las dos cabezas.

- ¿Llego el desaparecido de Edward? - Pregunto Emmett irónicamente.

- Y no sólo él - Dijo Carlisle algo serio. Me parecía extraño verlo de esa manera cuando estábamos la familia. Fue en eso cuando Edward se paro del sillón ofreciéndole la mano a la persona que se encontraba a su lado. No tenía una panorámica muy buena desde el inicio de la sala, pero cuando los pude ver bien creo que mi corazón se paro. Edward venía tomado de la mano de una mujer extremadamente hermosa, supuse al instante que vi sus ojos que también era una vampira, su piel era pálida y ella era de una belleza inigualable, aunque nunca tan hermosa como lo era Rose.

- Tanya - Dijo Emmett con un tono extraño. Inconscientemente apreté la mano de Rose y esta me dio un leve apretón.

- Tanya, ella es nuestra Bella… Bella, ella es Tanya, la novia de Edward - Dijo Esme con una felicidad inocultable.

- ¿Novia? - Pregunto Rose molesta. Edward quien me miraba fijamente a mí paso sus ojos a los de Rose.

- Si Rose, novia… Creo que no podía ocultar por más tiempo eso - Dijo Edward. Rose iba a protestar, pero Carlisle apareció al lado de Esme y la miro.

- Mucho gusto Bella - Dijo Tanya soltándose de la mano de Edward y extendiéndomela a mí.

- El gusto es mío… Y bienvenida a la familia - Respondí. Sabía que Jasper estaba haciendo de las suyas conmigo y lo agradecía infinitamente.

- Gracias… Es verdad lo que Esme decía, eres un amor de persona y muy hermosa además - Dijo Tanya logrando que me sonrojara.

- ¿Hermosa? Quizás es porque toda mi familia no se mira al espejo, pero yo no soy nadie en comparación con ellos - Dije relajada y riendo, a lo que me acompaño Rose.

- Bueno Tanya, ha sido un gusto… Ahora me iré ya que tenemos una larga tarde - Dije sonriéndole.

- Oh, verdad que tienen el baile de inicio - Dijo Esme.

- Así es… Y además Bella debe estar hermosa para su sorpresa - Agrego Rose mirando fijamente a Edward.

- ¿Sorpresa? - Pregunto Edward observándome.

- Así es, aunque como su nombre lo dice "sorpresa", no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que será - Dije normal. Mi pecho cada vez que se encontraba con aquella mirada se apretaba de una manera dolorosa, y sabía que sólo por Jasper podía estar de esa manera.

- No me mires Edward, no sabrás la sorpresa de Bella hasta dentro de unas horas - Dijo Alice mirando el reloj sonriente.

- Ahora vayamos, que nuestra enana debe estar reluciente - Dijo Emmett tomándome en sus brazos y caminando fuera de la sala.

- Gracias - Le susurre lo bastante bajo en su oído cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras seguidos de Rose.

- No hay de que enana - Dijo depositándome en mi cama y observándome de manera tierna. Rose se sentó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos para acariciarla.

- Bella - Dijo.

- No Rose - La interrumpí. - No quiero hablar de lo que paso abajo, sabía… Siempre supe que yo no estaba a la altura para él.

- Enana no digas eso, la que no está a la altura de esta familia es Tanya - Dijo Emmett molesto.

- Emmett - Lo reto Rose.

- No Rose, Bella debe saber… Tanya delante de todos se muestra muy señorita y amable, pero no es más que una envidiosa y mimada que con tal de conseguir todo hace lo que sea.

- Pero aún así Edward la ama - Dije cerrando mis ojos para evitar que las lagrimas descendieran por mis mejillas.

- Edward no sabe ni lo que quiere - Dijo Alice molesta haciendo que abriera mis ojos.

- Oh Bella cuanto lo siento… No pude ver nada de lo que este tonto decidió solo por ella - Dijo Alice.

- ¿Tanya tiene un don? - Pregunte.

- Así es Bells… No se sabe bien como es, pero cuando alguien está con ella, si ella lo desea, esa persona es como si no existiera - Explico Jasper.

- No entiendo - Dije.

- Ella es como una especie de vampiro invisible… Nadie puede encontrarla, ver su futuro, leer sus pensamientos o cosas así solo por su don - Me dijo Rose.

- Oh - Fue lo único que articule parándome de ahí.

- ¿Dónde vas? - Pregunto Alice.

- A mi roca… Necesito estar sola un rato.

- Pero Bella, necesito arreglarte - Dijo Alice.

- Cariño déjala, quiere estar sola y debemos respetar eso, además ya habrá tiempo para arreglar a Bella - Le dijo Jasper posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

- Esta bien… ¿Segura que estarás bien? - Pregunto Alice y yo asentí.

- Te llevaré algo para que comas mientras estés allá - Me dijo Jasper mientras yo salía de mi habitación. Sentía pena, era cierto pero sabía muy en el fondo que quizás esto mismo yo me lo busque, siempre fui ilusa al soñar con cosas que jamás sucedieron. Mi vida había cambiado en tan sólo segundos, y ahora estaba totalmente enamorada de un vampiro, un hermoso vampiro que me saco de aquella obscuridad en la que me encontraba, un vampiro que aún con sus desprecios me hizo sentir viva, me hizo querer luchar y seguir adelante aún cuando ya no podía.

- No puedo creer que al fin estemos juntos - Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos. Alcé mi vista y me encontré a la hermosa pareja subiendo las escaleras con sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Bella estás bien? - Pregunto Tanya, mientras que Edward no despegaba de mí, sus hermosos ojos.

- Si… No me siento muy bien, sólo necesito aire - Respondí bajo.

- Edward porque no la acompañas hasta abajo - Dijo Tanya, haciendo que mi corazón se desbocara con el sólo hecho de pensar que estaría a solas con él.

- No es necesario Tanya - Dije cuando vi que Edward soltaba su mano.

- Pero… - Dijo Edward.

- Pero nada, estás con tu novia y estos son sólo achaques míos, no se preocupen - Dije sonriéndoles como pude y bajando las escaleras. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward traspasando mi espalda, pero aún así jamás me voltee.

Cuando pase por la sala, podía sentir a Esme y Carlisle hablar de cosas del hospital, salí lentamente hacía mi lugar, me quite las sandalias con las que andaba y puse mis pies en la fría agua, haciendo que mis pensamientos, que todas aquellas imágenes se fueran aunque sea por un segundo.

Jasper vino y dejo una bandeja con comida y un vaso de jugo a mi lado, no tenía apetito, no tenía ganas de nada, me sentía incompleta y de una manera extraña. Sabía que jamás lo tuve junto a mí, pero ahora que estaba consciente de que él le partencia a alguien, una parte de mí, la parte que sólo él pudo volver a mi cuerpo se iba yendo de a poco. No quería volver a caer en ese abismo de obscuridad, me sentía impotente al saber que en cierta forma dependía de él, de su odio, de sus desprecios, que aunque fueran amargos me mantenían en pie, pero ahora… Ahora ni yo sabía que iba a ser de mí.

El día en que mi familia murió me sentí fatal, pero no se comparaba a como me sentía ahora. Era extraño, no sabía cómo definir el vació que sentía dentro de mí, era el mismo vació que la perdida de mi familia dejo pero aún mayor, no sentía ánimos de nada, era como si mi cuerpo fuera cayendo poco a poco en un agujero, y que aunque yo tratara de salir de ahí no podía, porque me hacía falta él… Sólo él…

- No me digas que estás haciendo dieta - Dijo una voz lejana a mis espaldas, una voz que yo sabía que amaba, era la voz de mi amigo, de mi gran amigo Demetri. Suspiré sin abrir mis ojos, me sentía tan desolada ahora que oía la voz de mi amigo.

- ¡Chiquis! - Gritaron detrás de mí haciendo que me asustara y volviera a la realidad. Me giré para encontrarme con lo mejor que me podía pasar ahora. Ahí delante de toda mi familia, inclusive Edward y Tanya se hallaba mi Dem. Me paré sin importar estar descalza y corrí a sus brazos.

- ¡Dem! - Grite cuando estuve en sus brazos, mientras él me giraba sin dejar de depositar besos en mis cabellos y frente, mientras que de mis ojos caían lágrimas, pero lagrimas de alegría por tenerlo junto a mí.

- Estas más hermosa que nunca - Dijo Dem logrando que me sonrojara una vez que me deposito en el suelo.

- No seas tonto… Dime… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?.

- Wow, vamos de a poco… - Dijo riendo en compañía de todos.

- Primero… ¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno te extrañaba Chiquis, me haces mucha falta, y como estoy de vacaciones aproveche para venir a verte - Dijo sonriendo, iba a hablar pero el depósito uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

- Todos en casa saben y estaban contentos de que viniera a verte - Respondió a lo que sabía que iba a preguntar - Segundo, ¿Cuándo llegue? Hoy hace poco… Y no te avise porque era una sorpresa de tus hermanos para ti… ¿Crees que dejaría que mi Chiquis fuera sola al baile de inicio de clases, más en su último año, y viendo lo hermosa que te colocas cada día? Pues no… No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, y aquí estoy para acompañarte por dos semanas - Dijo abrazándome.

- ¿Dos semanas? - Pregunte.

- Ajá… ¿No quieres? - Pregunto alejándose de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¡Claro! - Dije abrazándolo con más fuerza aún hasta que alguien carraspeo. Me voltee algo incomoda hacia mi familia y les sonreí para luego acercarme a Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett.

- Gracias… No saben lo feliz que me hacen - Dije abrazándolos a todos.

- ¡Sabía que te gustaría! - Grito Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos, y cada uno con su pareja será mejor que nos vayamos a arreglar - Dijo Alice.

- Alice falta mucho - Dije abrazándome de Demetri bajo la mirada de ¿odio? De Edward.

- ¿Qué? - Grito Alice haciendo que todos se rieran menos yo.

- ¿Qué falta mucho Isabella Marie Cullen Swan? Esta muy equivocada Srta. Estuviste la mayoría de la tarde sentada aquí… Si no fuera porque Demetri llegó antes aún estarías ahí sentada y sin comer nada aún - Dijo tomando la bandeja de la cual no había probado bocado.

- No tenía hambre - Dije mirando con disculpa a Carlisle y Esme quienes me sonrieron.

- Esta bien, pero mientras te arreglas comerás algo - Intervino Jasper y yo asentí.

Mientras Alice me maquillaba, Rose me peinaba, tomando mi pelo en un hermoso moño rizado. El maquillaje que Alice me coloco era natural y resaltaban mis ojos chocolate de manera hermosa. Cuando Rose y Alice se fueron a sus habitaciones aproveche de comer lo que Esme me había venido a dejar.

- Listo - Dijo la voz de Alice haciendo que mirara hacia la puerta. Traía mi vestido como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo.

- Póntelo y sales para apreciarte - Dijo metiéndome en el baño. Me saque la bata con la que me encontraba y me coloque el hermoso vestido del cual me había enamorado.

- ¿Ya? - Pregunto Alice.

- Alice espera un momento - Dije riendo. Mi ánimo había mejorado por el sólo hecho de tener a Demetri junto a mí. Jasper y Emmett conversaban amenamente con él, preguntándole cada detalle de mi vida, y las anécdotas que habíamos tenido para que Emmett se burlara de mí cuando fuera necesario. Pero en cambio sólo había una persona que no le dirigía la palabra a Demetri, y ese era Edward.

- ¡Bella sal ahora mismo! - Grito Alice golpeando la puerta, haciendo que saliera de mis absurdos pensamientos. Abrí la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba mi madre, y mis dos hermanas, las cuales lucían hermosas con los vestidos que habían elegido.

- ¡Te ves preciosa! - Grito Alice saltando mientras Esme me abrazaba y besaba en la frente.

- Renne estaría muy orgullosa de ti en este momento - Dijo Esme y yo le sonreí con nostalgia.

- Bueno, bueno… Edward y Tanya ya se fueron, los seguiré yo con Emmett, y Alice con Jasper se irán contigo Bells - Dijo Rose sonriéndome.

- Esta bien, nos vemos allá - Dije caminando detrás de Rose, acompañada de mi madre y Alice.

Demetri se encontraba a los pies de las escaleras en compañía de mi padre y hermanos, los cuales al verme sonrieron.

- Esta noche sí que tendremos que cuidar a la enana - Dijo Emmett mirándome.

- Claro, es tu deber como hermano - Dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí.

- Te ves hermosa hija.

- Gracias Carlisle - Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Rose y Emmett se fueron a los segundos y los demás salimos al garaje en dirección a mi auto.

- Te ves hermosa Chiquis - Dijo Demetri susurrándome en el oído mientras caminábamos - ¿Este es tu auto? - Pregunto Dem cuando estuvimos frente a mi bebé.

- Así es… Te dije que era hermoso - Dije feliz.

- Pues claro… A la par con la dueña - Dijo dándome un beso en la frente para luego abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Me subí y al rato se subieron Alice y Jasper en el asiento trasero, para luego subir Demetri.

El camino al Instituto fue entre risas y bromas, el estacionamiento del lugar estaba hermoso, decorado con antorchas que guiaban a la hermosa entrada del gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile. Alice y Jasper se adelantaron, mientras que Demetri tomó de mi mano guiándome al lugar, podía sentir las miradas de varias chicas hacía mi amigo, me reía ya que el siempre había causado esa sensación en las chicas.

Una vez que entramos al salón busque con la mirada a mis hermanos, los cuales se encontraban al fondo en una hermosa mesa. Aferré más la mano de Demetri quien me sonrió, cuando estuvimos a una distancia de 100 metros mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada al encontrarse con un hermoso par de ojos dorados observándome de pies a cabeza… Me sentí intimidada, ya que esa mirada, ese fuego que desprendía de aquellos ojos lo había visto una sola vez… Y fue la vez en que todo para mí había cambiado…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... ¿Les gustó el cap? ¿Se esperaban esta desición de Edward? Yo sinceramente no, pero bueno ¿quién entiende a los chicos?.<br>Espero les haya gustado este cap ya que es algo largo... Lamento la tardanza pero entre mis terapias y todo no me queda mucho tiempo y aunque ya me encuentro mucho mejor de mi hombro, aún no tengo el alta médica lo que creo que será bueno ya que tendré mucho más tiempo para seguir escribiendo y quizás llegar a terminar las novelas, pero ya se me están viniendo ideas nuevas a la cabeza así que tendremos historias para rato..._  
><em>Gracias a mis fieles lectoras, las que nunca me fallan y a quienes ya adoro con todo mi corazón por su apoyo incondicional, este cap es para ustedes Vale-Misty Cullen y Suiza-love... Han estado conmigo desde el inicio y eso sin duda nunca lo olvido, siempre tengo sus rewies y me encanta de verdad muchas gracias, las adoro!<br>Saludos también a las hermosas que siempre leen, a las que leen en silencio y a las que se van sumando de a poco... Ninguno de estos cap existiria si no fuera por ustedes, ya que me dan la fuerza para seguir escribiendo... Un besito enorme para cada una y nos estaremos viendo el viernes de la próxima semana!_

_Besitos Sol! _


	23. Provocación

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

**Provocación**

Jamás me caracterice por ser una chica provocativa y menos que le gustara ser el centro de atención de los lugares a los cuales concurría. Era buena alumna y reconocida en mi antiguo Instituto de Alaska por el hecho de mis buenas calificaciones, pero nada más, pero ahora que veía ese fuego, que apreciaba la pasión desprendida de aquellos ojos, que sentía ese cosquilleo que solo su roce me provocaba era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para volver a sentir sus labios una vez más.

- Bella cariño te ves hermosa - Dijo Tanya sonriéndome una vez que llegamos a donde estaban.

- Y eso que no la has visto sin el abrigo - Le contesto Rose de manera tajante.

- Eso es cierto, pero todo tiene solución - Dijo Demetri soltando mi mano y abriendo cada botón de mi abrigo negro para luego sacarlo de manera tierna.

- Wow… Esta chica si que nos matara esta noche - Dijeron un par de voces a mis espaldas, me voltee y vi a los chicos de La Push, entre ellos estaba Jake en compañía de Leah.

- Chicos - Camine hacía ellos abrazándolos uno por uno. Jake se había vuelto un gran amigo desde aquél día en que lo deje plantado por el altercado que tuve con Edward. Jacob era conciente de lo que yo sentía por Edward, y se había molestado mucho más cuando supo lo que había pasado.

- Bella te ves hermosa - Dijo Leah, quien no se quedaba pequeña, lleva puesto un hermoso vestido blanco strapples, que llegaba arriba de la rodilla y que en la cintura tenía un hermoso cinto rojo.

- Gracias Leah y tú te ves guapísima - Dije sonriéndole y ella se sonrojo.

- Chicos, él es mi querido y gran amigo Demetri - Dije tomando la mano de Demetri, siendo observada por los rostros sonrientes de mis hermanos y amigos.

- Así que tú eres el famoso Demetri - Le dijo Embry sonriendo.

- ¿Famoso? - Pregunto Dem riendo.

- Claro, Bells no para de hablar de ti, creo que eres el único que a podido traer el hermoso brillo de esos bellos ojos chocolates que ella tiene - Dijo Jake sonriéndome.

- Es bueno saber que soy yo el causante de eso… Y más cuando se trata de mi Bells - Todos rieron.

- ¡Edward! Apareciste - Dijo Seth acercándose a Edward y Tanya. Agache mi vista y unos dedos cálidos alzaron mi mentón para encontrarme con los tiernos ojos de mi Dem.

- Ven, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar - Dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome por medio de las personas hacía el hermoso balcón con vista al mar.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada ausente? - Pregunto abrazándome.

- ¿Ausente? - Pregunte mirándolo.

- Chiquis, jamás te había visto esa mirada… Ni siquiera cuando los tíos y Tomy murieron… Esta mirada es distinta, es como si te faltara algo - Dijo tomando mi mentón para quedar a su altura. Me solté de su agarre y suspiré mirando al mar. La noche estaba despejada y cálida, extraño para una localidad como Forks, pero que se agradecía completamente.

- Me enamore Dem - Dije sin despegar la vista del mar en donde se reflejaba la hermosa luna.

- De Edward ¿cierto? - Dijo con un tono extraño. Lo miré y vi en sus ojos tristeza.

- ¿Cómo?... - Pregunte.

- Es cosa de ver como brillan tus ojos cuando él está cerca - Dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Dem? - Pregunte tomando su mano.

- Siempre pensé que sería otro el que lograra ese brillo en tus ojos, pero veo que me equivoque mi Chiquis - Dijo suspirando.

- No te preocupes… Cómo ves su corazón pertenece a otra - Dije apoyándome en su pecho mientras que un brazo rodeada mi cintura.

- No lo creo… Es cosa de ver como se pone cada vez que estoy cerca - Dijo algo molesto.

- Dem… No seas iluso… Jamás se fijaría en mí, es más nos detestamos - Dije riendo al recordar cada cosa que nos decíamos, que por mi parte y detrás de cada palabra sólo había amor.

- Chiquis… ¿Qué harías si yo te dijera que siempre he estado enamorado de ti? - Pregunto observándome con un hermoso brillo.

- Dem… Hemos hablado muchas veces de esto - Dije.

- Lo sé hermosa, pero créeme que jamás he perdido la esperanza, haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, renunciaría a todo por ti ya que te lo mereces - Dijo tomando mi cara en su manos, podía ver un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, ahí estaba mi amigo, mi gran amigo, que me apoyo en cada paso, que siempre estuvo ahí a pesar del amor que me tenía. Siempre me pregunte porque nunca lo pude mirar con otros ojos, Demetri sería el hombre perfecto, el que estaría ahí siempre, alentándome a seguir, protegiéndome de todo mal, auxiliándome aún cuando no fuera necesario, antes de ser mi novio, sería mi incondicional amigo.

- Dem - Dije aún preguntándome cosas.

- Lo sé Chiquis, pero quiero que sepas que el día que decidas darme una oportunidad, no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo - Dijo besando mi frente y rozando mi nariz con la suya.

- Vamos a bailar - Dijo tomando mi mano.

- No Dem - Dije siendo arrastrada por él.

- O si Chiquis, Jasper y Emmett ya me pusieron al tanto que no contaste que sabías tocar el piano y menos bailar… ¿Cómo haces eso?.

- Dem sabes que me da vergüenza - Dije.

- Pero si bailas genial Bells, y ahora se lo demostraremos a todos, en especial a Edward - Dijo susurrándome cuando caminábamos por entre medio de todos, hasta llegar a donde mis hermanos y amigos.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Le susurré, el me miró y sonrió.

- Porque antes del amor que te tengo esta tu felicidad, y si de mi lado esta ayudar a ese estúpido a darse cuenta de que siente algo por ti, lo haré.

- Dem… - Dije triste, no me gustaba que él hiciera esas cosas sólo por mí.

- Bells, sabes que a pesar de lo que siento somos amigos de años, nunca he perdido las esperanzas, pero ahora que veo esa mirada en ti llego el momento de tirar la toalla - Dijo riendo pícaramente.

- Demetri Thomson, ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?

- Nada Chiquis… Nada - Dijo riendo.

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Dónde andaban? - Pregunto Emmett una vez que nos vio llegar. Todos rieron.

- Poniéndonos al día Emmett - Dijo Demetri abriendo la silla para sentarme al lado de Rose que me sonreía.

- ¿A qué hora empieza la música? - Pregunto Embry. Y fue en ese momento cuando el director se subió al escenario para decir algunas palabras y desearnos una hermosa velada, para luego seguir la música. Jacob se paro en compañía de Leah, seguidos de Alice y Jasper, para luego Tanya tomar la mano de Edward y llevarlo a la pista.

- No podía evitar quedarse sentada - Dijo Rose molesta y yo reí.

La música estaba excelente, los chicos que quedaban de La Push hablaban con Demetri y Emmett mientras que con Rose nos reíamos de los pasos de Lauren, Jessica y Mike.

Demetri estuvo varios minutos diciéndome que quería ir a bailar, pero a mí no me apetecía estar cerca de Edward y Tanya que bailaban muy juntitos y en donde ella cada vez que podía lo besaba.

- Buenas noches Alumnos del Instituto Forks, yo seré su animador esta noche… ¿Ha estado buena la música? - Dijo un guapo chico en el escenario, todos gritaron sí.

- Bells ese chico fue el que animo mi baile el año pasado, ¿lo recuerdas? - Me hablo Demetri.

- Cierto, con razón le encontraba cara conocida.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que paso? - Pregunto Dem riendo y yo me sonroje.

- Enana, habla ahora… ¿A qué se refiere Demetri? - Yo escondí mi cara en las manos mientras Rose, Emmett y Demetri que eran los únicos, aparte de mí que quedaban en la mesa reían.

- Lo que sucede es que Bells me acompaño el año pasado al baile de fin de año. Este chico anima de manera excelente, y hace un concurso de sensualidad, en donde el que gana se lleva un premio de un fin de semana en algún Spa - Explico Dem.

- ¿De sensualidad? ¿Por qué Bella se coloca roja? - Pregunto Emmett mirándome.

- Porque Bells y yo bailamos esa vez, como muchas otras parejas y ganamos solo por ella, hubieras visto como se movía - Dijo Demetri.

- ¡Dem! - Le pegue en el brazo provocando que riera.

- ¿Enserio Bella? - Pregunto Rose riendo, y yo asentí.

- Es que esto lo tenemos que ver - Dijo Emmett hablando fuerte, provocando que personas de las mesas vecinas lo miraran.

- Emmett, que sea el mismo chico no quiere decir que haga de nuevo lo mismo - Dijo Rose.

- Eso es verdad - Agregue aún roja.

- Pero aún así… Hermanita, si hacen el concurso, quiero verte en esa pista.

- Ni lo sueñes Emmett Cullen - Dije alarmada.

- Vamos Bells, si lo haces prometo ser tu esclavo y hacer lo que desees por un mes - Dijo mirándome de manera tierna, haciendo que recordará al hermoso de Tomy.

- Diablos Emmett, no coloques esas caras - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Tomy mi pequeño hermanito cuando quería algo de mí, colocaba exactamente la misma cara que Emmett estaba poniendo en ese momento.

- Vamos Bells, mi enana hermosa, dime que si ¿ya? - Dijo ahora a mi lado.

- Esta bien, pero sólo si hacen el concurso - Dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

- Esa es mi Bells, pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos contrincantes - Dijo apretando mi mano. Yo reí ante la idea.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? - Pregunto Jake seguido de los demás, ahora sólo habíamos en la mesa parejas, ya que los demás chicos de La Push estaban en otra mesa con unas chicas.

- Ya lo verán… Ya lo verán - Dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

- Bueno… La noche ha estado buena ¿no creen? - Pregunto el animador.

- No sé porque pienso que ahora viene Bells - Dijo Emmett riendo, haciendo que todos me observaran.

- No Emmett, estoy segura que no.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Pregunto Alice irritada ya que no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas.

- Ya te enteraras duende - Le dijo Emmett riendo con Rose.

- Bueno, como es un sello importante en nuestra productora, debo decir que llego la hora del concurso - Dijo el animador, logrando la atención de todos, Emmett me miro riendo.

- Emmett no ha dicho que concurso - Dije molesta.

- Será ese enana, acuérdate de mí.

- El premio para este concurso es un fin de semana en un lujoso Spa de Port Ángeles, en donde compartirán con su pareja de baile o con quien deseen - Dijo el animador, yo miré a Dem nerviosa. Cuando ganamos aquel concurso, Dem me dio el premio entero para que fuera con Renne.

- Bueno en concurso consiste en un baile de parejas, participaran todos los que quieran, dejando para el final a solo dos parejas, en donde pondremos una canción, la cual tendrá que ser bailada de la manera más sensual posible, el público decidirá quienes son los ganadores, así que comenzaremos con el concurso de sensualidad en unos 5 minutos - Dijo el animador logrando que me atragantará con la bebida.

- ¿Bells estas bien? - Pregunto Jasper mientras Rose, Emmett y Demetri reían.

- Si estoy bien… ¡Maldición Emmett! - Dije molesta.

- Oh vamos hermanita no podrás decir que no, me diste la mano, y además sabes que yo ganaré así que el servicio que yo ofrecí espero recibirlo de tu parte - Dijo riendo. No lo podía creer, sabía que Rose y Emmett bailaban genial, no podría contra ellos, pero también estaba consciente de lo que yo podía hacer y más en compañía de Demetri, por algo habíamos salido victoriosos hace un año. En donde las chicas más populares fueron derrotadas por la simple Isabella Swan.

- ¿Qué dices Bells? - Pregunto Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Sabes qué Emmett? - Dije riendo y siendo observada por todos - Este concurso lo ganaré yo… No por nada ya fui ganadora - Dije riendo, haciendo por una sola vez que Emmett se quedara mudo.

- ¿Ganadora? - Pregunto Alice mirándome.

- Ya lo verás Alice… Ya lo verás - Dijo Rose riendo.

- ¿Todos ustedes participaran? - Pregunto un chico de la productora.

- Si todos - Respondimos al unísono.

- ¿Bella tú? - Pregunto Alice, quien aún no podía creer nada.

- Si Alice yo - Respondí roja. Mire hacia otro lado y me encontré con la mirada de Edward, sacudí la cabeza y una idea estúpida se vino a mi mente haciendo que sonriera.

- ¿Qué más debemos saber de ella Demetri? - Pregunto Alice molesta.

- Uf… Bells es una caja de sorpresa Alice, y tal como te lo ha dicho Rosalie y Emmett, ya verás porque - Dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla. No sé si fue idea mía, pero creo haber oído un pequeño gruñido de parte de Edward que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de sus hermanos y novia.

- Buenos chicos… Las parejas que concursaran, que son pocas, a la pista por favor - Dijo el animador, haciendo que todos nos paráramos. Tomé la mano de Demetri y lo lleve a la pista.

- Ahora empezó nuestro juego Bells - Dijo besando mi frente y yo lo abracé. Eran aproximadamente unas 30 parejas para casi las 400 personas que había en el Instituto. A medida que la música avanzaba la pista se iba vaciando. Ángela estaba con Ben, y los chicos de La Push con unas hermosas niñas que no conocía, de pronto la música paro y la gente de la productora se fue paseando por entre medio tocando el hombro del varón para que saliera de la pista. Pasó uno por nuestro lado y nos sonrió.

- ¿Llegaremos a la final? - Pregunto Dem.

- Claro… Somos los mejores - Dije riendo. Embry, Paul, Jared, y Mike fueron sacados de la pista provocando la risa de todos nosotros. Sólo quedábamos en ella, Ángela y Ben, Rose y Emmett, Edward y Tanya, Alice y Jasper, Leah y Jacob y finalmente yo y Demetri.

- Esta será la penúltima ronda - Anuncio el animador.

- Sacaremos altiro a 4 parejas de la pista dejando solamente a las dos parejas que pelearan por el premio en el spa, así que comience la música - Termino de decir el animador.

Suspiré y miré a Demetri esperando a que saliera la canción cuando oímos una de nuestras canciones preferidas y sonreímos, empezamos a movernos al ritmo de Sexy Back, Demetri pegaba su cuerpo al mío como siempre lo hacíamos mientras que bajamos al ritmo de la música y me cantaba al oído, no paraba de sonreír ya que gracias a Demetri salía la Bella que tanto extrañaba, aquella Bella segura y que la pasaba bien con la gente que quería, de pronto Dem, me giro de manera que nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas, sus manos recorrieron desde mis brazos hasta mi cintura, apretándome más a él, una de sus piernas se puso entremedio de las mías y bajamos hasta ya no poder más, mientras que la música y los gritos de todos resonaban por el gran salón.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y subimos lentamente haciendo que él me girara de una manera sensual para quedar de nuevo mi espalda en su pecho mientras nos movíamos, fue en eso cuando me fije que Edward me observaba aún cuando Tanya le bailaba. Sus hermosos ojos no se despegaban de los míos, haciendo que mi piel se erizara "No seas tonta Bella, no te mira de esa manera, esta con su novia entiende" Decía mi odiosa voz en la cabeza.

- Vamos Bells - Decía Dem a quien miré a mi lado y me sonrió, la música poco a poco fue terminando hasta que paro por completo, Emmett y Rose se acercaron a nosotros mientras que Alice me guiño un ojo y Jasper sonrió.

- Bueno, bueno… ¡Pero qué bailes chicos! Creo que ahora es una situación demasiado difícil. Antes de dar los nombres de las dos parejas en donde solo daremos el nombre del varón, agradecemos a todos los que participaron, sus bailes han sido geniales, créanme, pero como en todo siempre hay personas que lo hacen mucho mejor, y entre ellos tenemos a…

- Mí - Dijo sonriendo Emmett provocando que Rose le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Emmett Cullen! - Dijo el animador logrando los gritos de los chicos de La Push, de mí y Demetri y Alice con Jasper.

- Lo siento hermanita - Dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo y llevando a Rose al centro de la pista.

- Y por último una pareja que creo conocer, pero que luego disipare mis dudas, así que aplaudamos al Sr. ¡Demetri Thomson! - Demetri me abrazo de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el año pasado y me tomó de la mano para llevarme al lado de Emmett quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Decías hermanito? - Pregunte dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que Rose y Dem se rieron.

- Ahora veremos quién es el mejor - Dijo Emmett riendo.

- ¡Ahora todos a apoyar a la pareja que más les guste, y por lo que veo son todos familia! - Grito el animador riendo - ¿Qué dice el público? - Pregunto, mientras que se sentían gritos con mi nombre y el de Emmett.

- Esta divido, pero que mejor manera de decidir que bailando… Así que muévanse de la manera más sensual… Al ritmo de Black Velvet - Dijo el animador.

- Dem es la canción - Dije riendo mientras lo abrazaba y quedaba justo viendo a Jasper, Edward, Alice, Tanya, y los chicos de La Push.

- Vamos Chiquis, a dar lo mejor para que pasemos ese fin de semana juntos.

- ¡Claro! - Dije mientras que la música comenzaba. Miré a Rose quien se acercaba sigilosamente a Emmett para rodearlo, mientras que yo movía mis manos y caderas al ritmo de la música dándole la espalda a Demetri. Esta canción me encantaba, mi madre siempre la cantaba y bailaba en casa, y desde siempre la había oído, aunque jamás creí bailarla.

De pronto cuando empezó la letra sentí unas manos que acariciaban sutilmente mi cuello bajando lentamente hasta posarse en mi vientre, para que nuestras caderas se unieran y movieran como una sola.

- ¡Vamos Bells! - Gritaba Ángela con Leah.

Me fui girando lentamente para pegar mi frente a la suya, recorriendo con mis manos la anatomía de Demetri, bajando sensualmente sin despegar mi vista de la de él, para luego subir y alejarme de él moviéndome al ritmo de la música, me acerque lentamente donde se encontraba él… Sabía que Demetri venía detrás de mí, pude ver sorpresa en los ojos de Edward mientras me acercaba a él, para pasar por su lado, tomar una silla sin dejar de moverme y llevarla al centro, tirando también de la corbata de Demetri, a quien avente en la silla para comenzar a bailarle. Recorría con mis manos su cara, lo rodeaba de manera en que se viera que él era mi presa y yo la fiera, levante una de mis piernas moviéndome siempre al ritmo de la música, para que Demetri la recorriera con sus manos, baje rápidamente la pierna mientras tiré de la corbata de Dem para acercar mi boca a la suya y rozar nuestros labios, levante nuevamente una pierna la que Dem tomó delicadamente, mientras yo tiraba mi cuerpo hacía atrás sostenida de la cintura por Demetri. Con su boca casi rozando recorrió desde mi vientre al cuello, logrando gritos de nerviosismo, me fue levantando a su altura de manera sensual y lenta para girarme y aventarme a él de manera salvaje, bajando lentamente al ritmo de la música… Fui girándome de manera lenta para desatar el nudo de su corbata, que saque de manera sensual mordiéndome el labio, y lo atrape por su cuello con la corbata y mis manos, moviéndome hacia atrás donde se encontraba la silla, para sentarlo nuevamente en ella y bailarle de espaldas, hasta que poco a poco la música fue terminando…

- ¡Eso fue tremendo! - Dijo el animador cuando las luces se encendieron, ya que poco a poco fueron bajando la luz dejando solamente las luces del centro de la pista encendidas. Demetri se paro riendo y beso mi mejilla.

- Eso fue genial Bells - Yo me sonroje y nos acercamos a donde Rose que estaba riendo mientras que Emmett me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Realmente eres mi hermanita Bella? - Pregunto logrando que yo riera.

- Oh vamos Emmett no fue para tanto - Dije. Emmett negó riendo y apunto con su cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba nuestra familia. Podía ver los ojos abiertos de par en par de todos los hombres, mientras que Ángela, Leah y Alice saltaban como locas y reían.

- Son tontitos, sólo fue un baile - Dije.

- Debo decir Bells, que me dejaste pequeña - Dijo Rose abrazándome.

- Vamos Rose, sé que ganaran ustedes.

- ¿Qué Bells? Es obvio que no te viste, eso de la silla fue genial, no se me paso por la cabeza en ningún momento.

- Bueno…. Yo ya tengo a mi pareja preferida, pero tal y como dije ustedes son el jurado, pero antes, debo felicitar y envidiar a estos dos hombres por las bellezas que los acompañan, ¿no creen chicos? - Pregunto al público logrando que solo los chicos de La Push, quienes conocían a Emmett gritaran.

- Ya, ustedes son el jurado así que ustedes deciden… Aplausos por Emmett Cullen y la Srta. Rosalie Cullen - Dijo el animador logrando un gran bullicio en el salón.

- Me parece muy bien - Dijo el animador.

- Y ahora aplausos por Isabella Cullen y Demetri Thomson. - El salón prácticamente se derrumbo de los gritos de Alice, Ángela, y Leah.

- Pero que es lo que paso… Claramente hay una pareja ganadora y esa es la de Isabella y Demetri… Un gran aplauso para ellos - Dijo el animador… Salté a los brazos de Demetri y reímos juntos, luego se acerco Rose que estaba más que feliz, y Emmett quien se le notaba picado.

- Lo siento hermanito, ahora serás mi esclavo por un mes - Dije riendo.

- Como es costumbre, antes que sigamos con el baile, la pareja ganadora elegirá una canción para bailar solos en la pista - Dijo el animador, mientras Rose y Emmett dejaban la pista para ir con los demás.

- ¿Qué canción elegiremos Bells? - Pregunto Demetri.

- La que tú quieras Dem - Respondí.

- ¿Segura?

- Segurísima - Respondí mientras que Dem me sonreía y le susurraba algo al animador.

- Bajen las luces por favor… Esta canción está dedicada a la Srta. Isabella Cullen, de su gran amigo, Demetri Thomson - Hablo el animador mientras se alejaba del centro, se bajaban las luces y Demetri me tomaba la mano de manera tierna y me acercaba a él.

- Cada vez que escuches esta canción acuérdate de mí - Dijo dándome un beso en la frente, cuando la canción comenzó a sonar.

- Dem - Dije.

- Es para ti Bells… Sé que quizás no es la misma situación, pero recuerda que tú eres única - Dijo abrazándome más, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y nos movimos al ritmo de She's the one de Robbie Williams…

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció mis hermosas? ¿Les gustó ver a Bella en esa faceta? ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward al ver a Bella bailar así? Espero sus comentarios mis hermosas!<em>  
><em>Siento realmente el retraso, pero he tenido diversos problemas que me han mantenido alejada del pc, como también que mi brazo me ha dolido un poco estas semanas por lo que no lo he querido forzar escribiendo, espero me comprendan, ya que las he extrañado un montón, gracias por los mensajes privados que me mandaron para saber de las actualizaciones y para saber si todo iba bien, son un amor!.<em>  
><em>Gracias a mis lectoras de siempre, las que nunca fallan Vale-Misty Cullen, Suiza-love y OdetteBennet como también a todas las que leen en silencio. Sin ustedes nada de esto seria posible ya que sus comentarios y rabias hacia las actitudes de Edward me rió mucho, pero bueno ¿quién entiende a los hombres?.<br>Aquí les dejó un capitulo más de LDA, no sé cuando podré actualizar de nuevo, pero creo que será el próximo fin de semana ya que tendré mejores en el internet de mi casa!._  
><em>Un abrazo gigante mis hermosas y gracias por todo, las adoro!<em>

_Besos, Sol ;) _


	24. Celos

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>

**Celos**

Salí de casa en compañía de Tanya al baile, a los minutos después llegó Rose con Emmett diciendo que Alice y Jasper se venían en compañía de Demetri y Bella. Por más que quería alejarla de mi cabeza no podía, creí que estando con Tanya a mi lado todo sería más fácil, pero aun habiendo pasado dos semanas de aquél beso no hubo día en que no recordara su aliento calido, llenando cada parte de mi cuerpo, ¿Qué me había hecho Isabella? No sabía y tampoco quería saberlo, ella y yo no podíamos estar juntos.

- ¿En qué piensas hermanito? - Pregunto Emmett, sólo lo miré.

- Ahí vienen los chicos - Dijo Rose sonriendo hacía el frente, fue ahí cuando mi mirada se encontró con un bello par de ojos chocolates, que resaltaban aún más con el maquillaje y peinado que ella llevaba, no pude evitar recorrer su hermoso cuerpo con mi mirada.

- Bella cariño te ves hermosa - Dijo Tanya sonriéndole.

- Y eso que no la has visto sin el abrigo - Contesto Rose de manera tajante.

- Eso es cierto, pero todo tiene solución - Dijo Demetri soltando la mano y abriendo cada botón del abrigo negro que Bella llevaba. Sentía tanta rabia al ver como ella lo miraba a él.

- Wow… Esta chica si que nos matara esta noche - Dijeron un par de voces haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Eran los chicos de La Push. Bella se giró y les sonrió para luego acercarse a ellos y saludarlos uno por uno. Mientras Bella camino hacia ellos no pude evitar observarla, aquél vestido que llevaba era simplemente perfecto para ella, lucía su hermosa y pálida piel, haciéndola parecer un ángel.

- Bella te ves hermosa - Dijo Leah.

- Gracias Leah y tú te ves guapísima - Dijo Bella sonriéndole.

- Chicos, él es mi querido y gran amigo Demetri - Dijo Bella tomando la mano de Demetri, mientras que todos le sonreían… En cambio yo no podía. No entendía el porqué.

- Así que tú eres el famoso Demetri - Le dijo Embry sonriendo.

- ¿Famoso? - Pregunto Demetri riendo.

- Claro, Bells no para de hablar de ti, creo que eres el único que a podido traer el hermoso brillo de esos bellos ojos chocolates que ella tiene - Dijo Jacob sonriéndole a Bella. ¿Qué Demetri había traído ese brillo en sus ojos? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto pensar eso? Ella no me importa, pero aún así me da rabia pensar que quizás él puede sacar esa hermosa sonrisa que podría arreglarle el día a cualquiera.

- Es bueno saber que soy yo el causante de eso… Y más cuando se trata de mi Bells - Dijo Demetri provocando que todos rieran, inclusive Tanya.

- ¡Edward! Apareciste - Dijo Seth acercándose a donde estaba con Tanya, pude observar que Demetri alzo la vista de Bella y le dijo algo que ella sonrío, para luego desaparecer de ahí. No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero me sentía impaciente.

- Me da gusto saber que Bella es feliz con Demetri - Dijo Rose a Alice.

- ¿Ellos son novios? - Pregunto Tanya.

- No, no lo son, pero quizás si el tiempo pasa, y Bella se da cuenta de quien realmente vale la pena acepte el amor de Demetri - Dijo Alice viéndome fijamente.

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Dónde andaban? - Pregunto Emmett haciendo de esa manera perder el contacto visual que tenía con Alice. Yo sabía que todos estaban molestos con la decisión que tomé, ya que desde siempre Tanya ha sentido cierto interés por mí, pero jamás la he visto con otros ojos, es más no sé por qué razón hice lo que hice, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no hay vuelta atrás… Reconozco que fui un cobarde, pero jamás me había sentido así con nadie, con nadie hasta que Bella llegó a nuestras vidas.

- Poniéndonos al día Emmett - Respondió Demetri abriendo la silla de Bella.

- ¿A qué hora empieza la música? - Pregunto Embry, justo cuando el director dio la bienvenida al baile, y nos deseo una excelente noche, seguido de la música en donde varios se pararon.

- Vamos amor - Me susurro Tanya tirando de mi mano y alejándonos de la mesa. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando con Tanya, pero de vez en cuando miraba a la mesa donde ella se encontraba y la veía feliz.

- _"¿Qué pasa hermanito?" _- Pregunto en mi cabeza la voz de Alice, miré hacia donde se encontraba y tanto ella como Jasper me observaban.

- _"¿Te diste cuenta del error que cometiste?"_ - Pregunto nuevamente Alice, me giré dándole la espalda para no oír más sus pensamientos. Un joven se subió al escenario diciendo que el seria el animador de esta noche, seguimos bailando un par de canciones más cuando todos nos fuimos a sentar nuevamente a donde ahora solo se encontraban Bella, Demetri, Rose y Emmett que estaba cerca de Bella y ella estaba riendo.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? - Pregunto Jacob.

- Ya lo verán… Ya lo verán - Dijo Emmett guiñándole un ojo a Bella, me intrigaba tanto ver que estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía por qué razón no podía leer ni siquiera los pensamientos de Demetri.

- Bueno… La noche ha estado buena ¿no creen? - Pregunto el animador, sacándome de mi estudio.

- No sé porque pienso que ahora viene Bells - Dijo Emmett riendo, todos la observamos a ella.

- No Emmett, estoy segura que no.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Pregunto Alice irritada por el simple hecho de no saber a que referían, y yo estaba igual o peor, más cuando Emmett le daba miradas a Demetri de complicidad.

- Ya te enteraras duende - Respondió Emmett riendo con Rose.

- Bueno, como es un sello importante en nuestra productora, debo decir que llego la hora del concurso - Dijo el animador, logrando la atención de todos, Emmett miro riendo a Bella.

- Emmett no ha dicho que concurso - Dijo Bella molesta.

- Será ese enana, acuérdate de mí - Dijo Emmett.

- El premio para este concurso es un fin de semana en un lujoso Spa de Port Ángeles, en donde compartirán con su pareja de baile o con quien deseen - Dijo el animador, Bella miro a Demetri nerviosa.

- Bueno el concurso consiste en un baile de parejas, participaran todos los que quieran, dejando para el final a solo dos parejas, en donde pondremos una canción, la cual tendrá que ser bailada de la manera más sensual posible, el público decidirá quienes son los ganadores, así que comenzaremos con el concurso de sensualidad en unos 5 minutos - Dijo el animador. Fue en eso cuando Bella se atraganto con la bebida.

- ¿Bells estas bien? - Pregunto Jasper mientras Rose, Emmett y Demetri reían.

- Si estoy bien… ¡Maldición Emmett! - Dijo molesta Bella.

- Oh vamos hermanita no podrás decir que no, me diste la mano, y además sabes que yo ganaré así que el servicio que yo ofrecí espero recibirlo de tu parte - Dijo riendo.

- ¿Qué dices Bells? - Pregunto Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Sabes qué Emmett? - Dijo Bella riendo mitras todos la mirábamos, ya que nadie, aparte de Rose, Demetri, Emmett y ella sabían a qué se referían.

- Este concurso lo ganaré yo… No por nada ya fui ganadora - Dijo riendo. Logrando que Emmett se callara. Pero…. ¿De que era campeona Bella? ¿Qué otras sorpresas guardaba este ángel?.

- ¿Ganadora? - Pregunto Alice.

- Ya lo verás Alice… Ya lo verás - Dijo Rose riendo.

- ¿Todos ustedes participaran? - Pregunto un chico de la productora, haciendo que todos saliéramos de aquel misterio.

- Si todos - Respondimos al unísono.

- ¿Bella tú? - Pregunto Alice, más o igual de sorprendida que yo.

- Si Alice yo - Respondió Bella roja, miro hacia otro lado y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sacudió su cabeza y luego de unos segundos sonrió. Cómo desearía poder leer sus pensamientos en momentos así.

- ¿Qué más debemos saber de ella Demetri? - Pregunto Alice molesta, por el hecho de no entender nada. - Uf… Bells es una caja de sorpresa Alice, y tal como te lo ha dicho Rosalie y Emmett, ya verás porque - Dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Bella, logrando que un gruñido saliera de mi pecho, el cual no paso desapercibido por mis hermanos y novia.

- Buenos chicos… Las parejas que concursaran, que son pocas, a la pista por favor - Dijo el animador, haciendo que todos nos paráramos. La música era variada, yo estaba con mi novia, pero aún así no podía quitar la vista de Bella, más cuando Demetri bailaba tan cerca de ella, poco a poco la pista se fue vaciando logrando así que quedáramos, Ángela y Ben, Rose y Emmett, Bella y Demetri, Alice y Jasper, Leah y Jacob y finalmente yo y Tanya.

- Esta será la penúltima ronda - Anuncio el animador - Sacaremos altiro a 4 parejas de la pista dejando solamente a las dos parejas que pelearan por el premio en el spa, así que comience la música - Dijo el animador.

Empezó Sexy Back, haciendo que todos gritaran, pero mis ojos aún cuando Tanya se movía de manera sensual frente a mí, no podían salir de Bella y sus movimientos. Movimientos que la llevaron a encontrarse con nuestras miradas, ella se movía al ritmo de la música sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué ahora que había vuelto sentía estas cosas? Esta rabia al ver a alguien tan cerca de ella, esta impotencia de no ser yo quien pueda bailar a su lado, de no ser yo quien la haga sonreír o sonrojar, y más aún, de no ser yo quien trae a esos hermosos ojos cafés ese brillo hermoso.

Vi como Demetri le susurro algo y ella se volteo hasta que termino la música. Rose y Emmett se acercaron a Bella mientras que todos los demás nos quedábamos alejados de ellos.

- Bueno, bueno… ¡Pero qué bailes chicos! Creo que ahora es una situación demasiado difícil. Antes de dar los nombres de las dos parejas en donde solo daremos el nombre del varón, agradecemos a todos los que participaron, sus bailes han sido geniales, créanme, pero como en todo siempre hay personas que lo hacen mucho mejor, y entre ellos tenemos a…

- ¡Emmett Cullen! - Dijo el animador logrando los gritos de los chicos de La Push, y mis hermanos, como también Bella y Demetri. Emmett le dijo algo a Bella y se fue al centro de la pista con Rose.

- Y por último una pareja que creo conocer, pero que luego disipare mis dudas, así que aplaudamos al Sr. ¡Demetri Thomson! - El animador dijo que creía conocer… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba aquí? Demetri abrazo a Bella y tomó de su mano para llevarla al centro de la pista en donde se pusieron a conversar y reír con Emmett y Rose.

- ¡Ahora todos a apoyar a la pareja que más les guste, y por lo que veo son todos familia! - Grito el animador riendo - ¿Qué dice el público? - Pregunto, mientras que se sentían gritos con el nombre de Bella y el de Emmett - Esta divido, pero que mejor manera de decidir que bailando… Así que muévanse de la manera más sensual… Al ritmo de Black Velvet - Dijo el animador.

Observe a Bella que abrazo a Demetri de manera efusiva y nos observo desde los brazos de ese. Ella se alejo de él y le sonrió mientras que la música comenzaba a sonar. No podía apartar los ojos de Bella, sabía que mis otros dos hermanos estaban haciendo lo suyo, pero estaba completamente hipnotizado con Bella, quien movía sus manos y caderas al ritmo sensual de la música y de espaldas a Demetri, quien poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, para acariciarla de una manera que hacía sacar aquel mounstro de mí.

- ¿Qué te pasa amor? - Me pregunto Tanya.

- Nada - Respondí si despegar la vista de Bella.

- ¡Vamos Bells! - Gritaron Ángela con Leah.

Bella se giro de una manera hermosa para quedar frente a frente con aquel imbécil, ella recorrió con sus hermosas manos el cuerpo de él, bajo y luego subió sensualmente sin despegar en ningún momento la vista de la de Demetri quien se notaba que estaba babeando por Bella, al igual que muchos en el salón. De pronto Bella se alejo de Demetri y empezó a caminar en mi dirección sin despegar la vista de la mía, me sentía como un estúpido, estaba nervioso con cada paso que ella daba, vi que Demetri venía detrás de ella al ritmo de la música también, como desearía ser yo el que estuviera así con ella y no ese.

Pasó por mi lado haciendo que mi cuerpo sintiera su exquisita aroma, tomó una silla de manera bruta pero sin perder el toque femenino, y junto con la silla tomó con sus delicados dedos la corbata de Demetri a quien lo arrastro al centro de la pista y lo aventó en la silla para bailarle.

- ¡Esta chica sí que sabe moverse! - Dijo Alice feliz viendo a Bella. Jasper no quitaba de mí su vista.

Lo que vino después me molesto aún más, no sabía porque razón deseaba correr hasta allá, tomar a Bella y sacarla de ahí para que nadie la viera, ella era única, y me molestaba el hecho de saber que era deseada. Bella levanto su pierna lentamente para posarla en las de Demetri quien la acaricio de manera caballerosa, Bella bajó rápidamente la pierna mientras tiró de la corbata de Demetri para acercar su hermosos labios a los de él, rozándolos… ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que hiciera eso? Más cuando recordaba que esos labios, fueron míos por unos segundos.

Bella nuevamente levanto su pierna, la cual Demetri la tomó, ella se inclino hacía atrás siendo sostenida por Demetri, quien recorrió con su asquerosa boca, casi rozando el cuerpo de Bella desde el vientre hasta el cuello, para luego levantarla lentamente y una vez que estuvo a su altura azotarla a su cuerpo de manera salvaje, para bajar lentamente.

Bella se giró y fue desatando el nudo de la corbata de Demetri mordiéndose el labio, atrajo a Demetri a ella con la corbata por su cuello, y lo llevo hacia la silla de la cual se habían alejado, sentó nuevamente a Demetri, y le comenzó a bailar de espaldas, hasta que la música fue terminando…

- ¡Eso fue tremendo! - Dijo el animador cuando las luces se encendieron, ya que poco a poco fueron bajando la luz dejando solamente las luces del centro de la pista encendidas. Demetri beso la mejilla de Bella y le dijo algo provocando que ella se sonrojara, luego se acercaron a donde estaban Rose y Emmett el cual estaba con cara de sorprendido.

Vimos todos que conversaron un rato, Emmett nos señalo y Bella nos observo para luego reír con Rose, la cual la abrazo.

- Bueno…. Yo ya tengo a mi pareja preferida, pero tal y como dije ustedes son el jurado, pero antes, debo felicitar y envidiar a estos dos hombres por las bellezas que los acompañan, ¿no creen chicos? - Pregunto el animador al público logrando que solo los chicos de La Push gritaran, ya que todos los demás le temían al grande de Emmett.

- Ya, ustedes son el jurado así que ustedes deciden… Aplausos por Emmett Cullen y la Srta. Rosalie Cullen - Dijo el animador logrando un gran bullicio en el salón.

- Me parece muy bien - Dijo el animador - Y ahora aplausos por Isabella Cullen y Demetri Thomson - El salón prácticamente se derrumbo. Los gritos de Alice, Ángela, y Leah me dejaron casi sordo.

- Pero que es lo que paso… Claramente hay una pareja ganadora y esa es la de Isabella y Demetri… Un gran aplauso para ellos - Dijo el animador… Bella saltó a los brazos de Demetri y reían, se les acerco Rose que estaba más feliz, y Emmett quien se le notaba claramente lo picado que estaba. Bella le dijo algo a Emmett riendo.

- Como es costumbre, antes que sigamos con el baile, la pareja ganadora elegirá una canción para bailar solos en la pista - Dijo el animador, Rose y Emmett dejaron la pista y se unieron a nosotros.

- Eso fue tremendo Rose y Emmett - Dijo Jacob riendo.

- ¿Tremendo? La enana me ganó y ahora debo obedecerle por un mes - Dijo Emmett molesto logrando que todos riéramos. Ya me imaginaba a Emmett haciéndole caso en todo a Bella y por un mes.

Entre risas y risas observábamos a Bella y Demetri que hablaban entre ellos, ella le sonrió a Demetri y el se acercó al animador quien sonrió.

- Bajen las luces por favor… Esta canción está dedicada a la Srta. Isabella Cullen, de su gran amigo, Demetri Thomson - Hablo el animador mientras se alejaba del centro, se bajaban las luces y Demetri la tomaba de manera tierna.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja - Dijo Alice abrazada de Jasper mirando a donde estaba Bella.

- Así es, además sé que Demetri cuidaría de ella ante todo - Dijo Emmett.

Sabía que todos esos comentarios los lanzaban para hacerme molestar a mí, pero nada me importaba en este momento, mi cuerpo anhelaba ser yo quien estuviera así con ella, ¿acaso todo lo que temí hace días atrás era cierto? ¿Estaba celoso?.

Demetri le dijo algo, Bella lo miró y le sonrió. Aún estando molesto por lo que veían mis ojos, Demetri tenía razón con la canción que le había dedicado a Bella, ella era única. Bailaron al compás de la música un largo rato, todas las parejas estaban abrazadas observándolos a ellos en medio de la pista… Y yo, ahí sintiéndome con ganas de aniquilar a alguien, no sabía que me pasaba, pero ya mis ojos no podían aguantar aquella escena.

Solté la mano de Tanya y salí de ahí al balcón del gran salón, no me importo nadie más, apreté el puente de mi nariz con las manos para así aunque sea solo un poco disminuir el odio que sentía, pero ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto verla acompañada de otro? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que yo deseaba? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que yo mismo cause?

- ¿Celoso hermanito? - Sentí la voz de la última persona que creí que vendría por mí.

- ¿Celoso Rose? ¿Por qué? - Dije abriendo mis ojos y volteándome a ella que sonreía.

- Vamos Edward, sé que nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien, pero creo conocerte un poco, te molesta ver que otro sea el que disfruta de la alegría de Bella y no tú, odias no ser el causante de la risa y felicidad, y más aún te molesta que la persona que disfrute de todo ello con ella, sea nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo, y el hombre que solamente desea amarla y hacerla feliz.

- ¡Cállate Rose! - Grite molesto provocando su risa.

- Mira Edward Cullen, no vine aquí para decirte todo esto, pero no lo pude evitar, por más que pienso porque diablos trajiste a Tanya a Forks no hallo la respuesta, jamás la viste con otros ojos, y desde que paso eso con Bella saliste huyendo de aquí sin decirle nada a nadie, y de un día a otro llegas y de novio, y más encima con Tanya Denali.

- La quiero Rose - Dije mirando al cielo.

- ¿La quieres? Vamos Edward, puede ser… Pero la quieres porque prácticamente somos familia, nada más… ¿Hasta cuando no verás que la que es dueña de tu muerto corazón es Bella? ¿Por qué no admites que solo ella ha causado nuevas sensaciones en ti? ¿Tan orgulloso eres Edward que dejaras de luchar por ella?

- Basta Rose, nunca lucharé por ella porque no la veo como otra cosa que mi hermana - Dije.

- Mi hermana y al diablo Edward, sé que todos te han dicho esto, Bella te ama, ¿no lo ves? Sólo tú la sacaste de ese agujero donde estaba, y ahora sólo llegaste para que toda esa alegría fuera en vano, gracias a dios que Demetri…

- Demetri, olvidaba que ese chico puede hacer milagros - Dije irónicamente.

- Jajaja, ¿Te oyes Edward? ¿Qué te ha hecho Demetri para que lo trates así o pienses así de él? ¡Nada! ¿Y sabes porque te molesta? ¡Porque esta con Bella!

- ¿Sabes Rose? No quiero seguir escuchándote, lo único que hablas son estupideces, tú y todos, yo no amo a Bella y jamás lo haré - Dije caminando nuevamente al salón donde ya se oía música.

- Espero que cuando veas lo que en verdad tienes al frente no sea demasiado tarde Edward - Dijo en un susurro.

Cuando llegue a donde estaban supuestamente todos, sólo me encontré con Tanya esperándome.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué paso contigo? - Pregunto una vez que estuve a su lado.

- Salí a tomar un poco de aire… ¿Y los demás?.

- Todos se fueron, ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto.

- Claro - Respondí tomando su mano y sacándola del salón. El camino a casa fue rápido, cuando llegamos a ella sólo sentía las risa de Bella proveniente de su habitación.

- Iré con Esme, luego te buscaré - Dijo Tanya depositando un beso en los labios, caminé a la sala donde sólo se encontraban mis hermanos. Rose no me dirigió la mirada en ningún momento.

- Iré a mi habitación, los veo luego chicos - Dijo Rose saliendo de ahí, al rato la siguió Emmett.

- ¿Bella donde esta? - Pregunté sin pensar. Tanto Jasper como Alice me miraron con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?. - Pregunto Alice.

- Porque oí su risa y no la veo por aquí - Respondí.

- Bella está en su habitación en compañía de Demetri… Si me disculpan, iré a cambiarme, recuerden que Demetri no sabe nada - Dijo Alice saliendo de ahí. El silencio inundo el lugar hasta que Jasper lo rompió.

- Sé lo que estás sintiendo, deseas salir corriendo para ver que esta pasando ¿no es así? - Pregunto sonriente.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Pregunte.

- Edward, no sabré leer tus pensamientos, pero sé que en tu cabeza están surgiendo miles de dudas, una como ¿se quedará esta noche él con ella?.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - Pregunte molesto.

- ¿No lo deseas saber? - Pregunto mirándome, sospese responderle varios segundos, pero nuevamente hablo él.

- Se quedará con ella, ya que Bella lo pidió, creo que la llegada de Demetri ayudo bastante a lo que tú llegada provoco - Dijo Jasper.

- Ósea que yo soy el culpable del estado de ánimo de ella ¡Por favor!.

- Claro que lo eres, y lo sabes perfectamente, ya que te sientes culpable, lo puedo sentir, como también puedo sentir esos celos que te están matando.

- ¡Cállate Jazz!.

- Edward entiéndelo son celos, los sentí desde que llego Demetri - Dijo.

- Ustedes, todos ustedes no saben nada, no sé qué es lo que quieren, yo jamás la veré con otros ojos.

- Bueno… Eso sólo lo descubrirás tú con el tiempo… ¿Sabes? tú corazón es un laberinto.

- Jazz mi corazón está muerto - Me mofé de él.

- Lo sé, pero cuando aquella persona llega… Ese corazón, aunque este muerto como el de nosotros, con la sola presencia de aquella persona late, haciéndote sentir las emociones más hermosas que jamás hayas creído sentir, haciéndote ver por primera vez el miedo, y de esa manera, quizás temiendo a lo que tienes frente a ti… Edward abre los ojos.

- Déjame solo Jasper - Dije provocando un suspiro de parte de él para que luego saliera de ahí.

Camine hacía el bosque, donde siempre Bella se sentaba, podía sentir su dulce aroma impregnado en este lugar, haciéndome sentir completo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llegaba ella para cambiar lo que creía que era mi existencia? ¿Por qué todo cambio con su sola sonrisa? ¿Por qué de un día para otro temo lo que pueda llegar a suceder?... ¿Es que la rabia y odio que sentí hoy fueron celos?... No sabía que iba a suceder, sabía que estaba siendo orgulloso y un completo cobarde, pero no, ellos eran los equivocados, y sólo el tiempo, uno de nuestros mejores amigos me ayudarían a que todos se dieran cuenta que lo que yo decía era cierto…

* * *

><p><em>Mis hermosas ¿como están? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Rico saber lo que paso nuestro Edward ¿no?... Siento subir capitulo muy tarde, pero cuando me iba a poner a subir capitulo hubo un sismo bastante fuerte en mi país que nos asusto a todos, ya que aún quedan consecuencias en el subconciente de las personas y por ende todos nos asustamos, gracias a dios por el momento se descartaron alertas de tsunamis en las costas y eso nos deja un poco más tranquilos, pero los miedos siguen ya que hemos tenido una seguidilla de temblores por estos días que se han sumado a las muchas expeculaciones que hay de que habrán sismos fuerte y todo eso... Pero bueno, creo que me desahogue con ustedes...<em>

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo tal como lo prometí la semana pasada, espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado como también espero con ansias sus rewies, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo incondicional a toooodas las que dejaron sus rewies en el cap anterior que son las de siempre y las que llevo en mi corazón, un abrazo gigante, que tengan una hermosa semana y nos leeremos el próximo fin de semana!_

_Les dejo mi face por si quieren agregarme y asi conocernos mejor... .com/soliiitta_

_Un abrazo gigante, las adoro!_


	25. Desahogo

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

**Desahogo**

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente. Demetri compartía mucho con Emmett y Jasper, ya que cuando no se encontraba conmigo, simplemente estaba con ellos jugando o gastando bromas por doquier.

Desde el baile de inicio de año, no hubo día que Emmett me lanzará una broma a la hora de la comida, ya que Demetri no sabía el secreto de mi familia, y todos, inclusive Edward con Tanya tenían que fingir que comían para que mi querido amigo no sospechara nada.

Jacob y los demás chicos de La Push también se acercaron mucho más a Demetri, ya que íbamos con Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Alice a La Push a pasar un día en la playa, donde los chicos jugaban fútbol, y nosotras solamente nos dedicábamos a ver como Emmett intentaba no sacar a flote su fuerza extrema o su velocidad, como también los chicos de La Push, ya que ambos debían cuidarse de Demetri.

Y bueno mi relación con Edward, simplemente no existe. Mucho antes desde aquel día en que me di cuenta que él era la razón de mí nueva vida, aunque sea una mirada de enojo tenía de parte de él, pero ahora, después de ese beso y de su furtiva llegada a casa en compañía de Tanya todo cambió, Edward no es el mismo, pocas veces se le ve en casa, ya que pasa la mayoría del tiempo fuera con Tanya, o simplemente encerrado en su habitación.

Sé que si Demetri no estuviera conmigo en estos días todo hubiera sido más difícil, tal como lo será cuando vuelva a clases y junto con eso Demetri parta a Italia a seguir con su carrera, pero aún así seguiré adelante, él tomó su camino, un camino que alguna vez creí que nos uniría pero cada día me doy cuenta que se van alejando mucho más.

- ¿En qué piensa la chica más hermosa? - Pregunto la voz de mi amigo Demetri.

- ¿La chica más hermosa? Creo que te equivocaste de lugar - Respondí corriéndome un poco para darle lugar en mi roca junto al río.

- Bells, ¿hasta cuándo?

- Dem, sabes que no soy así y no lo seré jamás - Dije.

- Tienes que mirarte bien Bells, eres la chica más hermosa y buena que hay en este mundo, cualquiera daría todo por estar con alguien como tú.

- Cualquiera menos él - Susurré, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que pasara desapercibido por Demetri.

- ¿Lo dices por Edward? - Pregunto haciendo que mi corazón con solo oír su nombre saltara.

- No Dem, Edward es como mi hermano

- Pero no lo es, y lo sé porque te conozco tan bien, que cuando lo vez tu mirada cambia - Dijo sonriéndome pero con una alegría que no le llegó a los ojos. Suspiré.

- Él es feliz, la ama a ella y yo debo aceptar su felicidad.

- ¿Felicidad? Por favor Isabella - Dijo serio. Cosa que me llamo la atención ya que Demetri jamás me llamaba Isabella, a no ser por algo que le molestara - Es cosa de verlo, no sé que quiere demostrar estando con ella, esta bien es una chica hermosa, y llamativa, pero nada más, nada comparado contigo. Edward no la ama, Edward esta con ella solamente para que sus hermanos lo dejen tranquilo con el hecho de que todos, inclusive yo me doy cuenta de que tú lo eres todo para él - Dijo mirándome.

- Jajaja, ¿Todo para él? No Demetri, si fuera así no hubiera salido corriendo luego de que nos besamos para que a las semanas después vuelva con su novia y la deje aquí - Dije molesta.

- Eso se llama miedo Bells, debes aceptarlo.

- ¿Yo aceptarlo? He aceptado muchas cosas Demetri en este último tiempo, mi vida cambió, mi feliz existencia la que yo creía perfecta ya no existe, no tengo a mis padres junto a mí, y menos a Tommy que era el que me llenaba el día, no te tengo a ti ahí para ayudarme como siempre lo has hecho, y lo peor es que jamás lo tendré a él… Y ahora que poco a poco he ido aceptando esto quieres que también acepte que él tiene miedo… ¿Miedo a que? - Pregunte ya exaltada.

- A amar Bells - Dijo mirándome.

- Creo que para eso no hay que temer, o qué sé yo… Nunca me había sentido así, pero ya no quiero sufrir más Dem, ¿sabes lo que es amar a alguien y que ese alguien tenga a otra persona en su corazón? - Le pregunte reprimiendo las lágrimas, ya nada importaba, no me importaba si alguien en casa me oía, hace días que llevaba esto dentro, y este sería el último día que lo tendría guardado.

- Lo sé, y créeme que no sabes cuánto - Respondió mi amigo acariciando mi mejilla con su mano.

- ¿Y qué haces? Dime ¿Qué has hecho para no sentir ese desgarro que te da cada vez que lo ves junto a su pareja? ¿Qué ves que le susurra cosas en el oído, que ríe junto a ella, cuando crees que todo eso debería estar pasando contigo?.

- No sé qué haría que nuestra situación es distinta, pero si lo pones de esa forma, creo que no lo podría soportar - Dijo abrazándome de manera que apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. El silencio nos lleno por varios minutos, solamente oíamos el cantar de las aves y el agua recorriendo el riachuelo.

- No podría soportarlo, creo que tomaría mis cosas y me iría lo antes posible de aquí, aunque sea por un tiempo - Dijo de repente Demetri. Sospese cada una de sus palabras. ¿Lo mejor sería irme un tiempo de aquí? ¿Alejarme de las personas que me aceptaron a su lado, que me dieron un apellido, amor, y confianza solamente porque el chico que amo vive con su novia bajo el mismo techo que yo? - Promete Isabella que hagas lo que hagas yo lo sabré primero, sabes que jamás te dejare sola, que siempre estaré contigo ahí, que te seguiré hasta donde sea.

- Lo sé Dem y te lo prometo - Prometí.

- Como también me prometerás que ninguna otra lágrima saldrá de estos hermosos ojos. Mereces ser feliz Bells, y si de mi lado esta poder darte esa felicidad créeme que lo haré - Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Te lo prometo - Dije sonriéndole. Demetri se paro y camino a la casa. Mañana por la mañana su vuelo salía rumbo a Italia, un viaje que nos separaría por unos tres meses, tres meses que serían una prueba agonizante para mí, pero que la sacaría adelante. Miré al cielo viendo como la hermosa tarde daba lugar a la noche, acompañada de la luna en conjunto con las estrellas.

- ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche mirando el cielo? - Pregunto Rose a mi lado haciendo que me asustara un poco - Lo siento Bells - Dijo sonriéndome.

- No te preocupes, y no, no pretendo quedarme toda la noche aquí - Dije.

- Eso pensé… Alice me comento sobre unas visiones que tuvo hace un momento… ¿Piensas irte Bells? - Pregunto haciendo que me sorprendiera un poco.

- Por ahora no - Respondí sonriéndole. Rose suspiro

- ¿Es por él verdad? - Yo asentí

- Por esta vez, creo que es lo mejor, quizás solo de esa forma él se dará cuenta…

- No lo digas Rose, sé que todos piensan eso, pero si así fuera, sí aunque me quisiera un poquito siquiera no estaría aquí con ella, o mejor aún no hubiera llegado con ella así - Dije mirando el reflejo de la luna en el riachuelo

- Quizás el tiempo hará que él, o nosotros nos demos cuenta de error - Dijo acariciando mi cabello.

- ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien en tu condición? - Pregunte mirándola. Rose sonrió - Lo digo, por el tiempo que pasan juntos, los cambios que ven, ¿el amor cambia? ¿La pasión se va? - Dije algo roja.

- No Bells, creo que eso depende del amor que esas personas se sienten. Con Emmett levamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero creo que es poco también, cada día lo amo más, no podría vivir sin él, sin sus risas, sus ocurrencias o simplemente su mirada traviesa - Dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Suspiré, si Rose y Emmett llevaban tanto tiempo, al igual que Jazz y Alice, o inclusive mis padres, yo ahí no tenía lugar - Pero como te dije, todo depende del amor que se tengan esas personas - Dijo - Cada día va creciendo más, ya que vas conociendo cosas que jamás creíste de tu amor - Como Alice y Jazz, o Esme y Carlisle - Nosotros hemos tenido mucha suerte Bells, demasiada diría yo… Cuando fui humana creí haber conocido el amor, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él, pero no fue más que un patán que me llevo a esto. No te digo que cuando descubrí que Carlisle me había salvado luego de una discusión que me llevo casi a la muerte y descubrí que era vampira me sentí mal, jamás hubiera querido esto, vi morir a cada uno de mis seres queridos, me sentía sola, aún estando al lado de Carlisle, Esme y Edward que era el primero que estaba con ellos, algo me hacía falta, tenía tantos planes para mí, que simplemente creí que jamás concretaría. Pero todo cambió cuando Emmett se cruzo en mi vida, lo salvé de un ataque de un oso, sé que fui egoísta al traerlo a donde Carlisle y pedirle que lo convirtiera para mí, pero no pude, hubo algo en él que me cautivo, algo que me lleno el muerto corazón, y así me siento hasta el día de hoy, llena y todo gracias a él - Dijo feliz.

- Me alegro tanto por ti y Emmett, Rose - Dije.

- Como tú también la hallarás Bells - Dijo.

- Espero que sea antes de que envejezca - Dije riendo. Rose me miro y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Bells? - Pregunto y nuevamente suspiré.

- Quizás si fuera como ustedes, si tuviera la oportunidad de estar por siempre junto a él todo sería distinto - Dije.

- ¿Quieres decir que piensas que siendo una vampira Edward se fijaría en ti? - Pregunto algo molesta.

- Sí, quizás ocurra un milagro y me viera hermosa.

- No seas tonta Isabella por favor, ¿crees que Edward esta con Tanya por eso? ¡Por favor! Edward esta con esa por el simple hecho de que tiene miedo de aceptar lo que siente por ti, esta con ella porque es la estúpida que esta dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerlo. Tanya sabe que Edward no la ama, pero aún así ella cree que un día será….

- Como cualquiera que ame a alguien - Dije.

- ¿Crees que ella lo ama? - Pregunto y yo asentí.

- Tanya solo es capaz de amar a alguien y ese alguien es ella. Solamente esta con Edward para demostrar que al final lo consiguió. Estuvo detrás de Edward por décadas, y ahora de la nada Edward la acepto en su vida… Eso no se lo cree nadie - Dijo Rose.

- Pero Esme está feliz.

- O estaba, Esme nos conoce tan bien que sabe que Edward no es feliz - Dijo.

- Basta Rose por favor - Dije.

- Es hora de que te desahogues Bells, aunque nos digas que estas bien no lo es, y lo sé por tus ojos cariño.

- Lo estaré - Le aseguré.

- Quizás y eso espero, pero debes seguir adelante, y sabes que yo te apoyaré en todo, al igual que los demás.

- ¿Me apoyarían incluso si decido irme de aquí? Aunque sea por un tiempo - Pregunté.

- Si te apoyaríamos… Y a todo esto… Edward no se fijaría en ti por tu belleza vampírica, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y conquistaste a Edward así.

- No lo creo.

- Créelo Bells porque yo lo sé… Aunque si yo fuera tú pensaría mucho eso… El ser un vampiro implica muchas cosas, y sinceramente quizás no es la vida que yo hubiera elegido, todo cambio gracias a Emmett, pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y elegir, créeme que no elegiría esta vida.

- ¿Aún cuando eso implicaría no conocer a Emmett? - Pregunte haciendo que Rose meditara.

- Creo que aún así el destino, ya sea en esta vida, o en la que se habla que viene después nos hubiéramos reunido, mi vida está ligada a la de él.

- Era solo un pensamiento Rose, pero sé que aún así, nada sería distinto, aún siendo vampira él no se fijaría en mí.

- ¿Por qué lo crees? - Pregunto.

- No sé solamente lo creo - Dije y Rose suspiro.

- Ven vamos a casa, que ya Esme debe tener la súper cena lista para despedir a Demetri - Dijo parándose.

- ¿Lo que hable con Demetri se oyó? - Pregunté parándome.

- No, con Tanya en casa no se pueden hacer muchas cosas.

- Creo que eso lo debo ¿agradecer? - Pregunte y Rose rió.

- Si agradezcámoslo pero solo esta vez - Dijo y comenzamos a caminar a la casa.

Mientras iba agarrada de su mano pensé en todo, si yo fuera como ellos quizás las cosas cambien, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que no, que todo seguiría igual que antes, esperaría un tiempo, y en vacaciones de invierno me iría por esas semanas a Italia junto con Demetri, quizás todo sería lo mejor, alejarme de aquí para dejar todo atrás, pero el día que lo hiciera sería el día en que Edward oiría lo que siento, el día que parta de aquí seria el día en que espero que cambie un poco mi vida, quizás no solo sea un viaje de unas semanas, sino más bien por siempre, lo mejor sería dejar a Los Cullen, aún siendo una más tal y como lo estuvieron antes de que yo llegara a su vida, y así yo misma encontraría por mi lado la felicidad o inclusive el amor, aunque muy en el fondo supiera que con la única persona que me llenaría sería nada más que él…. Que Edward Cullen…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! Sé, es más lo tengo claro que me odian ya que prometí actualizar hace dos semanas pero no pude, por más que quise no pude hacerlo hasta el día de hoy, y en donde mismo lo estoy haciendo apurada, ya que mucho tiempo no tengo.<em>  
><em>El brazo a andado mejor pero la salud me ha estado fallando un poco y eso se suma a que comencé las clases entonces por ende mucho tiempo no tengo, ahora mismo me di un tiempito para subirles ya que no les podía seguir fallando, por eso mismo deje un poco el estudio para la prueba de mañana y me tienen aquí.<em>  
><em>Gracias a mis hermosas de siempre y a las que se han sumado, como también a los que leen en silencio, muchisimas gracias de verdad, ustedes son las que me dan las ganas de escribir y ultimamente tengo una idea loca en mi cabeza para una nueva historia, asi que cuando tenga algo en concreto les diré.<em>  
><em>Espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos la próxima semana, ahora si que sin falta, se los prometo!. Las adoro mis hermosas y gracias por todo!<em>

_Nos vemos, besos y abrazos... Sol! _


	26. Apariencias

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>

**Apariencias**

Verla sonreír y compartir cada noche junto a él era insoportable para mí. Pero tal y como yo lo decidí mi vida ahora era llena de apariencias, llegando al punto de estar pensando en formalizar todo tipo de relación con Tanya.

Todos los días que su amigo estuvo junto a ella la vi en facetas que no llegue a creer, reía y bromeaba como nunca antes la había visto, llenaba con una risa melodiosa y cálida cada parte de la casa en donde ella se encontrará, conocí situaciones de ella cuando era pequeña, bromas que el mismo Demetri le había gastado y de los pretendientes que Bella tuvo viviendo en Alaska.

Y así eran mis días, sonriéndole a la persona que tenía al lado por mera apariencia, sabía que era el ser más egoísta de la faz de la tierra, pero era lo mejor, además sabía que podía llegar a sentir cosas por Tanya, sólo el tiempo me ayudaría.

- ¿Hasta cuando la observarás desde la ventana? ¿Cuándo será el día en que aceptes que Bella robó tu corazón? - Dijo el grandulón de Emmett al entrar en mi habitación, me voltee y enarque una ceja.

- No me mires así Edward, sé que todos te habrán dicho las cosas y quizás sea el último en decírtelas, pero acepta la verdad - Dijo.

- ¿Qué verdad? ¿Es que todos ustedes están empecinados en que ame a Bella? - Pregunté molesto.

- No estamos empecinados ni confabulados para nada, es lo que vemos Edward - Dijo mirándome.

- Ya basta Emmett, de verdad me están cansado con el tema de "a Edward le gusta a Bella" pero no lo aceptan. - Dije furioso.

- Entonces dime… ¿Qué haces mirándola como un estúpido desde aquí? Porque no me vas a decir que estabas aquí haciendo nada, o mirando el paisaje, porque tu vista esta fija en ese lugar - Dijo apuntando a donde ahora se encontraba Rose y Bella. Sinceramente no supe que responderle por primera vez en toda mi existencia a Emmett.

- ¿Ves? Es cosa que poco a poco lo vayas aceptando, aún no entiendo porque trajiste a Tanya aquí… ¿La amas Edward? - Pregunto mirándome.

- Si la amo - Dije sintiéndome fatal al mentir, ya que sabía que no era así.

- Pues sabes que es lo que pienso, que vives de apariencias, tú no eras así Edward, ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto.

- Paso que desde que ella llego todo cambió, todos están empeñados en juntarme con ella, ¿tanto les molestaba que estuviera solo? - Pregunté mirándolo.

- Edward no es eso, fue solamente que vimos que por Bella cambió tu forma de ser, aunque no lo admitas te preocupabas por ella, la celabas cuando los chicos del Instituto la miraban o simplemente se le acercaban y ahora con Demetri aquí, que ha sido el gran apoyo de Bella, su único y gran amigo y que además todos sabemos que la mira más allá de una amistad tu genio es atroz, aún teniendo a tu lado a tu famosa novia que dices amar - Dijo irónicamente.

- La amo, no es que finja - Dije serio.

- Jajaja, si Edward, derrochas amor por doquier, ambos sabemos que solo eres un capricho de Tanya, y que tú solamente estas con ella porque eres un cobarde - Dijo serio.

- Déjame como un cobarde, pero les demostraré a cada uno de ustedes que están equivocados y que amo a Tanya como ella me ama a mí - Dije serio y con los puños apretados.

- ¿Ella amarte a ti? - Dijo riéndose.

- Perdóname que me ría pero es que Tanya solo se ama a ella misma, sé que somos prácticamente como primos, y que nuestras familias son muy unidas, pero tienes que ver que la única semilla mala de esa familia es Tanya, ni siquiera Kate o Irina que son un poco más enojonas son de esa calaña.

- ¿De qué calaña me hablas? - Pregunte ya irritado.

- De la clase de mujer que es Tanya… Vamos Edward, ¿Acaso olvidas que cuando la rechazaste por primera vez no se le tiro a los brazos a Jasper? Y aún más, cuando Jasper también le dijo que no, me busco a mí… ¿O es que crees que Rose y Alice la detestan por detestarla? Abre los ojos Edward, quizás ella si sienta cosas por ti, pero créeme que hará cualquier cosa por conseguir tenerte por siempre a tu lado, y si no quieres que alguien salga lastimado, creo que deberías pensar bien lo que estas haciendo, Tanya no es tonta, y luego se dará cuenta de lo especial que es Bella para ti - Iba a interrumpir a Emmett pero alzo la mano en señal de que lo dejara - Aún cuando tu digas que no es así… Pero bueno, es muy tonto aquél ciego que no quiere ver, y ese eres tú, y no vengas aquí a decirme a mí o algunos de nosotros que no te hicimos ver la verdad, porque ya bastante lo hemos hecho - Dijo saliendo de mi habitación y cerrando con un leve portazo.

Me tome el puente de la nariz como necesitando calmarme con el aire, aún cuando no lo necesitara, pero este tema ya me estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Pero y que pasaba si era cierto lo que decían mis hermanos? Es cierto que estos días me ha molestado ver a Demetri cerca, el solo recordar el día de baile toda la ira que podría caer en el cuerpo de alguien hacía posesión de mi cuerpo, recordar como aquellas malditas manos recorrían el cuerpo frágil y hermoso de Bella, recordando como solo él ha logrado estos días sacarle esas hermosas sonrisas que no solo me alegran a mí, si no también a mi familia, recordando como solo a él ella le confía sus miedos, sus sueños y más aún sus sentimientos… ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso era amor verdadero lo que sentía por Bella? ¿Acaso querer sacar del lado de Bella a una persona que la rodea tan posesivamente, que la anhela de manera sentimental y que la hace sonreír, es celos, lo cual me lleva a pensar que lo que siento es amor?... No esto no podía ser… ¿O si?... Vinieron a mi cabeza como cada día lo hacían aquellas imágenes de nuestro primer y único beso, de la manera en que la sentí entre mis brazos, de la forma en que nuestras bocas se amoldaron como una sola, haciéndome creer que solamente estaba hecha para ella, como la de ella para mí. Recordé como era el hermoso latir de su corazón cuando me acercaba a ella, y como era el sonido cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto por primera vez… ¿Qué era lo que esa simple, pero hermosa humana había causado en mí? ¿Era amor o una simple idea que los comentarios de mi loca familia puso en mi mente?.

- Ya basta - Me dije a mi mismo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Vaya cariño, no pensé que mi presencia te molestara - Dijo la voz de Tanya a mis espaldas. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, recordando cada detalle de Bella, que no sentí cuando Tanya entro en la habitación.

- No amor - Dije entre dientes, para luego suspirar. Tanya no tenía la culpa de nada, es más ella acepto ser mi novia sin preguntar nada del porque de mi repentina desición. Ella se había venido a Forks a acompañarme sin decir ninguna palabra, se ha portado excepcionalmente conmigo, aún cuando mis hermanos no la soportan, pero sé que ellos a las finales la terminaran aceptando, ya que aunque quieran o no, Tanya fue mi desición y ellos, como familia sabía que me apoyarían.

- ¿En qué piensas? Todos estos días has estado ido, con un genio insoportable, y cuando te pregunto que pasa siempre me dices nada y que no me preocupe - Dijo Tanya acariciando mis cabellos, y en ese momento en vez de pensar en algo coherente para responderle, recordé como las manos frágiles de Bella acariciaron mis cabellos aquel día cuando nos besamos.

Sin querer un suspiro escapo de mi labios, logrando que cerrara mis ojos y me dejara llevar por aquel recuerdo, me acerque a Tanya, la tomé suavemente y me acerque a sus labios, teniendo en mi mente solamente los hermosos y carnosos labios de Bella, los únicos labios por los que mi cuerpo gritaba, los únicos labios por los que mi loco corazón anhelaba. Roce mi lengua en su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, a lo que ella respondió de una manera feroz, haciéndome volver al tiempo real. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para encontrarme con el rostro de Tanya, con sus labios moviéndose con los míos y no con Bella, con la que yo deseaba y soñaba que estaba "Maldición" Me dije mentalmente, ¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando? Me pregunte a mi mismo alejándome de Tanya, que al terminar aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, y salí de mi habitación aún confundido por lo que me paso, no entendía nada, no sabía que era lo que me estaba pasando, o quizás si, pero si fuera así, ¿Por qué razón me costaba tanto aceptarlo? ¿Por qué me dolía aceptarlo delante de todos siendo que mi familia entera se da cuenta de mis "sentimientos" por Bella? "Porque eres un maldito cobarde, porque no eres capaz de aceptar una vez en tu vida que te has equivocado y que has dañado al ser más puro e inocente, y solo por tu estúpido miedo" Me respondí a mi mismo. Llegue al comedor donde ya estaban sentados mis hermanos en compañía de mi padre y el detestable de Demetri.

- Hijo, Tanya fue por ti - Dijo mi padre.

- Lo sé, ya baja - Respondí sentándome al lado de mi padre y Alice, quien me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Las únicas que faltaban en la mesa eran Esme, Bella, Rose y Tanya.

- Siento la tardanza, estaba algo ocupada - Dijo Tanya sonriéndome. Sentí el bufido de todos mis hermanos, y a los segundos entro Bella trayendo algunas cosas, seguidas de Rose y Esme.

Todo este teatro lo teníamos que hacer solamente para que Demetri no supiera la verdad sobre nosotros. La comida era algo más que detestable para nosotros, y a mí me molestaba mucho más el hecho de estar haciendo algo por ese, aunque toda mi familia, al igual que yo solo lo hacíamos por Bella.

- Y Demetri, ¿A que hora es mañana tu vuelo? - Le pregunto mi madre.

- A las 3 de la tarde - Respondió mirando a Bella quien le sonrió.

- Yo lo iré a dejar - Dijo la hermosa voz de Bella.

- ¿Irás sola? - Pregunto Alice dando brincos en el asiento.

- ¡Claro duende!, ¿no ves que quieren pasar tiempo a solas? - Dijo Emmett riendo, provocando que Bella se sonrojara de gran manera. Apreté mis puños, odiaba ver como se ponía cuando la molestaban con él.

- De hecho, me gustaría que fuéramos todos, si no es mucho pedir - Dijo Demetri mirando a mis hermanos. - Y claro, tu Edward y Tanya si así lo desean - Dijo mirándome a mí. Tanya iba a responder pero la ataje.

- De hecho mañana no podemos, hemos estado hablando algunas cosas con Tanya - Dije haciendo que Tanya me viera como si estuviera loco - Más bien yo he estado pensando algunas cosas, y quiero mañana darle una noticia a mi novia, como también a ustedes si todo sale como lo planeo - Respondí de manera rápida, ganándome las miradas de odio de toda mi familia, a excepción de mis padres.

- "Eres un maldito, no cuentes conmigo para nada, si es que lo que vi que era es cierto" - Dijo la voz irritada de Alice en mi cabeza.

- "Idiota con letras gigantes" - Dijo Emmett mirándome serio.

- "Espero no te arrepientas Edward" - Dijo la voz de Jasper.

- Si me disculpan, se me quito el apetito - Dijo Rose parándose de la mesa, dejándonos a todos anonadados. Emmett se iba a parar pero Bella se lo impidió.

- Yo iré… Con su permiso - Dijo Bella mirando a mis padres.

El silencio reino por un largo rato en la mesa, todos hacían que probaban bocado, pero el único que en realidad comía era Demetri, quien hablaba cosas triviales con Jasper. Varios minutos después entro Rose con Bella quien le dio una sonrisa y se sentaron a la mesa sin decir nada. Tanya tomó de mi mano y me sonrió, sabía que ella intuía lo que yo quise decir hace ya varios minutos ahí, como también ella era clara de las actitudes de mis hermanos hacía ella, pero aún así creo que todo esto era lo mejor… Poco a poco se fueron parando de la mesa, dejándome solo, ya que Tanya se fue a ayudar a mi madre a la cocina… Sentí como mi padre se encerraba en su despacho, y como mis hermanos entraban en sus habitaciones.

- Eres un estúpido - Me dije a mi mismo lo suficientemente bajo. Suspiré y me pare para salir de la casa. Camine tranquilamente hacía el lugar donde ella siempre se sentaba. Podía pasar horas y horas aquí, y jamás se aburría de este lugar.

Me senté a los pies de un árbol un poco más lejos de donde Bella suele sentarse, y miré al río tal cual lo hacía ella. El lugar tenía impregnado su aroma, el cual se hacía más tranquilo y hermoso solo gracias a su presencia que seguía viva aquí.

- ¡Diablos Edward me asustaste! - Dijo la voz de Bella asustada. No se de donde habrá venido, pero podía ver su mirada triste.

- Lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención - Dije parándome y sacudiéndome los jeans de manera nerviosa.

- Mmm, no te preocupes, tenía mi mente en otro lado y cuando vi unas piernas aquí me asuste - Dijo indicando el lugar donde había estado yo. Me dedique a observarla, a grabar en mi mente cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, de sus delicados labios, de sus bellos ojos que ya no tenían brillo. - Creo que me iré a mi habitación, no quise molestarte, pero necesitaba pensar antes de dormir - Dijo algo nerviosa y tomando el camino hacia la casa. Pero no la deje, ya que por un maldito impulso tomé su brazo.

- No, el que se va soy yo - Dije. Ella me observo, tomó un largo suspiro. Podía sentir el loco latir de su corazón, cuando tomé su brazo, el cual me produjo una corriente eléctrica que solo su tacto lograba.

- Felicidades - Me dijo. Haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué? - Le pregunte algo extrañado.

- Por la decisión que tomaste Edward - Dijo mirándome a los ojos en donde había un brillo que no podía descifrar a que se debía. Sus palabras calaron hondo en mí haciendo que retumbara una a una en mi mente.

- No entiendo de que hablas - Le dije incomodo.

- Vamos Edward, no hay que saber leer mentes, ver el futuro o sentir las emociones para darme cuenta de lo que quisiste decir hace un momento en la cena - Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- No te entiendo Bella - Dije con dolor.

- No necesito que me entiendas… Es más me gusta poder tener una conversación civilizada contigo, creo que es la primera que tenemos, y me alegro por tu decisión - Iba a interrumpirla pero ella sacudió la cabeza - No me digas nada, sé que dirás a todos cuando lo hayas hecho, pero creo que mañana cuando digas la noticia no me hallaré en casa - Dijo con la voz rara.

- Bella yo… - Dije.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Edward… De verdad - Dijo sonriéndome, pero esa alegría no llego a sus ojos. - Sé que no eres alguien que vive de apariencias, aunque Emmett dice que si - Dijo riéndose como recordando alguna broma privada - Así que sé que la decisión que tomaras es la correcta ya que así lo deseas - Dijo suspirando - Ahora me iré a dormir… Nos veremos otro día creo, que estés bien - Termino de decir para irse tranquilamente.

"No eres alguien que vive de apariencias" Esas simples pero dolorosas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza "No eres alguien que vive de apariencias".

- Si tan solo supieras Isabella - Dije susurrando.

- Últimamente ya no sé ni lo que hago - Dije mirando el río.

Mire al nublado cielo y suspiré… Emmett tenía razón, jamás fui un chico de apariencias, pero ahora mi vida, se basaba en eso… ¿Acaso era eso lo que yo quería para siempre en mí?... Maldición, no sabía que hacer, no sabía porque ahora todo lo que creí cierto se venía abajo, y más aún… Lo peor, es que yo mismo me lo busque, y creo que ya no hay marcha atrás…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¡Si soy yo! Subiendo capitulo un día viernes!, pero es que no podía hacerlo el fin de semana y como tuve un tiempito el día de hoy, preferí hacerlo para no fallarles!<em>  
><em>¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Odian a Edward verdad? Será cierto todo eso que se piensa pero que no se dijo? Lo llevará a cabo realmente? Y que hará nuestra Bella?<em>  
><em>Bueno, espero me respondan esas preguntas, aún cuando en el capitulo anterior tuve tres rewies nada más los agradezco, ya que estuvieron mis hermosas de siempre y eso sin duda es impagable.<em>  
><em>Muchísimas gracias a Vale-Misty Cullen, Robmy y Suiza-love! Son las mejores, sin duda sus rewies me alegran el alma!.<br>Les deseo un lindo fin de semana y espero que el capitulo les guste, ya que se viene mucho en LDA! Cosas que a lo mejor ni piensan que pasarán. Las adoro mis hermosas y gracias por todo.  
>Nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana, un beso a todas, las de siempre, las que se unen y las que leen en silencio.<br>_

_Un beso enorme. Sol!_


	27. Debo Olvidarlo

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

**Debo Olvidarlo**

Todo paso muy rápido, y junto con eso me volví a sentir sola aún rodeada de gente que me ama. Venía de vuelta a Forks luego de haber dejado a Demetri abordando su avión rumbo a Italia.

Nadie vino con nosotros, y quizás haya sido lo mejor, ya que en este momento, en este preciso instante lo que menos necesitaba era estar acompañada, es por esa razón que me dirigía a La Push, sabía que el día de hoy la playa estaría deshabitada, los chicos habían ido de excursión por el bosque y no me toparía con nadie.

No demore mucho en volver a Forks y entrar a La Push, estacione en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho la primera vez que estuve aquí y baje a la playa solamente a caminar.

El día estaba extraño, a veces pequeños rayos de sol cubrían mi cuerpo dándole calor, para luego ser desplazado por el viento frío y característico de Forks. Metí mis manos en la chaqueta y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo por lo largo de la playa. A mi mente venían todo tipo de imágenes.

Días de mis cumpleaños, los primeros días de clases en mi antiguo hogar, las tantas salidas que tuve con Demetri, las bromas que solía hacerme, el día en que nació mi sol personal.

Como extrañaba a Tommy, lo extrañaba de una manera desconsolable, al igual que mis padres, pero Tommy, él era la única personita capaz de llenar este vació, la única personita aparte de él…

Alcé mi vista al cielo, cubierto en gran parte por nubes blancas y a veces dejando ver partes de un hermoso azul, un azul que daba tranquilidad, tranquilidad que estaba necesitando.

Me senté en la arena, atrayendo a mi pecho las rodillas y abrazándome a ellas para dejar mi mentón encima de ellas, la brisa chocaba en mi rostro, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por los recuerdos…

_- Bella, vamos despierta que me prometiste ir a hacer un muñeco de nieve - Decía la voz de mi pequeño Tommy._

_- Un rato más Tomás - Le dije._

_- No, quiero ahora y sé que lo harás ¿sí? - Dijo poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado._

_- Ag, está bien, me iré a duchar, espérame abajo y dile a mamá que te abrigue - Le dije._

_- Quiero que lo hagas tú - Dijo sentándose encima mío. _

_Lo miré, éramos tan parecidos, Tommy tenía el mismo color de pelo que yo, a excepción de los ojos, los cuales eran iguales a los de mi madre, de un azul claro._

_- Te amo, jamás olvides eso - Dije haciéndole cosquillas._

_- Y yo a ti hermanita, siempre seré tu ángel - Dijo riendo con esa hermosa risa que llenaba cada parte de mi cuerpo de una alegría inmensa._

Alcé nuevamente mi vista al cielo, imaginándome aquella carita, con esos hermosos hoyuelos que lo caracterizaban y los que Emmett siempre me hacía recordar.

- Hubieras sido así de guapo, lo sé - Dije mirando al cielo, sabiendo que aquella personita que decía ser mi ángel me oía.

Y así pase mí tarde, recordando cada parte de mi vida junto a mis padres y hermano, junto a Los Thomson, que eran una segunda familia para mí, y junto a Los Cullen, que eran ahora mi familia.

Me había sacado la lotería con haber encontrado a la hermana desaparecida de mamá y de la cual jamás me contó, a pesar de la hermosa historia de amor que cada noche oía. Esme y Carlisle tenían una hermosa familia, si bien no eran sus hijos biológicos, los trataban a todos por igual, como también lo hacían conmigo, como todos lo hacían conmigo menos él…

- Edward - Susurré con dolor.

Recordé la noche anterior, cuando dijo aquellas palabras al responderle a Dem sobre la invitación para que lo fueran a dejar al aeropuerto…

_- De hecho yo he estado pensando algunas cosas, y quiero mañana darle una noticia a mi novia, como también a ustedes si todo sale como lo planeo - Dijo sin rodeos, haciendo que mi corazón se apretara. _

_El silencio reino por fracción de segundos la mesa. Quizás era una simple humana y no haya vivido tanto tiempo como mi familia lo había hecho, pero de una cosa estaba segura, y era el significado de aquellas palabras que Edward había dicho. Rose se paró de la mesa, y la vi desaparecer por las escaleras, Emmett iba a ir detrás de ella pero preferí hacerlo yo. Subí a su cuarto donde la encontré mirando por la ventana._

_- Rose - Dije acercándome a ella. Ella se volteo y me abrazo._

_- Es un estúpido Bella, no sé cómo no se da cuenta del daño que te está causando - Dijo a mi lado. Me quede pasmada, pensé que Rose estaba así por alguna otra razón pero ella estaba sufriendo por mí. Me aleje de ella y le sonreí._

_- Rose, si yo estoy bien, tú lo estarás… Sé que quizás todos piensan que él se retractará, pero créeme que yo lo tengo más que claro que no será así… Estoy enamorada, pero si él es feliz yo lo soy - Dije._

_- Bella él no merece tu amor y ahora está planeando… _

_- Lo sé, sé lo que planea hacer, y es por eso ahora más que nunca que me doy cuenta que siempre lo supe, el jamás sintió nada por mí, si hubiera sido así quizás nunca hubiera traído a Tanya a casa, y menos estaría pensando en… en algo más serio - Dije con un nudo en la garganta. Rose me abrazó aún más fuerte._

_- Él se dará cuenta Bella, lo hará pero tarde, acuérdate de mí - Dijo convencida._

_- Quizás así sea, solamente quiero que el tiempo pase luego - Dije cerrando mis ojos. Rose se alejo de mí y me llevo a su amplia cama para sentarnos._

_- ¿Aún planeas irte? - Pregunto._

_- No lo planeo, lo tengo decidido, mientras antes sea, mejor - Dije._

_- ¿Cuándo? - Volvió a preguntar._

_- No lo sé, todo depende de mañana - Dije._

_- ¿Ese día cierto? - Pregunto._

_- Si, ese día, el día antes no lo sé…_

_- ¿No te graduarás con nosotros? - Pregunto._

_- No lo sé Rose, todo depende de ese día._

_- Tienes razón, ¿sabes? Nunca creí tener contacto alguno con un humano como lo tengo contigo, eres especial Bella, y sé que hay muchas cosas deparadas para ti - Dijo._

_- Uf, ¿muchas más? - Dije con humor negro y Rose se largo a reír._

_- Demetri te puede ayudar - Dijo Rose bajito._

_- Sé que Demetri siente algo por mí, siempre lo he sabido - Dije mirando a la ventana._

_- ¿Y porque jamás le has correspondido? - Cuestiono._

_- Demetri es un chico genial, es un gran hombre, pero merece algo mejor._

_- Bella ¿Cuándo será el día que te mires como eres? - Pregunto algo molesta._

_- No es eso Rose, no digo de apariencias, digo de corazón… ¿Acaso crees que no me he planteado eso estos días? Me duele ver a Edward con Tanya, en la manera en que sus cuerpos se rozan, como ella le sonríe, es algo simplemente que me parte el corazón… No soy quien para reclamar nada, jamás tuve a Edward y jamás lo tendré, solamente espero que él sea feliz con Tanya - Dije._

_- Eso jamás pasará Bella, Tanya no es cómo crees, ella oculta muchas cosas, ¿Por qué crees que sus hermanas no vinieron con ellas? - Dijo._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunte y Rose sacudió su cabeza._

_- Tonteras mías Bells - Dijo mirándome._

_- Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase siempre podrás conmigo, y no solo conmigo si no también con los demás… Mereces ser feliz, y quizás sea de ayuda pensar en Demetri._

_- Eso por ahora es para mí egoísta Rose - Dije._

_- Lo sé, pero Demetri, sé que él está dispuesto a correr ese riesgo Bells, el te ama de una manera inmensa, es un amor puro, pero antes que eso, el vela por ti - Dijo._

_- Lo sé, siempre lo ha hecho - Dije sonriendo._

_- Ahora vayamos a comer, es la última noche de Demetri aquí y creo que tú debes hablar con él - Dijo tomando mi mano y saliendo de la habitación rumbo al comedor. _

_Cuando llegamos, el silencio seguía ahí. Rose me señalo a Demetri y yo sonreí, acabamos de comer, Tanya ayudo a Esme en la cocina, Demetri subió con los chicos a las habitaciones, Carlisle se fue a sus despacho, Edward no se donde habrá quedado y yo me fui a caminar por los alrededores de la casa._

_Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me dio un susto enorme ver unos pies en el suelo, camine lentamente y me di cuenta que era él._

_- ¡Diablos Edward me asustaste! - Dije asustada._

_- Lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención - Respondió parándose de ahí y sacudiéndose los jeans limpios - Mmm, no te preocupes, tenía mi mente en otro lado y cuando vi unas piernas aquí me asuste - Le dije indicando el lugar donde había estado. Edward me observó por un largo rato, viendo mi cara, me sentía como una tonta, y quise salir lo más rápido de ahí - Creo que me iré a mi habitación, no quise molestarte, pero necesitaba pensar antes de dormir - Dije nerviosa y tomando el camino hacia la casa. Pero el brazo de Edward me detuvo haciendo que mi corazón latiera como un loco._

_- No, el que se va soy yo - Dijo con un tono que jamás había usado conmigo, podía sentir pena en su hermosa voz. Lo observé y suspiré, quería sacar esa simple palabra que anhelaba restregársela en la cara._

_- Felicidades - Dije de una vez aún con todo el dolor que me producía._

_- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto algo extrañado._

_- Por la decisión que tomaste Edward - Dije mirándolo_

_- No entiendo de que hablas - Dijo ¿incomodo?_

_- Vamos Edward, no hay que saber leer mentes, ver el futuro o sentir las emociones para darme cuenta de lo que quisiste decir hace un momento en la cena - Dije ya que era obvio._

_- No te entiendo Bella - Dijo con un matiz de dolor._

_- No necesito que me entiendas… Es más me gusta poder tener una conversación civilizada contigo, creo que es la primera que tenemos, y me alegro por tu decisión - Vi que me iba a interrumpir pero no lo deje sacudiendo mi cabeza - No me digas nada, sé que dirás a todos cuando lo hayas hecho, pero creo que mañana cuando digas la noticia no me hallaré en casa - Dije intentando ocultar el dolor en solo pensar aquella noticia que sabía que diría._

_- Bella yo… - Dijo sin terminar._

_- Me alegro mucho por ti Edward… De verdad - Dije sonriéndole, aún cuando por dentro mi corazón lloraba, ya que me había enamorado perdidamente de alguien que ya pertenecía a otra persona, y que jamás posaría sus hermosos ojos en una humana simple, frágil y estúpida como yo - Sé que no eres alguien que vive de apariencias, aunque Emmett dice que si - Dije riéndome al recordar la rabieta que Emmett había tenido esa tarde cuando dijo que Edward vivía de las apariencias, que era un estúpido insensible, pero que él se iba a encargar de restregarle en la cara el error que cometió cuando se diera cuenta de ello. Cosa que yo sabía que jamás iba a pasar - Así que se que la decisión que tomaras es la correcta ya que así lo deseas - Dije suspirando._

_Sabía que Edward no era alguien sin sentimientos, estaba clara que los ocultaba, y también sabía que jamás tomaría una decisión solo por tomarla._

_- Ahora me iré a dormir… Nos veremos otro día creo, que estés bien - Dije saliendo de ahí tranquilamente, aunque lo único que deseaba era correr de ese lugar._

Sacudí mi cabeza ante el recuerdo de esa noche, el crepúsculo estaba cayendo ante mis ojos, y yo aún estaba en la playa, solamente pensando en él.

- Debo olvidarlo - Me dije a mi misma.

- Diablos mamá, como desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo - Dije mirando al cielo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar pero no lo haría, tenía que sacar fuerzas, tenía que salir adelante, por mis padres, por Tommy, por mis nuevos hermanos y padres, pero sobretodo por mí.

Recordé aquel primer y único beso que tuve con él, la manera en que se acercó a mi, como sus labios se amoldaron con los míos, haciéndonos uno solo.

- Los cuentos de hadas no existen - Dije en un susurro y sonriendo ante ese pequeño recuerdo que guardaba gracias a las locas historias de mi madre - Solo el tuyo y el de Esme fueron así, pero sabes que mi suerte es demasiado especial - Dije mirando al cielo, sabiendo que mi madre reiría ante esa pequeña ocurrencia.

- ¿Es lo mejor cierto? - Pregunte imaginándomela a ella a mi lado, acariciando mis cabellos. Fue en eso cuando sentí un brisa envolver todo mi cuerpo, pero no era una brisa helada, era cálida y con la esencia de mamá, aspiré aquella esencia que tanto extrañaba y necesitaba y sonreí - Te amo - Dije sonriendo, y la brisa desapareció, llevándose consigo aquella promesa, olvidaría a Edward, debía hacerlo, el iba a ser feliz, y yo no caía en su cuento, jamás lo haría…

Una vez dentro del auto coloque la radio y me fui directo a casa, sabía que no estarían preocupados, ya que Alice era consciente de que no quería estar ahí casa, antes de entrar al sendero que me llevaría a casa, aparque el auto a un costado de la carretera y tomé mi celular, marque su número esperando que me contestara.

- Hermosa - Dijo aquella voz que era mi cura personal.

- Dem - Suspiré.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto serio.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos camino al aeropuerto esta mañana? - Le pregunte, ya que habíamos acordado que Dem, buscaría un departamento en Volterra, para vivir los dos juntos, yo trabajaría y estudiaría y el haría lo mismo, además mis padres no me habían dejado con las manos vacías, y Esme como Carlisle no me habían dejado tocar ningún peso de aquel dinero, por lo que ese capital nos serviría de mucho a mí y Dem.

- Claro que lo recuerdo - Dijo con un tono que conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaría sonriendo.

- Haz todos los trámites, mientras antes sea mejor - Dije.

- Pero Bells, aún eres menor de edad - Dijo.

- Lo sé Dem, pero quedan solo meses para mi mayoría de edad - Dije algo desesperada.

- ¿Es por él cierto? - Pregunto y yo me quede callada. Dem suspiró.

- Esta bien Chiquis, haré todo por ahora, no te preocupes, y cuando desees salir de ahí ya sabes que me llamas y yo parto en tu busca - Dijo feliz.

- Gracias Dem, te adoro - Dije esperanzada.

- Tranquila hermosa, créeme que todo funcionará - Dijo.

- Gracias Dem - Dije. Dem se quedo callado sabiendo que le diría algo - Recién voy a casa - Dije.

- Estuviste pensando - Afirmo él.

- Ahá - Respondí.

- ¿Y a que llegaste? - Pregunto.

- Debo olvidarlo Dem - Dije. Y de solo pronunciar esas palabras mi corazón se apretaba de una manera inigualable.

- Yo te ayudaré a eso - Dijo como que no quería la cosa.

- Sé que lo harás y te lo agradezco - Le dije.

- Bueno hermosa, debes llegar a casa, quizás estén preocupados - Dijo.

- Si… Adiós Dem, te estaré llamando, te adoro - Le dije.

- Y yo a ti pequeña mía, nos veremos pronto, y recuerda que en cada estrella hay un beso y un abrazo para ti - Dijo y yo reí.

- Gracias, adiós Dem - Dije cortando la comunicación, guardando mi celular en la chaqueta y poniendo la llave en el contacto para entrar al sendero.

Una vez adentro del garaje, me apoye en la puerta mirando las llaves del auto en mis manos y pensando que quizás todo sería mucho más fácil si mi vida la compartiera con Demetri, quizás si mis padres no hubieran muerto, yo hubiera terminado al lado de Demetri como debería haber sido, o quizás no. Sacudí mi cabeza guardé las llaves en mi chaqueta y me encamine a la casa la cual se oía demasiado silenciosa.

Mientras daba los pasos que me llevarían a la sala, en donde sabia que se encontraban todos, apretaba más las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, suspiré y entre en ella para encontrarme con todos.

- Cariño llegaste… ¿Cómo estuvo tú día con Jake? - Pregunto Esme, miré a Alice y me asintió de una manera en que solo yo vi.

- Bien, compartí mucho con los chicos - Dije sintiéndome fatal al mentirle a Esme.

- Tenemos una noticia que darte - Dijo Esme, pero podía notar que su voz no era llena de alegría.

Me llevo al centro de la sala. Carlisle estaba en su sillón, mientras que Alice y Rose estaban en otro y detrás de ella estaban Emmett y Jasper, y en el sillón del frente se hallaba una sonriente Tanya con un Edward algo tenso.

- Se casaran - Dije con la voz demasiado tranquila, provocando que todos me miraran con ojos asombrados. Sabía que Jasper no estaba haciendo de las suyas conmigo, este tenía que ser un logro mío y lo conseguiría sin la ayuda de nadie.

- ¿Cómo supiste? - Pregunto Alice realmente asombrada.

- Intuición femenina - Dije riendo. No sabía que me pasaba, pero rogaba a dios que mi madre, estuviera donde estuviera, me ayudara con esto.

- Jajaja, la enana salió bastante buena - Dijo Emmett riendo ayudándome así a cortar la tensión que se estaba adueñando de mi cuerpo. Edward me miraba a mí y luego miraba a Jasper quien le sonreía y le negaba con la cabeza.

- Felicidades Edward y Tanya… De verdad espero que sean felices por siempre - Dije acercándome a Tanya y dándole un abrazo que ella correspondió algo sorprendida, y luego abrazar a Edward, que con el solo hecho de haber estado en sus brazos, perdí la noción del tiempo unos segundos.

- Gracias - Me dijo aquella voz aterciopelada que tanto me derretía. No sabía, sinceramente no sabía como estaba dejando que todos mis sentidos no sucumbieran ante él, pero mi corazón latía de manera normal y eso lo agradecía.

- Bueno… Creo que me iré a servir algo, llegue con un poco de hambre, y ustedes ya no tienen que fingir comer - Dije sonriéndole a todos que aún estaban asombrados.

- Yo te acompaño - Dijo Rose a quien notaba feliz. Camine con ella tomada del brazo, quien me apretó levemente este. Llegamos a la cocina y mientras sacaba el plato que Esme me había dejado en el refrigerador como siempre lo hacía, Rose se sentó mirándome de manera inquisitiva.

- Isabella Cullen - Dijo despacio.

- Espera un poco Rose - Dije esperando que el plato se calentara, una vez hecho esto, tomé el libro de notas que Esme siempre tenía en la cocina, junto con mi plato y me senté al lado de Rose.

- ¿Y esto? - Pregunto cuando vio el libro.

- Simple - Respondí abriendo y escribiendo en ella aquellas palabras que prometí lograr.

- "Debo olvidarlo… Y lo haré" - Escribí. Le acerque el libro a Rose, quien lo leyó y me miro sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa algo nostálgica…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas!<em>  
><em>Si! Les cumplí y aquí estoy! Espero haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, ya que a mí me encanto, la pregunta es, ¿que pasará ahora con Bella? ¿Que pasará ahora en la historia? Echen sus apuestas miren que me encanta leer lo que piensan que pasará.<em>  
><em>Muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosas que me han agregado a sus alertas, a las que leen en silencio y a las de siempre, las que nunca falta su rewie en mi bandeja de entrada, gracias mis hermosas, de verdad lo agradezco, son las mejores, Vale-Misty Cullen, Robmy, Suiza-love, OdetteBennet y BeuxiCullenSwan . Me encantaron sus comentarios y siempre están ahí así que se los agradezco de corazón.<br>Espero tengan un lindo comienzo de semana, y nos estaremos viendo sin falta la próxima semana, un abrazo gigante a todas y gracias nuevamente por su apoyo incondicional, las adoro!  
>Les dejo nuevamente mi facebook, por si alguna me quiere agregar, ya que como siempre digo gracias al fantástico mundo de Twilight, he conocido a gente realmente hermosa y sé que ustedes son unas de ellas, un beso gigante y nos vemos.<em>

_Cariños gigante, Sol._

_Face: Solange Espinoza Muñoz, o .com/soliiitta_


	28. ¿Llegó el día?

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>

**¿Llego el día?**

Si me preguntan como lo he hecho todos estos meses desde que decidí de una vez por todas olvidar a Edward Cullen, siendo que vivo con él, ni yo misma lo sé. Quizás estaba recibiendo la ayuda de alguna fuerza divina, o mis hermanos me apoyaban mucho, pero estos casi cinco meses desde que supe que Edward se casaría con Tanya, mi refugio no ha sido nada más que el estudio, mis hermanos y las salidas con mis dos mejores amigos, Jacob y Ángela, como también con los chicos de La Push con los cuales me llevaba muy bien.

Sinceramente, el tiempo ha pasado bastante rápido. No niego que aún me duele verlo junto a ella, y más cuando los escucho, o más bien, la escucho a ella parlotear de su boda, pero es algo que sé que pasará y que yo no tendré nada que ver con eso, aunque muy dentro de mí aún siga pensando que quizás el algún día se dé cuenta de que me ama, cosa que sé que jamás pasará…

Tan solo queda un mes para que termine el Instituto, he mandado solicitudes a todas las Universidades que existan, con la sola idea de alejarme de aquí, pero lo que más deseo es poder quedar en Italia junto con Demetri, ya que él será mi más grande apoyo, y estos últimos meses, lo he extrañado demasiado.

La decisión estaba tomada, todos en casa, menos Edward y Tanya hay que aclarar, sabían que me iría días después de la graduación, no quería que Edward supiera, y si me preguntan porque, ni yo misma lo sé, pero nadie me saca de la cabeza, que cerca de esos días el se casaría con Tanya, y yo no deseaba estar en casa cuando ese día llegara, además Alice juró decirme cuando viera algo acerca de esas fechas, para así poder comprar el boleto de avión.

Rose y Alice, no ayudaban en nada a Tanya con los preparativos de la boda, y Tanya tampoco se inmuto ante ese desplante que tuvieron mis hermanas, ya que ella sabía que tanto Alice, como Rose no la aguantaban, y era por esa razón que hace dos semanas se había marchado a Denali junto a su familia, para que una de sus mejores amigas la ayudara con todo lo de la boda.

Hace dos semanas que Edward estaba aquí en casa sin ella, hace dos semanas que he tenido las inmensas ganas de acercarme mucho más a él, pero mi orgullo es más fuerte. Es cierto que nuestra relación ha mejorado bastante, por lo menos sé que aunque sea en un grado de hermandad le importo, pero no de la manera que tanto yo como mi corazón desearan que le importase.

- ¿Bells? - Interrumpió la voz de mi querida hermana en la habitación. Me giré hacia la puerta y vi a mis cuatro hermanos ahí mirándome.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunte, ya que cuando todos venían a mi habitación juntos en la noche, y más un viernes era por algo, pero al parecer por las caras que traían no era para una salida.

- Venimos a hablar contigo - Dijo Emmett más serio de lo normal. Algo en mi estomago se apretó, pero lo ignore. Me pare del ventanal donde todas las noches me sentaba a pensar antes de dormir para acercarme a ellos.

- Más bien te tenemos un regalo - Dijo Jasper, a lo que Rose y Alice rodaron los ojos.

- ¿Regalo? ¿Por qué? Queda un mes para la graduación - Dije algo incomoda, todos ellos sabían que no me gustaban los regalos.

- Y un mes para tu cumpleaños… Serás mayor de edad - Dijo Alice dando saltitos y yo bufé.

- Alice, es un año más - Dije.

- Un año más en que eres mayor de edad, donde podrás salir a donde quieras, donde podrás hacer uso de lo que quieras, eso es genial - Dijo sonriente.

- A ver dime, ¿Cuántas veces has cumplido tú 18 años? - Pregunte, a lo que todos rieron menos Alice, ya que hablaba como si ella anhelara cumplir sus 18 años, siendo que tenía muchos años más encima.

- Tonta Bella - Dijo sacándome la lengua y sentándose en la cama.

- Bueno Alice… A lo que vinimos - Dijo Rose mirándola. Alice suspiro, y desapareció esa cara de enojo que tenía para mirarme con una gran sonrisa.

- Ten - Dijo Alice acercándose a mí y dándome un sobre.

- ¿Qué es? - Pregunte.

- Ábrelo enana, solo así sabrás lo que es - Dijo Emmett riendo.

- Eso lo sé… Pero saben que no me gustan los regalos - Dije seria.

- Lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que es lo que quieres - Dijo Rose con un tono raro.

Suspiré y abrí lentamente el sobre para encontrarme con un boleto de avión con fecha para el sábado 18 de septiembre de este año, el día después de la graduación… Ese pasaje significaba una sola cosa, y era la fecha de matrimonio.

- ¿Llego el día? - Pregunte sonriéndoles, a pesar de sentir como mi corazón se apretaba. Todos ellos asintieron.

- No es la fecha de la boda en sí, no sabemos cuál es la fecha real, ya que la han cambiado muchas veces, pero ese día en la noche, es el día de la postura de argollas con ambas familias, y sabemos que no quieres estar aquí - Dijo Rose acercándose a mí.

- Gracias, de verdad gracias - Dije sonriéndoles y suspirando - ¿No sabe? - Pregunte y todos negaron.

- Esme y Carlisle están al tanto, ya que ellos te regalaron el boleto, pero Edward no tiene idea, y ahora tampoco se enterara ya que salió con Esme - Dijo Rose seria, pero podía ver en sus ojos dolor por todo esto. La abracé.

- Es lo mejor y todos lo sabemos, tanto para mí como para ellos - Dije refiriéndome a Tanya y Edward, ya que nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que Tanya ya no me pasaba tanto.

- No entiendo como Edward quiere vivir aquí con esa luego de que se casen - Decía Rose para ella misma.

- Y Bells, es lo mejor, pero no para ellos, si no para ti - Dijo mi hermana sonriéndome.

- Además, así tendremos un lugar donde llegar Italia… ¿O no Bella? - Pregunto Emmett sonriendo.

- Claro grandote, siempre y las veces que quieran - Dije abrazándolo.

- Así también cuidare de que Demetri no se sobrepase contigo mira que hartas ganas te tiene - Dijo Emmett haciendo que me sonrojara, y recibiendo un golpe de Rose - Auch Osita, si sabes que es cierto - Dijo excusándose.

- Muy cierto será, pero Bella ya está bastante grande para saber que hará, además no hay que negar que Demetri está bien ¿o no Bella? - Dijo Rose sonriendo.

- Eso es cierto, además te quiere tanto - Dijo Alice saltando, mientras Jazz reía y Emmett fruncía el ceño.

- Oh vamos Emmett ¿estás celoso? - Le pregunte al notar como miraba a Rose luego de haber dicho eso de Demetri.

- ¿Celoso yo? Jamás Bells - Dijo riendo, y todos lo seguimos.

- Bueno… Será mejor que vayamos a cazar, ya que mañana es un gran día - Dijo Alice sonriéndome, y ahí recordé el plan para mañana.

- ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, Jake me mataría si lo olvido - Dije sonriendo cuando entraron en la habitación, Esme, Carlisle y Edward.

- ¿Jake matarte cariño? Eso no lo creo - Dijo Esme sonriéndome.

- Oh si, casi olvido que mañana…

- Que mañana tiene una cita con él, ¡y que cita! - Dijo Emmett interrumpiéndome a lo que yo iba a decir, y sabía que Emmett lo hacía solamente para fastidiar a Edward, ya que siempre decía que Edward se ponía celoso de Jake.

- ¿Tienes una cita? - Pregunto Carlisle sonriendo.

- Algo así - Dije siguiéndole el juego a Emmett logrando que Jazz, Alice y Rose rieran.

- Que modesta eres Bells, si Jake esta que se muere porque vayas, no me extrañaría que llamara dentro de poco para comprobar que mañana no faltaras a la cita - Dijo Rose.

- Y si supieras lo que te tiene Bells, te encantara - Dijo Alice sonriendo. ¿Cómo no saber lo que Jake tenía? Si tanto Alice como Rose y yo lo habíamos ayudado.

Si habíamos ayudado Jake a preparar una cita, pero que claramente no era para él y para mí, si no para él y Leah, su gran amor. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos con Jake, a pesar de que Jake me admitió que se sintió atraído por mí, se dio cuenta de que su gran y único amor era Leah, se conocían desde pequeños, y jamás se ha atrevido a confesarle su amor, hasta mañana que sería el gran día. Y tanto Alice como yo sabíamos que todo saldría bien, ya que Leah estaba igual de interesada por Jake, como él por ella. Pero a pesar de todo esto, Jake seguía con su jueguito de atormentar a Edward con pensamientos que no son ciertos, y Edward estaba más que seguro que Jake estaba completamente enamorado de mí.

En un principio saber que jugaban así con la mente de Edward me molesto, pero ahora ya me daba un poco de gusto, ya que ciertas imágenes que no solo Jake pensaba, si no que Emmett y algunos chicos de La Push también se encargaban de eso.

- Lo sé, Jake tiene ese talento - Dije sin pensar, al recordar como el quería la cena romántica para Leah. Sentí las risas de mis hermanos y padres, menos la de una persona.

- Uhy, Bells quizás que cosas piensas… A ver Edward dinos que piensa Bella… Ups, verdad que no puedes - Dijo Emmett riendo.

- ¡Emmett! - Dije incomoda, pero riendo. Edward miro a Emmett serio y luego a mi.

- ¿Cariño segura que estarás bien sola? - Pregunto Esme acercándose a mí. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que tenía el sobre con el pasaje en la mano, me acerque a la mesita de noche con llave que tenía y lo guarde ahí.

- Segura Esme, cualquier cosa los llamo, además quiero leer algo o quizás tocar en el piano… ¿Puedo Edward? - Le pregunte mirándolo directamente.

- Vamos enana no es necesario que le preguntes, Edward ya ni toca aquel piano - Dijo Emmett.

- Aún así es de él ¿Puedo Edward? - Volví a preguntar.

- Claro Bella - Respondió Edward en un tono extraño. Sentí como Alice se reía.

- Bueno cariño, cualquier cosa nos llamas, todos vamos con nuestros celulares - Dijo Esme.

- Esme, Alice sabrá cualquier cosa - Dije.

- Menos si algún chico lobo se viene a meter aquí - Dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas de manera provocativa, yo me largue a reír.

- Emmett deja a tu hermana tranquila - Dijo Esme regañándolo pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Pero Esme, quizás que cosas hará Bells mientras que no estemos - Dijo Emmett sonriendo.

- Quédate tranquilo hermanito, no haré las mismas cosas que tu haces - Dije logrando que Emmett se callara y todos, incluso Edward estallara en carcajadas.

- Eso no se dice Bells - Dijo serio.

- Lo mío tampoco se dice Emmett - Dije apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Bueno, bueno chicos, mientras antes vayamos, antes estaremos aquí con Bella - Dijo Carlisle.

- Si vamos - Dijo Esme tomando de la mano a Carlisle, no sin antes darme un beso.

- Estaremos aquí pronto Bells - Dijo Jasper.

- Vayan tranquilos, creo que estaré despierta cuando lleguen - Dije mirando la hora, ya que solamente eran las 9 de la noche.

- A más tardar a las 11 estaremos aquí - Dijo Carlisle.

- Ok - Respondí mientras seguía a todos hasta las escaleras. Llegue con todos ellos abajo y me dirigí a la cocina, mientras ellos salían al garaje para irse hacia el bosque.

- ¡Nos vemos después enana! - Grito Emmett desde afuera.

- ¡Nos vemos! - Grite tomando jugo.

Recorrí toda la primera plata, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar hace un rato, jamás le seguía las bromas a Emmett cuando este quería molestar a Edward, pero hoy no pude contenerme, me encantaba ver como quizás Edward se ponía celoso de Jake, aunque no entendía por qué, pero me gustaba esa idea, ver como sus finos labios se trazaban en una línea recta, como sus cejas se juntaban y sus puños se apretaban, adoraba hacer enojar a Edward Cullen…

Mientras caminaba aún con mi vaso de jugo en la mano entre en la sala de música, en la que a veces cuando estaba sola en casa tocaba la canción de mis padres, pero hoy, exactamente en ese momento, tenía la necesidad de sacar aquella melodía que hace semanas estaba en mi cabeza. Deje el vaso en el piso a un lado del banquillo del piano, recorrí con las yemas de mis dedos la tapa que cubría las teclas y la levante.

Cada vez que hacía esto me sentía llena, completa… La música, era una escape para todo lo que sentía, a veces solo tocaba teclas sin ritmo alguno, y Alice decía que sonaba a una melodía triste, pero nada tenía sentido, pero hoy, esa melodía, ese conjunto de notas palabras que hasta en los sueños me invadía tenían un sentido, y ese era él… Él inspiro esa melodía, soñar que estaba en sus brazos, recordar aquel beso, o simplemente pensar como hubiera sido si él me amara, trajo a mi cabeza aquella melodía.

No era una forma masoquista, más bien era un desahogo para sacarme todos aquellos pensamientos que siempre me acompañaban, los sentimiento encontrados que tenía y también así, una parte de aquellos sueños, que pretendía dejar atrás en un mes más, siempre estarían conmigo, recordándome aquella etapa, en la que gracias a aquel ángel de ojos dorados me saco de ese vació, para llenarme de luz, y luego a pesar de no corresponder a mis sentimientos, hacerme volver a la vida… Ya que gracias a Edward salí de aquel abismo en el que la muerte de mi familia me llevo, y eso siempre se lo agradecería.

- Veamos - Dije tocando aquella primera parte. Sonaba hermosa y me llenaba por completo, era como si mis manos conocieran a la perfección aquella melodía, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, recordando sus labios, ese beso, su aroma, su mirada, recordando su sonrisa… Simplemente viéndolo a él sonreír…

- El corazón late rápido… Colores y promesas… ¿Cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo amar? Cuando tengo miedo de caer - Cante tocando con mis ojos cerrados y solo recordando.

- Pero te veo solo… Todas mis dudas, de la nada se van de alguna manera…Un paso más cerca - Toqué recordando el acercamiento que hemos tenido estos meses.

- He muerto todos los días esperándote… Cariño no tengas miedo… Te he amado por mil años… Y te amaré por mil más… - Terminé de tocar aún cuando en mi mente seguían aquellas notas y palabras.

- Eso fue hermoso, tienes una voz preciosa cariño - Dijo la voz de Esme a mi lado asustándome.

- Lo siento cariño… Pensé que nos habías sentido - Dijo mirando a la puerta donde estaban todos. "Diablos" me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué justo ahora llegaban? Me sonroje al pensar que me habían escuchado cantar ya que solamente Demetri me había escuchado.

- Estaba distraída Esme - Dije sonriéndole algo avergonzada.

- Jamás había oído esa canción Bells - Dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en su carita.

- Es cierto… ¿De quién es? - Pregunto Rose.

- Mía - Respondí roja.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Dijo Alice saltando.

- Es hermosa cariño… ¿Cuándo la compusiste? - Pregunto Esme sentándose a mi lado.

- Hace meses que andaba rondando en mi cabeza las notas y las letras, hoy cuando me senté aquí fluyeron por si solas - Dije.

- Es una canción de amor, ósea lo dice explícitamente… Es hermosa Bells - Dijo Rose mirándome y luego a Emmett.

- Si Bells además no sabíamos que cantabas - Dijo Alice.

- Solo fueron unas palabras Alice, solía acompañar a Demetri cuando tocaba la guitarra - Dije mirándome mis manos. El silencio reino la sala de música unos segundos.

- No trajiste al chucho pero si le compusiste un tema, tú sí que eres una caja de sorpresas enana - Dijo Emmett riendo. Y por primera vez agradecía que Emmett metiera en todo esto a Jake.

- ¿Pensabas en Jake? - Pregunto por primera vez Edward haciendo que todos lo miráramos.

- Puede ser - Mentí sin despegar mis ojos de los de él.

- Yo creo que más bien esa canción va por Italia - Dijo Rose haciendo que me sonroja.

- ¡Enana! ¿Quién como tú?... Aunque no había pensando en Demetri… Si le pega más a él - Dijo Emmett pensando y yo reí.

- Sea para quien sea es una canción de amor, y me inspiro alguien especial - Dije. Rose me miro. - Extraño mucho a Demetri - Dije sin pensar.

- Sé que el también te extraña cariño - Dijo Esme.

- Lo sé - Dije.

- Más de lo que debería pero lo hace - Dijo Jasper algo celoso. Ya que tanto él como Emmett se han tomado muy a pecho el papel de hermanos mayores.

- Par de celosos - Dijeron Alice con Rose al mismo tiempo.

- Se me paso el tiempo volando, ni cuenta me di cuando llegaron - Dije tomando el vaso de jugo que deje en el suelo.

- De eso nos dimos cuenta - Dijo Emmett.

- Creo que me iré a dormir ahora que están aquí - Dije dándole un beso a Esme y Carlisle.

- Hasta mañana chicos - Dije viendo a todos mis hermanos.

- Hasta mañana Bells - Contestaron todos, para luego dispersarse por la casa.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, llegando así a mi habitación, cuando estaba por entrar en ella una mano fría tomó de mi brazo haciéndome girar…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas ¿Cómo están? ¿Como estuvo esta semana? ¿Les gusto el capitulo?<em>  
><em>Bueno tal como les dije, aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo... Ya tenemos el día, y por lo visto nuestra Bells definitivamente se va la pregunta es ¿que hará Edward?.<em>  
><em>Espero con ansias sus rewies para saber que es lo que piensan ya que me encantan y me dan el ánimo para seguir con esto. Las adoro mis hermosas, muchísimas gracias por todo a BeuxiCullenSwan, Robmy , OdetteBennet, Suiza-love y Vale-Misty Cullen, siempre están sus rewies en mi bandeja y los amo, ya que desde el inicio han estado conmigo, sin duda las mejores!<br>Les deseo una linda semana, y gracias por todo, a las de siempre, a las que leen en silencio, las que se han ido sumando y las que me han agregado a sus alertas!... Nos leemos la próxima semana!_

_Besos y abrazos, Sol!_


	29. Lo Siento

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

**Lo siento**

No entiendo cómo han pasado estos meses, meses que han sido un completo desastre para mí. Desde el día en que di la noticia a mi familia que me casaba con Tanya las cosas estaban tirantes. Mis hermanos ninguno estaba contento con la decisión que había tomado, y mis padres no les quedaba otra cosa que aceptar, pero la actitud que tomó Bella frente a todos fue la que me sorprendió, su seguridad y con la sinceridad que nos deseo lo mejor a mí y a Tanya hizo que mi muerto corazón terminara por fallecer, esa actitud me marco con un antes y un después.

Aún al haber visto fallecer a mis seres queridos, al ver como la sociedad fue evolucionando a través del tiempo, no entendía como ahora, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

Mi relación con Bella por así decirlo mejoro, pero aún así me había dado cuenta un poco de su cambio. Intentaba pasar lo menos posible en casa, y si lo hacía se refugiaba mucho en los estudios, y cuando tenía algún tiempo libre, o estaba en casa de Ángela Weber, una de sus mejores amigas, o estaba en La Push en compañía de ese maldito chucho que cada vez que lo tenía enfrente llenaba mi cabeza con momentos que había compartido con Bella, en como él la deseaba, en como él la amaba, y yo… Yo simplemente no podía hacer nada, a pesar de la rabia que me embargaba cuando la veía reír junto a él o cuando ese chucho llenaba de imágenes mi mente, no tenía derecho, ella era mi hermana, una chica que se había vuelto especial para mí, una chica que me había cambiado la existencia, porque si lo admitía, pero yo, un demonio no era merecedor de nada, menos de su amor, menos luego de todo el daño que le hice pasar, y menos ahora que sabía que su corazón había sanado ante mi rechazo, provocándome un dolor que desde el día en que me felicito por mi boda no ha cesado…

¿Era amor lo que sentía por Bella? ¿Y si así fuera porque jamás lo admití? _Porque eres un cobarde, porque jamás aceptarías que te enamoraste de una chica frágil y hermosa, una chica que a pesar de saber tu naturaleza te quería, una chica que por tus estúpidos miedos la perdiste el mismo día que decidiste traer a Tanya a esta familia_ - Dijo mi propia voz.

Tanya se había ido hace algunos días, ni siquiera sabía cuántos, ya que me importaba muy poco. Había viajado a Denali para arreglar los asuntos de la boda con una de sus mejores amigas, ya que ni mis hermanas, ni las de ella quisieron ayudarla con los preparativos de esta. De mis hermanas me lo esperaba, pero de Kate e Irina jamás, y aunque en primera ocasión eso me pareció raro, Tanya me dijo que era porque ellas estaban enojadas por un problema que habían tenido antes de que ella se viniera conmigo a Forks.

Ahora me encontraba aquí con mi madre en el centro de Forks, comprando algunas cosas para Bella, ya habían pasado cerca de cinco meses, y el siguiente mes nos graduábamos. No tenía idea de lo que Bella pensaba hacer, cada día me frustraba más al no poder leer su mente, y más aún cuando sabía que algo me ocultaban todos, si todos, porque incluso mi padres bloqueaban sus pensamientos respecto a Bella cuando estaban cerca de mí.

No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero ansiaba saber que era lo que Bella haría cuando nos graduáramos, ¿se quedaría aquí?, ¿pasaría un tiempo con la familia o se marcharía?.

- ¿Hijo estas bien? - Pregunto la voz de mi madre, interrumpiendo mis preguntas sobre el futuro de Bella, futuro que deseaba conocer.

- Si mamá, solamente estaba pensando - Dije sonriéndole mientras nos dirigíamos a pagar.

- ¿En que si se puede saber? - Pregunto mi madre pasando las cosas que llevaría a casa, y que en ese momento me di cuentas que no eran muchas.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que hará Bella cuando nos graduemos? - Pregunte sin rodeos, viendo como mi madre se tensaba un poco. Intente meterme en su mente, pero solo encontraba cosas como ¿Qué le haré a Bella de comer mañana? Sabía que algo pasaba.

- ¿Mamá? - Insistí al ver que no me respondía. Mi madre pago y tomó algunas bolsas mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

- Edward, Bella en un mes aparte de graduarse cumplirá 18 años, ella será libre de hacer lo que quiera, y si lo que quieres saber es si se irá, no lo sé, nadie sabe que quiere hacer, ni siquiera nos ha dicho a que Universidades ha postulado, pero es su decisión… Y aunque se me parta el corazón ver que quizás se vaya, o se quede, según lo que ella quiera, la apoyaré, porque ella está en su derecho, y lo mejor para ella es estar con gente de su mismo entorno - Dijo abriendo la maletera de mi Volvo, dejando las bolsas y yo la imite para luego cerrar y mirarla.

- Siento que me ocultan algo - Dije frustrado. Esme se acercó a mí y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano.

- Aunque no lo creas, todos son mis hijos, sé cada uno de sus movimientos, y aunque tú ni Bella me hayan dicho lo que paso sé que hubo algo entre ustedes… No entiendo que paso, y porque sucedió todo, sólo sé que crié a un buen chico, y que hará lo que estime conveniente, como sé que mi hermana Renée crió a Bella - Dijo sonriéndome.

- Lo siento mamá - Dije abrazándola.

- No tienes que sentir nada hijo, quizás estés confundido, quizás no sabes lo que quieres, pero sé que tomarás la decisión correcta en el momento correcto - Se alejo de mí y me sonrió una vez más.

- Ahora vayamos a buscar a tu padre para irnos a casa… Quiero salir luego de caza para volver, no me gusta dejar a Bella sola - Dijo entrando en el auto.

Pasamos a buscar a papá quien nos esperaba afuera y partimos a casa donde estaban mis hermanos y ella. El solo hecho de pensar que la tenía cerca, sin Tanya a mi lado me hacía sentir ansioso. Los últimos meses aparte de querer acercarme más a Bella tuve que frenar ciertas acciones que mi cuerpo por si solo se activaba al tener a Bella cerca, acciones que para Tanya no pasaron desapercibidas y logrando así que cambiara un poco su actitud hacia Bella, actitud que para Bella tampoco paso desapercibida, ya que prácticamente no se hablaban.

- Vayamos a ver estos chicos, que desde aquí siento a Alice hablarle a Bella - Dijo Carlisle sacándome de todo recuerdo. Descendimos del Volvo, y dejamos las bolsas con la mercadería para Bella para subir a su habitación en donde podíamos oír las voces de mis hermanos y la de Bella.

- Oh vamos Emmett ¿estás celoso? - Pregunto Bella.

- ¿Celoso yo? Jamás Bells - Dijo riendo Emmett y todos los demás rieron, incluso mis padres, al oír la altanería de Emmett.

- Bueno… Será mejor que vayamos a cazar, ya que mañana es un gran día - Dijo la voz de Alice.

- ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, Jake me mataría si lo olvido - Dijo Bella justo cuando entramos en la habitación…. ¿Bella saldría con Jake?.

- ¿Jake matarte cariño? Eso no lo creo - Dijo Esme sonriéndole.

- Oh si, casi olvido que mañana…

- Que mañana tiene una cita con él, ¡y que cita! - Dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a Bella… Ella tenía una cita mañana y nada menos que con ese chucho que quería a toda costa conquistarla.

- ¿Tienes una cita? - Pregunto mi padre sonriendo.

- Algo así - Dijo Bella y mis hermanos rieron.

- Que modesta eres Bells, si Jake esta que se muere porque vayas, no me extrañaría que llamara dentro de poco para comprobar que mañana no faltaras a la cita - Dijo Rose.

- Y si supieras lo que te tiene Bells, te encantara - Dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Lo sé, Jake tiene ese talento - Dijo Bella como recordando algo a lo que nuevamente mis hermanos y también mis padres se largaron a reír.

- Uhy, Bells quizás que cosas piensas… A ver Edward dinos que piensa Bella… Ups, verdad que no puedes - Dijo Emmett riendo, en ese momento me quise lanzar sobre él, pero una onda de tranquilidad lleno mi cuerpo.

- "Tranquilo Edward, sabes cómo es Emmett" - Dijo la voz de Jasper en mi mente.

- ¡Emmett! - Dijo Bella riendo. Mire a Emmett que aún reía y luego a Bella que me observaba.

- ¿Cariño segura que estarás bien sola? - Pregunto Esme acercándose a Bella, quien al percatarse de la cercanía de Esme se acerco a su mesa de noche que tenía seguro y guardo un sobre blanco dentro. Esa actitud me pareció extraña, mire a mi alrededor y al parecer nadie más se había fijado en eso.

- Segura Esme, cualquier cosa los llamo, además quiero leer algo o quizás tocar en el piano… ¿Puedo Edward? - Pregunto Bella mirándome directamente, haciendo que mi mente se perdiera en aquel mar chocolate que era su mirada.

- Vamos enana no es necesario que le preguntes, Edward ya ni toca aquel piano - Dijo a lo lejos la voz de Emmett, pero yo no podía despegar mi vista de la de ella.

- Aún así es de él ¿Puedo Edward? - Volvió a preguntar, haciendo que reaccionara de una vez por todas.

- Claro Bella - Respondí con un tono lúgubre por toda la situación.

- Bueno cariño, cualquier cosa nos llamas, todos vamos con nuestros celulares - Dijo Esme.

- Esme, Alice sabrá cualquier cosa - Dijo Bella ante la preocupación de Esme.

- Menos si algún chico lobo se viene a meter aquí - Dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas de manera provocativa, a lo que Bella se largo a reír.

- Emmett deja a tu hermana tranquila - Dijo Esme sonriéndole a Emmett.

- Pero Esme, quizás que cosas hará Bells mientras que no estemos - Dijo Emmett sonriendo. Podía ver las estúpidas imágenes que formaba en su cabeza, pensando en que Jake la vendría a visitar y como estaba sola, aprovechaba la oportunidad de acercase a ella y besarla.

- Quédate tranquilo hermanito, no haré las mismas cosas que tú haces - Respondió Bella ante las insinuaciones de Emmett, logrando que este cerrara su boca de una vez por todas, y haciendo que todos estalláramos en risas.

- Eso no se dice Bells - Dijo Emmett serio.

- Lo mío tampoco se dice Emmett - Le dijo Bella apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Bueno, bueno chicos, mientras antes vayamos, antes estaremos aquí con Bella - Dijo Carlisle, interrumpiendo la "discusión" de Emmett y Bella.

- Si vamos - Dijo Esme tomando de la mano a Carlisle, y dándole un beso a Bella.

- Estaremos aquí pronto Bells - Dijo Jasper.

- Vayan tranquilos, creo que estaré despierta cuando lleguen - Respondió mirando la hora.

- A más tardar a las 11 estaremos aquí - Dijo Carlisle.

- Ok - Respondió Bella mientras nos seguía hacía las escaleras. Podía sentir a mis padres hablar, a Jasper molestando a Emmett tras las respuestas de Bella y a Alice y Rose diciéndole a Bella que cualquier cosa nos llamara. La dejamos en la cocina, y salimos hacía el bosque no sin antes oír la voz de Emmett cuando le grito a Bella que la veríamos después…

Tengo que admitir que mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el día de mañana, ¿acaso Bella sentía cosas por Jacob? ¿Es por esa razón que pasaban tanto tiempo, juntos, riendo, hablando, planeando cosas? Mañana tenían una maldita cita, como había dicho Emmett, y en mi cabeza no dejaba de imaginar quizás la posibilidad de que Bella llegara de la mano con Jacob… "Debes dejarla tonto, esta idea fue tuya ¿no?" Dijo mi voz interna.

- ¡Maldición! - Dije molesto tirando una piedra al lago del claro donde solíamos jugar béisbol.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? - Pregunto la voz de Rose a mis espaldas. Me maldije internamente por haber hablado en voz alta.

- Nada Rose - Dije molesto.

- Edward, nunca hemos sido cercanos pero sé que estás así por ella - Dijo acercándose a mí. Rose era una chica que a todos demostraba ser fría y sin sentimientos, pero todos en la familia sabíamos que no era así, y ahora a mi lado estaba mi hermana Rose, esa chica que dejaba a un lado sus diferencias y se abría de corazón - Y no quiero que me respondas no, siempre te dijimos las cosas, pero debes dejarla ir - Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Dejarla ir Rose? - Dije riendo irónicamente. Ya que aún cuando sabía las cosas que Bella me producía, no quería mostrar esa careta delante de mis hermanos, ya que ellos siempre me dijeron lo que yo hasta este momento quería negar.

- Si Edward, dejarla ir… Tuviste la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste… Tomaste tu decisión y ella con el dolor de su corazón lo acepto, porque ella cree que eres feliz - Dijo mirando el lago.

- Feliz - Dije sarcásticamente.

- Si, porque eso es lo que siempre dices, que eres feliz, y aunque a nadie le haya gustado tu decisión siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte, porque somos familia Edward - Dijo Rose sonriéndome.

- Lo siento - Fue lo único que pude articular.

- ¿Porqué? - Pregunto Rose.

- Porque a pesar de todo siempre has tenido algo que decirme - Dije.

- Pero jamás me has hecho caso Edward, ni a mí ni a nadie, y sé que jamás lo harás… No soy tonta y lo sabes, puedo ver ese lazo que surge cada vez que la ves, pero por el bien de ella Edward, déjala ir, ya la dañaste bastante - Dijo triste.

- Ella hará lo que tenga que hacer Rose, ella tomara su decisión - Dije.

- Como tú tomaste la tuya ¿no?... Tú no mereces a Bella - Dijo con el tono característico en Rose.

- Si - Respondí.

- Eres un testarudo Edward, de verdad… Sé que te darás cuenta tarde de tu error, porque eso es Tanya, un error - Dijo alejándose de mí. - Y caza algo, que no por nada dejamos a Bella sola en casa - Dijo yéndose de ahí.

No tenía cabeza para nada, mi mente estaba hecho un lío… Más bien un laberinto, un laberinto lleno de encrucijadas, un laberinto que por más que recorriera no hallaba más que una salida y esa era Bella… Mi hermosa Bella había convertido mi existencia en un laberinto de amor…

- ¿Listo hijo? - Pregunto la voz de Carlisle a mi lado, una vez que termine con aquel puma.

- Si - Dije.

- Entonces vayamos, ya todos están de camino a casa - Dijo mi padre saliendo de ahí, con mis pies pisando los suyos.

Una vez que ya cerca de casa vi como todos estaban parados afuera sonriendo, y fue ahí cuando una vez más, una hermosa melodía que no conocía llego a los oídos de todos junto con una hermosa voz.

- Es hermosa, algo triste, pero hermosa… - Dijo Esme abrazando a Carlisle.

- Acerquémonos un poco, ya está por terminar - Dijo Alice dando saltitos cuando entramos a casa.

Caminamos sigilosamente para no interrumpir a Bella en esa canción tan hermosa que ella estaba tocando. Esme le iba a hablar cuando la hermosa voz de Bella comenzó a llenar el lugar junto con aquella melodía que tocaba.

- El corazón late rápido… Colores y promesas… ¿Cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo amar? Cuando tengo miedo de caer - Canto tocando con sus hermosos ojos cerrados.

- Es hermosa - Dijo Alice en un susurro mirando a todos.

- Jamás la había oído, es más no sabía que cantaba - Dijo Carlisle, recordando en su mente cada canción de piano que él conocía e intentado recordar si oyó a Bella alguna vez cantar.

- Es porque es una canción de amor - Dijo Alice dando sus saltitos abrazada a Jasper.

- ¿De amor? - Pregunto Emmett bajo para no interrumpir la hermosa figura de Bella en el piano, figura de la cual yo no podía despegar mis ojos, oí como Alice bufo.

- De amor Emmett, es cosa de oír la letra, además sé que es una canción de ella, me pone los pelos de punta - Dijo nuevamente Alice.

- Eso es cierto… Tiene mucho corazón - Dijo Rose.

No quise oír más lo que mi familia pensaba, y me dedique solamente a escuchar aquella canción, aquella hermosa melodía que ese ángel tocaba aunque tenía un grado de melancolía, sus manos se movían de una manera elegante sobre las teclas, sus ojos cerrados y su corazón indicaban que ella estaba recordando cosas, su pelo se movía sensualmente cuando ella hacía algún movimiento…

- Pero te veo solo… Todas mis dudas, de la nada se van de alguna manera…Un paso más cerca…. He muerto todos los días esperándote… Cariño no tengas miedo… Te he amado por mil años… Y te amaré por mil más… - Termino de tocar pareciendo recordar algo.

- Eso fue hermoso, tienes una voz preciosa cariño - Dijo la voz de Esme a su lado asustándola.

- Lo siento cariño… Pensé que nos habías sentido - Dijo mirando a la puerta donde estábamos todos. Bella siguió la mirada de Esme y se sonrojo.

- Estaba distraída Esme - Dijo sonriéndole algo avergonzada.

- Jamás había oído esa canción Bells - Dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en su carita.

- Es cierto… ¿De quién es? - Pregunto Rose.

- Mía - Respondió roja.

- ¡Lo sabía! - Dijo Alice saltando.

- Es hermosa cariño… ¿Cuándo la compusiste? - Pregunto Esme sentándose junto a ella.

- Hace meses que andaba rondando en mi cabeza las notas y las letras, hoy cuando me senté aquí fluyeron por si solas - Dije.

- Es una canción de amor, ósea lo dice explícitamente… Es hermosa Bells - Dijo Rose mirándola.

- Si Bells además no sabíamos que cantabas - Dijo Alice.

- Solo fueron unas palabras Alice, solía acompañar a Demetri cuando tocaba la guitarra - Dijo Bella mirándose las manos. El silencio reino la sala de música unos segundos.

- No trajiste al chucho pero si le compusiste un tema, tú sí que eres una caja de sorpresas enana - Dijo Emmett riendo.

- ¿Pensabas en Jake? - Pregunté sin poder evitarlo, sentí la mirada de todos, pero yo solo tenía ojos para ella.

- Puede ser - Dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

- Yo creo que más bien esa canción va por Italia - Dijo Rose y Bella se sonrojo.

- ¡Enana! ¿Quién como tú?... Aunque no había pensando en Demetri… Si le pega más a él - Dijo Emmett pensando y Bella se largo a reír.

- Sea para quien sea es una canción de amor, y me inspiro alguien especial - Dijo Bella - Extraño mucho a Demetri - Agrego con la mirada perdida y haciendo que me molestara un poco.

- Sé que el también te extraña cariño - Dijo Esme.

- Lo sé - Dijo ella.

- Más de lo que debería pero lo hace - Dijo Jasper en tono de hermano mayor.

- Par de celosos - Dijeron Alice con Rose al mismo tiempo.

- Se me paso el tiempo volando, ni cuenta me di cuando llegaron - Dijo Bella tomando el vaso de jugo que estaba en el suelo.

- De eso nos dimos cuenta - Dijo Emmett.

- Creo que me iré a dormir ahora que están aquí - Dijo dándole un beso a Esme y Carlisle.

- Hasta mañana chicos - Dije viendo a todos mis hermanos.

- Hasta mañana Bells - Contestamos todos.

Bella camino lentamente a las escaleras, mientras que los demás se dispersaron por el primer piso de la casa. Yo me quede ahí como un estúpido, el cuerpo me ardía de una manera que jamás sentí, necesitaba a Bella, necesitaba saber si en realidad esa canción era para Demetri, o peor aún para Jacob… Necesitaba saber si ella me había olvidado en estos meses, y si alguno de ellos dos había logrado lo que yo por estúpido deje… Su corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces subí a la velocidad que nos caracterizaba al tercer piso que compartía con Bella, Alice y Jasper… Sus pasos indicaban que aún no había entrado en la habitación, cuando ella estaba por entrar tomé su brazo haciéndola girar, y entrado con ella, para cerrar la puerta y dejarla entre mi cuerpo y la puerta. Podía oír el ritmo de su corazón loco, no sabía si era por el susto, o por nuestro contacto físico, ya que recordaba como si fuera ayer aquél beso, aquél primer beso que marco para siempre mi existencia.

- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto ella con la voz entrecortada. No pude evitar sonreír al verla nerviosa, al ver como esas mejillas se tenían de un carmesí que le daban un toque aún más adorable. Puse una mano en su cintura, mientras que la otra en su cuello.

- Edward - Dijo en un susurro intentando alejarme.

- Calla Bella… Por favor - Dije rogando porque ella accediera.

- No Edward - Dijo con lágrimas asomándose por aquellos ojos. Me detuve y seque una que se había escapado de aquellos luceros que eran mi perdición - Aléjate de mi Edward - Dijo mirando al piso, haciendo que esas cuatro palabras calaran hondo en mí - Tú estás con Tanya, y yo… - Dijo.

- ¿Tú que Bella? ¿Amas a Demetri o Jacob? - Dije molesto. Haciendo que ella levantara la vista con lágrimas, pero con una hermosa sonrisa, que a lo lejos se veía que no llegaba a sus ojos.

- ¿Te importa acaso? - Pregunto y no supe que responder - ¿Es que no te das cuenta del daño que haces? Estás comprometido maldición… ¿No lo ves? - Dijo zafándose de mi encierro y caminando al ventanal.

- Bella yo… - Articule mirándola.

- Tú nada Edward… Somos hermanos, quizás sentí cosas por ti pero ya no… Tomaste una decisión y te apoyaré en ella, pero por favor no juegues conmigo - Dijo mirándome de manera fría - De verdad deseo que seas feliz con Tanya, pero por favor, no hagas las cosas difíciles - Dijo mirando el suelo. Me acerque a ella y tomé sus manos.

- Lo siento… - Dije.

- No sientas nada Edward ¿Vale? - Dijo sonriéndome de manera tierna - Sé feliz, solo deseo eso - Dijo.

Me acerque a ella y bese su frente, para salir de su habitación y dirigirme a la mía. No sabía por qué razón sentí en el momento que bese su frente que mi muerto corazón ya no estaba en su lugar, me sentía un completo estúpido, vació por completo, había ido ahí con la intención de besarla, solamente para suplir mis dudas con la verdad, ¿y qué logro? Dañarla más… Era un egoísta, un egoísta que la quería aún cuando yo mismo la aleje, un maldito que había dejado ir a aquella mujer que lleno su existencia por completo… Un maldito que por ser un cobarde, no aceptaba que estaba enamorado y que lo había echado todo a perder…

* * *

><p><em>Mis hermosas! Siento muchísimo no haber subido capitulo el fin de semana pasado y hacerlo en la semana, pero no tuve tiempo y ahora aproveche ya que tengo uno cortito.<em>  
><em>Les aviso de ante mano que tendrán el siguiente capitulo también en la semana, quizás día martes o miércoles, ya que este fin de semana aquí en mi país es largo y me escaparé fuera de la ciudad para desconectarme un poco, por lo que no podré subirles capitulo, por eso les aviso que será así.<em>

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A mi me encanto la actitud de Bella, pudo contra sus deseos y le dejo bien en claro las cosas a Edward ¿qué creen que pasará ahora?... Bueno eso lo dejo a su criterio._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que los amo, me encanta leer las ideas que tienen o la rabia que les da cierta actitudes de un loco vampiro pero muy guapo. No dejaré de agradecer como siempre a mis hermosas que siempre se dan un tiempito para dejarme sus rewies; Robmy, Vale-Misty Cullen y Suiza-love . Son únicas y geniales, sé que siempre tendré su rewie en mi bandeja de entrada y no saben como se los agradezco, de verdad que las adoro con el alma!._

_Un besote enorme para ustedes, como también para todas aquellas que leen en silencio y también a los que me han agregado a sus alertas, lo agradezco enormemente... Que tengan un muy lindo fin de semana, y nos vemos en la semanita para luego regularizarnos a los fines de semana!_

_Las adoro... Sol!_


	30. Tan Sólo Días

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>

**Tan sólo días.**

No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. Estaba tirada en mi cama, con lágrimas silenciosas recorrer mis mejillas y repasando cada parte de lo que hace tan sólo minutos estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

La forma en que me tomó, el roce de nuestros cuerpos, y su mirada, esa mirada llena de anhelo, esa mirada que conocía tan bien, ya que era la mirada con la yo solía observarlo a él.

No sé de donde saque fuerzas, no sé cómo no me derrumbe ante sus brazos, como no me lance a sus labios, como no correspondí a ese beso que tanto mi corazón como cuerpo deseaban… Pero lo hice, y no me arrepiento, ya que sabía que eso había sido un arrebato de él, un juego quizás o que se yo, ya que por más que mi corazón me gritara que eso significaba algo no lo quería pensar, en solo unas semanas él se casaría, él seria de alguien, y ese alguien no soy yo… Y aunque aquella noticia me este devastando cada día más, deseo de todo corazón que sea feliz, ya que sé que jamás podré darle lo que quizás ella sí, y eso es una eternidad junto a él.

Cerré mis ojos viendo por última vez la luz de la luna alumbrar mi habitación, mi cabeza daba giros incontrolables, y las lágrimas no paraban de caer, pero por una vez en mi vida, estaba más que segura, que había hecho lo correcto, ya que Edward no me amaba, su corazón ya tenía dueña…

- ¿Bella cariño? - Oí una voz lejana.

- Déjala Esme, debe haber pasado mala noche - Susurró la voz de Carlisle. Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con 8 pares de hermosos ojos dorados.

- Buenas días enana - Dijo sonriente Emmett, que a su lado se encontraba Jasper y Carlisle, todos mirándome con ternura.

- Buenos días - Dije con la voz bastante ronca.

- Cariño, ¿dormiste bien? - Pregunto Esme acercándose a mí.

- Si… - Dije mirando mis manos, y ahí me percate que jamás me creerían. Estaba con la misma ropa de anoche, e incluso mis zapatillas puestas, no había tenido ni fuerzas para sacarme la ropa, ya que me quede tendida en la cama sopesando la actitud que Edward había tenido la noche anterior conmigo.

- Me dolía un poco la cabeza, y me recosté aquí mirando el ventanal, y me quede dormida - Dije.

- Pero cariño, porque no me avisaste - Me regaño Esme de manera cariñosa.

- No fue nada Esme, de verdad - Dije sentándome en la cama.

- Pero… - Dijo Esme.

- Esme, amor, ha dicho que no fue nada - Dijo Carlisle interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Pregunte.

- Las 11, y será mejor que te levantes, ya que la duende ha ido a Port Ángeles con Rose a comprar las últimas cosas para hoy, y espera que estés lista con lo que te ha dejado ahí - Dijo Emmett señalándome la ropa que Alice dejo encima del tocador. Bufé… Se me había olvidado por completo lo que tenía para hoy, es más mis ánimos habían descendido de manera considerable, pero no le podía fallar a Jake en un día como este.

- Esta bien, entonces iré a bañarme - Dije entrando en el baño.

- ¡Te esperamos abajo Bells! - Grito Jasper. Entre en la ducha y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente para que relajara cada parte de mi cuerpo. Por más que quería sacar aquella imagen de anoche de mi cabeza no podía.

- Córtala Isabella - Me regañe a mi misma sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero no… Cerraba mis ojos y ahí me veía yo, acorralada entre su cuerpo y la puerta, sintiendo cada descarga eléctrica cuando una de sus manos se poso en mi cintura llevándome a su cuerpo, mientras la otra atraía mi cara a la de él. ¿Por qué habrá actuado así? Es más… ¿Por qué vi cierto dolor cuando le pedí que por favor se alejara? ¿Es que acaso, Edward si sentía cosas por mí? Me pregunte.

No seas tonta Isabella, él se va a casar ¿o lo olvidaste?... ¿Olvidaste también la vez que se besaron por primera vez, y que te dijo que había sido un error? ¿O la vez que llegó a casa ni más ni menos que con novia? Abre los ojos, y date cuenta que jamás estarás con él" Me dije a mi misma, ya que sabía, por tonta que fuera, o por un poco chispa de ilusión que haya tenido, eso jamás, pero jamás sucedería.

Termine de ducharme, me envolví en la toalla y salí hacia mi habitación a colocarme la ropa que Alice había dejado para mí. La mire y sonreí… La supuesta cita con Jake sería luego de almuerzo, pero sabía que esta ropa que dejo Alice era solamente para la mañana.

- Hoy no - Dije, dejando aquella ropa ahí y entrando en el gran armario que Alice había creado cuando llegue a casa. Tomé un buzo color azul, amarré mi cabello húmedo con una coleta, tomé mi mp4, y baje a tomar un vaso de jugo.

- Aquí está tu… ¿Saldrás a correr? - Dijo Emmett cuando me vio entrar, haciendo que todos, si todos, ya que Edward también estaba ahí se voltearan.

- Con los exámenes he dejado de lado el deporte, y sinceramente hoy quiero hacerlo - Dije.

- Pero come algo antes de salir hija - Dijo Esme extendiéndome el vaso de jugo con unas tostadas. Tomé una tostada y me dedique a comer en silencio. Sentía como Carlisle conversaba con Esme y Edward, termine mi desayuno y fui a dejar el vaso de juego al fregadero.

- Volveré en una hora aproximadamente - Dije dándole un beso a Esme y Carlisle.

- ¿Qué le digo a Alice cuando llegue? ¡Bells me matara! Me encargo que estuvieras lista cuando llegara - Dijo Emmett nervioso y yo reí.

- Sobrevivirá con ello, además Jake no vendrá hasta después del almuerzo, y tendré bastante tiempo - Dije.

- Si Emmett, déjala, además dile a Alice que iré con Bells, así que si se demora yo la traeré - Dijo Jasper haciendo que todos lo miraran.

- Jazz… - Dije. Pero con la mirada que Jasper me dio supe que aunque no quisiera él saldría conmigo.

- Te espero afuera - Dije sabiendo que se cambiara en solo segundos. Y así fue, no pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando Jasper estaba a mi lado con un buzo negro y una polera del mismo color.

- Creo que no será necesario que lleves eso - Dijo indicándome el mp4.

- Lo sé - Dije pasándoselo para que entrara y saliera en unos segundos.

- Vamos - Me dijo. Y comencé a correr, haciendo que Jasper siguiera mi ritmo. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que salimos del sendero e íbamos por la carretera en dirección a las afueras de Forks.

- ¿Lo sabes no? - Le pregunte sin mirar. Sentí el suspiro de Jasper.

- Alice lo vio anoche, iba a subir, pero no la deje - Dijo - ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto.

- Dentro de todo si - Le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo. - ¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que hice? - Le pregunte, ya que esa duda me carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes respecto a eso? - Pregunto.

- Que a pesar de haber querido lanzarme a sus brazos, a pesar de haber querido corresponder ese beso, sé con el dolor de mi corazón que lo que hice estuvo bien - Dije parando - No sé si él sientas cosas por mí, o que lo habrá llevado a hacer eso Jasper, pero no puedo seguir esperando a que cuando quiera juegue con mi corazón… Lo amo, lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y como sé que jamás lo haré, pero eso no le da motivo para tomarme y besarme cuando él lo desee… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le correspondo y hubiera salido corriendo como la última vez? Pero ahora no llegaría con Tanya como su novia, si no como su esposa… Acepte que él no me correspondía, acepte que su corazón no es para mí y menos su amor, pero no entiendo, porque por más que trate, no entiendo que quería ganar con lo que quiso hacer anoche - Dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Jasper se acercó a mí y con sus dedos limpió las lágrimas para luego sonreírme.

- Has hecho lo correcto… Aún cuando sabías que a lo mejor no podrías lo hiciste Bells… Tú bien lo dijiste, él tomo su decisión, y aún así lo apoyaste, aún cuando sentías que tu corazón se destrozaba, y ahora es él el que debe aceptar que te perdió - Dijo Jasper abrazándome. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí abrazada a él, mientras sopesaba cada una de sus palabras. - Sólo serán unos días Bells, y créeme que será lo mejor - Dijo alejándose de mí.

- Lo sé Jasper… Solamente espero que llegue luego la respuesta de la Universidad y así poder irme de aquí - Dije sonriéndole.

- No harás mucha falta ¿sabes?... Extrañaremos tu risa, los planes que Alice siempre tiene para ti, las peleas que tenías con Emmett y lo que debíamos hacer para alejar a los pretendientes que tenías - Dijo Jasper riendo.

- Jazz, eso no es cierto - Dije roja.

- Algún día te verás a ti misma Bella, y ahí te acordarás de mí… Jamás deje que nadie te pisotee, sigue adelante con tus sueños, y siempre pelea por lo que crees es correcto - Dijo sonriéndome.

- Gracias Jazz… Y ahora… Terminemos de correr ¿si? - Dije para así despejar mi mente.

- Bella - Llamó Jasper cuando iba a empezar a correr.

- ¿Sí? - Pregunte.

- Hiciste lo correcto, que esa idea ya no te pese más en la cabeza - Dijo.

- Lo sé Jasper, gracias… Y ahora corramos - Dije emprendiendo marcha con Jasper a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos a casa entre como alma que lleva un diablo a mi habitación. Me di una ducha rápida y cuando salí me encontré con mis dos hermanas que me miraban sonrientes, pero con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Lista? - Pregunto Alice palmeando el banco del tocador, asentí y me acerque a ellas para que me peinaran y pintaran.

Si bien no tenía una cita con Jake como pensaban en la casa, más bien, como Edward pensaba, las chicas querían hacer que todo así pareciera, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, una a una resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Jasper, las cuales me tranquilizaron, pero aún así sentía esa duda del porque Edward lo hizo.

- ¿Y Bells? ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me mire en el espejo, mi cabello estaba rizado en las puntas, con un maquillaje leve.

- Tu ropa está en la cama, te estaremos esperando abajo - Dijo Rose caminando hacía la puerta con Alice.

- Gracias - Les susurré sin mirarlas, y fue ahí cuando sentí sus manos sobre las mías.

- Hiciste lo correcto Bells - Dijo Alice de manera tierna.

- Si Bella, es más eres mi ídola, no sé si yo hubiera podido hacer eso - Dijo Rose.

- Ni yo misma sé como lo hice - Dije mirándolas, ellas me sonrieron.

- Lo hiciste porque eres fuerte, lo hiciste porque sabes que ya no puedes seguir así - Dijo Alice.

- Ya no quiero ser un juego para él - Dije. Ellas suspiraron. - Lo único que me consuela, y aunque suene egoísta, es que cada día me queda menos cerca de él… Mañana espero el resultado de la Universidad Dell'Eta'Libera Della Valdesa, y espero que me acepten - Dije mirando mis manos.

- Lo harán Bella, créeme que lo harán - Dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Ahora vístete, que te estaremos esperando abajo para que comas - Dijo Rose saliendo de la habitación con Alice.

Tomé la ropa que ellas me habían preparado, y al cabo de unos minutos estaba entrando en la ruidosa cocina.

- ¡Wow!… A Jake le dará un infarto - Dijo Emmett cuando entré, yo le sonreí y me senté donde siempre lo hacía, ya que los chicos me acompañaban a almorzar o cenar.

- ¿Cariño te sientes bien? - Pregunto Esme, haciendo que la mirara, ahí me di cuenta que todos me observaban. No quería que Edward me viera así, no quería que jamás me viera así, es más no lograba entender porque actuó así, de esa forma, sabía que lo amaba, ¿Qué sacaba con besarme si se iba a casar?.

- Si Esme, es solo que quede cansada al correr - Dije sonriendo. El almuerzo fue entre risas y bromas de Emmett por la supuesta cita que tenía.

- ¿Crees que Jake te pida ser su novia? - Pregunto Emmett haciendo que me ahogara con el jugo.

- ¡Emmett! - Grite con la voz ronca.

- Apostemos - Dijo mirándome de manera acusadora. No sabía por qué razón hacía una apuesta que estaba claro que perdería.

- Yo apuesto a que no - Dijo Jasper sonriéndome.

- Yo también - Dijo Rose.

- ¡Osita! - Grito Emmett.

- ¿Qué? Yo sé que Bella no será novia de Jake, es más yo me voy por otro lados, algo así como Italia… ¿O no Bella? - Dijo Rose y yo sonreí.

- Yo digo que si - Dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Y tu Eddie? - Pregunto Emmett imitando la voz hueca de Tanya. No sé cómo aguante la risa pero mastique un poco de carne, y mire a Edward que no despegaba la vista de mí.

- Yo digo que no… Bella merece algo mucho mejor que ese - Dijo apretando la mandíbula.

- ¿Alguien mejor? - Pregunto Alice.

- Si - Contesto aún mirándome.

- ¿Alguien como quien Edward? - Fui capaz de preguntarle. El silencio lleno la cocina por varios minutos. Mire a Edward en todo momento, el cual se debatía en responder. - Yo no creo que seas capaz de decirme quien es mejor para mí, creo que cada uno sabe a quién elegir y cuando es de corazón ¿o no? - Dije sonriéndole y tomando el plato para dejarlo en el fregadero.

- Bella tiene razón… Por algo te casarás hermanito… Porque amas a Tanya y la elegiste de corazón, aún cuando el de nosotros no lata - Dijo Emmett.

Abrí la llave y empecé a lavar las cosas que use, mientras a mis espaldas sentía la discusión de Edward y Emmett que francamente no estaba poniendo atención. Por muy herida que me sentía estar cerca de él, jamás me permitiría que él me viera mal por él, no me importaba si no me encontraba aquí el día en donde dirían la fecha de su compromiso, no me importaba no estar para cuando el dijera él sí, era masoquista en algunos casos, pero este no, y jamás lo seria, el tomó su decisión, él la ama, y él se casará y yo, ya no tendré que ver nada en su existencia.

El sonido del teléfono que se hallaba en la cocina me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire a mis espaldas y vi como Edward seguía peleando con Emmett, mientras Alice, Jasper y Rose aguantaban las risas..

- ¿Diga? - Conteste ya que nadie más lo haría.

- Hola querida - Dijo aquella voz que sinceramente detestaba.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? - Dije cordialmente.

- Bien gracias… Dime… ¿Esta Eddie por ahí? - Pregunto haciendo que yo riera al recordar la imitación de Emmett.

- Altiro te lo paso, que estés bien - Dije.

- Claro querida, muchas gracias… Nos veremos luego ya que tengo todo listo para la cena de compromiso - Dijo haciendo que se me apretara el pecho.

- Genial nos veremos entonces - Dije dejando el teléfono a un lado. Si bien con Tanya nunca hemos llegado a ser amigas, con el pasar de los meses su actitud cambio conmigo, ninguna de las dos podía permanecer más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación sin que surgieran comentarios desaprobatorios por parte de una, no entendía que había pasado, pero su actitud me ayudo bastante, ya que aunque en un principio creí que quizás nos llevaríamos bien, aún ella estando con la persona que era dueña de mi corazón, eso jamás llego a suceder.

Veía sus miradas de odio hacía a mí cuando llegaba o estaba cerca de Edward, y eso, aunque me hiciera sentir incomoda, me gustaba.

- ¡Eres un estúpido Edward! - Dijo la voz de Emmett enojado.

- ¡Hey chicos paren! - Dije haciendo que todos me miraran y me vieran como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

- ¿Escuchaste todo Bella? - Pregunto Edward.

- No, no sé cómo, pero mi mente está en otro lado… A todo esto Edward, tienes teléfono - Dije indicándole el teléfono mientras me alejaba hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Quién? - Pregunto.

- Tanya - Dije logrando que su cara se pusiera rígida. Salí de la cocina sin esperar respuesta, y me fui a la sala a mirar por el ventanal.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa arpía? - Pregunto Rose a mi lado. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a que llegaran sin que yo los sintiera.

- Tiene todo listo para la cena de compromiso, donde anunciaran su boda - Dije. Rose iba a hablar, pero el timbre sonó.

- ¡Bella llego Jake! - Grito Emmett.

- Ve y ayuda en todo, nosotros iremos por ti más tarde - Dijo Rose. Asentí y me fui a la entrada donde estaban todos.

- ¡Bells! - Dijo Jake abrazándome.

- ¡Jake! - Dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

Se veía increíblemente guapo. Llevaba un pantalón obscuro, una polera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, muy guapo.

- Wow Jake te ves increíble - Dije sonriéndole.

- ¡Hey! Los piropos me corresponden a mí ¿no? - Dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

- Hola chicos - Saludo Jake a todos.

- Nosotros iremos por Bella en la tarde Jake - Dijo Jasper.

- Ok, gracias - Dijo este sonriéndome.

- Eso es un poco descortés ¿no Jake? - Pregunto Edward.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunto Jake.

- Porque si tienes una cita, tu deberías ser quien trae a la chica a casa, y no sus hermanos ir por ella - Dijo sonriendo de manera superior.

- Los chicos van por Bella porque yo tengo cosas que hacer, además no me vengan a hablar de descortesía, ya que deberías estar en Denali con tu futura esposa arreglando el asunto para la boda ¿no? Pero estas aquí haciendo nada - Dijo Jake tensándose un poco.

- Jake vamos - Dije tomando su mano, cuando vi que Edward se ponía más serio de lo normal.

- Esta bien, los veré en la tarde chicos, y gracias a todos - Dijo Jake.

- No hay de que - Gritaron todos mientras Jasper tomaba a Edward y lo entraba a empujones.

Una vez dentro del auto de Jake, ninguno dijo nada. Yo estaba asombrada y molesta a la vez por la actitud que estos últimos días Edward estaba tomando ¿Qué se creía?...

Llegamos a La Push, y bajamos altiro a la playa donde ya estaba Seth arreglando el camino de velas que había, y que conducía a la parte más baja de los acantilados, donde había una hermosa mesa, a la que faltaba arreglar.

- Si que te gusta - Dije al ver el lugar.

- Ella lo es todo para mí - Dijo Jacob rojo, lo cual me sorprendió.

- Vamos Jake, no hay nada más hermoso que amar y ser correspondido - Dije la última frase triste.

- Hey Bells, ven ayúdame, además no vale la pena nada de lo que estás pensando - Dijo Jake. Suspiré y tomé su mano. Jake junto con los chicos de La Push y Ángela se habían vuelto mis grandes amigos, todos sabían que amaba a Edward, y estaban al tanto de mi dolor cuando este se paseaba con Tanya, pero ninguno de ellos, a excepción de mis padres y hermanos sabían que en solo unas semanas me iría. Tomé aire.

- Jake - Dije haciendo que este se volteara - Sé que no es el mejor momento, es más este es tú día, y no sabes la alegría que me da ser parte de esto - Dije sonriéndole. Podía ver confusión en sus ojos - Pero necesito que lo sepas…. eres mi mejor amigo, y lo debes saber - Dije.

- Bella me estás asustando - Dije Jacob nervioso y yo reí.

- No me declararé así que respira - Dije sonriendo, haciendo que él se relajara - Me iré el día después de la graduación - Dije mirándolo. Jake pensó cada una de las palabras, hasta que suspiro.

- ¿Crees que vale la pena irse por él? - Pregunto.

- Lo vale, además ese día será la cena de compromiso, no quiero estar aquí para verlo, tanto Carlisle y Esme como mis hermanos lo saben, yo le diré a cada uno de los chicos de aquí, como también a Ángela y Ben… Pero él único que no sabe nada de esto es Edward - Dije tomando su mano.

- Y tampoco lo sabrá… Es un maldito Bells, ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de la mujer que pierde? Créeme que si no estuviera perdidamente enamorado de Leah, a lo que tu ayudaste a ver, andaría luchando por tu corazón - Dijo abrazándome.

- ¿No te molesta que me vaya? - Pregunte mirándolo.

- Si tú eres feliz, y sabes que esa decisión es la mejor, créeme que no sólo yo, sino también los chicos, siempre te apoyaremos - Dijo mirándome.

- Gracias Jake - Dije abrazándolo.

- Ahora Srta. Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de ayudarme a conquistar de una vez por todas, el corazón de esa mujer que me trae loco? - Pregunto nervioso.

- Como no caballero - Respondí sonriendo y ayudándole a esparcir por alrededor de la mesa pétalos de rosas blancas y amarillas como también rojas.

No demoramos mucho en ayudar, Seth y Jared llegaron luego de haber encendido el gran camino de velas que comenzaba a la salida del negocio de Leah… Emily trajo una comida que se veía exquisita para el par de tortolos, y ayudo a terminar con la mesa.

- Creo que todo está listo - Dijo Jake observando la mesa.

- Ahora ve a buscar a tu princesa muchachote - Dije empujándolo. - Nosotros terminaremos aquí, para cuando llegues nos habremos ido - Agregue. Jake me dio un beso en la frente a mi y Emily y se fue corriendo camino abajo en busca de Leah.

Como bien le dije a Jake, terminamos de ordenar, Seth y Jared se fueron corriendo por el bosque a donde se iban a juntar con las chicas de ellos, mientras que con Emily seguimos subiendo a la parte más alta de los acantilados.

- ¿No quieres venir a cenar a casa Bella? Pasaste toda la tarde aquí debes tener hambre - Dijo.

- No Emily gracias, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato - Dije.

En ese momento sentimos un grito de alegría y ambas miramos abajo para ver como Leah se lanzaba a los brazos de Jacob.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja - Dijo Emily.

- Si… Es hermoso ver cuando la persona que amas te corresponde - Dije sin despegar la vista de mis amigos.

- Eres una chica buena Bella, hermosa y quizás aunque todo lo veas de una manera triste, créeme que siempre al final del túnel hay una luz - Dijo Emily sonriéndome.

- Lo sé Emily… Gracias - Dije. Emily me abrazo y se marcho.

Me acerque un poco más a la orilla, sentí como el viento golpeaba mi cara, me senté en una piedra y ahí quede mirando como la dulce noche caía en Forks… Mire el cielo y sonreí.

- Los cuentos de hadas de no existen mamá - Dije sabiendo que ella me escucharía.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso - Dijo una voz a mis espaldas sorprendiéndome…

* * *

><p><em>Lo prometido es deuda, y tal como les dije aquí me tienen con un nuevo capitulo... ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado!<em>

_Gracias a mis hermosas de siempre por sus rewies, son las mejores, sin duda alguna; Robmy, Vale-Misty Cullen, OdetteBennet y Suiza-love... Las mejores! Las adoro con el alma!._

_Aquí les dejo el capitulo, bastante extenso, ya se viene mucho, y también cambios radicales, así que a esperar... Un besote enorme y nos vemos el fin de semana, las adoro mis hermosas que tengan una linda semana!_

_Besos y abrazos... Sol!_


	31. Es Lo Mejor

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30<strong>

**Es lo mejor**

- Los cuentos de hadas de no existen mamá - Dije sabiendo que ella me escucharía.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso - Dijo una voz a mis espaldas sorprendiéndome…

- ¿Esme? - Pregunte al no creer que ella estuviera ahí.

- Si cariño… ¿Quién más? - Pregunto con esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Me levante de la piedra en la que me hallaba y la abracé.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunte.

- Vine por ti… ¿No puedo? - Dijo.

- Claro, pero pensé que Jazz o Emmett vendrían a buscarme - Dije.

- Lo sé, pero decidí venir yo… En todos estos meses, desde que llegaste a mi vida, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de estar con mi sobrina, y ahora hija… Sé que me queda poco tiempo a tu lado, y tus hermanos te absorben siempre, así que ahora es mi turno - Dijo con una sonrisa que alegraba a cualquiera. Esme fijo su vista en la parte más baja del acantilado y suspiro.

- ¿Lindo no? - Pregunte al saber que veía a Jake y Leah sonreír mientras comían tomados de la mano.

- Lindo es lo que tú haces por la gente que amas Bella, más allá de lo que sientes, eres capaz de renunciar a tus propios sentimientos por la felicidad del otro - Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Esme yo…

- Ven, vayámonos de aquí, tienes que cenar, y yo me encargaré de ello - Dijo tomando mi mano y caminando por el sendero del bosque hacia donde se hallaba el mercedes negro de Carlisle.

Creí que íbamos a casa, pero no fue hasta cuando Esme tomó el camino contrario a casa, que me percate que nos dirigíamos a Port Ángeles.

- No pensabas que hablaríamos en casa cuando hay más de 3 pares de súper oídos ¿o si? - Dijo divertida.

- Eso creí - Respondí sonriendo.

- No cariño, vamos a cenar afuera… Hay muchas cosas de las cuales debemos platicar - Me sonrió.

- Esme… Yo sé que no he confiado en ti lo suficiente…

- Calla Bells, lo sé… Y no te estoy recriminando nada ¿sí?... Luego verás porque te lo digo - Dijo apretando mi mano mientras manejaba.

Creo que la herencia sobre la velocidad era familiar. Si bien mi padre era policía, era un amante de la velocidad, al igual que mi madre, y eso lo supe por las tantas historias que ella me contaba cuando ambos eran jóvenes.

Y ahora que veía a Esme, quien aparte de ser mi madre adoptiva era mi tía biológica, veía que eso se llevaba en la sangre.

- Llegamos cariño - Dijo Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos. La mire y le sonreí para percatarme que estábamos en un restaurante de comida francesa, la comida favorita de mi madre.

- Esme… - Dije.

- Lo sé pequeña, ¿Qué mejor manera de hablar recordando a nuestra alocada Renée? - Dijo sonriéndome para luego salir del auto a lo que yo la seguí.

El restaurante era hermoso, un toque sofisticado y romántico. Esme me condujo al segundo piso a una mesa de dos personas con vista a la gran plaza de Port Ángeles. Pedimos y mientras esperaba mi comida, ya que Esme no comería, comenzamos a hablar, más bien ella.

- Cariño, los cuentos de hagas si existen - Dijo sonriéndome.

- Lo sé, el tuyo y el de mamá son cuentos de hadas. Mamá estuvo hasta el último momento de su vida al lado de papá, y tú seguirás estando al lado de Carlisle hasta que así se estime conveniente - Dije.

- Así es, pero eso no quiere decir que tú no tengas tu cuento de hadas - Dijo

- Eso es imposible Esme - Dije.

- No Bella, no lo es… Una madre jamás se equivoca con lo que siente, o ve… Mira, todos y cada uno de ustedes mis hijos son un libro abierto para mí. Puede que no haya llevado a ninguno conmigo por nueve meses, pero al fin y al cabo son mis hijos y los conozco mejor que nadie. Como a ti también… - Dijo sonriéndome - A veces te pareces tanto a Renée, pero otras tantas aparece a flote Charlie. Sé que confías en mí, pero también sé que todos tienen su privacidad - Dijo Esme. Yo sabía lo que ella quería decir con eso, pero aún así no era capaz de articular palabra - Bella mírame - Dijo Esme tomando mi mano a través de la mesa. Alcé mi vista, ya algo borrosa por las lágrimas y la miré - Sé todo lo que pasa por ese corazoncito. No sabes la pena que me da saber lo que sientes y no poder hacer nada - Dijo.

- Es que tú no debes hacer nada Esme - Dije.

- Lo sé cariño, uno jamás elige de quien enamorarse, es más el corazón es quien decide, y el destino se encarga de poner a esa persona frente a ti… Pero a veces, aunque por más que deseemos que las cosas sucedan de alguna manera, eso no pasa - Hablo. Iba a seguir pero en ese momento el mesero llego con la comida para ambas.

El silencio reino la mayoría de la cena, siempre supe que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Esme, pero jamás pensé que ese día sería hoy.

- ¿Lista? - Pregunto una vez que termine. Asentí sin mirarla.

- Bueno, entonces vayamos a caminar - Dijo llamando al mesero para que trajera la cuenta y nos fuéramos. En tan solo unos minutos iba junto a Esme por las transitadas calles de Port Ángeles.

- Amas a Edward - Hablo una vez que nos sentamos en un banco del parque. Asentí y Esme suspiro tomando mi mano. - Siempre creí que cuando llegara la persona indicada para Edward todo iría bien. Siempre fue un chico solitario, y cuando conocimos a la familia de Tanya, esa esperanza que tenía que encontrara a alguien y que sinceramente estaba perdiendo surgió gracias a Tanya, pero tan rápido como surgió se vino abajo al ver esa mirada sin vida en los ojos de Edward… Mirada que cambió el día que tú llegaste Bella - Dijo mirándome - Sé que eres una persona especial para Edward, y también sé que todos te lo han dicho como se lo han dicho a él… Si bien es mi hijo y tú también lo eres jamás me negaré en sus decisiones. El día que Edward llegó con Tanya no te niego que me alegre, pero cuando vi el dolor en sus ojos estando tú ahí y viéndolo con ella supe que algo no estaba bien. No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes, y no sé qué pasará…Sé que en unas cuantas semanas te vas cariño, y no sabes la pena que me da tenerte lejos - Dijo ahora tomándome las manos más fuerte y mirándome directamente a los ojos. Podía ver en aquellos hermosos ojos dorados, dolor, amor maternal y comprensión. En todo este rato que había estado hablando con Esme, aún cuando sentía dolor con cada una de las cosas que ella me decía, ya que recordaba cada momento que pase en estos casi cinco meses, también sentía alegría… Extrañaba tanto una charla así, era como las platicas que tenía con mamá cada vez que no sabía qué hacer… Y Esme se parecía tanto a ella en ese sentido, eran tan perceptivas, tan amorosas, que aunque mi madre no estuviera nunca más a mi lado, sabía que estaba ahí en ese momento, junto a mí y junto a su hermana - Pero sé cariño… Sé que la decisión que tomaste, de irte de aquí a Italia junto con Demetri es lo mejor… No sé si Edward está tomando la decisión correcta, y como te dije, siempre los apoyaré en lo que decidan, pero ahora, aquí estando junto a ti cariño, te digo que no pienses más… Mereces la felicidad y mereces sacar adelante tus sueños… Y sé que irte a Italia a estudiar es lo mejor para ti, aún cuando me hagas falta, sé de todo corazón que estarás mejor allá - Dijo abrazándome. No pude hacer nada más que aferrarme a ella.

- Gracias - Susurre con la voz quebrada.

- No tienes nada que agradecer cariño, has traído a nuestras vidas alegría, no sabes el amor que tus hermanos te tienen, y aunque no lo quieras ver Edward, te quiere… A su manera pero te quiere - Dijo sonriendo.

- Lo sé, pero no de la manera que quizás me hubiera gustado - Dije mirando mis manos.

- Nunca es tarde Bells, jamás olvides eso… A veces, aunque siempre son los hombres en su mayoría - Dijo sonriendo - Ellos tienden a darse cuenta tarde de sus errores, créeme - Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- No te entiendo Esme - Respondí algo confundida.

- Lo entenderás… No ahora, pero sé que lo harás… Algún día… Aunque de todo corazón, espero que no sea tarde - Dijo mirando el cielo - Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, ya que me costó bastante convencer a los locos de Alice y Emmett que me dejaran estar un rato a solas contigo… No sé que tendrán preparado cariño, pero será mejor que no les digas que no - Dijo con una sonrisa piadosa.

- Diablos - Murmure y Esme se largo a reír.

El camino a casa fue bastante ameno, con Esme conversamos de cosas de mamá y papá… Como también de mi pequeño Tommy. Reímos también cuando ella sabía perfectamente que Charlie mi papá, jamás se trago el cuento de que eran primas, porque a veces Esme y mi madre tenían unos arranques tan parecidos, que era difícil de no sospechar, inclusive yo, siendo tan pequeña cuando teníamos las visitas de Esme en casa, veía que ellas se parecían demasiado para ser solamente primas.

También Esme volvió a decirme que la decisión de irme el día de la "postura de argollas" donde vendría la familia de Tanya y unas amigas de ella, era lo mejor, que Carlisle estaba enterado de todo, y que el también decía que era lo mejor.

Cuando Esme entro el Mercedes en el garaje, pude ver a Emmett y Alice sentados sobre el Jeep del grandulón esperándome.

- Te lo dije - Murmuro Esme sonriéndome, para luego salir del auto y yo detrás.

- ¡Ya era hora! - Grito Emmett saltando del Jeep - Si no llegabas en 15 minutos esta enana - Dijo apuntando a una loca Alice que sonreía desde el techo del Jeep - Te iría a buscar donde sea que te encontrarás con Esme para traerte aquí - Dijo tomándome de la mano.

- Chicos - Hablo Esme.

- Lo sabemos Esme, pero es que jamás hemos estado tan lejos de Bells - Dijo Emmett con cara de niño pequeño y yo reí.

- Será mejor que se vayan acostumbrando - Dijo Esme antes de sonreír y entrar hacía la cocina.

- Touché - Dijo Alice saltando del Jeep - Ahora usted Srta. Isabella vendrá conmigo - Dijo Alice tomándome de la otra mano.

- Hey, Hey… ¿Dónde? - Dije soltándome de la mano de Emmett y Alice.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? - Pregunto Emmett.

- ¿Recordar qué? - Pregunte y Alice le pego en la cabeza.

- Emmett, Bella no sabe nada es más, es una sorpresa - Dijo Alice con su sonrisa maliciosa.

- Oh no duendecillo, me dirás ahora que haremos o si no, no me muevo - Dije.

- Si que te moverás… ¿Crees que para Emmett es un problema el cargarte? - Dijo Alice con sonrisa triunfante.

Bufé y camine a la cocina, en donde estaba Rose leyendo una revista, Jasper y Edward conversando, y Carlisle con Esme sonriendo.

- Cariño y esa cara - Pregunto Esme cuando entre.

- ¿Te fue mal en la cita con Jake? - Pregunto entre dientes Edward.

Lo miré sorprendida, no sabía que le había dado a este el día de hoy, pero sinceramente me agradaba.

- No Edward, estoy así por el par de hermanos locos que tengo, y con Jake, me fue bastante bien, más de lo que yo quisiera - Dije recordando la cara de Leah cuando vio todo lo que Jake le había preparado.

- Uhy… ¿Será que Bella ya tiene novio? - Dijo Emmett moviendo sus cejas.

- Estúpido - Dije sacándole la lengua y todos rieron.- No tengo novio, y no lo tendré - Dije sentándome en mi lugar.

- Hasta que llegue alguien que reside en Italia ¿No Bells? - Pregunto Rose sonriendo, y no pude evitar sonreír también al recordar a mi querido Demetri.

- Diablos, yo que creía que el corazón de Bella tendría dueño aquí en Forks, y terminaré perdiendo la apuesta - Dijo Emmett derrotado y Jasper sonrió.

- ¿Jazz apostaste contra Emmett? - Pregunte sorprendida. Carlisle y Esme se largaron a reír.

- Claro pequeña… Emmett, no sé como lo hace, pero siempre gana las apuestas, y viendo como por donde se estaba inclinando la balanza, aposte por Demetri… Ese chico si que me gusta para ti - Dijo Jazz mirando de reojo a Edward, no pude evitar reír.

- Bueno, bueno, menos conversa y más movimiento, que nos espera un larga noche Bella - Dijo Alice sacándome de mi asiento y tirándome hacia donde estaban las escaleras.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunte.

- Iremos a bailar a Seattle hoy… Ángela estará allá con Ben y algunos chicos del Instituto… Nos llamo porque llegó el primo de Ben que viene por unas semanas, y lo llevaran a bailar, y Ann nos invito a todos nosotros - Dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Oh Alice, no tengo ganas de salir, estoy cansada y el lunes tenemos el último examen - Dije mientras subía las escaleras, son una sonriente Rose detrás, ya que a ella le gustaba ver como discutíamos con Alice.

- Isabella, te irá bien como en todos los exámenes, eres una de las mejores alumnas, saldrás con honores, y te irás a una de las mejores Universidades de… - Puse una de mis manos en su boca antes que dijera el país. Sabía que era estúpido, ya que de un momento a otro Edward se enteraría donde me iría, pero si dejaba que Alice siguiera hablando, probablemente se le hubiera hasta salido el día, hora y número de vuelo que tomaría el día sábado 18 de septiembre. - Ya… Lo sé… Lo siento, pero esto lo logras tú solamente Bella… En todos estos meses no hemos salido ningún día a bailar… Solamente hemos ido a pubs, pero nada más… Quiero bailar - Dijo Alice entrando en mi habitación para voltearse y mirarme con cara del gato con botas.

- ¡Diablos!... Sabes que detesto esa cara - Dije yendo directamente al baño, mientras Rose reía y Alice saltaba por toda mi habitación en dirección al armario.

En la ducha no me demore tanto, ya que cada cinco minutos sentía la voz de Alice que me apuraba. Al salir envuelta en mi bata, ya tendida sobre la cama estaba la tenida, usaría un vestido strapples, hasta arriba de las rodillas, estilo escocés en tonos grises, con un collar hermoso que Esme me había regalado, un abrigo negro y zapatos de tacón color rojos.

- Alice… El tiempo - Dije pensando que me daría frío.

- Bella no seas así… Seattle no es tan helado como aquí en Forks, además estaremos adentro del local… Por eso el abrigo - Dijo sonriente. - Ahora siéntate mientras Rose te peina y pinta que iré a ver nuestras tenidas - Dijo sentándome en el banquito de mi tocador para luego salir dando saltitos por la puerta.

- Bella, Alice jamás cambiará y eso lo sabes - Dijo Rose sonriéndome por el espejo. Bufé y Rose se largo a reír.

- No entiendo que saca con salir a bailar… ¿Es verdad lo de Ann? - Pregunte y Rose asintió.

- Llamo cuando estabas donde Jake… Ayer por la noche llego el primo de Ben, un tal Ethan… Tiene dos años más que tú, y está en la Universidad de Alaska, creo que vive allá… Hasta puede que lo conozcas - Dijo Rose moviendo las cejas como lo hace Emmett.

- Rose, creo que se te está pegando lo de Emmett - Dije riendo y Rose rió conmigo.

- Iremos todos - Dijo recalcando el todos. Alcé mi vista y creo que lo dije todo con la mirada.- Si también él - Dijo bajito.

- Oh… Ya veo - Respondí.

- Te verás hermosa esta noche, créeme - Dijo Rose secándome el cabello de manera desordenada… Luego se puso a maquillarme.

Rose sabía que aunque me gustara maquillarme, era más bien de tonos naturales. Cuando me volteo, abrí mis ojos y la vi sonriendo al lado de una saltarina Alice que se veía hermosa con un conjunto negro y botas altas de taco.

- Ahora vístete, que yo iré a hacer lo mismo, no te veas al espejo hasta que yo regrese - Dijo Rose apuntándome con el dedo.

- Tranquila Rose que no la dejaré - Dijo Alice pasándome el vestido.

Me vestí lentamente, y me coloque los accesorios, mientras hacía su entrada una hermosa Rosalie… Quien llevaba un vestido negro hasta arriba de las rodillas, estilo palabra de honor, con un listón blanco bajo el busto.

- Te ves preciosa - Le dije mirándola, y ella sonrió.

- Eso lo dices porque no te has visto tú… Ahora colócate los zapatos y vamos al armario para el gran espejo - Dijo. Le hice caso y camine al armario donde tenía un gran espejo.

No podía creer lo que había enfrente… Si bien sabía que era yo, no podía creer que me veía bien, y mejor aún, me sentía bien.

- Wow - Articule volteándome.

- Nunca te verás a ti misma Bella… Eres hermosa, es cosa que lo explotes - Dije Alice.

- De una cosa estoy segura… Jamás me veré como ustedes… Están despampanantes - Dije y ellas negaron.

- Ay, Isabella Cullen, sinceramente eres un caso perdido - Dijo Rose.

Salimos las tres del armario, tomé el abrigo negro y un pequeño bolso de mano del mismo color de los zapatos en donde guarde dinero, aunque sabía que era un caso perdido, mi celular, mis documentos, iba a echar las llaves del auto pero Alice no me dejo.

- No, no… Hoy iremos en dos carros solamente… Tú, Jasper, yo y Edward en su volvo - Dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Y Rose con Emmett en su descapotable - Termino y bufé saliendo de la habitación sin esperarlas.

Sentí la risa de Alice que venía detrás de mí, mientras que Rose se fue a su habitación a tomar el abrigo aún cuando no lo necesitara. Entré en la sala donde estaban mis tres hermanos, y mis padres y me senté enojada en el sillón donde estaba Emmett sin decir nada. Pasaron segundos y alcé mi vista para encontrarme con cinco pares de ojos observándome.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunte nerviosa.

- Wow enana… ¿Qué diablos hiciste con mi enana Bells chica sexy? - Dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

- ¡Cállate Emmett! Soy yo… Y esto - Dije apuntándome - Lo hizo tu novia, y la duendecillo que tengo por hermana - Dije.

- Cariño te ves hermosa - Dijo Esme y Carlisle asintió.

- La tendrán que cuidar bastante esta noche… Y no solamente se lo digo a ti Emmett y Jasper, si no a ti también Edward… Cuiden a Bella - Dijo Carlisle. Iba a reclamar y entro Alice en la sala con Rose.

- ¡Vamos! - Grito y me levante altiro.

- Adiós Esme y Carlisle - Dije dándoles un rápido beso a ambos.

- Wow Bells, ¿tantas ganas tienes de salir? - Dijo Jazz y lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Si no me muevo ahora, no lo haré después - Dije caminando hacía el garaje, me detuve al frente del volvo que sonó luego de que su dueño lo abriera y me metí en el asiento del copiloto, ya que sabía que aunque quisiera irme atrás Alice no me dejaría.

A los pocos segundos entraron Alice y Jasper seguidos de Edward. Puse el abrigo sobre mis piernas y cerré mis ojos.

El camino hacía a Seattle como era de esperarse fue demasiado corto… Alice, Jasper y Edward hablaron de cosas triviales, en donde a veces me metí, pero sinceramente, no quería seguir un minuto más en ese auto. Cuando llegamos al local donde bailaríamos, pude divisar a mi amiga Ann junto a Ben y un chico alto de tés trigueña, y pelo castaño dándonos la espalda… Más atrás estaba Mike Newton junto a Jessica, Lauren y a su lado Tyler.

- Será una gran noche - Dije sarcásticamente cuando me baje del volvo y mirando al grupo de Lauren.

- Que te digan algo - Dijo Rose y yo reí. Caminamos hacia donde estaban todos.

- ¡Ann! - Grito Alice y esta nos vio sonriendo.

- Pensé que no vendrían… Que gusto verlos a todos - Dijo dándole una mirada significativa a Edward. Mis hermanos saludaron a todos, yo a lo lejos salude a Ben y a Ann, sinceramente no quería estar ahí.

- Bella ven quiero presentarte a mi primo - Dijo Ben. Todos los ojos de ahí se pusieron en mí. Jessica y Lauren me veían de manera asesina.

- ¡Ethan! - Grito Ben, ya que el chico se había alejado un poco. El chico se volteo y camino hacia donde estábamos todos. Mire a Rose y Alice que no sabía por qué razón sonreían de esa manera.

- Ethan ella es…

- ¿Bella Swan? - Pregunto el chico haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos, y que mis ojos por primera vez se pusieran en él… Oh no… No podía ser…

- ¿Ethan Mercer? - Pregunte, y el asintió sonriéndome y tomándome en su brazos.

- Bells, tanto tiempo… - Dijo dejándome en el suelo.

- Bastante - Respondí, viendo a mí alrededor y dándome cuenta que todos, absolutamente todos, tenían la mandíbula desencajada…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! Lo sé! Sé que me querrán matar algunas pero me ha sido imposible poder meterme a fanfiction a actualizar novela!.<em>  
><em>Estoy terminando el semestre en la Universidad, y como me comprenderán algunas, pruebas, trabajos me dejan exhausta, por lo que no he podido ni siquiera escribir algo, pero como tengo algunos capítulos adelantados, aquí me tienen, sinceramente no sé si podré actualizar este fin de semana que viene, ya que como les dije estoy en la último en la Universidad, con las últimas pruebas y luego vienen los exámenes, por lo que me será más difícil entrar, pero haré todo lo posible por ustedes ¿ok?.<em>  
><em>De verdad siento no haber subido capitulo hace semanas, pero muchas cosas he tenido que hacer.<em>  
><em>Bueno pasando a la nove, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿quien será este nuevo chico? o mejor ¿que hará en la vida de Bella?... Espero sus comentarios con ansias! Las adoro con el alma, gracias a las de siempre! Siento no poder nombrarlas pero paso por aquí rápido!. Un besote gigante, que tengan una linda semana, y espero verlas pronto!<em>

_Besos y abrazos, Sol!_


	32. Estúpido

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31<strong>

**Estúpido**

Toda la maldita tarde carcomiéndome la cabeza, imaginándome que haría Bella al lado del maldito chucho de Jacob… ¿Por qué todos tenían sonrisas de alegrías en el rostro cuando él estaba cerca de ella? ¿Acaso era cierto que hoy Jacob llevaría más allá esa tonta relación de amistad que ellos tenían? Y lo peor… ¿Qué haré yo cuando Bella diga, Jacob es mi novio? Nada, no harás nada, porque aquí el único estúpido y cobarde vampiro eres tú… ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que la amas y dejas de lado el cuento de la boda? Me decía mi cabeza… Si era un estúpido, ya que con la única que mantenía una conversación este último tiempo era con mi conciencia, que no hacía nada más que restregarme cada día, segundo tras segundo lo estúpido que he sido este tiempo, y peor aún el cobarde que sigo siendo…

Alice y los demás saldrían a bailar esta noche, Bella no tenía idea de eso, ya que fue una noticia de último minuto, y aunque no soy de las personas que le gusta salir a bailar como mis hermanos, iría solamente por ella, ya que no habría ningún Demetri, o un Jacob ahí para acapararla, esta noche la aprovecharía a como diera lugar al lado de Bella.

- Hola amor - Dijo la voz de mi padre interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. Todos nos encontrábamos en la cocina esperando a Bella a excepción de Alice y Emmett que estaban impacientes por que Esme llegara con Bella.

- Hola - Respondió mi madre dándole un beso a Carlisle y saludándolos con su hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Y Bella? - Pregunto Carlisle.

- Con los chicos - Dijo Esme sonriendo. Sentimos que Bella subía un poco el nivel de su voz.

- Creo que a Bella no le gustara la "sorpresa" de Alice - Dijo Rose sin despegar la vista de su revista. En eso entro Bella en la cocina seguida de Emmett y Alice, pero Bella traía una cara de asesina en serie.

- Cariño y esa cara - Pregunto Esme cuando la vio. No me pude aguantar el nerviosismo que tuve toda la tarde y solté la pregunta.

- ¿Te fue mal en la cita con Jake? - Pregunte. Bella me miro y su labios se curvaron con una sonrisa.

- No Edward, estoy así por el par de hermanos locos que tengo, y con Jake, me fue bastante bien, más de lo que yo quisiera - Dijo logrando que sus hermosos ojos brillaran de una manera que nunca antes había visto, y al parecer no fui el único que note eso.

- Uhy… ¿Será que Bella ya tiene novio? - Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas.

- Estúpido - Le dijo Bella sacándole la lengua, era tan infantil a veces, que lograba que todos riéramos - No tengo novio, y no lo tendré - Respondió sentándose en el lugar de ella, y haciendo que con esa simple respuesta me sintiera bien.

- Hasta que llegue alguien que reside en Italia ¿No Bells? - Pregunto Rose sonriendo, haciendo que Bella sonriera también.

- Diablos, yo que creía que el corazón de Bella tendría dueño aquí en Forks, y terminaré perdiendo la apuesta - Hablo Emmett y Jasper sonrió.

- ¿Jazz apostaste contra Emmett? - Pregunto Bella sorprendida. Mis padres se largaron a reír.

- Claro pequeña… Emmett, no sé como lo hace, pero siempre gana las apuestas, y viendo como por donde se estaba inclinando la balanza, aposte por Demetri… Ese chico si que me gusta para ti - Dijo Jazz mirándome, me hice el tonto, y sentí la risa de Bella.

- Bueno, bueno, menos conversa y más movimiento, que nos espera un larga noche Bella - Dijo Alice sacándola del asiento y tirándola hacia donde estaban las escaleras.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto Bella.

- Iremos a bailar a Seattle hoy… Ángela estará allá con Ben y algunos chicos del Instituto… Nos llamo porque llegó el primo de Ben que viene por unas semanas, y lo llevaran a bailar, y Ann nos invito a todos nosotros - Dijo mi hermana.

- Oh Alice, no tengo ganas de salir, estoy cansada y el lunes tenemos el último examen - Dijo a lo lejos la voz de Bella.

- Será imposible convencer a Bella de salir, ella no es de esas chicas - Dijo Carlisle.

- Pero que poco conoces a tu hija Alice - Dijo Esme dándole un beso en la mejilla - Para Alice, nada es imposible - Continúo Esme riendo.

- Eso es verdad Carlisle… Y bueno será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos con lo que Alice nos dejo porque no quiero enfrentarme a la furia de una duendecillo por no estar listo - Dijo Emmett saliendo de la cocina.

- Si será mejor que vayamos - Dijo Jasper, y yo lo seguí.

No demoramos nada en estar listos. Bajamos y decidimos esperar a las chicas en la sala donde estaban ya Carlisle y Esme hablando de un diseño de Esme.

- Han estado muy calladas las chicas - Dijo Jasper.

- Si, yo esperaba los gritos de Bella - Dijo Emmett.

- Les dije, para Alice nada es imposible - Dijo Esme sonriendo. En eso sentimos una puerta y pasos rápidos por las escaleras, y un corazón latiendo más rápido.

- Ahí viene la enana - Dijo Emmett, y en ese momento entro una Bella completamente hermosa, más hermosa de lo que jamás había visto. Se sentó en el sillón de enfrente al lado de Emmett, claramente molesta.

- "_Si que esta hermosa_" - Pensó Carlisle.

- "_Me recuerda tanto a Renée cuando esta así_" - Pensaba Esme observando a Bella.

- "_Esta chica matará esta noche"_ - Pensó Emmett, y en ese momento Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con nosotros cinco observándola, si, mirándola, ya que no podía despegar mi vista de la hermosa chica que había frente a mí.

Sus ojos destacaban de una manera increíble, haciéndolos relucir como la luna, sus labios tenuemente maquillados, eran una invitación para mí.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos, se veía nerviosa.

- Wow enana… ¿Qué diablos hiciste con mi enana Bells chica sexy? - Hablo Emmett guiñándole un ojo, logrando que Bella se sonrojara.

- ¡Cállate Emmett! Soy yo… Y esto - Respondió Bella avergonzada y apuntándose - Lo hizo tu novia, y la duendecillo que tengo por hermana - Dijo molesta.

- Cariño te ves hermosa - Le dijo Esme y Carlisle asintió.

- La tendrán que cuidar bastante esta noche… Y no solamente se lo digo a ti Emmett y Jasper, si no a ti también Edward… Cuiden a Bella - Nos dijo Carlisle. Vi que Bella iba a protestar pero en ese momento entro Alice en la sala con Rose.

- ¡Vamos! - Grito Alice haciendo que Bella se parara de golpe.

- Adiós Esme y Carlisle - Dijo Bella dándoles un rápido beso a ambos.

- Wow Bells, ¿tantas ganas tienes de salir? - Dijo Jasper y Bella casi lo mato con la mirada.

- "Esta chica es de armas tomar" - Pensó Jasper.

- Si no me muevo ahora, no lo haré después - Respondió ella caminando hacía el garaje, se detuve frente al volvo que sonó luego de que le quitará el seguro u se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Miré a Alice interrogante.

- "Ella se portará bien como espero que tú también Edward" - Dijo subiéndose al Volvo seguida de Jasper, y luego lo hice yo. Bella tenía la vista hacía el frente, puso el abrigo sobre sus piernas y cerró los ojos.

El camino a Seattle no nos llevo casi nada. Hablamos con Jasper y Alice sobre distintas cosas. Bella participaba a veces de la conversación sin abrir sus ojos, y aunque no pudiera ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba, con solo tenerla a mi lado era el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Llegamos al local donde bailaríamos, y estacione el Volvo al lado del auto de Ben. Bella se bajo y vi que observaba al grupo de nuestros compañeros del Instituto. Pude ver como fruncía el ceño cuando diviso a las pesadas de la generación, Jessica y Lauren, un poco más adelante se veía a Ángela con Ben y el chico que debía ser el primo de Ben.

- Será una gran noche - Dijo Bella sarcásticamente, y todos supimos que se refería a Jessica y Lauren, ya que ella detestaban a Bella.

- Que te digan algo - Le dijo Rose y ella sonrió. Caminamos hacia donde estaban todos.

- ¡Ann! - Grito Alice y Ángela nos vio sonriendo.

- Pensé que no vendrían… Que gusto verlos a todos - Dijo Ann dándome una mirada significativa. Saludamos a todos, Bella saludo a lo lejos a Ángela y Ben, ya que el grupo de Jessica se había acercado.

- Bella ven quiero presentarte a mi primo - Dijo Ben. Todos la observamos, ya que no sabíamos el interés de Ben en presentar a Bella con su primo, y no pude evitar sentirme enojado.

- ¡Ethan! - Grito Ben, ya que el chico se había alejado antes de que nos acercáramos. El chico se volteo y camino hacia donde estábamos todos. Vi que Bella miro a Rose y Alice, las cuales no dejaban de sonreír, y yo sabía que ellas sabían algo que nadie más que Alice podía estar enterada.

- Ethan ella es…

- ¿Bella Swan? - Pregunto el chico haciendo que todos lo miráramos sorprendidos, menos Rose y Alice, que se aguantaban las ganas de dar saltitos. Bella alzó su vista por primera vez, y al cruzarse los ojos de ella con los ojos de él, varias emociones pasaron por ellos.

- ¿Ethan Mercer? - Pregunto con emoción y el chico asintió tomándola en un abrazo y dándola vueltas.

- Bells, tanto tiempo… - Dijo el chico depositándola en el suelo. Miré a mi alrededor, todos absolutamente todos estábamos estupefactos, nadie entendía nada, y tanto Jessica como Lauren miraban a Bella de una manera asesina.

- Bastante - Respondió Bella mirándonos a todos.

- ¿Se conocen? - Pregunto Ann sacando esa pregunta de mi boca, y que tanto deseaba saber.

- ¡Claro! Yo iba al Instituto de Bella allá en Galena, dos generaciones más arriba, y cuando me fui a la Universidad deje de vivir allá - Dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar a Bella que le sonreía.

- Wow, sí que es chico el mundo - Dijo Emmett mirando a Bella.

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos luego para agarrar lugares buenos… ¿No creen? - Pregunto Alice tomando a Jasper de la mano para ir a hablar con el guardia del recinto, ya que conocía a Alice. Y así los seguimos todos, aunque Bella se fue con el tal Ethan.

- Eddie, te salió competencia para esta noche - Susurro Emmett a mi lado ganándose un golpe de Rose.

- Auch - Dijo mirando a Rose.

- No lo hice por ti Edward, sabes que no mereces nada de Bella - Dijo Rose mirándome seria y adelantándose a donde Bella.

- Eso dolió - Dijo Emmett.

A los minutos de haber entrado al local sinceramente ya me quería ir. Jessica y Lauren, con Mike y Tyler se sentaron varias mesas alejados de nosotros, en cambio nosotros juntamos dos mesas para estar todos en la zona VIP.

Ann conversaba con Alice y Rose, mientras que Jasper, Emmett y Ben hablaban de otras cosas, en cambio yo solamente me dedicaba a observar como Ethan le sonreía, tomaba las manos, y acariciaba el cabello de Bella.

- Hey chicos… Y bueno… ¿Nos dirán como se conocen? - Pregunto Emmett hablándole a Bella y Ethan.

- No - Dijo Bella.

- Si - Peleo Ethan sonriéndole.

- Bueno ¿sí o no? - Pregunto Ann y Bella bufó.

- Iban en el mismo Instituto, pero ¿como es que nunca nos hablaste de Ethan Bella? - Pregunto Rose.

- Porque Ethan es dos años mayor… Ethan salió dos años antes que yo del Instituto, y cuando se fue a Alaska, perdimos contacto, solía encontrarme con sus papás y les preguntaba por él, pero jamás lo vi de nuevo - Dijo mirándolo.

- Es que mis padres iban a visitarme los días libres, y yo no volví a ir a Galena, aunque quise - Dijo el muy descarado mirando a Bella quien se sonrojo.

- ¿Acaso son ex novios? - Pregunto Emmett.

- ¡No! - Dijo Bella roja y Ethan se largo a reír.

- No, no somos ex novios, porque esta chica que ustedes ven, jamás me vio como su novio - Dijo Ethan.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Rose mirando a Bella.

- Oh vamos eso ya paso, no me harán hablar de eso ¿o si? - Pregunto Bella.

- Si - Respondieron todos y Bella miro a Ethan.

- Jajaja no me mires así… Bueno, con Bella nos llevábamos muy bien, además de Demetri - Dijo Ethan y Bella sonrió - Él sabía lo que yo sentía por Bella, y me ayudo con eso, pero esta señorita jamás me vio como un novio, es más el día que le dije todo, ella se sentía tan mal por no corresponderme que no sabía que decir, pero aún así, jamás nos alejamos… Bella es la chica más inteligente, hermosa y buena persona que había en Galena, además de tranquila, todos, absolutamente todos morían por ella - Dijo el tal Ethan.

- ¡Ethan para de decir mentiras! - Le recrimino mi Bella a Ethan.

- No son mentiras Bells, es verdad, tú nunca te has visto como eres… Han pasado dos años y estás más hermosa que nunca - Dijo Ethan acariciándole la mejilla.

- Entonces era cierto lo que Demetri nos contó la otra vez. Que traías hasta los chicos más populares a tus pies y tú no le dabas ni la hora - Dijo Emmett.

- No es cierto… No tenía cabeza para novios, nunca me sentí atraída por nadie, no niego que Ethan es guapísimo, pero jamás creí que se fijaría en mi… Era el mejor de su generación y el Capitán del equipo de Football del Instituto, ósea - Dijo Bella nerviosa.

- Ay Bella, Bella… Por favor para con eso… Sinceramente no has cambiado en nada… Dime ¿Tienes novio? - Pregunto Ethan haciendo que todos rieran y Bella se trapicará con la bebida que estaba tomando.

- No tiene Ethan, Bella está soltera, soltera - Respondieron Rose, Alice y Ann.

- ¿Cómo es que una chica como tú sigue soltera? - Pregunto Ethan mirando a Bella.

- Porque un estúpido le rompió el corazón - Respondió Emmett mirándome, y por eso recibió un golpe de Jasper y Rose.

- Bueno, ese chico sinceramente no sabe lo que se perdió… Créeme que se arrepentirá cuando se dé cuenta… Pero bueno… Cómo me quedaré unas cuantas semanas aquí y como mi primo me invito a su graduación… Nos veremos seguido… ¿Qué me dices si salimos en la semana? - Pregunto Ethan a Bella. Desde atrás las chicas le hacían señas de que aceptará, mientras que yo rogaba, aunque sabía que no me merecía pedir nada, rogaba porque dijera que no.

- Estaría bien - Dijo Bella roja.

- Genial, entonces, recordaremos viejos tiempos - Dijo Ethan.

- Y quizás vengan nuevos y mejores tiempos - Dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Ven, Bella vamos a bailar - Le dijo Ethan tomando su mano y llevándosela a la pista, seguida de Ben y Ann, para luego ir Rose y Emmett.

Estábamos en una mesa al lado de la baranda, en donde podíamos ver la pista, y claramente a Bella que sonreía bailando en compañía de Ethan.

- ¿Celoso hermanito? - Pregunto Alice sonriendo, y gruñí - No me vengas con gruñidos tontos o miradas asesinas, no tienes derecho a enojarte en nada que tenga que ver con Bella y lo sabes… Tú te buscaste esto, y bien merecido te lo tienes, siempre te dije, espero que no te des cuenta tarde de lo que sientes, pero jamás me hiciste caso, ¿Por qué? Porque eres un vampiro estúpido, y llevado a sus ideas, así que ahora aténtate a las consecuencias y deja ser feliz a Bella - Dijo Alice bajo. Solamente la oímos Jasper y yo.

- Alice, cariño…

- No Jazz, él debe saber… Sé que Bella se da cuenta de las cosas, y vio tu cara de 5 metros que tienes, debes grabarte bien en esa cabeza dura Edward… Ella no te pertenece, la perdiste para siempre, y él único culpable aquí eres tú - Dijo.

- ¿Crees que estoy así por ella? ¡Por favor Alice! - Dije con un dolor en el pecho por negar aún lo que yo sabía que era cierto. Alice bufó.

- ¿Sabes? No digas que no te lo dije, eres un estúpido Edward - Dijo y bajo a la pista a bailar con los demás. Jasper me observo sin decir nada.

- Di lo que tengas guardado, ya que sé que tienes bloqueados tus pensamientos - Le dije.

- No te diré nada Edward, si tú dices que no estás así por ella está bien, te creo - Dijo mirándome.

- Oh vamos Jasper, ¿acaso tú no tienes nada que decirme? - Pregunte serio.

- No, todo lo que tenía que decirte, te lo dije alguna vez ¿lo recuerdas? - Pregunto y yo asentí - ¿Ves? No tengo absolutamente nada que decirte - Dijo palmeando mi hombro y quedándonos en silencio mirando la pista de baile. Pista en donde estaba ella, riendo y bailando en compañía de otro chico, otro chico que no era yo…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¡Si! ¡Aparecí por hoy! Gracias a todas por su paciencia, de verdad... Aún no he terminado la Universidad, me quedan dos semanas aún, así que no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero aquí me tienen, ya que una lectora me dijo que si no actualizaba quizás las podía perder, aunque espero que no sea así, sé que entienden que este ausente por estos días...<em>

_Bueno sin más rodeos ¿Les gusto el cap? Pues a mí si, me encanta ver a un Edward celoso! Jajaja... Mis hermosas intentaré actualizar el próximo fin de semana, pero no prometo nada, aún así agradesco de todo corazón la paciencia y el apoyo incondicional que me han dado! Las adoro con el alma! Un besito gigante y que tengan una linda semana! Y no se pierdan los teen choice awards! Jajajaja... Espero sus rewies mis hermosas, las he extrañado un montón!_

_Cariños gigantes... Sol!_


	33. Dejemos Todo Atrás ¿Sí?

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32<strong>

**Dejemos todo atrás ¿sí?**

Ahí estaba yo, bailando en compañía de Ethan. ¿Quién iba a creer que me encontraría al guapísimo Ethan Mercer en Seattle? Y para variar… ¿Qué me invitaría a salir en la semana? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

No niego que todo esto, más cuando Ethan les contó a todos como era que nos conocíamos, ahí ya no di más, ya que sabía que cuando llegara a casa tendría una riña con Alice y Rose por no haberles hablado del guapo de Ethan, pero es que era cierto, a pesar de ser guapo, caballero, y todo lo que una chica podía desear, él no causo, es más nadie ha causado lo que Edward causo en mí.

- ¿En qué piensas Bells? - Pregunto Ethan mientras bailábamos.

- En lo chico que es el mundo - Dije sonriéndole, y en ese momento comenzó la última canción de Black Eyes Peas.

- Wow adoro esta canción - Grito Alice bailando con Ben, mientras que Ann bailaba con Rose y Emmett. Alcé mi vista y vi como Edward y Jasper hablaban, pero ambos se veían tensos.

- A ver Bells, veamos cómo te mueves - Dijo Ethan colocando sus manos en mis caderas, justo cuando comenzaron a cantar. Me coloco pegada a él mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

- ¡Ahora sí! - Grito Emmett saltando y todos lo seguimos. La estaba pasando realmente bien. Me reía bastante con los pasos de Emmett, y me sonrojaba aún más cuando Ethan se me acercaba demasiado, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentía incomoda con esa cercanía con alguien.

Seguimos bailando un buen rato, mis pies ya no daban más pero sinceramente no me importaba. Vi que Ben se iba a la zona de las mesas con Ann, y que ella tomaba a Jasper y Edward a la pista.

- Iré a hacerle compañía a mi primo hermosa luego volveré, así que no me extrañes - Dijo Ethan dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios. Asentí sonriendo.

- Ahora es mi turno - Oí la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas. Me voltee y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de Shakira, y Emmett hacía unos pasos tan extraños, que me tenía que sostener el estomago de tanto reír.

- ¿Ves? Nadie se mueve como yo, ¡Hasta Shakira me envidia enana! - Dijo y Rose bufó guiñándome un ojo.

- Ahora es mi turno de bailar con la pequeña - Dijo Jasper tirando de mi mano, dándome una vuelta.

- Hey, no sabía que bailabas tan bien - Le dije y Jasper sonrió.

- Las cosas buenas, son las que se dejan para el último Bella - Dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras bailaba y yo reí.

A mi lado estaba Alice con Emmett haciendo ambos pasos raros, mientras que Rose bailaba con Edward, el cual me miraba fijo.

- Hey Bells, ¿Qué te parece si pido al Dj, la canción que bailaste con Demetri en el baile de comienzo de año? - Pregunto Emmett a mi lado, y vi que todos me miraran.

- Eso no será posible - Dije sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Jasper.

- Porque me hace falta Demetri, es con la única persona que bailare esa canción - Dije.

- Diablos, me jodiste - Dijo Emmett y todos reímos.

- ¿Cómo la están pasando esta noche? - Grito una animadora al lado del Dj.

- ¡Bien! - Gritaron todos.

- Que bueno, porque la noche es larga aún - Dijo la animadora - Ahora viene la sección de lentos, así que todos los enamorados a la pista por favor, si desean dedicar alguna canción solamente se acercan y listo… Así que pásenlo bien - Dijo la animadora.

- Hey Eddie, devuélveme a mi chica - Dijo Emmett tomando a Rose y dándole un gran beso en medio de la pista.

- Wow chicos, váyanse a un lugar más privado - Dije riendo. En eso llegaron Ann, Ben y Ethan con sus cosas.

- ¿Se van? - Pregunto Alice.

- Si chicos, lo sentimos, mi madre acaba de mandarme un mensaje que uno de mis hermanos enfermo, y necesitan que me quede en casa con el otro - Dijo Ann.

- Lo siento hermosa, pero acompañaré a Ann y Ben a casa de ella - Dijo Ethan acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo.

- No te preocupes, es más, no te librarás de mí ahora que estás aquí en Forks - Dije sonriéndole.

- Bueno tendré que lidiar con ello entonces… Será una dulce tortura - Respondió y le di un golpe tierno en el brazo.

- Adiós Bells, nos vemos el lunes en el último examen - Me susurró Ann.

- Cuídate Ann, y espero que tu hermanito este mejor - Dije.

- Gracias - Respondió.

- Adiós Bells, nos vemos - Grito Ben yéndose de la mano con Ann y seguidos de Ethan.

- ¿Se te fue el chico Bells? - Bromeo Emmett.

- No… Sólo lo deje ir - Dije riéndome con Rose y Alice.

- Bueno, yo también quiero bailar con mi chico, así que permiso Bells - Dijo Alice lanzándose a los brazos de Jasper. O no, eso significaba una sola cosa… Yo y Edward.

Me voltee y él me sonreía. Era la primera vez que me fijaba en cómo estaba vestido y por dios santo que se veía guapo. Llevaba unos jeans obscuros, y una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo que lo hacía completamente irresistible. Basta Isabella, concéntrate por favor… Si esta irresistible, pero él jamás será tuyo niña, entiende de una vez - Dije en mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza y me acerque él con un autocontrol que hasta el día de hoy no sabía de dónde salía.

- ¿Bailamos? - Le pregunte sonriendo. Él me miro fijo por un largo rato, y tomó mi mano haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas recorriera desde mi mano, la cual tomó hasta la punta de mis pies.

- Claro Bella - Respondió con aquella voz que tanto amaba. Me acerco a él de la misma manera en que lo hizo aquel día en que casi me beso. En eso comenzó una canción de Brian Adams llamada When a man a loves a woman.

Apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, inhalando su aroma varonil que recordaría por siempre, ya que al irme de aquí no pensaba volver luego de varios años. Nos movíamos al compás de la música, Edward me alejo un poco y me dio una vuelta haciéndome reír.

- ¿Qué te causa gracia? - Pregunto Edward con su sonrisa torcida.

- Me hiciste recordar a papá, él solía cantarle esta canción a mamá y bailaban de la misma manera en que tú me hiciste girar - Dije acercándome a él. Edward me sonrió y poso una de sus manos en mis mejillas.

Sabía que era estúpida, pero estando así de cerca, teniéndolo de esa manera, sin amarguras, sin miradas hirientes, sin dolor, era un momento que siempre soñé, aún cuando su corazón no me perteneciera.

Bailamos lentamente, sentía como Emmett le cantaba a Rose, y ella reía. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Alice rodeando el cuello de Jasper con sus delgados brazos, ambos mirándose como si no existiera nada más en este mundo. Me encantaba ver a mis cuatro hermanos así de felices, ya que eran unas excelentes personas y entre ellos todos se merecían.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? - Pregunto Edward en mi oído. Alcé mis ojos y me tope con mi tortura personal.

- Todos ellos se merecen - Dije viendo a mis hermanos.

- Cada uno con su locura, pero sí, todos ellos se merecen - Dijo Edward suspirando. Lo miré sin despegar mi vista de aquellos ojos color topacio que siempre me acompañarían en sueños.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto sonriendo.

- Nada es solo que… Jamás he visto que sonrías, o que vieras a Tanya como Jasper ve a Alice, o como Emmett observa a Rose - Dije frunciendo el ceño, ya que no creía que diría eso. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse, pero me hablo sonriendo.

- A veces uno toma decisiones, que creía correctas - Empezó a decir, pero negué.

- Creo, que la decisión que tomaste fue por algo Edward… Ese paso no lo da cualquiera, y nadie tomaría a la ligera algo como el matrimonio, más en tu caso - Dije sonriéndole, a pesar del dolor que me causaba pensar en un Edward parado en el altar, esperando a la chica de sus sueños.

- Bella… Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por mi actitud, sé que desde un principio jamás te trate bien, es más no me di el tiempo de conocerte y créeme que me arrepiento de eso - Decía apretando más su agarré en mi cintura pero sin hacerme daño.

- Edward, no tengo nada que disculparte… Fui una intrusa que llego de un día para otro a cambiar no solo tu vida, sino también la de los demás… Era normal que me tratarás así - Dije sonriéndole.

- No Bella, te trate pésimo, te dije cosas que te hirieron y te dañe aún más haciendo cosas de las cuales me arrepentí - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. El simple hecho de decir eso, sabía a qué se refería, y aunque también sabía que no era nada más que una hermana para él, que me recordara que aquél beso fue un error, y que ese casi beso también lo hubiera sido, fue como una daga que se enterraba en mi corazón, una y mil veces más.

- No te preocupes ¿sí?... - Dije apoyándome de nuevo en su pecho. Tenía que dejar atrás todo esto, tenía que de una vez por todas cerrar la etapa de Edward, tenía que dejarlo ir…

- ¿Bella? - Pregunto alzando mi mentón con sus manos. Lo vi y sonreí.

- Dejemos todo atrás ¿sí? - Le pregunte haciendo que frunciera su ceño.

- No te entiendo - Dijo.

- Olvidemos todo lo que paso Edward… Tú comenzarás otra etapa, lejos de tu familia, es más tendrás tu propia familia y serás feliz… No quiero que pienses que te alejas y yo tengo algún rencor contra ti… Jamás lo tendría, porque… - Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Por qué, qué Bella? - Pregunto algo impaciente.

- Porque eres mi hermano Edward, y te quiero como quiero a Emmett o Jazz, y no quiero que pienses que por haber comenzado mal, terminaríamos mal - Dije con mucho dolor.

- ¿Terminar Bella? - Pregunto. No podía decir nada más, no quería decirle, gritarle y refregarle en ese hermoso rostro que lo amaba, que aún teniéndolo así de cerca, lo sentía lejos, porque sabía que jamás lo tendría a mi lado, sabía que en solo unas semanas, él le pertenecía a otra persona, y que a pesar de haber jugado con mis sentimientos no podía odiarlo, no podía alejarme de él, porque él era el amor de mi vida, y siempre, pero siempre mi corazón le pertenecería.

- ¿Bella? ¿Por qué hablas de terminar? - Pregunto sacándome de aquellos pensamientos. Alcé la vista y como pude le sonreí.

- Por nada Edward… Creo que la bebida me afecto un poco - Dije riendo. Edward frunció su ceño y suspiro apegándome más a él.

- Perdí tanto tiempo que pude pasar a tu lado, sólo por ser un completo… idiota - Dijo luego de un rato, sentía su aliento rozar mi oído, provocándome miles de sensaciones, sabía que la palabra idiota no era la que deseaba decirme, pero lo deje pasar.

- No te preocupes Edward… Todo está bien - Dije alejándome de él y sonriéndole para extenderle la mano. Edward observo mi mano y luego a mí con claro signo de confusión en su cara.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto.

- Tómala y verás - Dije sonriendo. Y así lo hizo, tomó mi mano y la estreche.

- Mucho gusto… Isabella Cullen - Dije. Edward sonrió y respondió a mi gesto.

- El gusto es mío, Srta. Isabella, mi nombre es Edward Cullen - Hablo dándome aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

- Si empezamos de nuevo, hay que empezar desde el principio… Espero de verdad que este tiempo nos llevemos bien Edward, seria genial - Dije con pena.

- Gracias por todo Bella, por ser como eres, por perdonarme a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho, y por aceptarme - Dijo abrazándome.

Pude sentir su aroma, su frío aliento rozar mi cuello desde el oído hasta la parte baja de la nuca, recordarme cada vez, en cada roce, en cada sonrisa, que él siempre seria el dueño de mi corazón.

- No Edward, no hay nada que perdonar - Dije sonriéndole.

- Hey chicos…. ¿Se están llevando bien? - Pregunto la voz de mi querido hermano Emmett, me giré hacía él y vi como mis cuatro hermanos nos observaban, pero no molestos ni curiosos, más bien sonriendo de una manera tranquila.

- Como debió ser hace mucho tiempo Emmett - Le contesto Edward, pasando un brazo de él por mi cintura.

- Bueno, me alegro bastante, pero yo quiero bailar con la enana - Dijo Emmett tirando de mi para bailar con él un lento.

Reí bastante, ya que Emmett cantaba y me sonreía, hablaba y se movía de una manera que era todo menos un lento… Realmente extrañaría a mis hermanos, los extrañaría demasiado en Italia, me harían bastante falta, pero dentro de todo, sabía que era lo mejor, y ellos también lo sabían.

- Bueno, tenemos un dedicado, para una chica llamada Bella Cullen - Dijo la animadora, haciendo que abriera mis ojos como platos - De la persona que siempre la llevara en su corazón - Termino de decir, para luego dar paso a otra canción de Brian Adams.

Mis ojos vagaron por todos lados, mi corazón saltaba rápidamente, y mis hermanos, inclusive Edward me miraban, pero ninguno se veía sorprendido aparte de mí.

- Tú sí que te las traes enana, de verdad vas a tener que darme tus armas para seducir - Me dijo Emmett, llevándose un golpe de Rose.

- Me permite Srta. - Dijo detrás esa voz que hacía que mi piel se erizara.

- Claro caballero - Respondí firme para voltearme a él, mientras Rose retaba a Emmett, Alice y Jasper solamente bailaban como si nadie más existiera y Edward me observaba, al mismo tiempo que la letra comenzaba.

Un suspiro salió de mi boca y automáticamente me abracé a Edward sin querer, bailábamos lentamente y escuchaba atentamente la letra…

Así me lleve todo el momento en que la canción sonaba en todo el local, mientras parejas se susurraban cosas al oído, se abrazaban o simplemente se besaban.

- ¿Te gusto? - Pregunto Edward sacándome de aquella ensoñación.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunte.

- La canción que te dedicaron, ¿te gusto? - Pregunto con una mirada extraña.

- Sea quien sea que haya sido - Dije - Le agradezco, porque es una hermosa letra - Termine por decir.

Realmente no me importaba quien hubiera sido el que me dedico esa canción, o inclusive si hubiera sido una broma de Emmett, porque en ese momento, esa canción reflejaba todo lo que era mi condición respecto a Edward.

- Creo que el título lo dice todo - Dijo Edward mientras los acordes de aquella hermosa canción de Brian Adams llamada Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti, terminaba.

- Creo que sí, el título lo dice todo - Dije sonriéndole y perdiéndome en aquella hermosa mirada.

Cuanto extrañaría aquellos ojos, cuanto anhelaría aunque sea poder verlos más, pero ahora que las cosas marchaban un poco mejor, ahora que mi "relación" con Edward había dado un giro, quizás no el que hubiera deseado, pero un giro bueno, aprovecharía cada momento con él, aprovecharía cada segundo de estos días para tenerlo cerca, y así llevarme todo de él a Italia… Su esencia, sus sonrisas, sus ceños fruncidos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, todo eso menos su amor…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien! Si aparecí! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero mi mamá cayo grave a la clínica estos días y como comprenderán no tuve cabeza para nada más que ella, además de pasar todo el día con ella y volver a casa solo a dormir. Pero ya gracias a dios esta mejor, recuperándose en casita y yo cuidándola.<em>

_Muchísimas__ gracias por sus rewies, y por las seguidoras que me han agregado, no saben lo feliz que me hacen de verdad. Sin ustedes esto no seria posible y lo saben, ya que son un incentivo muy grande para todo._

_Gracias a Robmy, vivicullenhaleswan, Vale-Misty Cullen, Suiza-love, danina15, Guest y BeuxiCullenSwan, como también a todas aquellas que leen en silencio, gracias de verdad, por su apoyo y paciencia._

_Les mando un abrazote gigante e intentaré subir capitulo dentro de la próxima semana, ¿ok? Un besote gigante, las adoro!_

_Cariños, Sol :)_


	34. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33<strong>

**¿Feliz Cumpleaños?**

El fin de semana pasó volando, el domingo dormí la mayoría de la mañana y luego estuve toda la tarde encerrada estudiando para mi último examen que hoy tendría… Tomé mi bolso y la chaqueta mientras salía por la puerta rumbo a las escaleras donde suponía que estarían mis hermanos, pero no fue así.

Baje a la cocina y solo me halle con una nota de mis padres diciendo que volverían en la tarde y que los chicos ya habían partido al Instituto, suspiré.

Desde ayer en la tarde que los noté a todos raros, pero no creía que eso duraría hasta hoy. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y partí rumbo al Instituto, hoy era mi último día de clases, el viernes era la fiesta de graduación y el sábado partiría a Italia en donde sería mi nuevo hogar, en el cual deseaba poder comenzar de cero.

El camino al Instituto fue entre recuerdos, tenía en mi cabeza todo lo concerniente al examen pero también una y otra vez venían a mí los recuerdos de mis padres y mi pequeño Tommy, hoy más que nunca los extrañaba, hace bastante tiempo que no sentía esa presión en el pecho, pero la única diferencia es que hoy no era de dolor sino más bien de amor, extrañaba sus abrazos, sus sonrisas… Los extrañaba a ellos, a mi familia, por la cual luchaba día a día pero que no solo mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí, sino también Tommy, mi pequeño sol.

- Bella ¿vas a salir del auto o no? - Dijo la voz de Jake a mi lado, venía tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que ya había llegado al Instituto y que el timbre había sonado hace un minuto.

- Demonios - Grite tomando mi bolso, salí de la camioneta pasando a llevar a Jake y Leah y partí corriendo.

- ¡Bells! - Gritaron ambos.

- Los veo después chicos voy atrasada - Respondí mientras entraba al Instituto desesperada.

Gracias a dios el profesor Steven no había llegado, me senté donde siempre y saque mis cosas para responder el examen.

Alice y Edward se habían eximido de este examen debido a sus excelentes calificaciones, y como no si eran los primeros en la clase.

- Buenos días chicos, saquen un lápiz y siéntanse cómodos, que el examen dará inicio en dos minutos - Sonó la voz del Prof. Steven por toda la sala logrando que hasta los más parlanchines se callaran.

El examen fue bastante extenso, contaba con 50 preguntas múltiples en donde debías aplicar situaciones cotidianas y responderlas y luego cinco ejercicios más en donde me demore bastante, pero en los cuales esperaba que me hubiera ido bien.

Miré la hora, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, por lo cual supuse que mis hermanos estarían en la cafetería, entre y me halle solamente con todos los de siempre, pero la mesa que solíamos ocupar estaba vacía, volví a suspirar.

- ¿Solita? - Sentí la voz de Jake atrás, me voltee y lo salude.

- Hola Jake, Leah y chicos - Dije al ver al clan de La Push observándome.

- Hey Bells, porque esa cara ¿pasa algo malo hoy? - Dijo Jared sonriendo, intuí un doble sentido en su pregunta pero no lo tomé mucho en cuenta.

- Acabo de salir del examen de Algebra, espero que me haya ido bien - Dije.

- Vamos Bells, eres la mejor alumna que ha llegado al Instituto este año, exceptuando claro al clan de tus hermanos, te irá bien enana - Dijo Paul, que tomó el sobrenombre que Emmett habia colocado para mí.

- Ojala… A todo esto ¿han visto a los locos de mis hermanos? Hoy tampoco estaban en casa cuando salí - Pregunte logrando que todos se observarán.

- Mmm, no Bells, pensamos que porque la mayoría de ellos estaba eximido de los examenes, no vendrían hoy - Dijo Embry.

- Mmm que raro, bueno creo que iré a la biblioteca un rato - Dije desanimada, no sabía porque mis hermanos no habían asistido el día de hoy a clases, y menos que no me haya dicho nada, algo estaba pasando y no tenía ni la más minima idea de que podía ser.

- Ok enana nos veremos más tarde - Dijo Paul ganándose un golpe de Leah en la cabeza tal cual lo hacía Rose con Emmett.

- Ok, nos veremos más tarde - Dije saliendo de ahí y yendo a la biblioteca a dejar los libros que saque para este examen.

La mañana se me paso volando en la biblioteca, leyendo libros que tanto a mi madre como a mí nos gustaban fue en eso cuando encontré uno de los que más le fascinaban a ella, de vampiros, lo tomé y empecé a leer sobre una historia de una familia, que se separo por peleas de poder, eran dos hermanos a los cuales su padre les habia dejado un hermoso legado, de prosperar, y seguir uniendo a su gente con los de la especie de los humanos, sin dañarlos sin hacerles mal, si no conviviendo con ellos y ayudándolos, tal cual un humano lo había hecho con su padre cuando él se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro.

Mientras más avanzaba más me gustaba, ya que en ella se veía amor, miedo, arrogancia y perseverancia, algo dentro de mí hacía pensar e imaginar que aquella historia era cierta, ya que las palabras plasmadas en cada línea del libro parecían escritas por alguien que había sido testigo de aquella separación familiar que implico mucho dolor, y que desunió el legado que su padre Marcos le había dejado, ya que uno quería seguir con aquél legado pero el otro, guiado por la soberbia y arrogancia quería que no solo los de su especie fueran sometidos al poder de este "reino" que el llamaba sino también los humanos.

- Bells ¿te quedarás lo que queda de tarde y noche aquí? - Pregunto la voz de Jake a mis espaldas asustándome un poco.

- Demonios Jake, hoy te ha dado por asustarme, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - Pregunte algo molesta, ya que me habia interrumpido en la mejor parte.

- Wow, salió la fiera que llevas dentro, no fue mi intención interrumpirte linda, pero debemos irnos, casi todos se han ido ya, hoy era el último día y la única al parecer que quiere permanecer en estas paredes eres tú, vine por ti ya que tu camioneta es la única que sigue en el estacionamiento, le pase mi auto a Leah y le dije que se fuera ya que yo me iría contigo - Dijo.

- Ok Jake, lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte, pero hoy ha sido un día bastante extraño, siento mil cosas dentro de mí que no tienen explicación, queda tan poco para que me vaya que ya…

- Calla pequeña… No te irás para siempre, además que te vayas no quiere decir que no nos vayamos a volver a ver… Yo puedo viajar junto con Leah a visitarte como tú también lo estarás haciendo - Dijo logrando que yo frunciera un poco el ceño - ¿No piensas volver? - Pregunto algo sorprendido a lo que yo asentí.

- Aunque sea por un año o dos Jake, creo que es lo mejor - Dije y el asintió algo serio.

- Jake ya lo hablamos - Dije.

- Y lo sé Bells, pero es que me da rabia que Edward sea tan tonto, dejar ir a una mujer como tú por una flacuchenta que no tiene gracia y a la cual todos odian… No me gusta Tanya, hay algo en ella que me produce desconfianza, si no fuera porque es conocida del Clan de Carlisle créeme que…

- No lo quiero saber Jake, aunque me lo imagino, pero no lo quiero oír… Además uno a veces no elige si no más bien el corazón - Dije.

- Y lo sé Bells, pero es que él no entiende que a la que ama es a ti y no a….

- Calla Jake por favor, esto no es fácil y menos cuando sé que quizás todo hubiera sido distinto - Le rogué.

- Es que lo puede ser Bells - Dijo.

- Pero no lo fue y no lo será Jacob Black, entiende, Edward no me ama, solo me ve como su hermana, tal cual como yo lo debería haber visto siempre - Dije cerrando el libro y viendo a Jake quien suspiro.

- Ven pequeña, vamos a casa que quiero aprovechar al máximo estos días que me quedan contigo - Dijo tomando mi bolso y extendiéndome la mano, caminamos a recepción en donde devolvería el libro.

- Aquí tiene Sra. Hanks - Dije extendiéndole el libro quien lo rechazo.

- Es tuyo querida, tómalo como un pequeño regalo de mi parte hacia ti, desde que llegaste no paso ni un solo día en que viniste a saludarme y hacerme compañía, eres especial cariño y sé que llegarás lejos - Dijo sonriéndome, avance hacia ella y la abracé. Era cierto lo que ella me dijo, día tras día desde que llegue al Instituto fui a la biblioteca no sólo a leer si no también a conversar con la Sra. Hanks, que me recordaba tanto a mi abuela Marie.

Salí de la biblioteca de la mano de Jake con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería irme lo antes posible de aquí, dejar todo lo malo atrás, pero también deseaba quedarme, ya que aquí había encontrado a mi segunda familia y a verdaderos amigos, lo cual me daba pena dejar.

- ¿Pasa algo Bells? - Pregunto Jake interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, lo miré y le sonreí.

- Nada, es solo que siento tantas cosas en este día, como también siento que hay algo que olvide, ha sido un día bastante extraño - Dije sentándome en el asiento del copiloto ya que Jake se iría manejando a casa.

El camino fue callado, me fui viendo el bosque mientras Jake tarareaba la canción que ponían en la radio, sólo me di cuenta de que estaba en casa cuando me halle en el garaje al lado de Jeep de Emmett y junto al descapotable rojo de Rose.

- Estos malos hermanos están aquí y no han sido capaces de llamarme en todo el día - Dije furiosa dejando todo dentro del auto y entrando a casa.

- ¡Bells espérame! - Grito Jake corriendo a tomarme el brazo.

- ¡Déjame gritarles unas cuantas cosas a estos…

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA! - Gritaron muchas personas una vez que salí de la cocina y entre en el pasillo de entrada, miré sorprendida a todos, ya que ahí estaban mis padres, mis hermanos, los chicos de La Push y mis amigos del Instituto. Mi cara poco a poco se fue tornando roja.

- Oh… Nuestra pequeña se sonrojo - Dijo Emmett ganándose un golpe de Rose. Había olvidado por completo que mi último examen era hoy, trece de septiembre, el día de cumpleaños, lo que quería decir que solo me quedaban cinco días en compañía de la gente que amaba.

- Feliz Cumpleaños mi niña - Sentí el abrazo de Esme, seguido del de Carlisle y así el de todos… El último en saludarme fue él… Edward.

- Felicidades Bells, espero que este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior ya que de verdad te lo mereces… Este - Dijo entregándome una pequeña carátula de un cd - Es un pequeño regalo para alguien tan grande y tan valioso como tú, espero que siempre me recuerdes cuando la escuches, ya que la compuse para ti… - Lo abracé sin importar nada, era una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de hacerlo ya que después no podría hacerlo, quizás nunca más.

- Hey, hey, suelta a la festejada que le tenemos una sorpresa - Dijo Emmett separándonos, ganándose al parecer un gruñido de Edward.

- ¿Otra más? - Pregunte algo molesta ya que no me gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

- Mira hacia arriba de las escaleras, pequeña - Dijo Esme abrazándome por un lado, me voltee y así lo hice como todos… No lo podía creer ahí estaba Demetri, mi querido Dem.

- ¡Dem! - Grite corriendo a él mientras él hacía lo mismo.

- Hermosa… Felicidades - Dijo una vez que me abrazo.

- ¿Creíste que este sería el cumpleaños que pasaría lejos de ti? Nunca me he perdido un cumpleaños y este no sería la excepción - Dijo.

- Oh Dem, no sabes cuánto te extrañe - Dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

- Lo sé pequeña, pero ahora nada ni nadie nos separara - Dijo.

- Nunca Dem - Dije apretándolo, él me hacía sentir segura y de una u otra forma me hacía sentir como en casa.

- Hey par de tórtolos, pasemos a la sala donde hay cosas para que comamos miren que me muero de hambre - Dijo Emmett logrando que tanto todos nosotros, como los de La Push se rieran.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? - Pregunto Dem.

- Algo que es normal en él Dem, ¿no ves su tamaño? Come demasiado - Dije sonriéndole, y al mismo tiempo viendo un destello de tristeza en los ojos azules de Dem, lo deje pasar, más tarde hablaría con él sobre eso.

El resto de la tarde lo pase entre risas y chistes… También fue Ethan quien me llevo un ramo de rosas azules y con quien se reencontró Demetri, ya que ellos se llevaban muy bien en el Instituto… Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, quedándome solo con mi familia y Demetri.

- Hey Dem, me acompañas al centro - Le dijo Jazz.

- Claro Jazz… Nos vemos hermosa - Dijo Dem dándome un beso en la frente y dejándome ahí con mi familia.

- ¿Te gusto la sorpresa Bells? - Pregunto Alice mientras saltaba de aquí para allá feliz.

- Me encanto, pero eso no resta que este enojada con ustedes ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarme todo el día sola? Sin ninguna llamada, nada - Dije.

- Oh vamos enana, ¿nos extrañaste mucho? - Pregunto Emmett.

- Claro que los extrañe… En vez de pasar más tiempo juntos estos días, ustedes simplemente me dejan sola - Dije triste.

- Vamos Bells, no te pongas así no vez que me da nostalgia… ¿Ves Alice? No era necesario que todos nos quedáramos en casa para arreglar aquí - Dijo Rose mirando a Alice quien le saco la lengua.

- Vamos Bells, no estás molesta, solo picada porque te dejamos sola, pero ya sabes para que era, mientras Esme y Carlisle se encargaban de traer a Demetri, quien también nos ayudo, nosotros fuimos por las cosas para comer y arreglar - Dijo Alice.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, era para ti y te gusto, así que no hay excusa para enojarse ¿sí? - Volvió a preguntar Alice.

- Esta bien - Dije molesta mientras Alice aplaudía y todos reían.

Así pasamos lo que quedaba de tarde hasta que llego Dem con Jasper quien habia ido por quien sabe que cosas al centro de Forks… Luego de eso partimos a nuestras habitaciones, en donde Demetri se quedo conmigo.

- ¿Lista para lo que viene? - Pregunto.

- Siempre si estás tú conmigo Dem - Dije.

- Siempre lo estaré pequeña… Estos días pasaran volando y nos iremos poniendo al día en todo, y luego del sábado tendremos mucho tiempo juntos, ahora duerme - Dijo besando mi frente y acariciando mis cabellos mientras yo me dormía en compañía de mi mejor amigo, y con el cual sabía que podría contar siempre y para siempre… Tal como ha sido desde que éramos unos pequeños…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no había podido actualizar... Con todo lo de mi madre he estado organizando cosas para poder recaudar dinero para pagar la Clínica, y todo lo que lleva a papeleos y el asunto me han tenido con la cabeza en otra parte, aparte de todo lo que implica la Universidad, créanme que no ha sido mi año, definitivamente.<em>

_Lo siento de verdad, ya que por todos estos problemas les fallo a ustedes y de verdad que eso no me gusta._

_Agradezco a cada una de ustedes por los mensajes, nunca las dejaré botadas de verdad! Lo máximo que me demoraré será un mes a lo más (lo que no quiere decir que vuelva a pasar) pero jamás crean que las dejaré de lado ¿ok?._

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo... Se viene mucho más._

_Gracias a:_

_-** Vale-Misty Cullen:** Linda, gracias por todo, siempre tu comentario esta aquí y eso lo agradezco en el alma. ¿No te gusta Ethan? Pues a mi sí, Bella merece ser feliz después de todo lo que Edward le ha hecho pasar ¿no crees?, pero bueno, ya veremos que pasará... Besos!_

_- **Justfiore:** Gracias! Es rico saber que te gusta la historia!_

_- **Robmy:** Amo a Bryan Adams, así que fue inevitable colocar esa canción, además le caía como anillo al dedo al capitulo! Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! Besos!_

_- **Suiza-love:** Hermosa de mi corazón! Tú nunca me fallas y eso lo adoro! Gracias por tu preocupación, mi madre esta mucho mejor y mejorando día a día. Que rico que te gusto el cap, y gracias por lo de la caja de sorpresas, siempre me lo han dicho! Un beso gigante para ti! Te adoro!_

_-** vivicullenhale:** Gracias por tus deseos, espero que la nove te siga gustando, un beso!_

_- **Jaquelin Robsten:** No las quiero hacer sufrir! Creeme que yo siento con ustedes todo! Un beso y gracias por leer :)_

_- **Aylen Cullen :** Gracias por leer, y aquí esta el cap! Disfrutalo!_

_- **janalez:** Linda, yo también pienso lo mismo! Un beso._

_Y a cada una de mis lectoras silenciosas, mil gracias, sin ustedes esto no seria posible! Un beso gigante, y nos vemos espero que pronto!_

_Cariños, Sol_


	35. Baile Final

**_La historia es mía... Y Obviamente la mayoría de los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer, pero hay otros que son mi creación._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34<strong>

**El Baile Final**

Los días pasaron volando y junto con ellos llego el día del baile final, el día en que vería por última vez a mis amigos, a la gente hermosa que había conocido aquí, y el último día en que podría compartir junto a él.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Dijo la voz de Esme tras haber golpeado.

- Adelante Esme - Dije volteándome y sonriéndole.

- Oh cariño te ves hermosa - Dijo Esme acercándose a mí y abrazándome, sabía que si ella pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento.

- Sé que Renée se debe sentir más que orgullosa de ti… Y no solo ella sino que Charlie y Tommy también - Dijo.

- Lo sé Esme, sé que ellos me acompañaran hoy siempre, y que están felices viéndome - Dije.

- Más que felices, viendo la hermosa criatura que trajeron al mundo y que hoy se gradúa del Instituto para ser toda una profesional - Dijo sonriéndome y observándome - ¿Y este vestido? - Pregunto.

- Una vez con mamá lo vimos y nos gustó, ella deseaba que yo lo usara el día de mi baile, es simple y negro pero hubo algo que nos gusto de el - Dije viéndome en el espejo.

- La sencillez es lo que siempre y no sólo a Renée si no que a ti también les ha gustado… Sacaste la personalidad de ella, y cada día que pasa te pareces más a ella Bells - Dijo sonriéndome.

- Gracias Esme - Dije abrazándola.

- ¿Crees que me debo tomar el cabello? - Creo que así tal cual estás, estás perfecta cariño… Ya veo porque Alice no quiso insistir con ayudarte - Dijo.

- Porque sabía cómo iba a quedar - Concluí y Esme rió.

- Porque sabía que quedarías hermosa siendo la Bells que eres - Dijo apretando mis mejillas.

- ¿Se puede? - Dijeron a coro las voces de mis hermanas, las cuales lucían despampanantes, Alice lucía su cabello tomado con un vestido strapples blanco largo, mientras que Rose también con el cabello tomado lucía un vestido café con destellos corto que lucía sus perfectas piernas y un gran escote que dejaba a cualquiera con la boca abierta.

- Ustedes se ven increíbles - Dije sonriéndoles.

- Tú te ves hermosa, Alice tenía razón te verías más hermosa que nunca si nuestra ayuda - Dijo Rose abrazándome.

- Gracias - Dije.

- Incluso cuando el pelo suelto no me guste mucho para vestidos de noche, debo decir que luces espectacular hermanita… No sabes la falta que…

- Ya Alice, no agobies a Bella con esto ahora, aprovechen esta última noche y sonrían que es su noche - Dijo Esme sonriéndonos a todas.

- Ahora bajen que los chicos están ya listos - Dijo dejándonos sola en mi habitación, Alice y Rose me observaron y sonrieron de manera nostálgica.

- No chicas, hoy no ¿si? - Rogué.

- Pero Bells…

- Pero Bells nada, nos ha costado bastante, es más me ha costado bastante esta decisión, y más mantenerla oculta - Dije en un susurro - Así que por favor no sean así ¿ok? Saben donde estaré como también saben que siempre podrán ir, pero no me hagan este día más triste de lo que se me esta haciendo… No sólo dejo a mis amigos, sino también a ustedes, las hermanas que la vida me entrego y eso es más que doloroso para mí - Dije.

- Entonces no lo hagas Bells - Dijo Alice haciéndome un pucherito.

- Alice, déjala, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar y aunque nos duela debemos entender a Bells y no ser egoístas con ella, es por su bien - Dijo Rose.

- Ag maldito Edward - Dijo Alice molesta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? - Dijo aquella voz que jamás olvidaría. Las tres nos volteamos y ahí no solo estaba Edward, si no también Emmett, Jasper y Demetri sonriéndonos despampanantes con sus trajes de etiquetas.

- Wow, pero que bellas mujeres ven mis ojos - Dijo Emmett acercándose a Rose - Hola guapa, ¿tienes novio? - Pregunto Emmett.

- Si cariño y lo estoy viendo en este mismo instante - Respondió dándole un casto beso en los labios.

- Bella te ves hermosa - Dijo Demetri acercándose a mí y abrazándome, me aleje de él y le sonreí.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? - Pregunte.

- Claro… Renée anhelaba que usaras este vestido el día de tu graduación - Dijo.

- Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo… Si no fuera por Alice hubiera sido imposible encontrarlo - Dije sonriéndole a mi hermana que estaba abrazada de Jasper mientras le sostenía la mano a Edward quién me sonreía.

- ¿Listas hermosas damas? - Pregunto Emmett y todas asentimos.

- Ok, es bueno saberlo ya que luego de la celebración haremos temblar la pista - Dijo Emmett.

- No si yo te ganó hermanito - Dije saliendo de la pieza en compañía de Rose quien se largo a reír mientras los demás nos seguían.

Nuestros padres ya habían partido al salón del gimnasio del Instituto en donde se celebraría el acto de graduación y luego pasaríamos al gran salón de eventos en donde seria el último baile de la generación 2010. Demetri se fue manejando mi auto yo al lado de él y atrás se fueron Rose y Emmett, mientras que Alice, Jasper y Edward se fueron en su volvo.

Al llegar al Instituto ahí nos esperaban nuestros amigos ya enfundados en sus togas negras, las cuales nos pasaron a nosotros para que nos enfundáramos al igual que ellos. La ceremonia fue más que hermosa, recibí premios en varios ramos al igual que mis hermanos y amigos, mientras que mis padres y los de los chicos de La Push nos celebraran.

- Bueno chicos debo felicitarlos, han llegado muy lejos y sabemos como Institución que lo seguirán haciendo… Estamos muy orgullosos de esta generación y solo les deseamos éxito y buena suerte en este nuevo camino que emprenden y que jamás se olviden del Instituto de Forks, que siempre será su Instituto… Muchas felicidades graduados del 2010 - Dijo el Director mientras todos gritábamos y nos abrazamos.

- ¡Bells! - Chillo Jacob abrazándome al mismo tiempo con Leah - Te deseamos lo mejor de lo mejor… Ya que te lo mereces… Y muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros - Dijo Jake.

- No hay porque chicos, son y serán siempre unos de mis mejores amigos, y deseo de todo corazón que sean felices por siempre - Dije.

- Así será Bells - Dijeron ambos sonriéndome.

Pasamos casi media hora abrazándonos y felicitándonos unos a otros, hasta que recibí el abrazo de mis padres.

- Isabella Marie Cullen - Dijeron ambos a la vez mientras terminaba de abrazar a Ángela y Ben, quienes se alejaron al instante que mis padres me abrazaron - Llegaste a nuestras vidas a llenarlas de alegría y a cambiarlas por completo - Dijo Esme con los ojitos brillosos.

- Y sabemos que la decisión que tomaste es nada más que por tu bien, por la cual la aceptamos, pero queremos que sepas pequeña, que eres más que una hija para nosotros, eres como un ángel que llego en el momento indicado para iluminarnos con tu presencia - Dijo Carlisle tomando mi mano y logrando que mis ojos picaran.

- Fueron ustedes, con sus cuidados y su amor quienes iluminaron mi vida, y eso jamás lo olvidaré… Podré marchar mañana a mediodía, pero jamás los olvidaré, siempre estaremos en contacto y siempre velaré por ustedes - Dije.

- Tal cual nosotros lo haremos contigo mi pequeña… Eres una más de nosotros y siempre lo serás… Estamos muy orgullosos de ti - Dijo Esme, abrazándome de nuevo en compañía de Carlisle.

- Ahora pequeña ve a tu baile, nosotros estaremos solo un ratito para el brindis y luego nos iremos a casa - Dijeron ambos dándome un beso en la frente y marchándose de aquel salón en donde solo quedaban unos pocos estudiantes, me saque la túnica negra y la deje donde yacían varias de ellas, y camine al hermoso salón en donde todos reían y tomaban copas.

- Bells - Gritaron al frente, alcé la vista y encontré a mis hermanos observándome.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - Pregunto Emmett.

- Con papá y mamá - Respondí y ellos asintieron.

- Bienvenidos a su baile final chicos… Quiero que todos alcemos las copas y brindemos por esta hermosa generación que hoy abre sus alas y emprende un nuevo vuelo… Que el éxito y la dicha estén siempre en sus vidas chicos… ¡Salud! - Dijo el director al lado del chico que veíamos como Dj.

- ¡Salud! - Respondimos todos. Al cabo de un rato nuestros padres vinieron a despedirse ya que se marcharían a casa al igual que los demás padres, comimos y reímos en compañía de todos…

Sentía una pequeña presión en mi pecho, y sabía que era por el paso que daría mañana, pero ya no había marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada.

- Voy y vuelvo Dem - Dije dejándolo en la pista en compañía de Alice ya que Jasper conversaba con Edward, camine hacia la terraza que el salón tenía, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba respirar por última vez aquel aire… Necesitaba estar en aquella parte por última vez. Deje la copa a un lado y apoye mis manos en la baranda mirando hacia el bosque… La luna estaba preciosa y alumbraba todo por delante en compañía de las estrellas.

Suspiré… Extrañaría este lugar, extrañaría a mis amigos, a mi familia, a mi gente… Pero más lo extrañaría a él, a la persona que me trajo a la vida, y con la que hubiera dado todo por compartir la mía, miré al cielo y sentí como una lágrima recorría mi mejilla, volví a suspirar.

- No sabes lo que daría por saber qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos Bella - Dijo aquella única voz que me paralizaba por completo, no me voltee pero sonreí.

- Jamás lo sabrás Edward, soy algo extraña y digamos que mi mente funciona en otra sintonía - Respondí en el mismo instante que sentí que se posaba al lado mío en la misma posición.

- ¿Los extrañas no? - Pregunto, seguí mirando la luna.

- Más que a mi vida, pero sé que ellos siempre me acompañan - Dije.

- Y siempre lo seguirán haciendo Bella

- Gracias Edward - Dije girándome hacia él - ¿Sabes? - Pregunté y el negó logrando que yo riera - Hubiera deseado que todo esto hubiese sido distinto.

- Bella yo…

- Escúchame Edward por favor… Sé que quizás nuestra relación no empezó de la mejor manera, eso lo hablamos el otro día donde comenzamos desde cero, pero quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre estarás en una parte de mi corazón, pase lo pase, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de haberte conocido, gracias a ti volví a ser la misma o inclusive más fuerte… Mereces ser feliz Edward, y deseo de todo corazón que así lo seas en compañía de Tanya, la cual espero te cuide mucho y te respete por siempre - Dije.

- Bella estás hablando como si nunca más nos fuéramos a ver - Dijo con su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién sabe? Un accidente siempre puede ocurrir - Dije riendo para poder ocultar aquella verdad que gritaba por salir delante de él.

- Bella no seas tonta - Dijo serio.

- Lo sé es solo un decir humano… No todos somos como tú chico fuerte, eso debes tenerlo claro… Además sé que nada me pasará teniéndolos cerca de ustedes - Dije sonriéndole a lo que el me devolvió con esa hermosa sonrisa… Fue en eso cuando sentimos una hermosa melodía saliendo del salón.

- ¿Baila conmigo señorita? - Pregunto extendiendo su mano.

- Por supuesto caballero - Dije entregándome a sus brazos, los cuales rodearon mi cintura. Su aroma lleno todos mis pulmones suplicando que aquella aroma jamás saliera de ellos, para así tenerlo siempre conmigo.

Fuimos danzando al compás de la música, la cual era hermosa pero nostálgica, ideal para aquél momento, el momento en que sería mi baile final en compañía de él. Sólo estábamos él y yo danzando en compañía de la Luna, la cual era nuestra única testigo.

- Bella quiero pedirte perdón por todo - Dijo.

- Edward, deja eso atrás ¿si?, ya lo hablamos y créeme que lo que menos guardo en mi corazón hacía ti es odio, eres alguien especial Edward, y tal como te dije antes mereces lo mejor… No sólo tú, todos ustedes. Son personas increíbles, por las cuales daría la vida - Dije.

- Bella no digas eso - Hablo mirándome.

- Es la verdad, ustedes lucharon por sacarme de aquel abismo en el que caí cuando perdí a mi familia, y gracias a ustedes estoy en pie hoy…

- Bella yo no hice nada - Dijo.

- Hiciste mucho Edward - Dije alejándome de él y tomando su rostro frío y hermoso con mis manos - Hiciste mucho más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí, y eso jamás lo olvidaré - Dije acercándome más a su rostro.

- Bella no…

- Por favor Edward, no digas nada ¿sí? - Dije mirándolo directamente a sus ojos y cerrando los míos de a poco, sabía que esto era una locura, pero necesitaba sentir sus labios por última vez, fue así como se juntaron nuestras bocas danzando en una sola, llenando mi cuerpo de una dicha infinita y agrandando mi corazón tal cual como él lo sabía ser… Sabía que Edward sería mi único y gran amor, y si, era por esa razón que lo dejaba ir, para que él fuera feliz con la persona que él eligió.

Me sentía dichosa, sabía que podía ser rechazada, pero fue todo lo contrario, aquel beso nos conecto de una manera que jamás había pasado, ni siquiera con los besos que anteriormente nos habíamos dado, este beso era lleno de amor, de deseo, de comprensión, este beso era correspondido, ¿pero porque?, ¿Por qué yo lo sentía así?, y tan pronto mi mente desarrollo esa pregunta, él la respondió separándose de mí.

- Esto no puede ser Bella, yo amo a… Tanya - Dijo mirando a la luna.

- El error lo cometí yo Edward… Perdóname… Adiós - Dije alejándome de él, esa había sido mi despedida, esa había sido nuestra despedida… Caminé hacía el salón en donde ya venían Rose y Alice.

- Me voy a casa chicas - Dije mirándolas y ellas asintieron.

- Demetri te está esperando en el auto, nosotros nos iremos después ¿sí? - Dijo Rose.

- Gracias por todo, y las veo mañana - Dije.

- Nos veremos mañana Bells - Dijeron ellas abrazándome.

Camine sin despedirme de nadie, mis más cercanos sabían a la hora que me marchaba y muchos de ellos irían a despedirme al aeropuerto en donde los vería por última vez… Llegue al auto en donde ya estaba Demetri.

- Falta poco pequeña para dejar esto atrás - Dijo.

- Lo sé Dem, no sabes cuánto agradezco que estés aquí… Jane debe estar feliz de tener a un novio como tú - Dije mirándolo con nostalgia.

Hace unos días Demetri me habia contado que habia conocido a una chica muy especial de la cual se enamoro, y a quien yo conocería dentro de unas cuantas horas.

- Lo sé Bells, y es por esa razón que deseo que la felicidad que Jane me entrega a mí, alguien sea capaz de dártela a ti - Dijo tomando mi mano mientras manejaba.

- No creo que eso sea posible, pero la vida tiene muchas vueltas - Dije y el asintió.

- Eso era lo que Charlie siempre decía, y ambos sabemos que tu padre era muy sabio - Dijo.

- Si que lo era Dem - Dije sonriendo.

- Ahora cierra tus ojos y descansa, luego estaremos en casa, y podrás dejar todo lo malo atrás - Oí que mi querido amigo dijo.

Lo último que recuerdo fue haber traído a mi cabeza aquel beso, que marco un antes y un después… El beso del adiós, el beso que siempre recordaría, el beso de mi único y gran amor… Edward Cullen…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Aparecí!<em>

_Siento la tardanza, pero cursando ya tú último semestre de carrera, es donde más se han aprovechado los profesores para no dejarte tiempo de nada! Pero aquí me tienen, escapándome un poco de todo, para dejarles un nuevo capitulo!_

_Siento de verdad la demora, pero espero me entiendan y que sepan que aunque me demore no las dejaré botadas!_

_Gracias por su apoyo incondicional... Y a todas gracias:_

_**- Robmy:** Hermosa! Gracias por tu apoyo de verdad! Se vienen muchas cosas, así que hay que estar atentas! Un besote!_

_**- Vale-Misty Cullen:** Gracias por tus palabras, yo también espero que termine luego esta mala racha que ha tenido mi familia... Y bueno con respecto a con quien se quedará Bella no lo sabemos... Se viene algo muy muy pronto, ya verás! Un besote! Te adoro!_

_**- Suiza-love:** Mi hermosa! Gracias por tus palabras y por tu apoyo incondicional, te agradezco tus hermosas palabras... Aún seguimos recaudando dinero con varias actividades, y nos ha ido bien hasta el momento. Te mando un abrazote gigante, y agregame a mi face! Un besote, mandame un inbox..._

_**- Jaquelin Robsten:** Que rico que te guste la historia, y una vez que creas que tu teoría es cierta me la dices ¿si? Un besito!_

_**- ISACOBO:** Si Edward es un bruto, es más pienso que todo hombre lo es cuando su orgullo puede más. Un besito y gracias por todo!._

_Y gracias nuevamente a todas, las lectoras silenciosas, las de siempre y las que se van uniendo! Son las mejores, sin su apoyo mi cabeza no trabajaría de la manera en que la hace cuando puede para darles una linda historia._

_Espero verlas pronto, y añoro sus rewies... Un besote gigante!_

_Cariños, Sol ;)_


	36. Adiós

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente la mayoría de los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer, pero hay otros que son mi creación.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 35<strong>

**Adiós**

Los tenues rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y llegaban directamente a mi cama fueron los que me trajeron a la realidad.

Había llegado el gran día, el día en que me iría a Italia para comenzar de una vez por todas, mi nueva vida, y en donde trataría con todas mis fuerzas olvidar a Edward Cullen.

- Veo que despertaste Bella Durmiente - Dijo mi amigo Dem saliendo del baño ya vestido y secando su cabello rubio con una toalla.

- ¿Qué hora es?... Lo último que recuerdo fue haberme quedado dormida en el auto… ¿Quién me trajo aquí? - Pregunte.

- Tu padre, el Dr. Carlisle estaba despierto cuando llegamos y el te subió sin ningún problema a la habitación… Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta son las 8 de la mañana, creo que va siendo hora que te levantes pequeña… Alice dejo una ropa de muda lista ya que ayer baje las maletas tal cual me habías pedido hace unos días - Dijo.

- Gracias Dem - Dije levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño.

- Te esperaré abajo Bells - Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Aproveche en la ducha de despejar un poco mi mente y no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sabía que iba a ser doloroso pero era lo mejor… No soportaría estar aquí el día de la boda, no soportaría ver como Edward se casa con otra aún cuando sé que la ama a ella.

- ¿Bells cariño pasarás media hora más ahí? - Oí que Alice golpeo la puerta del baño.

- No Alice ya salgo - Dije cerrando la regadera y envolviéndome con una toalla para salir a mi habitación en donde Alice me esperaba.

- Buenos días Bells

- Hola Alice - Dije sonriéndole,

- ¿Cómo dormiste? - Pregunto.

- Bien para haber sido una noche algo loca - Dije tomando la ropa que ella me había separado.

- Si lo sé… Edward no vuelve desde ayer… Nos dejo en el camino de la carretera y partió a no sé a dónde - Dijo.

- Donde Tanya debe haber ido - Dije.

- Quizás por esa razón no lo veo, pero por lo que sé ella no vuelve hasta dentro de unos días - Dijo Alice.

- No lo sé y no me importa Alice… ¿Podemos dejar el tema Edward Tanya a un lado? - Pedí.

- Claro Bells, es sólo que no sé… Vi extraño a Edward ayer, tenía miles de cosas en su cabeza - Dijo pensativa.

- Alice…

- Ok, ok me calló, es sólo que querías que supieras que te extrañaré mucho, y que quizás el alejamiento de casa de Edward sea lo mejor por hoy - Dijo.

- ¿No tiene idea de nada no? - Pregunté.

- No… Me duele ocultarle las cosas, pero es lo mejor Bells, si tú estás bien nosotros estamos bien… El tomo su decisión y todos la respetamos, ahora tú tomaste una y tanto él como todos también la debemos respetar… Quédate tranquila Bells, sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, además ya con Rose estamos planeando un viaje a Italia para así poder arreglar un poco nuestro guardarropas - Dijo riendo y yo me uní a ella.

- Por favor Alice, jamás te pones más de tres veces una cosa - Dije.

- Obvio, la moda va saliendo día a día y eso no es discutible - Dijo sonriendo.

- Con permiso - Dijo Rose entrando tan hermosa como siempre - ¿Lista ya Bells? Demetri esta abajo esperando por ti para tomar desayuno y luego partir al aeropuerto - Agrego Rose. - Estoy lista, solo quiero estar un momento a solas aquí - Pedí.

- Ok, estaremos abajo - Dijeron ambas saliendo de la habitación.

Termine de calzarme las botas y mirarme al espejo para luego ir al armario que estaba vacío completamente, darme una vuelta en él y recordar todos los momentos que pase ahí con las chicas y Esme.

Luego salí de ahí y fui al baño, donde tantas veces me encere arrancándome de mis recuerdos, huyendo de él, huyendo del dolor, para luego terminar mirando mi cama y el ventanal, por el cual pensé quitarme una vez la vida, y en donde el destino me unió a él para luego separarnos…

Me acerqué al ventanal y observe por última vez el hermoso bosque que fue testigo de muchas cosas para mí, para luego mirar la puerta y dirigirme a ella… Esa era la última vez que estaba en mi habitación, la habitación que me vio nacer nuevamente.

Baje lentamente las escaleras en donde solamente oía silencio, llegue a la cocina y siete pares de ojos quedaron observándome.

- Buenos días - Fue lo único que pude articular, al pensar que esa era la última vez que los vería, aún sabiendo que quizás en unos meses más vería a Alice y Rose, pero no sería lo mismo.

- Buenos días cariño - Respondió Esme acercándose a mí, dándome un beso en la frente y depositando en el mesón el vaso de jugo de naranja con las tostadas. Nadie dijo nada, inclusive Emmett estaba en silencio cosa que no era normal.

- ¿Podemos por favor hacer como que es un día cualquiera? Me mata verlos así - Dije ya no soportando más la idea de que estaban así por mí.

- Es difícil enana, pero lo haremos… Dime… ¿A quien molestare ahora? - Pregunto Emmett.

- A nadie Emmett porque aunque me vaya existen muchos medios para que sigamos en contacto ¿si? - Dije.

- Si lo sabemos enana, pero ¿Por qué no pospones el viaje para un mes más? - Dijo.

- Porque me es imposible… Estamos todos de vacaciones, porque no mejor una vez que me instale allá ustedes me van a visitar - Dije y todos suspiraron.

- Ok enana testaruda, pero no te librarás de mí esa vez que este allá - Dijo sonriendo.

- Oh eso lo veremos - Dije y todos rieron.

- ¿Así que vivirán en el mismo edificio pero no en el mismo apartamento? - Pregunto Rose.

- Así es… Preferí comprar yo uno en el mismo edificio de Dem, para así darle más privacidad - Dije mirando a mi amigo.

- Cosa que yo no quería pero ustedes saben como es Bells - Dijo Dem.

- Lo sabemos - Respondieron todos a coro.

Miré la hora…. Iban a ser las 9:30 de la mañana, lo que quería decir que era tiempo de partir, me paré con las cosas y las deje en el fregadero, las iba a comenzar a lavar cuando unas manos me detuvieron.

- Déjame regalonearte por última vez ¿si? - Me dijo Esme con un brillo especial en sus ojos, lo cual no pudo evitar que me lanzara a sus brazos y la abrazara.

- Te extrañaré tanto Esme - Le dije.

- Y yo a ti cariño, pero sé que estarás bien, además siempre estaré contigo, sólo bastará una llamada y estaré a tu lado lo antes posible - Dijo.

- Lo sé, pero… Siento tanto no poder quedarme - Dije alejándome de ella y viéndola mientras su mano quitaba el rastro que cualquier lágrima podía haber dejado.

- Y todos entendemos eso, así que vete tranquila si… Chicos - Dijo abrazándome por un lado, y viendo a todos - Creo que es hora de que encaminen a Bells al aeropuerto, ninguno quiere que pierda el avión ¿no? - Pregunto.

- No Esme - Contestaron todos parándose y encaminándose al garaje.

- Vamos cariño - Dijo Esme tomando mi mano y caminando junto a Carlisle quien solo me observaba.

Llegamos al garaje… Unos días antes habíamos quedado que como todos me habían regalado el auto, sólo unos días después me lo enviarían a Italia para que lo tuviera conmigo, así que Alice y Rose se fueron conmigo y Demetri en mi auto y Emmett con Jazz estaba en el Jeep de Em listos para partir.

- ¿Ustedes no van? - Les pregunte a mis padres cuando vi ya a los chicos en los autos repartidos.

- No cariño… Es lo mejor, además debemos estar aquí para cuando llegue Edward, cosa que sé que será cuando ya tus hermanos estén de vuelta, pero es lo mejor - Dijo Esme. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

- Te quiero Esme, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, lo que soportaste y lo que me aguantaste - Dije y ella se largo a reír.

- No es nada cariño mío, eres mi única sobrina y ahora hija, siempre estaré contigo y eso no lo olvides nunca… Te quiero demasiado, cuídate y sé feliz ¿si? - Dijo mirándome de manera tierna.

- Como usted ordene - Respondí recibiendo un beso en la frente y la bendición.

- Estaremos en contacto cariño - Dijo Esme por última vez.

- Bella… La pequeña Isabella - Dijo Carlisle a los segundos que Esme se alejo de mí para acercarse él - Es tu decisión y la respetamos, espero de todo corazón que seas muy feliz, y que encuentres el camino que tanto anhelas, eres una hija más para mí, y no dudes que sea lo que sea que necesites, siempre estaremos aquí… Te quiero mucho y recuerda que eres una Cullen y siempre lo serás sin importar lo que los demás digan - Dijo.

- Gracias papá - Dije abrazándolo y aspirando el aroma de él, el cual llevaría por siempre conmigo.

- Ahora ve pequeña, que tus hermanos te esperan - Dijo besando mi frente y alejándose de mí.

- Los quiero y gracias por todo - Les dije mirándolos.

- Gracias a ti pequeña por haber traído vida a esta a casa - Dijeron ambos.

Camine hacia el auto mientras Demetri se despedía de Esme y Carlisle y me subí a él. Las chicas estaban calladas, pero me dieron una sonrisa, alegría que no llego a sus ojos dorados.

- Bueno, creo que es hora - Dijo Dem, una vez que se subió al auto. Emmett salió primero y luego lo siguió Dem.

El camino fue entre conversas que las chicas mantenían con Dem sobre el lugares de Italia, y al cual yo no me quise unir, mi mente solo vagaba por el bosque a medida que lo dejábamos atrás, poco a poco iba dejando todo atrás.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, tanto Dem como yo fuimos a recepcionar los pasajes y luego a esperar, ya que llegamos con media hora de adelanto.

- Está todo listo - Dije una vez que alcancé a mis hermanos en la sala de espera.

- Ag enana no sabes la falta que me harás - Dijo Emmett acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo de oso lo que provoco que me riera.

- No sabes cuánto extrañaré estos abrazos - Dije una vez que me dejo abajo.

- Pues tú levantas el teléfono, llamas a Emmett guapo Cullen, y este hermoso chico que tienes enfrente estará sólo en unas cuantas horas frente a ti dándote un abrazo… Auch - Dijo al terminar ya que recibió un golpe de Rose. - ¿Qué dije ahora? - Pregunto mirando a Rose.

- Te falto decir que estarías allí en unas cuantas horas en compañía de tu sexy rubia - Dijo Rose.

- Oh Osita lo siento, es que - Decía, pero Rose se largo a reír.

- Lo sé tontito… Ay Bells - Dijo ahora abrazándome.

- Rose falta aún, por favor no comiences a despedirte - Dije.

- Lo sé, pero es que te extrañaré - Dijo.

- Y yo también - Dijo Alice uniéndose al abrazo.

- Y yo las extrañaré a ustedes…. Y a mis hermanos también - Dije mirando a Jazz y Emmett que se unieron al abrazo.

- Esto merece un recuerdo, menos mal que venía preparado - Dijo Dem, ganándose la atención de nosotros, y fue ahí cuando lo vimos con una cámara en las manos.

- Hey este chico me agrada, ven para acá Bells - Dijo Emmett pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro y atrayéndome a su lado, mientras que Jazz se ganaba a mi otro lado, con Alice a su lado y Rose al lado de Emmett.

- Ahora, a la cuenta de tres… Uno, dos… Tres… - Dijo Dem, y sentimos el sonido y el flash que me dejo cegada por unos cuantos segundos.

- Yupi, logramos que Bells se sacara una foto - Decía Alice saltando y aplaudiendo mientras todos reían.

- Dem, la mandas apenas las tengas… - Dijo Rose.

- Mandaré tres copias - Dijo Dem - Una para cada pareja, y otra para Esme y Carlisle, sé que les gustará tener una - Dijo Dem y yo me acerque a él a abrazarlo.

- ¿Salí bien no? - Pregunte y Dem se largo a reír.

- Claro hermosa, saliste radiante - Dijo y yo lo abracé.

- ¡Ahí están! - Sentimos un coro de voces que gritaron. Todos miramos y fue cuando vimos al grupo de La Push y a Ben y Ángela con ellos.

- ¡Chicos! - Dije acercándome a ellos y abrazando a Jake de los primeros.

- ¿Creíste que no vendríamos? - Pregunto.

- Pensé que vendrían, pero viendo la hora ese pequeño deseo iba desvaneciéndose - Dije.

- No seas tonta Bells, somos amigos, y los amigos siempre están - Dijo Leah.

- No importa la distancia, ni el lugar Bells, la amistad es más grande que todo eso, y tú misma nos enseñaste - Agrego Ann.

- Deseamos de todo corazón Bells que seas muy feliz, y que sigas siendo la chica hermosa, inteligente y fiera que todos conocemos - Dijo Embry logrando que todos riéramos.- Pero si Bells es fiera - Dijo defendiéndose.

- Si que lo es hermano, así que Demetri - Dijo Emmett - Como hermanos y amigos de Bells te pedimos por favor que la cuides mucho allá - Le pidió Emmett.

- Lo haré, no quiero que se preocupen por ello - Dijo Dem sonriendo.

- Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes, una sola llamada - Dijo Jazz.

- Y estarán allá… Ya lo sabemos - Dije y todos rieron.

- "Atención, a los pasajeros del vuelo 235 destino Italia por favor abordar por la puerta 15" - Sonó la voz del altoparlante, miré a los chicos.

Alice hacía un puchero, mientras que Rose, Emmett y Jazz trataban de sonreír sin ganas, al igual que mis amigos.

- Bueno creo que llego el momento - Dije acercándome a los chicos de la Push uno por uno y dejando a Jake para el final.

- Jake - Dije una vez que lo abracé - Gracias por ser mi amigo, por estar ahí siempre y por escucharme con las locuras que mi corazón sentía… Deseo que seas muy feliz con Leah, y que siempre estemos en contacto… Siempre podrás contar conmigo - Le dije.

- Lo sé Bells, abre tus alas y vuela… Lo mereces, y sé que al final del camino encontrarás la felicidad… Te quiero Bells, y gracias por ayudarme con Leah - Dijo.

- Para eso estamos los amigos… Te quiero Jake - Dije abrazándolo y mirando a mis amigos.

- Los quiero chicos, y estaremos en contacto ¿sí? - Dije y todos asintieron, me giré y miré a mis hermanos, el primero que se acercó fue Emmett.

- Cuídate enana, y no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo… Te quiero y siempre estaré ahí para ti - Dijo abrazándome.

- Yo también te quiero Em, cuida a todos en casa ¿sí? - Pedí.

- Como usted ordene señorita - Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y alejándose de mí.

- Creo que es mi turno - Dijo Rose abrazándome - Gracias por ayudarme a ver el verdadero sentido de la amistad, de la hermandad y el amor… Cambiaste el sentido de mi vida Bells y eso jamás lo olvidaré… Te quiero demasiado, eres mi hermana y siempre lo serás - Dijo.

- Como tú la mía Rose, eso no lo olvides - Le dije mirándola.

- No lo olvidaré nunca - Dijo abrazándome muy fuerte y alejándose de ahí para que tomara su lugar al lado de Emmett.

- Ay no, no quiero - Decía Alice mientras Jazz la empujaba a mí, me acerque a ella y la abracé.

- Esto no es un adiós Alice, es un hasta pronto - Dije y ella me abrazo fuerte.

- Te quiero mucho Bells, cuídate y sé feliz, que siempre estaremos para ti - La abracé fuerte y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Tú y Rose aparte de ser mis mejores amigas son mis hermanas, y siempre pase lo que pase tendrán un gran lugar en mi corazón - Dije alejándome de ella y mirando a Jazz que estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

- Llego la hora de partir pequeña, solamente te diré dos cosas, cuídate y se feliz ¿sí? - Dijo.

- Lo haré Jazz, cuídate tú también y cuida a Alice - Le dije.

- Con mi existencia pequeña… Sé que la vida tiene preparada muchas cosas para ti - Dijo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Pregunte sonriendo.

- Es sólo un presentimiento pequeña, además con lo pura de corazón que eres, mereces toda la felicidad del mundo… Ahora ven aquí y abrázame fuerte - Dijo apretándome y yo respondiendo a eso.

- "Último llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 235 destino Italia, por favor abordar puerta 15"

- Oh demonios como odio cuando se ponen pesados - Dijo Alice acercando a Jazz cuando se alejo de mí.

- Bueno Bells vamos - Dijo Dem, tomando mi bolso de mano y el de él… Miré por última vez a mis amigos y luego a mis hermanos.

- Adiós chicos… Gracias por todo, y no olviden que una parte de de mi corazón se queda aquí con ustedes - Dije avanzando con Dem, sin mirar atrás… Una vez que estuve en la puerta de abordaje, mientras Dem mostraba mi pasaporte y el de él miré hacia atrás y alcé la mano en señal de despedida a mi querida y gran familia, articulando un "Los quiero".

- Vamos hermosa - Dijo Dem, tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome al avión…. Era el cierre de una etapa y el comienzo de otra… Esperaba que tal como Jazz me había dicho el destino y la vida me tuviera muchas cosas preparadas, ya que aunque me costará tenía las ganas de dejar todo atrás, y quizás entregarle mi corazón a otra persona… Aún cuando este ya hubiera sido entregado sin siquiera pensarlo…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis hermosas! Siento la tardanza, pero no he tenido tiempo de nada!... Estoy terminando en la U... Y gracias a dios luego de un buen tiempo sin trabajo, encontré un trabajo que me tiene feliz, ya que es relacionado a lo que estudio y podré hacer ahí mismo lo práctica, por lo que me tiene más que feliz... Poco a poco el sol va saliendo en mi vida y en la de mi familia y eso me tiene completamente llena de paz...<em>

_Es por esa razón que aunque por más que he tratado de hacerme un tiempo (y que hoy por fin logré) no he podido actualizar historia, aunque he leído sus mensajes, sus rewies y las lindas palabras de las de siempre, que han estado ahí desde el primer día, a las que se han ido uniendo, y a las que llegaran..._

_De verdad que agradezco sus hermosas palabras y no saben lo feliz que me hacen al leer y saber cuanto les gusta lo que escribo._

_No dejaré saludos individuales, ya que el tiempo no me alcanza, pero no las quería dejar sin mucho más tiempo de actualización, aunque cada una sabe lo mucho que les agradezco y lo feliz que soy por tenerlas como lectoras... Un abrazo gigante, les deseo un linda semana, y nos veremos si dios quiere el próximo domingo... _

_Gracias por su apoyo incondicional a cada una de ustedes, y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo! Nos vemos mis hermosuras!_

_Cariños gigantes... Sol ;)_


	37. ¿Esto es lo que se siente?

_**La historia es mía... Y Obviamente la mayoría de los personajes son de nuestra increíble Stephanie Meyer, pero hay otros que son mi creación.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Algunas me odiaran en este capitulo, lo sé, pero solo les digo, que todo tiene un porqué!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 36<strong>

**¿Esto es lo que se siente?**

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde el baile, desde la última vez que la vi, y desde aquel beso que me hizo sentir vivo… Llámeme cobarde o no, no era capaz de ver a Bella después de aquél beso, ya que correría a sus brazos aún sabiendo que no era lo correcto, es por esa razón que deje a mis hermanos en el camino de la carretera y partí a donde me llevara el destino…

No recuerdo hasta donde llegue, llevaba más de una semana andando en mi volvo, cargándolo con gasolina y siguiendo mi camino… Me sentía completamente confundido, pero tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y junto con eso aclarar mi muerto corazón, fue por esa razón que apreté el acelerador a fondo y partí a Denali, para posponer aunque fuera por un mes la boda. Al llegar a Denali Tanya ya me esperaba afuera como si intuyera algo.

- Hola Tanya - La salude cuando baje de mi volvo, ella levanto la vista y me sonrió.

- Hola amor - Dijo parándose de los escalones y caminando hacia mí para abrazarme.

- He venido a hablar contigo - Dije y ella se alejo de mí.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? - Dijo a la defensiva.

- Tanya, han estado pasando cosas que son extrañas para mí, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño, y es por eso que he decidido que pospongamos la boda aunque sea un mes más - Dije sin rodeos.

- ¿Posponerla? ¡Estás loco? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Edward? - Dijo alejándose de mí con furia en los ojos.

- Tanya, no sé si la decisión que tomamos fue la correcta, creo que…

- No lo digas - Dijo mirando al suelo y calmándose un poco para luego mirarme tal cual como lo hacía siempre - ¿Quieres tiempo amor? Lo tendrás… No importa cuánto, lo único que deseo es que estemos unidos por siempre - Dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente - Siempre estaré esperándote Edward, soy la única que te ama de verdad y la única que podrá hacerte feliz por siempre - Dijo alejándose de mí y entrando a su casa para dejarme solo al frente de esta.

Me subí al volvo, la actitud de Tanya había sido extraña, ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica mimada y que luchaba por lo que quería hasta que lo conseguía, pero haberme dejado posponer la boda así como si nada, fue algo extraño, quizás al final de cuentas Tanya si estaba cambiando y eso facilitaría mucho más las cosas, si es que llegábamos a tener una existencia juntos, no sólo para mí sino también para mi familia.

Me llevo tres días llegar a casa, a donde sinceramente tenía miedo de regresar, no por mis padres o mis hermanos, si no por ella, tenía miedo de verla y volver a sentirme débil al frente, desear sentir sus labios sobres los míos, mirar aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto habían cambiado mi existencia, volverla a ver y darme cuenta que ella era la única dueña de mi corazón.

- Hasta que llegas hermano - Dijo Emmett una vez que me baje del auto en el garaje, donde se encontraba arreglando su Jeep.

- Hola Emmett - Dije y este me sonrió.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? - Pregunte.

- Papá en el Hospital, y los demás en la sala - Dijo y siguió haciendo lo suyo. A medida que avanzaba por la cocina a la sala era como si sintiera mi pecho vibrar por el simple hecho de saber que la volvería a ver, pero al dar vuelta al pasillo y al entrar a la sala me di cuenta que no era así, allí solamente estaban mis otros hermanos y mamá.

- Edward hijo - Dijo Esme acercándose a mí y abrazándome - Que rico es volver a tenerte en casa… ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto posando sus manos en mi cara y observándome, lo que me hizo saber de inmediato que ya estaban al tanto de la noticia.

- Si mamá estoy bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo - Dije.

- Oh si, como no - Dijo Rose y yo la miré, esta me sonreía, se acerco a abrazarme.

- Bienvenido a casa Edward - Dijo y al mismo tiempo sonó el teléfono al cual Alice corrió.

- ¡Sabía que eras tú Bella! - Chillo logrando que hasta Emmett llegara.

- Quiero hablar con ella Alice - Dijo Emmett intentado quitarle el teléfono a Alice, pero que Esme alcanzo a tomar.

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?, que bueno, así te oigo… Debes aprovechar antes de entrar a clases mira que si no, las cosas serán más apretadas - Dijo mamá largándose a reír… Me parecía extraño que todos reaccionaran así por una llamada de Bella la cual debía estar en la Push.

- Aquí te paso a Emmett y luego a Jasper que son los que no lograron hablar contigo el otro día - Dijo mamá, haciendo que Rose y Alice se vinieran a sentar frente a mí y luego las siguiera mamá.

- ¿El otro día? - Pregunte. Rose miro a Alice y Alice a mamá.

- Si el otro día - Respondió mamá.

- ¿Cómo Esme? ¿Bella está en La Push hace cuanto? Porque si es así deberían ir a verla nada más - Dije y Emmett se largo a reír seguido de Jasper, al parecer ya habían terminado de hablar con Bella.

- Bella no está en La Push - Dijo Jasper.

- Y en ningún lugar de Washington - Agrego Emmett, lo cual no logré entender.

- ¿Cómo? - Pregunte mirando a Esme quien suspiro y miro a la repisa donde había una foto en donde salían mis hermanos y Bella, la cual lucia hermosa.

- Bella ya no vive con nosotros Edward, se fue al otro día de la graduación - Dijo Esme mirándome.

- ¿Cómo? - Pregunte con un dolor en mi pecho.

- Lo que escuchaste Edward, se ganó una beca en una Universidad de Europa y se fue para allá, todos sabíamos - Dijo Rose.

- Menos yo ¿no? - Pregunté algo molesto por el hecho de saber que todos fueron capaces de despedirse menos yo. - ¿Es por eso que estaba así? Que se despidió de mí la última noche ¿Por qué no fueron capaces de decirme? - Dije parándome y mirándolos a todos.

- Porque ella lo pidió, y respetamos su decisión hijo - Dijo papá entrando en la sala.

- Pero…

- Edward, ella te amaba, no creas que no nos dimos cuenta, el estar cerca de ti cuando tú te ibas a casar no le haría bien, y lo mejor para ella era irse… Fue doloroso para nosotros, pero sabemos que ella estará bien… Llama dos veces por semana, quizás en un tiempo más puedas hablar con ella - Dijo Carlisle.

- ¿Dónde se fue? - Pregunté.

- Eso no te lo diremos hermano, no ha preguntado por ti desde que se fue, y no queremos que la enana se haga ilusiones de saber que pospusiste tu boda con Tanya por estar confundido, ¿Por qué fue por eso que lo hiciste no? - Dijo Emmett mirándome, no pude responder ante eso a lo que seguí caminando a la salida de la sala.

- "_Es hora de que veas las cosas como son Edward, antes que de verdad sea muy tarde_" - Me dijo Jasper en sus pensamientos.

Subí corriendo a su habitación y entre en ella para llenar mis pulmones con su dulce aroma, aroma que me volvió loco desde la primera vez que la tuve cerca, desde la primera vez que la desee, desde la primera vez que quise que ese aroma me acompañara por siempre, pero que por cobarde deje ir, y que ahora no sabía qué hacer, si dejarla ir completamente o luchar por ella…

- Todos la extrañamos Edward, pero debes aclarar bien que es lo que quiere tu corazón para tomar una decisión - Dijo Alice a mis espaldas.

- ¿Esto es lo que se siente? - Pregunte.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? - Pregunto Alice sentándose a mi lado en la cama que era de ella.

- Como un agujero en el pecho que te desgarra cada vez más - Dije.

- Eso es lo que siento yo cuando tengo a Jasper lejos, o cuando me cuenta de sus historias en Texas, eso es lo que siento cuando pienso que lo pude haber perdido Edward. Eso que tú sientes se llama amor, amor por Bella, es hora de que lo veas - Dijo Alice.

- Pero Tanya…

- Tanya solo fue una salida para ti Edward, ella no es tu tipo, tuviste miedo de amar a Bella por el simple hecho de ser humana, ella es más fuerte de lo que crees, ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo por ti, y aún cuando te amaba con su alma te dejo ir ¿y sabes por qué? - Dijo y yo negué - Porque eso es amor verdadero Edward, cuando uno cree que la persona que amas va a ser feliz con otro lo dejas ir, sin importar cuán doloroso sea para ti, si tú ves que tu amor es feliz, tú eres feliz, aún cuando esa persona no seas tú, y eso fue lo que Bella vio en ti y Tanya, lo que ella vio o lo que quiso ver - Dijo.

- Dime donde esta Alice por favor - Le rogué.

- No Edward no puedo, desearía poder hacerlo, pero sé que eso no te llevara a nada, eres demasiado correcto para tu gusto, sé que aunque supieras que Bella esta quizás en la China, no irías por ella, esperarías días ¿para qué? Para decirle a Tanya que siguen con su compromiso - Dijo mirándome y tomando mi mano - Fue tu decisión Edward, no te quieres soltar de ella por miedo, tu miedo es más fuerte que tú amor y eso no debe ser, debes dejar a Tanya, ella no trae nada bueno a tu vida…

- Pero Alice…

- No me digas que la quieres porque no es así, la ves como a una de nosotros y eso es lo que más rabia te da, no poder haberla visto con otros ojos, porque desde el primer día que tus ojos se conectaron con los de Bella ella fue especial, admítelo Edward Cullen - Dijo algo molesta.

- No Alice por dios… Admito que me siento extraño, pero no estoy seguro - Dije.

- Oh por dios santo ¿Cuándo lo veras? ¿Cuándo la pierdas para siempre? ¿Cuándo ya estés casado? O peor ¿Cuándo Bella haya muerto? - Grito y yo la fulmine con la mirada - Ambos sabemos que eso pasara Edward, ella no es como nosotros, ella es humana, y su vida tiene un fin destinado, así que admítelo de una vez por todas - Dijo.

- Déjame solo Alice - Pedí.

- Por un demonio, eres un testarudo, eres igual que Bella, están destinado a estar juntos, pero la perderás por tonto y cobarde… ¡Eres un vampiro estúpido y cobarde Edward Cullen! - Grito saliendo de la habitación de Bella dando un portazo y dejándome ahí, solo con su aroma, solo con su recuerdo, solo con mi miedo, con el miedo a amar, y sentirme de la manera en que solo Bella lograba hacerme sentir… Libre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No sé cuantos días pase ahí en su habitación, contemplando los muebles vacíos en donde ella tenía su equipo, sus libros, sus cosas. Recorriendo su armario en donde solo habían quedado algunas de las blusas que Alice le había regalado y que jamás le gustaron, recordando todas las prendas con las cuales se veía hermosa…

- ¡No! - Grito Alice desde el piso de abajo, oí como todos corrían hacia ella y por el simple hecho de ver algo que no me cuadro baje corriendo a su habitación con el pecho apretado.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? - Le decía Jasper mientras una y otra vez veía yo en su cabeza un auto igual al de Bella caer a un barranco y explotar. Sonó el teléfono y mi cuerpo se tenso.

Carlisle contesto, pude oír la voz de un hombre hablando en italiano, vi como los ojos de mi padre se entristecían a medida de que todos escuchábamos….

- Muchas gracias oficial, partiremos ahora mismo allá - Dijo papá.

- ¿Qué paso Carlisle? - Pregunto Esme.

- Bella, cariño, tuvo un accidente, al parecer su auto tuvo problemas con los frenos y calló junto con Demetri a un barranco - Dijo papá mientras abrazaba a Esme.

- ¡No Carlisle! ¡Mi niña no! - Gritaba mamá, mientras Rose caía al suelo al igual que yo. Emmett la sostuvo y Jasper consolaba a Alice.

- No puede ser - Susurré, Alice me miró con sus ojos brillosos y corrió a abrazarme.

- Lo siento hermano, lo siento tanto, no quise decirte esas cosas, por favor perdóname - Dijo Alice abrazándome.

Sabía que se refería a la discusión que habíamos tenido hace días atrás, y que el sentimiento de culpa de Alice era grande por haberme dicho eso, pero a mí ahora no me importaba nada… Mi Bella, Mi Isabella ya no estaba.

- Cariño debemos ir por el cuerpo - Dijo Carlisle, haciendo que mi muerto corazón se hiciera añicos al oír aquello.

- ¡No Carlisle eso no puede ser cierto! - Chillaba mamá.

- Es su auto amor, era ella y Demetri los que iban, debemos estar allá, ya que todo es extraño, nadie se explica nada - Dijo papá abrazando a mamá.

- Pues vayamos, no perdamos más tiempo - Dijo Emmett con una voz rota que jamás había oído en él.

No nos tomo ni cinco minutos estar listos para partir al aeropuerto con destino a Italia en donde estaba mi Bella.

Una vez allá recorrimos la ciudad y llegamos a la comisaría donde nos habían citado. No era consciente ni del tiempo.

- Buenas noches somos los padres de Isabella Cullen - Dijo mi padre llamando la atención de la familia que lloraba al lado, mientras era dirigido por un policía a quien sabe dónde.

- Sra. Esme - Dijo una señora muy parecida a Demetri.

- Kate - Dijo mamá abrazándola.

- No puedo creer lo que paso, dicen que el accidente fue extraño… Mis niños no - Decía la Sra. Kate mientras todos las observábamos, papá se acerco a nosotros con una semblante que jamás había visto.

- Los cuerpos están irreconocibles, murieron calcinados, no quedo nada de ellos - Dijo Carlisle con los ojos brillosos.

- ¿Entonces como saben que es la enana? No puede ser ella - Dijo Emmett.

- Por las identificaciones y el auto Emmett, era Bella con Demetri, venían del supermercado cuando les paso esto, sus frenos no funcionaron y…

- No puede ser, ese auto estaba nuevo - Dijo Rose.

- Pero las cosas lamentablemente pasan - Dijo papá mientras Alice abrazaba a Jasper con todas sus fuerzas.

Los días pasaron sin que fuera participe de ello, nos quedamos en el apartamento que Bella vivía y en donde tenía todas sus cosas ordenadas…

El agujero en mi pecho cada vez se hacía más grande, era como si una parte de mi se hubiera ido con ella el día en que supe que ya no estaría más con nosotros, el día que supe en que no la podría ver nunca más.

- No - Susurré viendo una foto que tenía en su habitación en donde salía en el balcón de su departamento sonriendo.

- Sale hermosa en esa foto - Dijo Rose tomándola y mirando a Bella, como sonreía.

- La amo Rose - Dije completamente roto.

- Lo sé hermano, pero…

- Fui un tonto, la perdí por ser un cobarde, pude haber hecho tanto por ella y solo la deje ir - Dije molesto conmigo mismo.

- Edward no fue tu culpa - Dijo Rose viéndome.

- ¿Porque me siento así entonces? ¡La quiero aquí conmigo ahora Rose, la necesito, necesito sentir su aroma, oír el latido de su corazón, necesito sentir sus labios junto a los míos, ver su sonrisa y solo así saber que esto es una mentira! - Grite.

- Edward eso no será posible - Dijo Rose con la voz quebrada y abrazándome.

- No puedo Rose, no puedo vivir sin ella - Dije aferrándome a ella.

- Ella no hubiera querido eso para ti Edward - Dijo Jasper entrando.- Ella te amaba más que a nadie y lo que más quería era que fueras feliz… Inclusive si tú felicidad es al lado de Tanya lo aceptamos hermano, pero no puedes estar solo - Dijo mirándome.

- Yo la quiero a ella - Dije apretando mi puño.

- Pero ella ya no volverá Edward - Dijo Jasper apenas.

- Debemos seguir, es hora de partir a casa, está todo listo para llevárnosla - Dijo ayudándome junto con Rose a salir de ahí.

Nos tomó un día volver a Forks, en donde ya todos estaban enterados, Jake y los demás estaban destrozados al igual que todos, Ann no paraba de llorar con Ben y yo no podía más que observar aquel ataúd en donde se iba todo de mí con ella… La había perdido, la habia perdido para siempre, y aunque me costara, seguiría por ella, seguiría por ella tal y como sabía que querría, solo por ella, solo por mi Bella, mi único y gran amor….

* * *

><p><em>¿Me odian? Quizás si y lo entiendo, pero ya verán tal como les pude al principio que todo tiene un porqué... Es triste lo sé, pero ya verán que pasa luego...<em>

_Gracias a cada una de ustedes mis hermosas, por sus rewies, sus mensajes privados, a las de siempre, a las que se han unido, a las que leen en silencio y a todas aquellas que me han agregado a sus favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen._

_Espero verlas la próxima semana, haré todo lo posible para que así sea, ya que ahora mismo estoy a full ya que tengo examen mañana y debería estar estudiando, pero me hice este tiempito para no fallarles..._

_¿Que les pareció? Espero con ansias sus rewies, como también espero poder estar aquí la siguiente semana..._

_Les mando un abrazote gigante y mis mejores deseos para ustedes esta semana mis hermosas! Las adoro un montón!_

_Que tengan una linda semana y nos vemos!_

_Cariños gigantes... Sol ;)_


	38. Nota de Autor

_**Hola Hermosas!**_

_Si! Aparecí, pero sé que se van a decepcionar al no ver capitulo, y lo siento en el alma._

_Quizás muchas piensen que tire la toalla con respecto a las historias, pero no, las tengo más presentes que nunca, pero me ha sido imposible poder sentarme a escribir._

_Meses que no me pasaba por aquí, y aunque piensen que las abandone no fue así, me han pasado millones de cosas, cosas que me han impedido de cierta manera poder responderles como debo, como también noticias hermosas que comparto a continuación._

_A principio de año supe que seria mamá, la bendición más grande y hermosa que dios nos pudo dar a mi pareja y a mí y estoy llena de alegría por eso ya que ahora ya va todo bien… Ya tengo 6 meses y estoy esperando a una hermosa niña, pero al principio tuve mis complicaciones, lo que me mantuvo en cama, con reposo de lleno y pasando en médico, y cuando ya todo anduvo bien, comencé con el período de la tesis en la Universidad para poder titularme, y es por esas razones que las he tenido más que abandonadas hermosas._

_Gracias a dios mi pequeña y yo ya estamos bien, pero ahora estoy de lleno en la presentación de la tesis, ya que me queda poquito, y más clases de seminario para la preparación del examen de titulo, entonces me comprenderán que junto a mi pequeña que gasta muchas energía en mí, más el trabajo, la preparación de la tesis llego agotada a casa, y las pocas horas que paso en el computador, las utilizo para lo de la U._

_Quizás no sea excusa y lo admito, y debí haber aparecido antes por aquí, pero ya me queda poquísimo, y luego estando en casa con el nacimiento de mi pequeña, tendré algo más de tiempo para poder cumplirles después de todo este tiempo._

_Lo siento en el alma de verdad, no saben cuanto extraño poder escribir y plasmarle a todas las cosas que han pasado en las historias, solo les pido de corazón y si es que aún les queda conmigo, paciencia, porque no las dejaré botadas, eso se los doy por firmado, solo estoy en un proceso de standby en el cual espero me comprendan._

_Las adoro con el alma, y siento mucho todo esto, solo apelo a su comprensión, paciencia y cariño después de todo este tiempo._

_Gracias a mis hermosas de siempre, a las que se han ido uniendo y a las lectoras silenciosas, cada una es única y agradezco que me sigan._

_Tendrán noticias mías más pronto que tarde, las adoro y gracias por todo!_

_Besos, Sol! ;)_


End file.
